Love is Blind
by panny03
Summary: This is a PanTrunks and BraGoten get together. I am really bad at summaries but here goes. Pan is in love with Trunks, but Trunks being as nieve as he is doesn't realize it, but what happens when Pan startes dating someone else? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 New students

**Chapter 1**

"Pan, who is that guy standing over there?" Bra asked Pan.

"Which one Bra? There are about 20 of them over there!" Pan replied as she put her books in her locker and stood up and looked at the cluster of guys more closely.

"The one with the dark black hair with the yellow shirt and black pants on," Bra replied grinning at Pan.

"Oh you mean him! He's new. His name is Brad and he is in the same grade as Trunks and Goten. He has a little sister, too who is in our grade but I haven't seen her yet and I'm not sure of her name either," Pan said.

"He's cute, don't you think?" Bra asked.

"I guess. Bra you better watch how loud you say things like that, you know how keen Uncle Goten's ears are, and if he hears you, you know what he will say. To tell you the truth Bra what you and my uncle do is your business, but I really don't want to here him whine!" Pan said sighing.

"And what were you two ladies talking about?" A Goten said as he slid his arm around Bra and turned her around and kissed her.

"Get a room," Pan said looking disgusted.

Before Goten said anything, Trunks walked up with a girl attached to his arm and said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much big brother, so who is the girl?" Bra replied.

"Oh yeah, this Stephanie, and her and her brother just moved here," Trunks replied.

At the sight of the girl attached to Trunks' arm Pan's thought her heart would break into a million pieces. She had to get out of there before she started to cry in front of everyone. "I have to go and help my dad pick out his anniversary gift for mom, you know how bad he is at things like that," Pan said cheerfully as she started to walk away.

"I promised Pan I would help so I better go before she gets too far ahead of me," Bra said taking off in Pan's direction.

"What's wrong Pan?" You took off so quickly, and your parents already had their anniversary like four months ago," Bra asked walking beside Pan.

"I can't fool you, can I?" Pan said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"No you can't! For one what are friends for and for two I've known you since forever," Bra replied, "Now let's go to the mall; then back to your house so you can grab some clothes and then we'll go back to my house and spend the weekend. Sound good? Good. Then you can tell me why you left so quickly."

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Pan said skeptically.

"Okay let's go," Bra replied ignoring Pan's skeptical tone.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were having a conversation of their own, "So Goten what are you doing this weekend?" Trunks ask keeping his arm around Stephanie.

"Nothin.' You?"

"Nothin. Why don't you come over to my house for the weekend and we can chill?"

"Sounds great. In that case I have to run home and get some things. I'll meet you at your house. Oh and nice to meet you Stephanie. Talk to you later Trunks. Bye," and on that note Goten turned and left.

"Hey Steph, I gotta go now. So I will talk to you later," Trunks said giving her a kiss.

"Alright, I will call you this weekend sometime." On that note they parted ways and headed home.

That was the first chapter. Will add the second soon. I hope you liked it. Please email me and tell me what you thought of it so far. My email is email. This is my fist fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2 Pan's attitude

"Pan you got some killer outfits today. Can't wait to show my mom," Bra said laughing with Pan as they walked in the front door.

"Your outfits are killer cute too Bra, Uncle Goten is gonna freak when he sees you in them. Your mom is gonna love them," Pan said as they walked into the house. "Speaking of your mom where is she?"

"Probably in her lab. Let's sit this stuff down in the living room and grab bite to eat and then we will go get her."

"Sounds good. I'm starving," Pan said as they headed towards the kitchen.

As the girls entered the kitchen they heard, "Hey, what's my favorite niece up to?" Goten asked with a chuckle.

"One Uncle Goten, I'm your only niece, and to answer you question I'm getting a bite to eat before we go get Bulma and show her our new clothes and shoes we just bought. What are you doing hear I was under the impression you were going to some type of party this weekend and I figured your friend Trunks would be with his new fling." Pan said heading for the refrigerator.

Trunks winced as her comment. She had never referred to him as Goten's friend.

"Isn't he your friend too, Pan?" Goten asked with a confused look on his face.

"I guess," she said grabbing two cans of pop and the leftover Fettuccini Alfredo out and heading towards the microwave. After heating the food up her and Bra went to eat it in the living room.

"That was good. Now let's go get my mom."

"It was really good. Let's go."

"MOM!"

"In here dear. What do you need?"

"We got went shopping today and got some new clothes and we what you to see them."

"Ok, I need a break anyways. How are you Pan," Bulma said as she got up from her work bench. Bulma was a well known inventor as well as the owner of Capsule Corporation.

"Just fine Bulma, thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"Great. Just had a breakthrough on this new invention."

For the next hour the girls showed off their new outfits and shoes. "Hey I'm gonna take this stuff up to your room and grab a quick shower," Pan said heading up to Bra's room.

"Okay."

As Pan came out of Bra's room and headed towards the bathroom she heard someone call her name, so she turned around to see who it was, "What do you want? I am getting ready to take a shower."

"It will only take a second."

"Fine, go!"

"What was that all about earlier? I thought I was your friend too. Did I do something wrong or to hurt you?" As Trunks finished his sentence the phone ran.

"Trunks, it's for you," a voice called out.

"It's your fling for the month you better go see what she wants. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting, after all wouldn't want someone else to date the new girl first. Ok wait no one would, cuz you have dated just about every girl in the school. And besides wouldn't want her to know the truth about you, that you are just a player, only in it for the game. Now run along I have a shower to take," Pan said sarcastically as she walked towards the bathroom.

Trunks headed down the stairs and took the phone, "Hey Steph, can you call me back later? I'm in the middle of something. Thanks. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bra I need to talk to you now!" Trunks said sternly as he walked to the study motioning for Bra to follow.

After shutting the door behind her Bra said, "What do you want Trunks, I have things to do."

"What is wrong with Pan, she is acting like she hates me. Did I do something?"

"I asked her why she left so suddenly when you and the fling girl came and she said she just didn't feel good and she didn't want you and Goten to know."

"Ok that explains that ordeal, but how do you explain what she said a little bit ago, that I was Goten's friend and when Goten asked her if I was her friend too she said I guess less than sincerely. Explain that one Bra. And this one, how do you explain her sarcastic speech when the phone rang, about how I am a player and am only in it for the game? And why is she treating me like shit? Bra you're her best friend, please tell me."

"Trunks I can't explain the last two and I swear on my life that she hasn't told me anything about you or what is wrong. But I can make a wager on what is bothering her and if you can't you must be blind if you can't see it."

"What do you mean by that, what do you think is wrong?'

"Figure it out and it's not my business to tell you besides, well I have clothes and shoes to put away so go talk to Goten. Bye big brother." Bra said walking out the door.

_What did she mean by I must be blind if I can't guess what might be wrong with her. All I know is I don't like it._ Trunks thought to himself as he went to find Goten.

_He is such an ass! What did I ever see in him? From here on out I have to forget about Trunks. But I like him so much, Pan stop that. Almost every guy in the school wants you so why don't you give one of them a chance. I think that's what I will do. Maybe I should apologize…no I have nothing to apologize for. That shower was refreshing. _Pan thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She walked out into the hall and went into Bra's room.

"Hey Pan. How was the shower?" Bra asked her

"Refreshing and quite relaxing," Pan said brushing her hair.

"Pan what's wrong, you haven't been yourself today."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been snappy at Trunks and you have been referring to him as Goten's friend, not yours. That is unusual for you. Please tell me what's wrong, I'm your best friend and I'm her to listen, help and talk."

"Ok only if you promise not to say anything to anybody."

"Of course I won't. Anything we say doesn't leave this room in anyway."

"First I have to tell you something that I haven't told anyone. You know how guys are always asking me out and I turn them down all the time? Well that's because I have the biggest crush on you brother and I guess I figured if I would stay single that maybe he would be interested in me. But lately I've come to realize that he doesn't even look at me the same way that I look at him. Today was the last straw. Stephanie just started at our school yesterday and I've known him since I was born, and he is with her so I give up," Pan said fighting back tears.

"Hey hun don't cry. You know how that my brother can't see anything unless is right in front of his face or spelled out slowly for him. Pan, I have to tell that I already knew you liked Trunks," Bra said hugging her best friend, to comfort her.

"But how did you know? I never told anyone," Pan said looking puzzled.

"Well I didn't know for sure until know, but I had a pretty good idea that you did because of how you acted around him. Hey cheer, up there are so many guys that want to date you, so why don't you give one of them a try?"

"Your right, Bra, there are a lot of guys that would date me and first thing Monday, I will be a big flirt and find a guy," Pan said smiling.

"Good girl, now let's say we go rent movies and have some fun?"

"Good idea let me get changed out of my pj's and we will get going." Pan said grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The girls spent all weekend watching movies and going shopping more then a girl needs to go in a year, but since they both have there father's credit cards and there fathers told them to get what ever they needed or wanted whenever they needed or wanted it they just shopped till they dropped. Seeing as how they were both saiyans it was a long weekend.

Well there is chapter two. Email me and tell me how it was. My email is 


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Brad

"Pan, dear, breakfast is ready," Videl, Pan's mother called up to her from the bottom of the stairs. Pan was an only child and she got the upstairs all to herself.

"Ok mom, be right down. I just have to finish putting my makeup on," Pan said as she finished putting her eye shadow on. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a yellow halter top. She looked great. _All done and damn do I look good._ She thought to herself. After eating and kissing her mom goodbye, Pan uncapsuled her trunk, which was a black Toyota Tundra 4x4, fully loaded. She loved it. Her parents had given it to her for her 16th birthday.

"Pan you look great. That outfit is stunning, I'll have to borrow it sometime," Bra said walking beside her friend.

"Thank you. Just tell me when and you look great too. Look there's Uncle Goten let's go talk to him," Pan said pointing at the group of guys down at the end of the hall.

"Ok."

"There's my girl," Goten said putting his arm around Bra's waist. "This is my girlfriend Bra, she's also Trunks' little sister and this little hottie here is my niece, Pan. Pan, Bra this is Brad he's new." Goten said and Pan blushed.

"Nice to meet you," Brad said. _Wow she is hot._

"Nice to meet you too," the girls chimed in unison.

"We have to get to class, talk to you guys later," Bra said pulling Pan towards the stairs.

"That was kinda disturbing," Pan said.

"What was?" Bra asked.

"My uncle calling me a hottie," Pan said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Your right it was," Bra said with a smirk. "Did you see how Brad was looking at you?"

"No, why?"

"He was drooling and he is hot girl."

"Was he? I wasn't paying attention. But you are right he is hot."

"Yeah he was. Now lets get to class."

LATER THAT DAY

"Oh shit, I forgot something in my locker; I'll meet you at my house." Pan said heading back up the stairs to her locker.

As Bra continued walking out of the school she heard someone call her name, so she turned around and saw the new kid chasing after her.

"Hey Bra, it is Bra, right? " Brad said

"Yeah, what do you want? I'm not my brother's keeper and I have no idea where Goten is," Bra said annoyed.

"I don't care about those two right now; I have a couple of questions for you."

"Ok, but your gonna have to talk and walk cuz I'm supposed to meet Pan at her house."

"First off, you and Pan are best friends right?"

"Yeah."

"She isn't seeing anyone is she?"

"No. Where is this going, and is it going there soon? I'm gonna be late."

"Sorry. Do you think she would go out with me sometime, on a date maybe?"

"I don't know. That's something you need to ask Pan, not me."

"Ok, I will. Thank you for your help."

_Hmmm. So Brad wants to take Pan out sometime…. This could prove to be interesting. _Bra thought to herself, as she drove to Pan's house. They had planned to go shopping, again, but this time more of a window shopping, they needed to get a dress for the winter homecoming.

"Hey Bra, what took you so long? I've been waiting for you for 20 minutes," Pan said grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Sorry, someone had to ask me something."

"Ok, lets go, we have a lot of shopping ahead of us. Your car or my truck?"

"My car, we can put the top down and cruise."

"Sounds good to me," Pan said as she and Bra hopped into the car. Bra drove a yellow Toyota Celica Convertible. "So Bra, who had to talk to you?"

"No one important."

"Well then who?"

"Never mind. So has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Let's stop at that store, it looks like they have a good selection."

After several stores and four hours of shopping the girls decided to get something to eat. "What should we get to eat?" Bra asked Pan.

"Let's get pizza," Pan said.

"Ok sounds good," Bra said pulling into the Pizza Space's parking lot. As she pulled in she noticed her brother's car. _This should prove to be interesting. I hope it doesn't bother Pan. _Bra thought to herself as she stepped out of her car.

"Can I take you order?" The person behind the counter asked the two girls.

"Yeah, we would like a 5 large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese," Pan said with a smile.

"Ok it will be about 30minutes, have a seat and we will bring it to you," the person behind the counter said shocked that two girls would order so much.

As they went to sit down in a corner booth, they heard someone say, "Hey Pan, Bra come sit over here with us."

They turned around to see who was talking to them; and when Pan saw that it was Trunks, she was going to say something about his not being with his fling, but then she saw Brad, the brother of Trunk's fling so instead she decided to say, "Ok, let's go Bra."

"Are you sure?" Bra whispered so that only Pan could hear. Pan nodded and the girls went and sat by the boys; Bra sat by Trunks and Pan by Brad. They sat there and talked about things that had happened in the past and they got to know a lot about Brad, but the whole time Pan basically ignored Trunks.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the restroom," Trunks said as he playfully pushed his sister out of the way.

"Me too," Bra said taking off towards the restrooms.

"So, Pan, are you seeing anyone?"

"No. What about you?"

"Nope. So do you have a date for the dance?" Brad asked hoping that she said no.

"No, no one has asked me yet," Pan said wondering where this conversation was going.

"Would you be my date?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun, but I have to know a little more about you by then."

"Thank you. We can decide the details later. Anything you want to know I will tell you, just ask."

"Hey, we're back," Bra said with a smirk. "So what did you two talk about while we were gone?

"Brad asked me to the dance, and I agreed." Pan said smiling from ear to ear. After all he was a hottie, even if she didn't let on the she thought so. She glanced over at Trunks who had a look of disgust on his face, but it quickly went away.

"So, since you too are going to the dance together, and Pan is my best friend and Brad is friends with Goten, why don't we have a movie night at my house Friday night? You all can spend the night." Bra suggested.

"Your parents don't care if guys spend the night?" Brad asked questionably.

"Since you are friends with Trunks and Goten, you are technically spending the night with them; and since I am friends with Bra we are spending the night together. See there are always ways to get around the parents rules," Pan said slyly.

"Pan, I never expected anything like that from you, you just don't seem the type," Brad said with a surprised chuckle.

"That's our Pan, she knows how to get around any rule set," Bra said laughing. "So do we have a date?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Pan said.

"Ok, I'm in too, but what about Trunks?" Brad said.

"It's his house too, so if he wants to come he can, and he really doesn't need an invite," Bra said laughing.

"Come Trunks you can bring your new fl... girlfriend along," Pan said remembering that his fling was Brad's sister and she had better show a little respect.

"Ok, if you insist," Trunks said confused.

"Alright, we will all meet at my house, after school on Friday and we will decide from there, which of us is going to go get the movies and pizza," Bra said as she finished her last pizza.

The group finished their pizza and went their separate ways. While in the car the Bra said, "So what did you and Brad talk about while Trunks and I were at the bathroom?

"Nothing much, he just asked me if I was seeing anyone or if I had a date to the dance and I said no and we decided to go together. That was about the extent of our conversation until you came back," Pan said with a shrug.

"Ok. Can I ask something without you getting mad or offended?"

"Of course Bra, anything you want. You know that I won't get mad at what you have to ask no matter what it is.

"Ok then, why did you invite Trunks to movie night with us?"

"Because, I didn't want him to feel left out and besides didn't you see the look on his face when I said that Brad and I were going to the dance together and when you invited him over for movie night? It was priceless."

"You saw that too? I thought it was just me. Your right it was priceless."

"Let's go home, I need to get on the net and figure out what kind of hair style I am going to wear to the dance since I have a date know."

"Sounds good to me. We should go together. Like a double date," Bra said slyly.

"Ok. Let's go make a list of restaurants to see what choices we have and let's figure out where we can go afterwards," Pan said agreeing with Bra.


	4. Chapter 4 Movie Night Lemon

"Pan, wait up," Bra yelled as she stepped out of her car.

"Hurry up, I wanna get this day over with so we can get to your house," Pan said excitedly.

"You like him more then you are letting on don't you?"

"Yeah, he's a hottie and a real sweetheart. He wanted to go out last night and I told him I couldn't because I had to study for a test, so he sent me flowers and chocolate last night."

"Oh my I wish Goten would do things like that, but he is a sweetheart in his own way. I'm happy for you Pan, you've found someone."

"Thank you. I am happy for me too. Speaking off the devil's, there's Brad and Goten," Pan said pointing at them.

"Hey baby, you look great," Goten said to Bra wrapping his arms around her.

"You look nice too, Pan," Brad said.

"Thank you," Pan said.

"There's the bell, don't forget my house right after school," Bra said as she kissed Goten and started to walk to class with Pan. Pan and Bra made sure their schedules were identical.

"Alright," everyone said in unison.

As the day went on Pan found she was unable to pay attention to what her teachers had to say; instead she found her mind wonder to her movie night with Brad.

"Pan, Pan," Bra said.

"Huh? Yeah, what?" Pan said disorientated.

"The bell rang, its time to go home," Bra said with a chuckle.

"Ok let's go," Pan said shuffling through the stuff on her desk.

"Must have been some daydream," Bra said walking out the door.

"I wasn't daydreaming, just concentrating," Pan said defensively as she joined her friend.

When the girls got to Bra's house the guys were already there waiting for them. "What took you too so long?" Goten asked.

"Had to wake Pan up from a daydream, which she won't tell me about," Bra said laughing.

"I told you I wasn't daydreaming," Pan said a little annoyed. "Is Trunks and his girlfriend joining us, Bra?

"I think so,"

"Yeah they will be here in about an hour, Trunks had to take Steph back to the house to get a few things she forgot this morning," Brad said.

"Good, good, whatever! Who's going to get the movies and pizza?" Goten said.

"Alright, I think Pan and Brad should go get them," Bra said with her classic 'I'm

up to something' smirk.

"Ok, but I'm driving," Pan said heading for her truck.

"Get some good movies, not just chick flicks," Goten yelled out to Pan and Brad.

Bra and Goten walked into and empty house and Bra said, "Want to go to my room?"

"Okay,"

As soon as the door to Bra's room was closed they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Goten and Bra's tongue's explored each other mouth's until they reached Bra's bed and he lowered her softly on the bed. He laid warm, wet kissed down her neck and chest until he reached the first button on her shirt which her quickly unbuttoned. Then the next one and the next one until her shirt was completely unbuttoned and he could see her bra which he wasted no time in removing. He the took one of her round, firm breasts into his mouth and the other one he massaged with his hand, this action was rewarded with a moan and the removal of his shirt by Bra. Without warning Bra flipped Goten over and strattled him and said, "We're wasting precious time, so let's get going."

With that statement Goten wasted no time in removing Bra's shorts and underwear, but before she could remove the clothes he had left on, he stuck his face into her pussy and started licking and devouring it. This made Bra moan loud, she felt herself reach a breaking point and she climaxed. Recovering quickly she saw an opportunity to take control and she took off the rest of Goten clothes. She noticed his hard, swollen member which she took into her mouth, and got rewarded with a growling moan. Goten lost control of himself and grabbed Bra and but her on top of the bed and was hovering over her waiting for her command.

"Now Goten, Fuck me now," Bra said putting a condom on Goten's shaft.

With that Goten shoved himself into her with great force. Bra let out a scream of pure ecstasy. Bra met each of Goten's thrust with all her might.

"Bra, I'm gonna…"

"Me too."

They both climaxed together. They laid there for about 10 minutes catching their breathe before the got dressed and regained composure.

"We better get back downstairs and do a little setting up of things before they get back and figure out what we were up too. Which was great," Bra said buttoning her shirt back up.

"Tell me about it, wanna go again?" Goten said grabbing Bra and pulling her back onto the bed.

"MMM. Tempting but they will be back soon so… get up and lets go and get things reorganized in the den since that's where we will be spending most of our night." Bra said as she grabbed Goten by the arm and pulled him to the door. They went directly to the kitchen and grabbed some of the pop out of the refrigerator to take to them to the mini refrigerator in the den, so they wouldn't have to go to the kitchen at all hours of the night to get refreshments.

"Hey, where's Brad?" A voice asked as the door shut.

"And Pan?" Another voice asked.

"Hey Trunks, hey Stephanie. How are you?" Bra said. Like I care how she is. I've only talked to her twice and I think she is a bitch. It's funny how she thinks Pan and I are her friends, but in reality neither of us can stand her. She is trying to hard to get into Pan and my group, which just happens to be the most popular group in the school. Newsflash if she wasn't dating my brother I wouldn't even talk to her. Maybe Pan and I should think of some rumors about her, I'll have to talk to Pan about it later.

"Bra… Bra are you listening to a word I say?" Trunks asked her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I sent them to get the movies and the pizza." Bra said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Trunks asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Because I needed to be here with Goten so we could get the den in order. What's the problem with them going? You know Pan will pick out good movies. If you want me to go on grab the pop from Goten and follow me to the den."

"Fine. I'll take it Goten," Trunks said as he followed his little sister to the den to finish there little discussion.

"Alright, go on Bra. I want you to finish what you were gonna say."

"Ok. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything so get over it. She likes Brad now and you have a new fling for the month, so leave her alone she's happy."

"Well, I don't trust him," Trunks said as he walked out of the den.

"Why because Pan's happy or because you're dating his little sister and she might tell him about your reputation?" Bra said as she headed towards the door of the den but was stopped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked grabbing Bra's arm.

"Think about it, Trunks. For as smart as you are you sure are dumb. Let me break it down for you: Pan has a guy that is interested in her and she is interested back, do you get that much?"

"Yeah!"

"She is happy, okay?"

"Get on with it Bra!"

"You are jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? I have a girlfriend."

"Yes, but you have feelings for Pan, you always have, you've just hid it all of your life. Don't try to deny it either I have seen how you look at her, when you think no one is looking. Deal with the fact that she is no longer waiting for you to get a clue and she has moved on! So stop asking me questions about it and deal with it. I have things to do," Bra said drawing her arm back from her brother and walking out the door.

**With Pan and Brad:**

"So what movies should we get?" Brad asked Pan, as they walked into the movie store.

"I'm thinking comedy, romance, and scary movies," Pan said grabbing Brad's hand and heading towards the scary movies section.

"You like scary movies?"

"Yeah I love them. The music and the action gets my adrenaline pumping. It's quite a rush."

"I love them too," Brad said. She looks great. She really is the perfect girl. I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend and why the none of the guys have dated her even though they have expressed a burning desire to do so? She sure has a strong grip too.

"How about Wrong Turn and Cabin Fever for the Horror movies and for the romance movies we should get nothing cuz I don't want any romance movies today, so let's move on to the comedy movies."

"Sounds good to me, so what should we replace the romance movie section with? How about mystery?"

"Sounds good to me, now lets go to the comedy section," She said heading for the comedy section.

"So what are we looking for in this section?"

"I was thinking about Bruce Almighty and American Wedding, sound good to you?"

"Sounds great. Next section," Brad said pulling Pan to the Mystery and Suspense section.

"Ok now what should we get from this section?"

"What about we just skip this section and go back to the scary movie section and just get one more of them."

"Ok good idea, how about Ghost Ship?"

"Great. Lets get it and go get the pizza, I'm starving."

"You sound like my Uncle Goten. He's always thinking with his stomach."

"So when do I get to learn more about you? I already know about most of your family, but you are still a mystery to me, so…?"

"Ok on the way home you can ask me any questions you want. Sound good?"

"Ok and you can ask me anything you want in return."

"Sounds good, now lets get out of here," Pan said checking the movies out.

After renting the movies they put the movies in Pan's truck and walked across the street to pick up the pizza.

"20 large pizzas? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Brad asked while in shock.

"No it should be enough maybe I should have ordered ten more? Oh well if we run out I will just have to order more and have them delivered," Pan said putting the pizzas in the extended cab part of her truck.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm dead serious. My Uncle can eat at least 5 of them by himself. And Trunks can eat the same amount as my uncle, so there are at least 10 or twelve pizzas between them to and that leave two for you and I to share and two for Bra and your sister to share plus four to six pizzas to snack on throughout the night."

"Ok lets get these things back to the party, so we can get it started."

"Alright, let's go," Pan said as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Bra's house.

"So, I get to ask you anything I want, right?" Brad said raising an eyebrow.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I have to answer, so ask away,"

"Ok, question one, how long have you known Trunks?"

"Since I was born, he is a family friend and kinda like a big brother to me. My Uncle Goten and him are like joined at the hip." Pan said. _And Trunks is a complete moron who would rather sleep with these little blonde bimbos who know nothing except 'Can I suck on it some more, please'._

"So you two never dated?"

"Nope, never," Pan said while thinking, _it wasn't because I didn't want to, but because he was to blind to see that he could have had me if he would have just asked, Trunk's is such an ass!_

"Ok next question, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Never found the right person, yet," _I was waiting for Trunks to ask me, but he never did so I gave up and decided I deserved to be happy too._

"Last question, I promise,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you wanna be my girl?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Sure," _ I have a boyfriend, wait until I tell Bra, she is so gonna freak _

"Great! We're here," Brad said jumping out of Pan's truck.

"Pizza's here and so is the new couple of the group," Pan said as she capsuled her truck and walked in the door.

"Food! I'm starving," Goten said grabbing a box before Pan and Brad could set them down.

"Goten! Stop acting like a pig!" Bra said as she smacked him upside the head. "Wait did you say new couple?"

"Owwwww! That hurt," Goten said setting the pizza down to rub his head.

"Yup, Brad and I are now an official couple. He asked me to be his girl on the way home and I said yes," Pan said with a big smile on her face. She turned to look at Trunks who looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Let's pick a movie out and then eat," Pan said as she grabbed the pizza back up and headed to the den with the pizza and movies.

"Sounds good to me, what movies did you get?" Bra asked grabbing the other stack of pizza and followed Pan.

"I got, Wrong Turn, Cabin Fever, Bruce Almighty, American Wedding, and Ghost Ship."

"Let's start out with Bruce Almighty," Bra said.

"Ok, but Brad and I get the couch," Pan said.

"Then Goten and I get the loveseat on the right of the couch," Bra said grabbing for a piece of pizza.

They all sat down in the den to eat pizza and started watching Bruce Almighty. After settling down on the other loveseat with Stephanie, Trunks finished his portion of the pizza. Then about ¾ of the way through the movie he saw Brad put his hand on Pan's face and lean down and give her a kiss. To his dismay Pan kissed back. He had to stop this, but how. Then an idea hit him, "Hey, anyone up for a game of truth or dare?"

"Sure, let's finish the movie and then we can put in American Wedding and watch it while we play," Pan suggested breaking the kiss and then snuggling closer to Brad, who just wrapped his arms around her.

As Trunk's put American Wedding in Bra asked, "Who's going first?"

"I will," Trunks volunteered.

"Okay shoot Trunks," Goten said.

"Pan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Pan said smiling at Brad.

"Why are you being so mean to me lately?"

"Excuse me," Bra asked.

"I asked her not you," Trunks said giving his sister a death glare.

Wrong question Pan thought and then said, "What do you mean? I'm treating you like I always have. You're a friend and I treat you that. That's my answer. So Uncle Goten, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! And don't call me Uncle it makes me feel old."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Trunks…," Pan said with a smirk.

"OOO, Please tell me you're kidding," Goten said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Let me finish, Ok?"

"Fine!"

"Here's the rules the kiss has to be for 10 seconds, and if one of you breaks the kiss before time is up then that person has to run around the house naked yelling 'I'm free', so I suggest that you just do the dare and get it over with," Pan said with a chuckle leaning against Brad.

"Come on baby, I support you in this dare," Bra said to Goten.

"Fine!" Trunks and Goten chimed in unison. They both leaned forward to kiss.

After about 15 seconds into the kiss Pan said, "I hate to break you guy's fun but the 10 seconds is up it's been more like 15 seconds," Everyone started laughing.

They played for about and hour when Stephanie said, "I'm ready for bed."

"So soon?" Pan asked trying her best to sound upset, when in reality she wasn't. She may have been Brad's little sister but that didn't mean she had to actually like her, just pretend to the extent that Brad believed she did; which he did.

"Yeah I'm tired. Where do you want me to sleep at?"

"Why don't you and Trunks take the family room, Goten and Bra can have the den and Brad and I will take the living room," Pan suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I think we will turn in too," Bra said.

"Ok, well see everyone in the morning. Good night." Trunks said leading Stephanie out of the den and towards the family room.

"Night Bra, night Uncle Goten, night Stephanie and Trunks," Pan said grabbing Brad's hand and walking into the living room.

"So Pan, why did you pick the living room?" Brad asked.

"One it has the comfiest couch bed and two it has a big screen TV. Since I'm not ready to go to sleep yet I figured we could watch a couple more movies and where better to watch them, than on the big screen TV?"

"Ahhhhh, I see, you're so smart."

"I know. So how about we watch Ghost Ship?"

"Your not gonna be too scared are you?"

"Not with you here with me to protect me," Pan said giving Brad big innocent eyes.

"I'll protect you," Brad said as he leaned down to kiss Pan. This kissed seemed to last for at least 10 minutes, before they broke it. While they were kissing they didn't notice Trunks walking to the kitchen.

**In The Kitchen**

How could she kiss him, she barely knows him. And who the hell does he think he is kissing her like that. I will put a stop to anything else, I will threaten his sorry ass.

"Oh hey Trunks I didn't even see you go through," Pan said with a smile as she walked through the kitchen towards the bathroom.

"If you weren't so busy sucking face then maybe you would have," Trunks said angrily as he went to walk out of the kitchen.

When he went to go through the living room he heard, "This is a nice place you got, Trunks,"

"Yeah great. I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Brad asked confused.

"What are your intentions with Pan?"

"My intentions? To be her boyfriend and care for her. Why?"

"Because if I find out that you pressured her into anything or hurt her in any way, in any way at all I will seriously loose my temper on you and you may find yourself in the hospital and don't think I'm kidding because I will do it, that is if Goten or her father, Gohan, don't do to it first. Pan's father has no tolerance for guys who date his daughter and he will be waiting for you to screw up and so will I; and when the time comes, and it will, I will be there," Trunks said with a death glare on his face as he walked up the stairs.

"What's with the face?" Pan said sitting down on the couch beside Brad and handing him a soda she got from the kitchen.

"What is Trunks' problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"He just threatened me and is it true that your father has no tolerance for guys who date you and that he waits for them to screw up so he can deal with them? And is your father Gohan Son, the head doctor and owner of Mercy General Hospital?"

"He threatened you! I'll put a stop to that right now. Well about my dad yes he does tend to not like my boyfriends, I'm his little girl after all. Yes that's him," Pan said thinking, _my father is also the reigning champion of the Tournament of Fighters. _ "My mom is Videl Son the head pediatrician at the hospital too. I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about it stay here with me," Brad said grabbing Pan's arm and pulling her back towards him.

"Okay," She said as her lips met his.


	5. Chapter 5 A Party?

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z—Thought I better add that

Three months later

"Pan aren't your parents going to Hawaii this weekend for a week long medical convention?"

"Yeah and your parents are going with them don't forget about that."

"Well why don't we have a party at my house Saturday night? We have plenty of time to arrange it, after all it's only Monday." Bra said grinning her trademark grin.

"Sounds great, but you know what that means?" Pan said looking at Bra.

"Shopping," the girls chimed in unison.

"Hey girls, what are you two talking about?" Stephanie as she sat down beside Pan and Bra.

"Nothing, just talking about boys," Bra said rolling her eyes so that only Pan could see her.

"How are you and my brother getting alone Pan I haven't seen you over at the house very much these last couple of weeks."

"If you haven't noticed I've had several test to study for too and if I don't keep my grades up I can kiss my cruise to the Bahamas this summer goodbye."

"You're going on a cruise to the Bahamas this summer?" Stephanie asked excitedly

"Yeah, I've got to go on a cruise every summer since I was a freshman as long as I kept my grades up, and no guy no matter how I feel about him is going to get in my way of that cruise. Its three weeks of pure relaxation away from parents, annoying people and this place."

"Wow your parents don't go with you?"

"Why would they? They trust me and besides the cruise it's self is just to my destination and back the real fun is when we get where we are going because my parents and Bra and Trunks' parents have houses all over the world, so when they travel they have a place that's theirs to stay in."

"Wow, you really are loaded, but that's not what I love about you," a voice said from behind Pan as he sat down behind her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Just fine, and you?"

"Better now," Pan said noticing that Trunks had sat down in front of her and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Pan and I are having a party at my place Saturday night if you all want to come and invite some friends," Bra said looking at Goten and smiling she really did love him.

"Really and just how do you plan to do that without mom and dad knowing?" Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can answer that," Pan said, "Your parents are going to Hawaii with my parents for the week and they are leaving Friday night, remember?"

"That's this weekend? I forgot. What time is the party gonna start?"

"8:00 Saturday night and not a minute sooner you have to give Pan and I enough time to set up,"

"I'll help too," Stephanie said.

"No offence Stephanie, but this is kinda something Pan and I like to do together you know, but thanks for the offer," Bra said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"I understand, at least let me make some of the desserts, please?"

"Ok you can do that," Pan said.

"Guys, sorry to cut this short but we have to go shopping," Bra said as she grabbed Pan's hand and ran out the door before Stephanie could say that she wanted to go with them.

"Do you want to come over to my house Friday night and watch movies, we will have the house to ourselves," Trunks asked.

"Sure I'll bring movies,"

"Sounds great, I'll see you later," Trunks said while thinking; _If everything goes right we aren't gonna get to see much of those movies._

Sorry so short. Please review


	6. Chapter 6 Friday Night Lemon

**Friday night**

"You look great, lets go to my room and start on those movies," Trunks said grabbing Stephanie's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"I brought Scooby Doo, She's All That, and The Grudge. So what do you want to watch first?"

_You with no clothes on, do you actually think I want to watch movies when we are in a house alone for the night, guess again._ "Let's start with The Grudge."

"Okay," Stephanie said putting the movie in the DVD player and turning on the TV.

They were cuddling on Trunks' bed when he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss lasted for about 10 minutes when Trunk's made his first move. He started to unbutton her shirt.

"Trunk's, I... I... I've never,"

"Oh, if you don't want to we don't have to,"

"It's not that, I'm scared, it's gonna hurt,"

"I'll be gentle I promise,"

"Ok," Stephanie said kissing him again this time removing his shirt in the process. Before long they were both lying there naked, kissing passionately.

Trunks lay on top of her, kissing her neck and then moving lower and lower until he reached her breasts. He took one of her smooth, round breast in his mouth and the other in his hand. The one in his mouth he kept teasing the nipple with his tongue, while he was massaging the other with his hand.

He kept this up until he heard her breath start to become short, then she stopped and started to kiss lower and lower and lower, then he reached her belly button he took a second to dip his tongue in and out a couple of times and he got rewarded with a small moan.

Then he continued his journey downward kissing her soft bare skin gently until he reached his goal, her jewel. But before he tasted her he wanted to tease her a bit, it turned him on when they begged him. He started to kiss her inner thighs each time getting closer and closer to his goal and then moving away and changing sides until she said, "Trunks please stop teasing me, please just do it, please."

That was what he wanted to here and then he started to kiss the top of her jewel and went lower until he found the clit and he started to flick it with his tongue making her moan and raise her butt of the bed a little giving him better access. He stuck his tongue deep inside her and started moving it and eating, then she started to take short ragged breaths and her body started to shake and she screamed and fell back to the bed.

Trunks moved back up beside her and said, "How was that baby?"

"Good," she said catching her breath.

"Your turn,"

"What do I do?"

"Just start kissing and make your way down to my hard cock and then take it into your mouth and start moving your head up and down fast," he said pulling he on top of him kissing her until she broke it and started to kiss his neck and then she did as she was told and made her way to his large hard cock. She kissed the tip of it and then took it into her mouth and started to move up and down slowly increasing speed. Then Trunks started to move with her making her mouth move faster. She wondered what was going to happen and when it was going to happen, her mouth was getting tired and she had been at this for 15 minutes when all of a sudden a bitter, warm substance was shot into her mouth. She wasn't sure what to do so she swallowed it.

"So you're a swallower, I like that," Trunks said pulling her up to her towards him kissing her.

"I've never done that before, was it alright?"

"It was great," Trunks said kissing her neck some more. "Now for the best part, that is if you up for it."

"Ok, what do I do?"

_You have to be kidding me I've slept with sheltered, ditzy girls before, but she takes the cake, although she gives great head. I will have to have her do it again before the night is over._ "Just kiss me and my neck until I lay on top of you, then I will be ready to show you a good time."

She did as she was told again, when all of a sudden she was under Trunks and he was putting a condom on. Then she felt something start to slide into her and stopped, "I'll go slow but it still may hurt a bit, if I go fast it won't hurt as bad though," _Yeah right it will hurt worse but it will feel better for me and it turns me on when I heard that scream of pain._

"Whatever you think is better, I'm ready when you are," She said grabbing onto the sheets and shaking a bit.

"Okay here goes," Then he forcefully rammed himself inside of her. She screamed with pain which only made him move faster and harder inside her, but eventually her screams of pain turned into screams of pleasure as she bucked to meet his every thrust.

"Here I cum," Trunks said with one final hard thrust inside her.

"That hurt really bad at first, but then it felt good."

"It was good," Trunks said as he took his condom off and threw it in the trash can beside his bed. _It wasn't the best I've had, but it was still good. The best part was the fact that she was so clueless. It's almost too bad that I have to break it off tomorrow at the party, almost._

"I'm tired and sore, can I sleep here tonight?" Stephanie asked snuggling against Trunks' chest.

"Sure. I just need to get up for a couple seconds, I need to shower."

"Can't you do that in the morning?"

"I like to take them at night and in the morning, if I don't keep with my routine it throws me off," Trunks said getting up and walking towards the bathroom that was connected to his room.

"Okay, I will just go to sleep then," She said getting comfortable.

Trunks closed the door behind him and adjusted the water as he stepped into the shower._ I get so tired of sleeping with these girls and getting nothing in return. It's the same thing time after time; half and hour maybe an hour of meaningless, passionless, pointless sex. Each time I hope it to be different, but it isn't. I can't get one single emotion from the sex. I just go through the motions. Maybe I will meet that girl who can make me feel, but until then I have to go through the motions. _ Trunks stepped out of the shower and put his boxers on and walked into his room and climbed into bed next to his most recent conquest.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 The Party

**Party**

"Party time," Bra said as she hung the last of the decorations her and Pan had bought the day before.

"Hey Trunks, where's your girlfriend?" Pan asked finishing setting the food up the food on the trays.

"Wow, Panny, you look great, and so do the decorations, but you look better. She will be here anytime," _But she won't be my girlfriend for much longer. _"Why?"

"She is supposed to be bringing some of the desserts," Pan said looking a little irritated.

"Desserts here," Stephanie said as she and Brad brought several items into the kitchen setting them down on the empty table.

"Here comes everyone else." Goten said as he walked into the house, a long line of people following him.

"Steph, can I talk to you for a moment?" Trunks asked pulling Stephanie towards the dining room.

"Sure. What is it baby?" She said.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What, are you kidding?" She said looking rather hurt.

"No, I am completely serious. We are just not clicking." Trunks said trying to look like he was upset about it.

"But… But… Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me. You were my first. Why are you doing this?" Stephanie said starting to cry.

"I just can't be with you. It's over ok. This is goodbye. We are no longer a couple," Trunks said walking out of the dining room and rejoining his friends.

_He used me,_ Stephanie thought to her self.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked seeing that Stephanie was crying.

"No…thing. Just go away."

"No I won't go away until you tell me what's wrong."

"I said nothing is wrong."

"Ok if your not going to tell me let me guess."

"Fine, do what you like."

"Here I go, you had sex with Trunks last night, he was your first, and he told you he loved you and just a few minutes ago he dumped you. How's that for a guess. How close am I?" Pan said sitting down next to Stephanie.

"How did you know?"

"You're not the first girl he has done it too."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean he this reputation as a major player, I thought you knew. He has a tendency to have sex with a girl and the next day he dumps her. Most of the time it is the girl's first time."

"He's done this to other girls?"

"Yeah, and he gets off on the way you feel after he does it. My suggestion to you is put on a strong face and act as if it doesn't bother you and have a fun time at this party. Now if you will excuse me I have to act like a good host and then find your brother," Pan said leaving the dining room and rejoining the party. _ How clueless can you be? _

An hour later

"Where's your boyfriend, Pan?" Trunks asked her as she walked off of what she and Bra had named the dance floor.

"I'm not sure, probably somewhere, I'm gonna go look for him wanna come?"

"Yeah I do. He should be at your side being as though he is your boyfriend."

"You're a good one."

"Hey when I have a girlfriend I am always at her side at parties and things."

"He's not in the kitchen."

"Let's try upstairs," Trunks said walking out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Why would he be up there?"

"I don't know but let's look anyways."

"Fine," Pan said walking up the stairs behind Trunks.

They had tried every room upstairs and still hadn't found Brad. Then Trunks said, "We haven't checked my parents' room."

When Trunks opened the door Pan couldn't believe her eyes, Brad was having sex with some blonde bimbo. He was cheating on her. She said holding back tears, "How and the hell could you do this to me?"

Brad stopped and looked up to see a very upset Pan standing in the doorway to the room he was in and said, "Pan, it's not what it looks like."

"You asshole. It is what it looks like you are fucking some girl, when I am your girlfriend. Wait take that back I was your girlfriend, it's over you fucking asshole," Pan said as she turned to walk away but was caught by Trunks and he held her tight to his chest to console her. She broke down and started to sob uncontrollably into his chest as he held her.

_I like this. This is the way it should be, with the exception of her crying. Pan in my arms. She should be all mine. She is my Pan, mine. Wait I think I love Pan. Is that why I can't connect with anyone, because she is the one I am supposed to be with? Before I decide exactly how I feel about her I have to take care of something, but in order to do that I have to let her go and I am not ready to do that, if I let her go now I may not get to hold her again. But I made a promise and I will keep it. _"Bra, Goten, get up here now," Trunks said still holding Pan close to his chest.

"What's going on? Oh my, you son of a bitch I will kill you," Goten said looking into the room and then his ki started to get higher and higher.

"Wait Goten, I get first crack at him. I made him a promise a while back that if and when he ever hurt Pan I would be right there to make sure he paid for it," Trunks said stopping Goten from going into the room.

"No I get first crack, she's my niece and no one hurts my niece," Gotens said his ki going even higher.

"Stop it both of you. Thank you for being willing to hurt him, but that would make you just like him. Trunks just take me away from here."

"Ok if that's what you want, I will be happy to do anything for you," Trunk said while thinking, _anything you want Pan all you have to do is ask. You say I jump, I'll say how high._ He took Pan into his room and sat on the edge of the bed as Pan went to lay down.

When Pan was laying down Trunks covered her up and went to walk away when she said, "Please don't leave me alone."

"Ok I'll sit on the couch," Trunks said walking towards the couch he kept in his room.

"Will you lie beside me and hold me?"

"Of course I will," Trunks said laying down next to Pan and putting his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Trunks…"

"Shhh. We'll talk about it in the morning just go to sleep."

Pan could smell the scent of his cologne._ He smells so good. I feel so much better when I'm in his arms; the heartbreak of mine doesn't feel so bad. This is something I have wanted for so long; even though I promised myself I wasn't going to let myself fall back in love with Trunks. I never fell out of love with him so maybe I don't have to break that promise. Right now I feel so sleepy, so I will sort this out tomorrow when I can talk to Bra about it. _She fell asleep in Trunks' arms.

Trunks kept drifting in and out of sleep throughout the night. He was afraid if he did sleep Pan would be gone when he woke up, so every time she moved even the slightest he would wake and his heart would stop. When he realized she wasn't going anywhere he would just lay there fighting sleep. _I wish this night would never end. She belonged in his arms forever. He loved her, he really did. But how could he make her understand that? After all he had a reputation for being a player, what could he do? Bra. I'll ask her what I should do after all her and Pan were best friends and she was his little sister. She just had to help him._

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8 The Next Morning

_It's only 8:00 a.m.? Geez, it seems later than that. _Trunks thought to himself as he looked over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. Then his eyes meet the sleeping figure lying beside him. _She's so beautiful and sweet and caring. Why am I only noticing now that I have these feelings for her why didn't I notice before? Because I was too caught up in my own shallowness that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I have been such an ass to her; I need to do something to make it up to her. I know I will make her breakfast and bring it up to her._

Trunks slowly got up out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping Pan. On his way downstairs he had to carefully step over the people that were passed out all over the place. _What can I make that will be quick and quiet? I know…pancakes. But before I start those I will cut some roses out of mom's garden._

When he finished the pancakes, he headed back up to his room with the tray of pancakes, butter, syrup, orange juice, and his favorite part, the roses. When he finally made it to his room, he saw Pan was still sleeping so he walked over to his bed and sat the tray down on his night stand. As he sat down on the bed next to Pan he said giving her a gentle shake, "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

"What time is it?" Pan asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"9:00 in the morning. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Last night really did happen, didn't it? I wasn't dreaming was I?" Pan said trying to hide the hurt and sadness that was welling up inside her from what she had seen last night.

"I'm afraid so, but I can hurt him for you if you want me to. Just say the word and I will make him pay dearly," Trunks said hoping she would say yes. Oh how he would like to kick the shit out of Brad for hurting her like that.

"Tempting, but no you don't need to do that. It will just make you look bad. What's that smell? It smells delicious." Pan said forcing a smile.

"Oh that I made you pancakes for breakfast and even brought them up for you to eat them in bed," Trunks smiled sheepishly.

"You did that was sweet of you. I haven't had breakfast in bed since, I can't remember when. And pancakes are my favorite, and you even brought roses," Pan said smiling happily.

"Your welcome. I thought this would cheer you up."

"Trunks," Pan said seriously.

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for treating you so bad lately. I've been a real bitch. I really am so sorry."

"Pan, you haven't been a bitch. If anyone has anything to be sorry for it's me. I've been treating you like shit. I haven't been able to see the good things I have that are right in front of my face. I am sorry I have been a complete asshole and I am really sorry, now please excuse me I will be right back, but first go to dinner with me tonight," Trunks said as he was walking out the door.

"That's not true…" Pan started to say before being interrupted.

"Yes it is. Now will you just answer my question? Will you go to dinner with me tonight? My treat," Trunks said smiling at Pan.

"I don't know Trunks. He was screwing another girl. Why? I thought he cared about me," Pan said breaking down into tears.

Trunks rushed over to Pan and took her into his arms and held her as she cried. Trunks continued to hold her as he said, "Pan, please don't cry, he isn't worth it. It breaks my heart to see you like this."

"I can't help it, it hurts so much."

"I know. Can I tell you something that I have never told anyone, not even Goten or my sister?"

"What is that?" Pan asked looking up at Trunks.

"Let me first start off by saying that I am an asshole; I sleep with a girl and the next day I dump her and I don't feel bad about it. This not only makes me an asshole it makes me the worlds biggest jerk, but he is far worse than I am."

"How do you figure?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have never ever cheated on a girl and in my opinion that is the worst thing that a guy can do. But that's not what I want to tell you."

"Well I'm listening." Pan said looking up at Trunks.

"I've done some pretty dirty things to girls and I'm not proud of myself. I've screwed more girls than I can count. Each time I slept with a different girl I thought it would be different, that she might be the one I can make that connection with. But after it was all over there was no feelings, it's as if I'm just going through the motions so I have to leave her and try again with someone else and hope that they are the ones. But so far no one is has been able to make me feel anything. Then last night I had an epiphany."

"I had no idea, but you're still an asshole for doing it the way you do. What was your epiphany?"

"The girl I really want was always right in front of me; I was just too wrapped up in my own world to realize it until now. I only hope that I'm not too late and that she can forgive me for being such a shallow minded jerk. I'll be right back, eat your breakfast it will make you feel better," Trunks said walking out of his room.

"Trunks, where are you going?"

"To look for you actually."

"What do you want with me, big brother?"

Please, please review. I really appreciate your reviews. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Thanx


	9. Chapter 9 Advice From Bra

_It's only 8:00 a.m.? Geez, it seems later than that. _Trunks thought to himself as he looked over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. Then his eyes meet the sleeping figure lying beside him. _She's so beautiful and sweet and caring. Why am I only noticing now that I have these feelings for her why didn't I notice before? Because I was too caught up in my own shallowness that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I have been such an ass to her; I need to do something to make it up to her. I know I will make her breakfast and bring it up to her._

Trunks slowly got up out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping Pan. On his way downstairs he had to carefully step over the people that were passed out all over the place. _What can I make that will be quick and quiet? I know…pancakes. But before I start those I will cut some roses out of mom's garden._

When he finished the pancakes, he headed back up to his room with the tray of pancakes, butter, syrup, orange juice, and his favorite part, the roses. When he finally made it to his room, he saw Pan was still sleeping so he walked over to his bed and sat the tray down on his night stand. As he sat down on the bed next to Pan he said giving her a gentle shake, "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

"What time is it?" Pan asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"9:00 in the morning. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Last night really did happen, didn't it? I wasn't dreaming was I?" Pan said trying to hide the hurt and sadness that was welling up inside her from what she had seen last night.

"I'm afraid so, but I can hurt him for you if you want me to. Just say the word and I will make him pay dearly," Trunks said hoping she would say yes. Oh how he would like to kick the shit out of Brad for hurting her like that.

"Tempting, but no you don't need to do that. It will just make you look bad. What's that smell? It smells delicious." Pan said forcing a smile.

"Oh that I made you pancakes for breakfast and even brought them up for you to eat them in bed," Trunks smiled sheepishly.

"You did that was sweet of you. I haven't had breakfast in bed since, I can't remember when. And pancakes are my favorite, and you even brought roses," Pan said smiling happily.

"Your welcome. I thought this would cheer you up."

"Trunks," Pan said seriously.

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for treating you so bad lately. I've been a real bitch. I really am so sorry."

"Pan, you haven't been a bitch. If anyone has anything to be sorry for it's me. I've been treating you like shit. I haven't been able to see the good things I have that are right in front of my face. I am sorry I have been a complete asshole and I am really sorry, now please excuse me I will be right back, but first go to dinner with me tonight," Trunks said as he was walking out the door.

"That's not true…" Pan started to say before being interrupted.

"Yes it is. Now will you just answer my question? Will you go to dinner with me tonight? My treat," Trunks said smiling at Pan.

"I don't know Trunks. He was screwing another girl. Why? I thought he cared about me," Pan said breaking down into tears.

Trunks rushed over to Pan and took her into his arms and held her as she cried. Trunks continued to hold her as he said, "Pan, please don't cry, he isn't worth it. It breaks my heart to see you like this."

"I can't help it, it hurts so much."

"I know. Can I tell you something that I have never told anyone, not even Goten or my sister?"

"What is that?" Pan asked looking up at Trunks.

"Let me first start off by saying that I am an asshole; I sleep with a girl and the next day I dump her and I don't feel bad about it. This not only makes me an asshole it makes me the worlds biggest jerk, but he is far worse than I am."

"How do you figure?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have never ever cheated on a girl and in my opinion that is the worst thing that a guy can do. But that's not what I want to tell you."

"Well I'm listening." Pan said looking up at Trunks.

"I've done some pretty dirty things to girls and I'm not proud of myself. I've screwed more girls than I can count. Each time I slept with a different girl I thought it would be different, that she might be the one I can make that connection with. But after it was all over there was no feelings, it's as if I'm just going through the motions so I have to leave her and try again with someone else and hope that they are the ones. But so far no one is has been able to make me feel anything. Then last night I had an epiphany."

"I had no idea, but you're still an asshole for doing it the way you do. What was your epiphany?"

"The girl I really want was always right in front of me; I was just too wrapped up in my own world to realize it until now. I only hope that I'm not too late and that she can forgive me for being such a shallow minded jerk. I'll be right back, eat your breakfast it will make you feel better," Trunks said walking out of his room.

"Trunks, where are you going?"

"To look for you actually."

"What do you want with me, big brother?"

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk. I'll make you breakfast," Trunks said walking downstairs towards the kitchen again.

"Ok talk, I want to be back upstairs when Goten wakes up."

"First promise me that whatever I tell you stays between you and me."

"I promise, now what is this about?" Bra asked as Trunks put the plate of pancakes he had just made, in front of her.

"I had an epiphany last night."

"This ought to be good," Bra said as she took a bite of the pancakes.

"This is serious! I need your advice."

"Trunks coming to his little sister for advice; this must be serious. Okay, I'm all ears," Bra said with a serious expression.

"How do you know if you truly love someone?"

"First let me say this: you have screwed how many girls and you're just now asking this question! Why the sudden interest? If you don't mind telling me."

"I know, Bra, I've slept with a lot of girls and dumped them the next day, and I'm not proud of it contrary to what you believe."

"Really you could have fooled me. So, why the sudden interest in knowing if you truly love someone?"

"To get an answer I'm gonna have to why I want to know, huh?"

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"Okay and that would be?"

"You tell me who the girl is."

"Forget it, Bra, I'll ask someone else."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I didn't realize it was that serious."

"Yeah it is. I think, no I'm almost positive, I love this girl. I just want to make sure before I go and to something to screw everything up. This girl is really special to me."

"Wow! This is a side of you I have never seen. This girl must be really special. Will you eventually tell me who she is?"

"Yeah she is. Eventually you will find out."

"After all it's not every girl who can stop a professional player from playin'"

"Very funny, Bra. You just couldn't resist could you?"

"No I couldn't you know me. Anyways to answer your question: if when you look at the person you get a warm feeling throughout your body and your heart starts racing, if when you hold that person in your arms and you never want to let them go and your heart beats faster and faster, and when you can't take your eyes off that person because your afraid if you do they will be gone, and finally when you realize that that's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with no matter what, then you know you are truly in love with that person. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah all of the above. I really do love her. Now for my next question this is the tricky part. How do I get her to believe that I do love her when I have such a bad reputation?"

"That's a really tricky one. You will just have to go out on a limb and prove to her that you love her. You will have to take things slow with her. That's really all you can do. If she loves you back she will believe that you have changed it may take her a while but she will believe you."

"Thanks you're the best. Hey why don't you take Pan to lunch?"

"Okay. I will. She needs to get out anyways after what that son of a bitch did to her. What you do to girls Trunks is horrible but what he did was far worse."

"Try and talk her into having dinner with me tonight. It might cheer her up to be with friends."

"She's the one isn't she? The one you're in love with."

"I didn't say that and I am not telling you either way."

"It took you long enough to open your eyes to what was right in front of you, but you might be too late," Bra said walking out of the kitchen.

"Too late? What do you mean?" But she had already left. _ He couldn't be too late, he had to have Pan if he didn't he might die. Oh kami, I love her. _


	10. Chapter 10 Dinner? Shopping with Bra

**Meanwhile, while Bra and Trunks are talking**

"Pan are you in there?"

"No, go away you son of a bitch."

"Please let me explain," Brad said walking into the room.

"What's there to explain? I caught you fucking another girl. I thought you were my boyfriend and I thought you understood that I wasn't ready. I cared for you a lot and all I got for it was a broken heart."

"Well you spent the night in Trunks' room. How do I know you haven't been screwing him?" Brad asked matter of factly.

"Because, Pan would never do that. Now get the fuck out of my house. And if you ever come near Pan again I will let my brother take care of you," Bra said walking past Brad over to the bed.

"Your precious Trunks isn't an angel either. He dumped my sister last night after having sex with her the night before. It broke her heart."

"I never proclaimed to be innocent. I'm not proud of some of the things I have done, but I have never stooped as low as to cheat on a girl. Now why don't we take this outside unless you want to leave right now?" Trunks said crossing his arms and glaring at Brad.

"I suggest you leave now because if you don't you will have me to deal with too," Goten said standing beside Trunks.

_Where did Goten come from? He was supposed to be sleeping._ Bra thought to herself.

"Fine, we'll talk later, Pan," Brad said as he started to walk away before Pan yelled after him.

"No we won't. It's over Brad. If you try to talk to me again, I'll let my Uncle Goten and Trunks have their way. The only reason they haven't hurt you yet is because I asked them not too. Oh and Trunks I will go to dinner with you tonight. What time do I need to be ready? And what should I wear?"

"Around 7:00 and Bra will pick you out what you need to wear if that is okay with you."

"Sounds great Bra lets go shopping," Pan said as she looked at Brad who looked hurt.

"Great give me 20 minutes to get ready and we can take off," Bra said heading to her room to get ready.

"So you will go out with someone who uses girls as sex objects?" Brad asked very cocky.

"At least I won't catch him in bed with another woman." Pan said holding her head high and not letting any of her hurt show in her voice.

"Now let me show you the door," Goten said grabbing Brad by the arm.

"I know where the door is." Brad said jerking his arm away from Goten's grip.  
"Well then leave!" Goten said as Brad turned to walk out.

After he left Pan collapsed and started to cry. Goten rushed to her side.

"Now don't cry Panny, he isn't worth it. I know it hurts."

"That's the thing Uncle Goten it doesn't hurt that bad, I'm just so furious with myself for believing him and falling for him," Pan said straightening up and clenching her fists with anger.

"Hey, it's not your fault, look how many girls fall for Trunks and the lame lines he uses."

"Hey, why are we using me as an example?" Trunks said as he walked out the door to talk to his sister.

"Good point. He does use some pretty lame lines. I don't feel so bad now. At least I can look at the fact that Trunks used Stephanie which I think served her right. She was such a dumb twit."

"Hey. Who brought you breakfast?" Goten asked looking at the tray of empty dishes.

"Trunks, he made me pancakes and picked these roses for me too."

"Be careful, Pan," Goten said to Pan while thinking, _what is Trunks up to? Bringing Pan breakfast and roses and taking her to dinner. He better not be up to what I think he's up to. After all this isn't just some girl, this is my niece and no one hurts my niece, best friend or not._

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I gotta go and see my girlfriend for a few minutes before you steal her away from me for the day," Goten said as he started to walk out the door.

"You really do love her don't you Uncle?"

"Yeah I do. I don't know what I would do without her. And how many times have I told you not to call me Uncle? It makes me feel old."

"How do you know that it is really love?"

"Because my heart races every time I am with her, it feels as if she belongs in my arms, I'm afraid to take my eyes off of her she will disappear, and I could and would spend the rest of my life with her," Goten said as he walked out of the room.

_Well I had better get ready to go shopping. I haven't been clothes shopping for a while. Besides I need a new pair of shoes._ Pan found her bag and got ready to go.

Just as she finished her hair Bra walked into Trunks' bathroom and said, "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yep. Let's go," Pan said grabbing her purse and following Bra out of Trunks' room.


	11. Chapter 11 Threats to be Taken Seriously

**In the Kitchen**

"Why are you taking my niece out to dinner tonight?"

"I thought it might cheer her up to be with friends and I have been a complete ass lately so I wanted to make it up to her."

"And…"

"And?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"No, nothing."

"Trunks I'm not one of your flings, I know when you lying. I'm your best friend, Trunks. You can tell me anything. So start telling."

"I know Goten. I'm sorry."

"Okay your forgiven, but you still have to tell me what other reasons you want to take my niece our to dinner."

"I love her Goten. I know you don't want to hear that and you probably don't believe me but I truly love her. I just realized it last night."

"Your right I didn't want to hear that and I'm not sure if I believe you or not, but I made you tell me. One warning for you, you hurt her I will kill you, best friend or not. Pan isn't just some girl, she is my niece and I won't let anyone hurt her."

"If I hurt her, you won't be able to kill me Gohan will have already have done it for you. I will go to Gohan and tell him what I did to her myself. That is if my father hasn't already killed me."

"I have to say, I'm starting to believe you. But you still have a long way to go before I say I like the idea of you dating my niece. I'm sorry Trunks."

"Hey I completely understand Goten. If the situation was reversed and you had the rep that I do I would be just as hesitant to like the idea of you dating my little sister. But your not like me so date away, just say out or her pants or else," Trunks said with a smirk.

"Or else what?" Goten said with a smirk that looked like something Vegita would do.

"Oh, I just may have to tell father that you had sex with his baby girl after I kick your ass of course," Trunks said smirking evilly.

"Ok, jeez. You just better not hurt my niece and that includes staying out of her pants even if she wants you in them, understand me?" Goten said while thinking, _ if you only knew how much Bra and I do together, I would be dead ten times over._

"Yup, well since we are in agreement about something lets spar."

**Pan and Bra after hours of shopping**

"Look at all the clothes and shoes we got. I forgot how much fun I have shopping. And did you see that group of cute boys? They were so checking us out."

"Who was checkin you two out?" Goten asked.

"Oh just some cute boys, I even got a couple of their phone numbers," Pan said with a giggle.

"Pan its 6:30, you should go and get ready now, or you're gonna be late."

Pan turned and whispered, so that only Bra could hear what she had to say, "He made me wait for years, now it's his turn to wait."

"Pay back is a bitch." Bra whispered back, as Pan walked up the stairs to go get ready to go to dinner with Trunks.

Just as Pan was walking up the stairs Trunks was walking down them. "I'll be ready in a few minute," She said to Trunks.

"Take your time, reservations are at 7:30," Trunks said as he stood next to his sister.

"You hurt her Trunks; I will see that you die a slow and painful death. And I mean slow and painful," Bra said turning to her brother.

"I won't hurt her, I love her."

"Like I said it will be a slow and painful death. I will make sure Gohan deals with you. Don't think I won't big brother. You may be my big brother, but Pan is like a sister to me and she was just burned. I blame you for that. And besides Gohan being angry will be the least of your worries, our father will be angry too because you know he views Pan as another daughter and frankly he may beat Gohan to killing you if you hurt Pan."

"Why do you blame me for getting burned? I didn't cheat on anyone."

"Because you were too blind to open your damn eyes sooner, this never would have happened."

"So I not only an asshole, I am a blind asshole. I get that Bra. I also get that I may be too late, but I still have to try. I will do whatever it takes to prove to her that I love her. Whatever it takes, even if it means having to check in with her every 5 minutes or having Goten as a chaperone wherever I go, I am willing to do it."

"That's fine, but just remember what I said," Bra said with a threatening look.

"How do I look?" Pan asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Great. OOO I may have to borrow that outfit sometime," Bra said with a smile.

"Beautiful. Ready to go?" Trunks said looking at Pan.

"Yup. So where are we going?"

"The Tealight Restaurant."

"That's a little bit fancy for us isn't it?"

"I thought you have always wanted to go there, so I was going to take you. If you don't want to I can cancel and we can go else where. It's completely up to you."

"No that's ok. I really would love to go there. Just let me go change really quick."

"You look fine. Trust me you look more than fine, you look great."

"Yeah Pan, you look fine, just get out of here before I throw you out," Bra said opening the door and pointing out.

"Alright here we go," Pan said.

"Have fun and remember what we talked about Trunks."

"Fine little sister. Here we go. Don't worry. Behave yourself while we are gone."

"Never in a million years. Bye," Bra said as she shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12 True Feelings Revieled

**Outside the house**

"Thanks for coming to dinner with me. I didn't really want to sit around with Bra and Goten all night."

"Thanks for taking me to dinner, but I hardly think that is the reason you invited me to dinner. Care to elaborate?"

"I just thought you might like to go out. Besides I thought it would cheer you up.'

"You're right it's nice to go out and I am cheered up."

"We're here," Trunks said as he pulled into the parking lot. He got out of his car and handed the Valet his keys and walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Pan.

"Aren't you the gentleman tonight; thank you."

"Your welcome, shall we" Trunks said as he held out his arm for Pan to take it and to his surprise she did.

"We shall," Pan said as they walked into the restaurant.

"Reservations for Trunks Briefs."

"Right this way sir."

"Wow this place really is amazing, how did you get reservations?"

"It's easy, all I had to do was mention who my mother was and they were happy to make them for me."

"Why didn't I think of that? Mom and Dad eat here once a month and most of the time it's on short notice," Pan said as she sat down and Trunks pushed her chair in and sat across from her.

"So what are you gonna get?"

"Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo; what about you?"

"Lemon basted Lobster."

"Now that we ordered, why did you choose this place to bring me to."

"Well, I thought you deserved to go to a nice place after what happened last night."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yeah," Trunks lied.

"Trunks, I'm not one or your gullible little flings and besides, you're not a very good liar. You never have been. So tell me everything."

"Okay fine. The truth is I wanted to tell you something, I just don't know how to say it."

"Just spit it out," Pan said with a chuckle.

"Let me start out by saying that I am a complete blind asshole."

"You said that earlier, so why don't you say what's on your mind? Hold on a second my phones ringing." Pan said as she answered her phone. "Hello. Mom how are you and dad? How's the trip going? You're staying another week? Why? Oh I see. Well him and I broke up. He was cheating on me. No don't tell dad. Tell him that we just wanted to be friends. I'm at the Tealight Restaurant with Trunks. He took me out to make me feel better about finding out that Brad was cheating on me. No they broke up too, she was just too ditzy. I don't know and I don't want to either. Ok mom, have a nice time, I love you too. Yeah I'm staying over at Bra's. Ok mom, tell dad I love him. Bye love you mom. Sorry Trunks. Mom wanted to tell me they were staying another week."

"What did she ask you when you said that you and Brad broke up?"

"She wanted me to invite him to dinner so dad could find out more about him."

"Oh. And what did she ask when you said you didn't know and you didn't want to know?"

"If you had sex with you ex-girlfriend or not."

"You told your mom a lie?"

"It was better that way, dad wouldn't have believed it but mom may have."

"Your dad knows about my rep?"

"Afraid so. But he still likes you don't worry about it."

"Yeah not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then?"

"Well, it has to do with you actually."

"What about me? Thank you," Pan said as the waiter put her and Trunks' food on the table.

"Well here goes nothing. About how I feel about you."

"What do you mean? How do you feel about me?" Pan said frozen in mid-bite.

"I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, but I do now. I understand if you need time, but I just want you to know that I will do anything to prove to you how much I love you. Anything, no matter what it is."

"Trunks, you know how long I have waited for you to say that? A long time, but I do need time to think about all of this."

"Okay take as much time as you need, I will be waiting if you decide to give me a shot. But if you decide not to I will understand, and we can still be friends no matter what."

"What made you open your eyes?"

"Last night when I was holding you in my arms and when you fell asleep in my arms it felt so right, and I hardly slept at all through the night. I was afraid you were gonna leave if I took my eyes off you. It was at the moment when I woke up next to you in the morning that I realized you were the one, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Trunks, you don't know what hearing those words mean to me. I have dreamed about this moment for years. Do you mean every word of what you said? If not tell me now because I can't deal with getting hurt again."

"Pan, I do mean every word I said, and I will do anything to prove that to you."

"Check sir?" The waiter asked.

"Do you want anything else, Pan?"

"No I couldn't eat another bite even if I tried."

"Yes, you can bring the check now."

"So what did Bra mean when she said remember what we talked about?"

"Oh she threatened my life if I hurt you. She said that she would make sure Gohan killed me slowly and painfully, that is if my father didn't beat him to it and that she would do it even though I was her brother, because you were like a sister to her. You know the basic threat that scares the shit out of even me."

"Who are you scared of my dad, your dad, or your sister?"

"All of them. My dad and your dad more so than my sister, only because they could both kill me or make me wish I was never born."

"Oh that's funny; here I thought you weren't scared of anyone."

"Oh well your dad and my dad scare the shit out of me, because I could never dream of being as strong as either of them," Trunks said with a smirk.

"I can't do it," Pan said very frustrated.

"Oh, ok. I understand," Trunks said a little hurt as they got into his car. _Bra was right I was too late. I can't believe the best thing I had in my life I just let slip through my fingers. What a complete loser I am. _

"No not that Trunks," Pan said with a small smile. _Did I just see a tear roll down his cheek? Oh my he really was hurt when he thought when I said 'I can't do it' I was talking about being his girlfriend, but I was really talking about the fact that I can't wait to be his girl even though he deserves to wait a long time for it, I can't wait. Grrrrrrr. _

"What can't you do then?" Trunks asked a little happier.

"I said I was going to make you wait like you made me wait, but I can't I just can't and it frustrates me to no end I wish…." But she was cut off by Trunks lips meeting hers for a kiss. It took her by surprise but she immediately kissed back. After all this is something she had wanted for years. But yet she was hesitant and Trunks could tell.

Breaking the kiss Trunks said, "Sorry, I should have asked first, but something just came over me and I had to kiss you."

"It's not that; the kiss was great and the butterflies were even better, but we need to give this sometime."

"Ok, if you don't mind me asking; why?"

"People expect you to sleep with a girl, dump her, and immediately find another one, but me on the other hand, I have to go through the hurting period before I am seen with another guy."

"I understand. Whenever you're ready I'm right here."

"What do you think my dad's gonna think about you and me when I tell him?"

"Oh he will probably kill me slowly and painfully. You know slow, very slow. Since I will be his little girl's boyfriend."

"Oh good point maybe I should break it to him slowly."

"Maybe I should talk to him myself? He might feel better about it if I talk to him first."

"That maybe a good idea; then again maybe not."

**Back at the House**

"Alone at last," Bra said as she sat on Goten's lap and started kissing him.

"MMM yes I know," He said as he kissed back. Breaking the kiss he said, "But first dinner. I'm starving."

"Always thinking with you stomach."

"Not always sometimes I think with other things."

"Well I am hungry too, so that other thing will just have to wait.

"Well yeah, I'm starving." Goten said following Bra into the kitchen.

"How about left over pizza?"

"Sounds good to me," Goten said grabbing a couple boxes of pizza from the refrigerator and setting them on the table before he took the seat next to Bra. "So what's your brother up too?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does he want from Pan?"

"I honestly think he loves her."

"Yeah right. He may be my best friend, but I will believe it when I see it."

"I really do believe he does Goten. I just don't know how he is going to prove it. It's gonna be difficult, but I will do whatever I can to help him. You should too. I'm more worried about what Gohan is gonna do to him when and if Pan says yes to him."

"I find it hard to believe that Trunks would love anyone, but you're my girl so I will trust you and if you say that he does then I will give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you; but what about Gohan? He loves Trunks like a son, but this is his baby girl we are talking about and he doesn't take lightly to guys dating his daughter, especially with the rep Trunks has."

"Don't worry about my brother I will take care of him, but if I do you have to promise me that he really does love her."

"Oh I promise, he feels for her what I feel for you," Bra said standing behind Goten kissing his neck lightly.

"Well then he will have no problem proving it," Goten said standing up and kissing Bra while walking back into the living room.

When they reached the couch Bra took off Goten's shirt and started to kiss his chest. Just as Goten started to take off Bra's shirt the door bell rang.

"Who and the hell could that be?" Bra said very irritated as she got up. Goten followed her. When she opened the door she said, "What and the hell do you want? You interrupted some very important business I was in the middle of."

"Is Pan here?" Brad asked as he stood on the porch and then he saw Goten step behind Bra. "Oh I see I really did interrupt something. I can come back in 3 minutes, that's all the longer it should take for you to finish your business."

"Goten can go all night if I want him too. He is damn good in bed; he knows every place that will make a girl scream and oh does he make me scream," Bra said flicking Goten's ear with her index finger as Goten put his shirt back on.

"Yeah right, I can bet anything that I am better in bed than he is. I bet when you touch him and his is done."

"Why you fucking son of a bitch! Pan's not here to protect you now so maybe I should introduce my fist to your face," Goten said pissed about the last comment he said.

"Where's Pan?"

"Trunks took her to dinner to cheer her up, which she wouldn't have needed if it weren't for you," Bra said smirking from ear to ear with a smirk that would have put Vegeta to shame.

"You let her go out with that asshole, who wants to do nothing except sleep with a girl and then leave her."

"Don't talk about my brother like that,"

"Why not; it's true."

"That's it," Goten said as he stepped beside Bra and through a punch that made contact with Brad's face.

"You son of a bitch, you're gonna pay for that," Brad said getting his bearings back and throwing a punch at Goten who easily avoided it.

"Don't hurt him too bad, Goten," Bra said.

"He couldn't hurt me even if he tried. He is such a push over. He just had a lucky shot," Brad said taking a fighting stance. "I'm a black belt."

"Oh yeah, maybe I should give up, not. You think I'm scared of you? Do you know who my father is?"

"No who is he? A nothing?"

"My father is Goku Son, and my brother is Gohan Son. So who do you think I learned all my moves from?"

"OO now I'm scared. Not really. Those names don't mean a damn thing to me," Brad said lunging at Goten who again easily dodged it.

"No more playing around," As soon as the words came out of Goten's mouth Brad was on the ground and Goten was on top of him ready to punch him in the face when a car pulled in.

"STOP!" Pan said jumping out of Trunks' car; which was a red corvette convertible, and since it was a nice night the top was down.

"Pan," Goten said as he stood up at the sight of his niece.

"Pan I just came to see you when Goten attacked me…" Brad started before being cut off.

"Save it. I don't believe it. Uncle Goten never attacks without being provoked. I on the other hand should beat the shit out of you right now, but I am in a cute skirt and heels, so it will just have to wait til later unless you leave right now!"

"I'll do it for you, Pan," Trunks offered.

"Thanks, but it's not necessary. He is going to leave now and if he doesn't then Uncle Goten can finish what he started."

"Pan will you just hear me out? Please?"

"You have 5 minutes then after that you need to leave."

"Can we talk alone?"

"No what you have to say to me you can say in front of them"

"Ok. I'm sorry, Pan. I love you."

"If that's true then why were you screwing another girl?"

"Because she told me that if I didn't sleep with her then, she and another person were going to tell you that I not only slept with her on more than one occasion but numerous other girls."

"If you didn't do it then why didn't you tell them no and come to me about it immediately?"

"I didn't think you would believe me."

"I'm pretty good at telling when someone is lying or telling the truth."

"I made a bad choice and I am willing to do anything to make it up to you."

"Who was the other person that threatened you?" Pan asked not buying anything he said. She also had a good idea of whom he was going to say.

"It was Trunks."

"Sure and why would he do that?"

"It was all some elaborate scheme for him to get in your pants."

"Okay, I've heard enough, if Trunks wanted to get in my pants why didn't he try it last night and how long did it take you to come up with that story?"

"What? It's the truth. Maybe it was part of his scheme to get into your pants by earning your trust he thought it would be easier."

"No it's not, but hell of a try. Trunks would never do that to me. One he is too terrified of my father and his father."

"He's scared of your father and his? What a guy. And why would his father care what he did to you? "

"Trunks' father looks at me like another daughter and he is very protective of me and Bra. If you knew my father like most people do then you would be just as scared."

"No I wouldn't."

"Have you ever heard of the Tournament of Fighters?"

"Yeah, it's a contest that fighters all around the world fight in and it's held every 3 years. The winner is declared the strongest fighter in the world. And who ever wins has really worked hard to win. That would be someone to be scared of not your father, the doctor."

"My father isn't just a well known doctor; he has also been the winner of every tournament he has entered since he was 12, except one and my Grandfather Goku won that one and my father was runner up and Trunks' father came in third. Every tournament since then the order has been: my father the winner and my grandfather and Trunks' father take turns coming in second and third, it all depends on who wants it more that year."

"No way, your father is the reigning champion. I've seen pictures of him and your father looks way to wimpy to be him…" Brad was cut off by a hard punch to the stomach.

"Don't say a fucking word about my father," Pan said as she punch him again in the stomach. "No one, I mean no one talks about my father that way and gets away with it."

"Yeah should have warned you about that when Gohan was first brought into the conversation Pan doesn't put up with people trash talking her father like that," Goten said with a chuckle.

"What the hell kind of drugs of you on, Pan? No girl can punch the hard." Brad said trying to catch his breathe.

"I'm not taking any drugs; I'll have Bra do a blood test on me right now to prove it. Bra and Trunks' father and my father have been training me since I was old enough to walk. Now get the hell out of my face you're making me sick," Pan said walking into the house.

"You think she punches hard, you should feel how hard her father hits," Trunks said following Pan in the house.

"Goodbye," Bra said following suit and going into the house.

"Leave or I'll finish what I started," Goten said standing there waiting for Brad to leave. When Brad left Goten went into the house.

"So how was dinner?" Goten asked taking a seat on the couch beside Bra.

"Good. I had Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo and Trunks had Lemon Basted Lobster. I don't know about the rest of you but I am tired, so I am gonna turn in." Pan said as she got up to go upstairs.

"Yeah, I think we will to," Bra said grabbing Goten and heading upstairs.

"You take my room, I'll sleep in the guest room," Trunks said walking towards the guest room.

"Why don't we watch a movie in your room and if we fall asleep we fall asleep?"

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have said it"

"Ok. What are we gonna watch?"

"How about…" Pan started to say before her phone rang. "Hello. Oh hi daddy, how are you? That's good and mom? So what's up? Didn't mom tell you? I broke up with him yesterday. Because we just wanted to be friends. That's the truth. Yeah it is. How do you know that I'm not telling the truth your miles away? Oh you can hear it in my voice, right. Father's intuition, now that I will believe. Promise me you won't spaz. Dad. Ok well I caught him cheating on me. No I'm fine. My friends are here for me. No I wouldn't let either of them. Yes Trunks took me to dinner; yes he was a complete gentleman. I'll tell you all about it when you get back, now I'm going to sleep. Bye dad, I love you. Good night. Sorry Trunks. Let's watch The Faculty."

"Okay. Anything you want."

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say I have you wrapped around my finger and I'm not even your girlfriend yet."

"You say jump; I say how high."

"Really?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm tired, now let's go to bed."


	13. Chapter 13 Someone is in Trouble Lemon

**In the morning**

"Bra, what's wrong with this picture?" Goten asked standing in the doorway of Trunks' bedroom.

"With what picture?"

"Your brother in the same bed with my niece."

"They were in bed together the night before last."

"Yes but that was different, she had just caught her boyfriend in bed with another women, and Trunks was comforting her. Last night, he had no reason to be in the same bed with her. And she has no reason to be in the same bed with him."

"I still don't see a problem, now come with me and I'll show you the surprise I've been waiting to show you since yesterday."

"But what… Surprise ooo let's go. You lead the way."

"Lock the door," Bra said as she took her clothes off. When she was down to her bra and underwear she sat on the bed leaning back on hands. She grabbed Goten and pulled him towards her and he reached around her back to unfasten her bra when all of a sudden Bra flipped him over on his back and sat on top of him.

"So what is this surprise?"

"These," Bra said holding up two pair of handcuffs.

"Those won't hold me."

"Oh these are no ordinary handcuffs, they are ultra strong. You can still break through them, but it will take some doing."

"What happens when I'm out of them?"

"I'm hoping you fuck me so hard I am screaming at the top of my lungs with pleasure."

"Won't they hear that?"

"That's were this nifty toy comes in," Bra said throwing a silver ball at the door.

"What does that do?"

"Oh it just creates a sound proof barrier until I say the magic word and then it becomes a ball again."

"Well what are you waiting for cuff me officer, I've been a very bad boy."

"With pleasure," Bra said cuffing Goten's arms to the each of the bed posts. After doing so she started kissing his neck as she slowly rubbed back and forth on his groin. Starting with his neck she slowly made her way down to the collar of his shirt where she kissed it for a while. Slight moans escaped from Goten's lips. Bra looked up with a smirk on her face and then she tore of his shirt, which startled Goten. She the proceeded her kissing voyage downward starting this time with his chest. When she reached the top of his pants she took a break just long enough to take of her bra. She then rubbed her tits up and down his chest all the while rubbing against his groin. She was driving him absolutely crazy. With every touch, every motion, and every kiss she was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, to where he would loose control, but that was what she was aiming for. After kissing up and down his chest she stuck her tits in Goten's face, where he took them into his mouth and started sucking on them. He was getting harder and Bra could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger. She let him play, suck, and nibble on her tits for a couple minutes and the she continued to kiss him from his neck to the top of his pants, this time however she moved to his belly button where she dipped her tongue into it, which made him take a short gasp. While playing with his belly button she started to unbutton his pants, next thing Goten knew his pants were being torn off, boxer and everything, exposing his hard cock. "Looks like someone is happy to see me."

"Let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you just how happy," Goten said.

"Oh, I'm not done playing yet," But before he could respond she took his cock into her mouth and started sucking and licking. Then she took her black lace panties off and rubbed her hot wet pussy on Goten's leg.

"Come on let me out of these things and I will show you the time of you life."

"Nope," But before he could respond she had flipped herself around and shoved her pussy in his face. While sucking his cock she was rubbing her hot wet pussy in Goten's face and he was loving it. He was licking and eating. He would lick and then dip his tongue into her hole. The faster she sucked the more intense his eating of her pussy became until he finally lost control.

That was the last straw, he was just pushed over the edge and he broke the cuffs and grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over on her back and underneath him. Before Bra could do anything he was thrusting deep inside her. "You like that. Is this hard enough for you."

"Harder. AHHHHHHHH GOTEN." She was screaming at the top of her lungs. The pleasure that was coursing though her body.

"Is this hard enough?." Goten said as he shoved his cock deeper and deeper, harder and harder into her wet loose pussy. She was scrapping Goten's back with her fingernails.

"Ok I am here I go. GOTEN. GOTEN. GOTEN," Bra said as she and Goten made a final thrust and collapsed on the bed.

"That was great. Isn't it nice when you don't have to hold back?"

"Yeah. I'd say we should try again soon but it took all my will power this once not to make you my mate and mark you."

"Me too, but at least now we know what it will be like when we do decide to officially become mates."

"Where are my pants?"

"Why?"

"Because I had some very important business to attend to, before you seduced me."

"Oh yeah and what business was that? You can't seduce the willing."

"So true. I was just about to go have a little chat with your brother about sleeping in the same bed with my niece and did it look to you like neither of them had clothes on? If he had sex with her I will kill him."

"Calm down tiger."

"I can't she's my niece and I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Think of it this way. What do you think my brother would say if he found out that we were having sex all the time? He would have a cow."

"True, but I don't have the rep your brother has and I'm his best friend I should know. But in a way I'm just as guilty as he is."

"Why are you just as guilty as he is?"

"Because I encouraged him." Goten said finding his clothes and getting dressed.

"I know you did, but that's okay." Bra said putting her clothes back on too.

"I'm gonna go and wake up those two are you coming?"

"Someone's gotta control you."

Oh no, what is Goten gonna do to Trunks?


	14. Chapter 14 Jokes on You

"Morning beautiful," Trunks said looking down at a stirring Pan.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. And you?"

"Better than ever since you were in my arms."

"Hey don't forget, just friends for now."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy your company."

"True. Do you feelr that?"

"What?"

"Goten's coming. Quick take of your shirt."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok." Trunks said as he took of his shirt and through it across the room. "Now what?"

"I'm gonna lay on your chest and your gonna hold me and when he comes in I'm gonna act like I just woke up and am naked and see what he says."

"Oh you're bad."

"I know. Now act like you're asleep."

"What the hell; wake up now." Goten said noticing that Trunks didn't have a shirt on and from where he was standing neither did Pan and he wasn't gonna stand for it.

"Uncle Goten what are you doing? I'm naked."

"WHAT. YOU BETTER NOT BE," The look on his face was priceless.

"And if I am," Pan said trying to contain her laughter as Goten walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off her and Trunks. After he did this he noticed that Pan was fully clothed in her traditional spaghetti strapped top and pants and Trunks had pants on. Pan couldn't help but start laughing. "Gotcha."

"Very funny Pan, very funny. Whose idea was this?" Goten didn't look amused.

"Mine, Uncle Goten. Lighten up. Trunks and I aren't sleeping together. Well we are sleeping together but we're not having sex. Don't worry."

"Good, you better not be."

"You're so worried about Pan and I sleeping together are you and my sister?"

"Maybe we are maybe we aren't. Guess you'll never know," Bra said with a smirk.

"All I can say is I better not find out that you are sleeping together or there will be hell to pay got me Goten, Bra."

"Let me get this straight. It's okay for you to have sleep with all the girls you sleep with, but I can't sleep with the guy I love and have been with for 3 years? That's real fair," Bra said looking rather annoyed.

"You're right it's not fair, but you're my little sister and I have to look out for you much like Goten look's after Pan."

"I'm starving. Who's making me breakfast." Pan asked changing the subject.

"I have an idea," Bra said.

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"Trunks get out of bed for a minute," Bra said.

"Ok," Trunks said getting out of bed.

"Good, now Pan move over and make room for me," Bra said getting into bed beside Pan. "Now boys go make us breakfast and bring it up too us. Pancakes sound good, Pan?"

"Sounds great, hurry I'm starving."

"Okay we will hurry," Trunks said as they left the room.

"So what did you and my brother do last night?"

"Not much we just talked and watched movies."

"Damn girl, you really do have the boy whipped."

"Why do you say that?" Pan asked trying to act clueless.

"Because you are the first girl to get in bed with him and not end up having sex. You know that, why am I telling you this?"

"Because I just wanted to hear it from his sister. Just so you know, we are just friends."

"Sure,"

"No seriously we are. I made the decision to wait until this whole thing with Brad blows over in about two months then, we may become more than friends."

"Pan, be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"I love my brother and I know how he feels about you, but I also know how my brother is. He has a hard time committing to a relationship let alone waiting for a girl to be his girlfriend."

"I know, Bra. This is one of my tests, if he can wait for me to agree to be with him, then I know he is serious about the way he feels about me, if he doesn't wait then I know it wasn't true."

"Oh, you're good. So how long are you going to make him wait?"

"I haven't decided yet. I mean he made me wait for so long, so it won't hurt him to wait for me for a change."

"Good, you should make him wait."

"Gotta question for you; just answer yes or no. Spare me the details."

"Ask away."

"Are you and Uncle Goten having sex, remember just yes or no."

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes. I believe that you two are I just want to know for sure, so I don't walk in on anything. This is something I never want to do, ever. YUCK!"

"Yeah, we are. Would you like me to tell you about it?"

"No thanks. If your brother and I were having sex would you want to know the details?"

"No way! I've walked in on him having sex one too many times," Bra said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oooo, yuck."

"Tell me about it…"

"Tell you about what, little sister?"

"It's about time, I'm starving." Pan said as she took the plate out of Trunks' hand and began eating it.

"Nothing big brother, just girl talk," Bra said grabbing her plate out of Goten's hands.

"Tell me," Trunks insisted.

"Trust me man, unless you want to hear about periods, makeup and hairstyles, don't press the issue."

"Oh, okay then never mind."

"Pan wanna go cruisin' later?" Bra asked. "It's a beautiful day and we can put the top down."

"Sure, that would be great. We can go shopping again."

"Why don't we all go?" Goten suggested.

"Ok, if that's okay with you, Pan," Bra said eating her last bite of pancakes.

"That sounds great. We haven't done anything with just the four of us lately." Pan said as she handed her empty plate to Trunks. It wasn't unusual for the four of them to go out and do something together. Everyone knew that there families were friends and the four of them had grown up together. When they were younger, they were inseparable. If you saw one then you the other three; as they got older, they kind of split into two groups, though they all were still very close. Pan and Bra started hanging out more and more without Trunks and Goten, and the same way with Trunks and Goten. Even though they split, the four of them tried to do something together once a week. But since Trunks started dating Stephanie and Pan started dating Brad, the four of them hadn't had a chance to do anything together.

"Well then let's get ready to go. We can go to lunch and everything. Just like the old days. I think I kinda of miss them," Bra said as she got out of bed and walked up to Goten and kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"I really do miss the old days. I better go get ready too, see ya in a few," Pan said as she walked out of Trunks' room.

"If you don't screw things up it will be just like the old days except for the 'we are just friends part," Goten said looking sincerely at Trunks.

"You think I am gonna screw this up?"

"I didn't say that Trunks, but if you aren't careful you're likely to do something to mess up, in love with her or not. Your habits may hurt you."

"Hey I will do anything to prove to your or anyone else that I am in love with Pan and that I am serious about her, just say the word and I will do it."

"Hey calm down I didn't mean anything by it. If you love her as much as I love your sister, then you will have no problem proving it."

"I do. Let's see if the girls want to go see a movie. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a good idea. What's playing?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask the girls what they want to see?"

"Alright but don't you think that we should get dressed first?" Goten said grabbing a change of clothes from his overnight bag and running for Trunks' bathroom.

"Not fair, oh well, I'll just go find food then. I'm starving," Trunk said walking downstairs to the kitchen. "What are you doing down here?"

"Pan took my shower and I wanted something to drink, what are you doing down here?" Bra asked sitting down at the table and opening her soda.

"Goten took my shower and I was hungry. So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know I figured we would go to lunch and we haven't decided the rest yet."

"Why don't we go see a movie?"

"That's a good idea, I know what Pan and I want to see."

"What?"

"The Pacifier with Vin Diesel. You know she loves you, even though she knows how you are."

"Figures. What do you mean?"

"I mean Trunks. She is giving you the chance to prove to her that you really do love her. Oh and if you screw up in Gohan's eyes I will kick your ass because Goten is going to bat for you with him and I gave Goten my word that you wouldn't fuck up!"

"You know I'm getting sick of people assuming I'm going to fuck up, would you all just give me a chance?" Trunks said annoyedly.

"Sorry. Lets just forget about it and get ready to go, big brother. Hey question."

"What?"

"What would you do if I said I was having hot steamy sex with Goten?"

"I would kill him first then I would lock you in your room for the rest of you life, little sister, that is after I told father of course" Trunks said as he walked back upstairs.  
_It's a good thing I have all kinds of toys, cuz if you knew half the stuff Goten and I do you would flip you lid, big brother_, Bra though to herself as she went back upstairs also.


	15. Chapter 15 Confusion

_How long will I be able to keep my hands off Trunks? I finally have him and yet I have to wait, haven't I done enough waiting? I've waited all my life for him to look at me like he does now. With those loving eyes, it's as if he can't take his eyes off me and that I am the only girl in the world. Now we may be going to go to a movie together what was I thinking? This is going to be a disaster; I just hope no one I know is there, because I don't think I will be able to keep my hands let alone my lips off Trunks in a dark theater. Maybe I should pretend I don't feel well, no Bra will see right through that. This is so frustrating. I will just have to deal with it and do like I told Trunks, treat him like we are just friends for now, at least until it is time to be a couple officially . Oh I want his lips on mine so much. Son of a bitch. Pan pull yourself together. I know I will just have to talk to Uncle Goten. That ought to be good tell my overly protective Uncle that I need to know what to do about this thing with Trunks, whom is his best friend so therefore he is even more overly protective because he knows all of his deep dark secrets, which I know too. I can't talk to Bra about this because it is just weird telling her these things about her brother. Great. What should I do? Ahhhhhh. Everything is damn confusing. _ Pan thought to herself. She was so infuriated by how frustrated and confused she was that she had let her ki skyrocket and she skipped super sayain and went straight to super sayain 2.

"That's Pan's ki. Where is she? I need to see if she is okay," Trunks turning super sayain 2 and heading off in the direction of he could sense Pan's ki. Which just so happened to the bathroom, where she was in the shower.

"Trunks… she's in the…shower," But before Bra could get past saying Trunks, he was gone. "Shit, this isn't gonna be good." Then she sighed and went towards Trunks' room maybe she could catch Goten before he was finished showering and she could join him.

Trunks busted down the bathroom door and ran in and said, "Pan are you okay, I felt your ki soar?"

"Huh, Trunks I'm in the shower and naked. What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry," Trunks said blushing. "I felt your power level rise and I thought you were in trouble."

"No I'm fine, I was just letting off a little steam" Pan said turning off the water and reaching for her towel without stepping out from behind the shower curtain.

"Wow that was a lot of steam you were letting off. What steam do you have to let off?" Trunks asked turning to face the door so he wouldn't see anything.

"Oh I just have a lot of stuff on my mind and you need to close your eyes I'm getting out of the shower now," Pan said wrapping the towel around her so Trunks wouldn't see any of her important parts, after all if he saw anything now; there wouldn't be anything for him to imagine.

"Ok, my eyes are closed and I am turned around, so you can come out. Can I at least imagine what you look like?"

"You can do whatever you want, except turn around and open your eyes," Pan said as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her underwear and skirt and slipped them on.

"What kinds of things are on your mind to make your ki power up that high?"

"Oh, I don't want to talk about it right now, just some things I have to figure out how to handle on my own. Not a big deal," She said fastening her bra and putting her top on. "Okay you can open your eyes and turn around now, I'm dressed."

"Wow, you look amazing," Trunks said hoping he wasn't drooling. Pan was wearing a black skirt that came just above her knees and an orange v-neck sleeveless top that showed off every curve.

"Thank you, you should go get your shower and get ready because if you aren't ready when Bra is ready to leave she will be mad, and besides your drooling," Pan said while thinking, _if he doesn't leave soon I am gonna walk up and kiss him making things even more confusing. I gotta get out of here._

"I can't Goten's in my shower. So what if I am? I have a reason too," Trunks said not wanting to take his eyes off her.

"Why don't you take one down here? Bra can take one in your bathroom when Goten is done. I'll just take my things and get ready in Bra's room. What do you think?" Pan said ignoring Trunks' last comment.

"Or you could just stay in here and talk to me while I take a shower, it's not like you can see anything through the curtain anyways."

"Ok, that works for me. But I think I will step out side until you are in the shower and have the curtain pulled," Pan said stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door waiting for Trunks to tell her he was in the shower with the curtain closed.

**Meanwhile**

"Can I join you?" Bra purred in a seductive voice as she entered the bathroom Goten was showering in.

"You can do anything you want, I won't stop you," Goten said from behind the curtain. "Just lock the door I don't want your brother to walk in on us in the shower together. He would flip."

"Don't worry about my brother, he's distracted at the moment," Bra said getting undressed and joining Goten in the shower.

"What do you mean? And why did Pan's ki skyrocket? Then why did Trunks' skyrocket right after Pan's? Is she ok?" Goten asked grabbing Bra around the waist and pulling her to him with a worried look on his face.

"She's fine, Goten. She just has a lot on her mind right now and I think she was just letting off steam; which I will find more out when I talk to her later. What I meant about my brother being distracted is that when he felt Pan's ki skyrocket he transformed and took off to see if she was alright, but he was gone so quickly I didn't get a chance to tell him she was in the shower and that she was fine," Bra said resting her check on Goten's chest.

"Are you sure she's fine?"

"Positive, now enough about my brother and your niece, I didn't join you to talk about them, I was hoping you would wash me," Bra said with a mischievous look on her face.

"I'll do more than wash you, if you want," Goten said as he lifted Bra's head so that he could kiss her.

Breaking the kiss Bra said, "I was counting on it."

"Good then I shouldn't disappoint you," Goten said as he scooped her up and laid her down on the floor of the shower which was also a bathtub.

" Ahh, Goten," Bra said because she was taken by surprise, but quickly recovered and pressed her lips to his firmly.

**Meanwhile in the other bathroom**

"What do think about going to a movie today?" Trunks asked Pan.

"As long as it is the Pacifier," Pan said thinking, _that may be the only movie I could watch with you and keep my hands and other body parts to myself, because Vin Diesel is so hot, but not as hot as Trunks. I wonder what he would do if I asked him if I could join him in the shower? Pan stop that. Behave yourself. I can't help it._

"That is what Bra said too. What is it with that movie?"

"Well duh, it has Vin Diesel in it and he is so hot!" Pan said with a chuckle.

"What about me, aren't I hot?" Trunks said trying to find out how Pan saw him.

"Well…," She started and the finished by saying, "Duh!"

"Glad to here that," Trunks said with a smirk.

"Hey well I'm done getting ready so I am going to go find Bra and see how long she will be. See ya in a few," Pan said and left the room before Trunks could object. _If I had stayed in there much longer I might not have been able to control myself._

"Hey Bra, Uncle Goten, I see both of you have had a shower," Pan said with a smirk doing her best not to think about anything.

"Yeah, when your ki skyrocketed and Trunks took off towards you to see if you were all right, I went to see if Goten was done with the other shower so I could get one, and he was so I took one," Bra said smiling sheepishly, lying through her teeth.

"Yup, that's our story and we're sticking to it," Goten said wrapping his arm around Bra's waist and pulling her close to him.

"Just keep telling yourselves that. I don't believe either of you, but lucky for both of you I saw Uncle Goten walk out of the bathroom alone and Bra walk in by herself too."

"Thanks Pan, my brother would have a cow if he knew the truth," Bra said leaning her head on to Goten's chest.

"I will cover for you on one condition," Pan said.

"What's that?" Goten asked.

"Don't ever, I mean ever tell me what really happened. Just say hey Pan cover for us. Got me? Cuz the first time I hear one little detail, I will spill everything."

"We promise," Goten and Bra chimed in unison.

"So a speaking of details, why did your ki spike?" Goten asked looking at Pan with the look of 'if you don't tell me now I will make you tell me later.'

"Oh I just had a lot on my mind and I was confused and frustrated so I decided to let off a little steam," Pan said with the most innocent look she could muster.

"What was on your mind?" Goten asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, this is something I need to figure out for myself, so please don't make me tell you."

"Alright I won't press the issue right now, but I do want to know, so you will tell me eventually. Where's Trunks?"

"Fine Uncle Goten. He's taking a shower. I told him that could just deal with it and take a shower when you were finished. I left out the part where I figured you two would take one together. OOOOO. Why did I have to say that?"

"We didn't take on together though, remember?" Bra said innocently.

"Yeah, I know."

"Your already ready? How did you manage to get ready so quickly if Trunks is in the shower?" Goten said suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you not to and if you ask, I'll tell on you," Pan said with the most innocent eyes she could produce.

"That's so not fair," Goten said pouting.

"Isn't he so cute when he pouts?" Bra asked wrapping her arms around Goten's waist.

"Bra, it's my Uncle, I don't look at him that way gross," Pan said with a discusted look on her face. "Besides what would you say if I said your brother looks sexy without a shirt on?"

"OOOO! Gross. He's my brother."

"See my point?"

"Yeah I get it," Bra said with a chuckle.

"How do you know what Trunks looks like without a shirt on?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we took a shower together," Pan said with a smirk then she felt Goten's ki rise so she added, "Or maybe we just played that joke on you this morning remember. And don't forget when you two spar you guys never have shirts on, so don't have a cow. Jeez Uncle Goten, you would think I am just gonna jump in the sack with him if he wants in my pants. I know better than that, besides what would be the fun in doing that when I can make him wait and pay him back for all the years he made me wait for him to open his eyes and realize that I was always right in front of him? And another thing, why is it you and Bra can and I can't with Trunks?"

"I feel better knowing that. Bra and I can because I am not the player Trunks is and she is the only girl I am sleeping with. That is why, now drop it I feel Trunks' ki coming."

"So are we gonna see a movie?" Bra asked.

"As long as it's The Pacifier," Pan said with a smirk.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to see anything else," Bra said.

"Hey you three. Wait there is something wrong with this picture, what is it?" Trunks stated.

What does Trunks see that is so wrong?

Read and find out.


	16. Chapter 16 That Was Close

"I don't…" Bra started to say before being interrupted.

"I know, how is it that you and Goten are both ready? I wasn't in the shower that long," Trunks said raising an eyebrow.

"What are you saying, big brother?" Bra hardly ever calls Trunks by his name, mostly just big brother.

"Did you two think I wouldn't notice? You took a shower together didn't you?"

"No," Bra simply stated.

"I don't believe you."

"Well will you believe me when I say I saw Goten walk out by himself and Bra walk in by herself?" Pan asked innocenyly.

"Ok if you saw that then I will believe you," Trunks said believing Pan's story. "Now lets go I wanna get a new pair of Doc's mine are starting to see there better days."

"Okay Goten and I are sitting in the back. So that means you are driving Trunks." Bra said grabbing Gotens arm and running towards the door after giving Pan a look that said thank you.

"Are you ready for this?" Pan asked herself not realizing she said it aloud.

"I know they need to relax," Trunks said smiling at her warmly.

_I didn't mean to say that aloud. Pan get your head out of the clouds, you need to be more careful. What is it that dad always says? Oh yeah, think before you speak._ "I know, but they are in love so it is understandable. You know they really do love each other and you need to give them a break. So what if they have sex it is there business." _Oh shit I did it again._

"You know your right Panny, I guess I just don't want my little sister to grow up yet and if I can keep it from happening I will. But I will give them a break, but if I find out they are having sex then I will be giving someone a break just not the break you are talking about." Trunks said matter-of-factly. Then he grabbed Pan's hand and headed for the door.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you are too overprotective of her?" Pan asked leaving her hand in his and following him out the front door.

"Yeah, you just did," Trunks said with a chuckle.

"You're funny," Pan said slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Come on you two we are ready to go," yelled Bra from the back seat of her car as she cuddled with Goten.

"We're coming. We're coming," Trunks said as he opened the door of the car for Pan and she slid inside. After shutting the door behind her he walked over to the driver's side and seeing as the top was down he just jumped right into the driver's seat.

"Hey, be careful this isn't your car," Bra yelled at her brother for jumping into her car.

"Oh, chill out little sister."

"Just drive, I want to get to the mall. The movie will be on soon."

"Here we go," Trunks said as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the mall.

Pan leaned back against the seat and drifted off to her thoughts. _ Wow I love this. This is the way it should be just the four of us. Oh kami, does Trunks look hot. How long do I have to wait? Hmmmm. A month should be good. Maybe I should wait for two? That would be better. _

"We're here," Trunks said jumping out of the car and jogging over to Pan's door and opening it for her.

"Here let me help you out," Goten said after he jumped out of the car.

"Ok," Bra said before she was picked up by Goten and lifted out of the car and was placed gently on the ground.

"Shall we?" Goten asked grabbing Bra's hand and walking into the mall.

"Well, lets follow the two love birds," Pan said to Trunks as she walked into the mall behind Bra and Goten.

"Lets grab a quick bite to eat before the movies starts and besides we still have like 45 minute til the movie starts, if Trunks here wouldn't have drivin' like a maniac, we would have only had to wait 20 minutes," Pan said smirking at Trunks who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay, how about pizza?" Goten suggested.

"Sounds great to me."

**Somewhere else, I'm not sure where, I realize I'm the one writing this but I have no clue where this is: (LOL)**

"Son, is that you? Yes it is," An older man said looking down at the boy.

"I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else. My father died when I was 2," The boy replied.

"Is that what your mother told you? She always was crazy," The man chuckled.

"My mother is not crazy," The boy said getting annoyed.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me, I didn't die when you were 2, I left so you would have a chance at a normal life, but now I am back."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your father would you like to see who you really are, I have the power to give you your memories of me and what you are."

"What I am I am a human."

"Correction; half human, half sayain."

"What the fuck is a sayain?"

"Come here and let me show you," the man said as he reached toward his son and placed his had on his head transferring the memories of the sayain race and of him and his son up until he left."

"Is that why I feel that there is something more to me?"

"Yes, and now your sayain powers are awakening. Do you feel them?"

"Yes father I do. Did you know you have a daughter as well?"

"Yes, but I wanted you to know what you were before I tell her."

"Very well, would you like to meet her now?"

"Yes but first, have you chosen a mate yet?"

"Officially no, but I know who I want to be my mate." The boy said with a smirk.

"Good, you will need to take her soon. Now lets go find my daughter," The two flew off.

Hmmmm. Who are these two? Read and find out. Oh and please please please review. I really like the reviews that make me update faster if that makes a difference. Thank you Panny03


	17. Chapter 17 Movie Time

"That was a great movie and Pan did you see Vin in only his towel (Sorry if I spoiled it for anyone, but it is a funny movie), I mean damn, not much for the imagination," Bra said as she got a glare from Goten.

"Oh I know if only the towel would have fallen off, that would have been the best," Pan said receiving the same glare except from Trunks.

"Alright it was a funny movie, can we just go get my shoes now?" Trunks said irritated that his Pan, yes his Pan, would say or even think that about another man.

"Fine, I need a new pair of shoes too," Bra said as she grabbed Goten by the hand and started dragging him to the nearest shoe store.

Trunks started to follow but his arm was grabbed by Pan as she quietly whispered, so that only Trunks could hear her, "But you look much better without a shirt on and I bet you look better with no pants on too." _Did I really just say that? Oh well it was the truth. No one even comes close to Trunks. _ Pan walked towards the shoe store before Trunks could say anything.

_What did she just say? Did she just say that I would look better than him with no pants on. Oh kami, why are you doing this to me? It is hard enough keeping my hands off of her without her saying things like that. But then again my sister always says, payback are a bitch. I wonder if this is payback for me being a complete blind asshole. I guess I deserve it. Look at her move, so perfect. The way her hair falls perfectly on her shoulder, she is a goddess._

"Are you gonna stand there all day? Or are you gonna get those shoes you want?" Pan said as she turned her head to look at Trunks who was just standing there is shock. She loved the way her statement had gotten to Trunks.

"Hey you guys," A voice said.

Pan looked around to see where it came from and she saw, it was Marron. What the hell is she doing here? Then she saw who was behind her, it was Christina. She couldn't stand either of them, they were jealous that of her and Bra because they were only juniors and were the two most popular girls and the school and Marron and Christina were seniors and no where close to being as popular as Pan and Bra.

"Oh hi you two, what are you doing here?" Pan asked in a less than sincere tone.

"Shopping, and you," Christina said sarcastically.

"Well we went to see a movie," Pan said as Trunks stepped behind her and Bra and Goten followed suit.

"Oh, I thought you were dating Brad? And Trunks was dating Stephanie," Marron said with sarcasm.

"Well Brad and I broke up Friday night," Pan said with just as much sarcasm.

"So did Stephanie and I, we just weren't working out," Trunks said.

"Well Pan, looks like you wasted no time," Marron said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," Bra asked getting pissed, but Goten slipped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"It means Pan wasted no time in breaking up with Brad for Trunks," Marron replied.

"For you information, I broke up with Brad because I caught him in bed with another girl, come to think of it she looked a lot like you," Pan said as her ki started to rise. Then she added, "And Trunks and I are just friends for your information."

"That's right," Trunks agreed with her but was really thinking, _she is mine and mine only. So if you even try to lay a hand on her I will kill both of you and not think twice about it. Damn sluts. I love her._

"Well then Trunks why don't we get out of hear and I will show you what an older girl can do for you," Marron said seductively.

"Yeah, Goten why don't you leave that little twit and come with a real woman?" Christina said moving closer to Goten, who just stepped back pulling Bra with him.

"Keep you slutty hands off of him, Goten is mine," Bra said growling. Her sayain side was starting to show. Her and Goten may not have marked each other yet, but they had started to bond.

"Move aside, and let a real women show him a good time," Christina said moving closer to Goten.

Bra was ready to punch her when Goten held her tight to him and said, "Sorry but Bra is the only girl for me. She is mine and I wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world."

"I'm sorry Marron, I'm here with close friends and besides that I'm not into seeing or sleeping with any girls right now. I have to prove myself worthy of the girl I want, so I guess you can say this player has quit the game for good," Trunks said sternly.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me, I know your good, remember I had you before," Marron said seductively walking a few steps closer to Trunks.

"That was along time ago and if I remember correctly, you weren't that good. You weren't a virgin when I slept with you and most of the virgins I have slept with have been better than you," Trunks said. He had to get them all away from these two because Pan's ki was starting to rise and so was Bra's. Goten was steadying Bra, bit no one was steadying Pan and she had a temper on her. He knew right now, Pan was fighting to stay in control of her sayain side which was trying to take over; he had to think of something quick before she lost control. But before he could say anything Pan's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Pan said. "Nothing is wrong. Sorry, I just have a headache. You guys are coming home tomorrow? That is good I miss you. Only if it is okay with you and dad. Thank you. No we are at the mall, we just watched the Pacifier. I told you mom we are just friends, honest, besides I wanted to see it and I wasn't going alone with Goten and Bra and I wasn't going by myself either. Ok, tell dad I love him and I love you too, bye mom. See you tomorrow."

"Come on Pan. Lets go Bra and Goten. We are going home, I'll get my shoes later," Trunks ushering the gang away from the two other girls.

"That bitch how dare she hit on my man," Bra said trying to get her ki under control. "Did you really mean what you said about not trading me for any other women in the world?"

"Of course I did, you're the only girl for me," Goten said as he stopped and pulled Bra into a hug and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room," Pan said with a disgusted look on her face.

"NO, don't get a room just don't do that in front of us," Trunks said with the same look.

Goten and Bra broke the kiss and laughed while blushing. They headed back to Bra and Trunks' house where they were going to spend the night.

Next Chapter: Maybe we will find out who the mystery people are. And what is up with Marron and Christina?


	18. Chapter 18 Mystery People

**Meanwhile**

"Who the hell is that with you?" A girl asked.

"This is our father," The boy replied.

"It can't be, our father is dead and you know that."

"I assure you sister that this is our father. He holds the keys to our past and who we are. Come here and let him touch you."

"What the hell are you on?"

"Nothing, he just gave me my memories and told me what we are."

"We are humans," The girl said getting annoyed.

"Correction; half human, half sayain," The man finally spoke.

"And what in the fuck is a sayain? Whatever it is I can assure that I am not one of them."

"A sayain is, let me show you, I can show you better than I can explain it to you," The man said as he placed he hand on his daughter's head just as he had done for his son.

"Dad, why did you leave? Mom told us you were dead," The girl said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I had to; I wanted you and your brother to have as normal a life as possible. That is why you didn't remember me or that you have powers. I made it that way," The man said hugging his daughter.

"How strong are we?" The girl asked.

"Not very right now, you two need a lot of training before you are strong enough to be a threat to anyone."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I want to be stronger; I have some revenge to hand out."

"First have either of you had any experience with fighting?"

"Yeah I'm a black belt. But sis here isn't anything. She prefers not to fight."

"Here sayain side isn't as predominant as yours then. But that is okay we can work with it. What do you say we go see your mother," The man said as he started to walk away.

"Okay," both of his children said in unison.

Hmmm. Maybe I will tell you who the mystery people are in the next chapter or two. Thanks for the reviews, I love em.


	19. Chapter 19 Leave Them Alone

**The Next Day**

"Look at those two still sleeping," Bra said with a chuckle. They had all fallen asleep in the living room the night before.

"What should we do to wake them?" Pan said with an evil smirk. Man she has been hanging around Bra too long.

"I have an idea, let's go start breakfast," Bra said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I like this idea so far, but you are up to something," Pan said following Bra into the kitchen.

"You better believe I'm up to something. Press that red button on the wall by the door way."

"What does it do?" Pan asked pressing the button.

"Oh it just creates and invisible barrier, that no sayain can get through. Mom made so that when dad and Trunks smell her cooking they don't come running into the kitchen when she's only half done."

"Oh you are so evil."

"So are you."

"We are horrible," Pan said as she joined Bra over by the stove and started to make breakfast.

The smell of the girls' cooking woke the boys. They ran straight for the kitchen and…smack ran right into the invisible wall.

"I see you two finally woke up," Bra said with a smirk.

"What time is it?" Trunks asked rubbing his head where he ran into the wall.

"It's 7:30, so you two had better get ready we have to be out of the house by 8:30 in order to get to school on time. Oh and the parents are coming home today, so that means everyone has to go home," Pan said with a chuckle.

"Better hurry up and get dressed or you're not getting breakfast," Before Bra could say anything else the boys had run upstairs to get dressed.

"Bra," Pan said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bra asked looking at her friend questionably.

"So you think Trunks finds Marron attractive?"

"No, we all used to be friends, until you and I were in ninth grade and we became more popular than them remember?"

"I know, but he has slept with her before and I'm not ready, do you think…" Pan started to say before Bra interrupted her.

"Pan, listen to me. He loves you. I know he does and just because he has slept with her before doesn't mean he finds her attractive. The only girl he has eyes for is you. Didn't you hear him yesterday, when he said that he has to prove himself to the girl he wants and that he is done playing the game? I know he is serious because, a player just doesn't say things like that to someone who is offering him sex. He is in love with you. He always has been, he just didn't want to admit it," Bra said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Bra, I needed that," Pan said wiping away her tear. "I love him Bra, I always have."

"I know. Now let's finish breakfast so the boys can eat and we can get to school," Bra said finishing the pancakes she was making and sat them on the table. Just as she did she saw the boys looking at her with the cutest puppy dog eyes. "Think we should let them in?"

"I think so, besides we don't have time to tease them too much," Pan said getting up and pressing the green button on the wall that dropped the invisible wall. The boys came running and started to eat.

"Let's go or we're gonna be late," Bra said turning on the cleaning robot.

"We should all take our own vehicles today, since everyone's coming home today.

"Okay," the rest of them said in unison.

When they got to school, they were greeted by the rest of their group members and went their separate ways. Bra and Pan with their group and Goten and Trunks with theirs.

"Pan is it true that you caught Brad screwing another woman?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah I caught the dumb bastard in bed with a blonde," Pan said.

"I'm sorry Pan, what a dumb bastard," Cassidy said giving Pan a hug.

"Don't worry about it," Pan said.

"Do you know who the blonde was?"

"Yeah, it was Marron," Bra said casually.

"Oh that dumb bitch. How dare she," Laura said already thinking of a plan to get her back.

"Calm down Laura," Pan said with a chuckle, knowing she was planning something. "Don't forget to include that damn slut Christina into your plan, cuz she tried to seduce Uncle Goten right in front of Bra."

"Oh, Bra I'm so sorry, I'm in no way related to her," Cassidy said.

"I know. You know what they say, you can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family. And I feel sorry for you on more than one level for having her as a sister.

"So Pan, now that you are single, who are going to try and get now?" Laura asked.

"Hmm for me to know and you to find out," Pan said with a smirk thinking about Trunks.

"My brother," Bra said casually.

"No way," the other two girls said in unison.

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone," Pan said.

"We won't, but he's like the biggest player in the school," Laura said.

"I know and I have known him forever and I have loved him too."

"Girls don't be surprised when he doesn't date anyone, he's head over heels in love with Pan," Bra said with an evil smirk.

"That is so great. Yeah for Pan, you already have a new boyfriend," Cassidy said chuckling.

"Not quite, he isn't my boyfriend yet. I told him he has to wait until I feel that it is okay for me to get into another relationship."

"That is so great, make him wait, and prove himself. It serves him right for being a player," Laura said.

"That's right," the other two girls said in unison.

"Let's go meet the guys," Bra said. There group was the most popular group in school, no one dared cross them. The group Trunks and Goten hung with was the most popular guys group in school. These two groups hung together often.

**With the guys**

"Trunks did you nail her?" Cory asked referring to Stephanie.

"Of course," Trunks said with a cocky smile.

"Dude, how do you do it?" Gary asked.

"Talented I guess," Trunks said with his usual smirk.

"How is it that Trunks dates a girl for three months and screws her and Goten, you are with the same girl for three years and still haven't got in her pants. What is with that?" Cory asked with a big smirk.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because if I do then Trunks here will kick my ass and besides I'm in no hurry, I know she will be there and that I am the one that will get to be with her so, I don't worry," Goten said matter-of-factly.

"You're damn right I would kick you ass," Trunks said with a chuckle.

"So are you and Stephanie still together?" Gary asked.

"No, I dumped her the next day."

"So, who's next on your list?" Cory asked.

"No one," Trunks said earning shocked looks from Gary and Cory.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked starting to come out of his shocked state.

"I mean, this player is throwing in the towel," Trunks said.

"Wait a minute, who are you and what did you do to Trunks?" Cory asked not believing what he was hearing.

"I am Trunks," he said with a chuckle. "But now I am ready to join you three and grow up and find one girl to be with."

"Who is this girl? I have to meet her. I didn't think any girl could stop you from playin' the game," Gary said with a chuckle.

"Yeah who is she? When do we get to meet her?" Cory asked.

"When she agrees to be my girlfriend, then you can meet her."

"So she's not your girlfriend yet?" Gary asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Not yet she told me to give her time to think. I think I need to prove myself to her."

"Yeah that would be the best thing to do Trunks," Goten said finally joining in the conversation; he knew who the girl was so he really couldn't say anything.

"Just how do you plan to do that?" Cory asked but before he was interrupted.

"If it isn't the four most beautiful girls in this school," Gary said as he wrapped his arms around Cassidy and pulled her towards him.

"Would you stop that?" Cassidy said with a chuckle leaning into Gary, who was her boyfriend.

"Don't look now, but look who is coming right for us," Laura said with an eye roll as she stood next to Cory, her boyfriend

Goten grabbed Bra by the waist and pulled her to him and held her tight. He then whispered, "It's okay, I'm yours and only yours, you know that."

"Well look who it is its slut and sluttier," Cassidy said giving the two approaching girls a glare.

"Is that any way to talk to your big sister?" Christina asked.

"I'm not related to you," Cassidy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes you are."

"That doesn't mean I have to admit it and stop addressing me in public."

"So Goten are you ready to be with a real woman?" Cassidy asked seductively. Bra's ki stated to rise. Goten did his best to steady her.

"I suggest you leave him alone, if you know what's good for you," Pan said with her ki starting to rise.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, oh wait no you don't he found someone better, isn't that right Marron?"

"Oh and he was good," Marron said confirming Pan's suspicions. Trunks grabbed Pan just in time. Her hair flashed gold, but no one saw it. It took all of Trunks' strength to hold her back.

"Let me go damn it, Trunks," Pan said struggling to get free.

"Don't do it Trunks," Goten said while holding Bra tightly.

"Go ahead let her go, then we can get out of here, I'm sure I could find a better way to entertain you," Marron said seductively.

"Forget it Marron, like I told you yesterday, there is only one girl for me and I intend to prove myself worthy of her," Trunks said still holding Pan, who was still struggling with all of her might to get away. The girls gave each other a knowing look.

"You two should just go away, none of us want you around, so go find some one that does," Gary said pulling Cassidy close to him.

"Let's get out of here you guys," Cory said trying to stop to keep the confrontation to a minimum. He know how strong, Pan and Bra were and he knew that the only thing stopping those two girl from getting their faces pounding was the fact that Goten and Trunks were holding them back.

"Sounds good to me," Gary agreed.

"Let's go," Trunks said walking away dragging Pan with him. She wasn't fighting as much now.

"Yeah," Goten said walking away with Bra in his arms. The other four followed suit.

When they were out of ear range Marron said, "I will have you Trunks Briefs.

"And I will have you Goten Son," Christina said.

I promise to unmask the mystery people in the next chapter. Again thanks for the reviews. And what is up with these two girls? Persistent aren't they? You'll just have to read and find out. Oh and please keep reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20 Mystery Revealed

**The Morning with our Mystery People**

"Mom we are home," the younger guys voice said/

"Well it's about damn time," the mother yelled as she came into the living room to greet her son and daughter.

"Chill mom, we are fine."

"You stayed out…Ayden?" The women said speechless.

"Yes Sara, it's me. Did you miss me? Because I sure as hell missed you," Ayden said giving his wife a quick hug.

"Yes I did, more than you think," Sara said wrapping her arms around her husband and crying into his chest.

"It's okay, I'm home now." He said rubbing her back.

"Good. Brad, Stephanie go get ready for school, while your father and I have a talk, and I know I have a lot to answer for. Just go."

"Fine," they both chimed in unison.

After she was sure they were out of earshot she said, "Can we have our revenge now?"

"Not yet the children aren't strong enough, but I plan to remedy that. I am going to train them to fight."

"Good, but first don't you think we need to spend some alone time?" She said. Ayden caught onto what she meant and grabbed her and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Yuck, lets get out of here, Stephanie," Brad said seeing where their parents were headed. They both left for school.

Sorry so short. But hey mystery revealed. But I couldn't resist adding a new one, what kind of revenge are they talking about? Revenge for what? On who? Please review.


	21. Chapter 21 This Time the Jokes on Trunks

**At the end of the School Day**

"Well that was an interesting day," Pan said as her and the group started towards the parking lot.

"It sure was, first Marron and Christina tried to get Trunks and Goten and then we started hearing a rumor about how they will screw anything with a penis," Laura said with a chuckle.

"I wonder where that rumor came from," Bra said looking towards Cassidy.

"I don't know," Cassidy said looking innocently.

"You are so bad, Cassidy," Pan said with a chuckle.

"Me, no," I'm sweet and innocent."

"Yeah just as sweet and innocent as Pan here," Bra said.

"Hey, I am sweet and I am innocent. I would never do anything to go against my parents rules," Pan said with the most innocent eyes she could muster.

"Yeah right," Trunks said joining the girls' conversation.

"Pan we all know you better than that," Goten said.

"Yeah sorry Pan gotta go with these to morons," Gary agreed pointed at Trunks and Goten.

Pan looked towards Cory who said, "Sorry I'm with them."

"Well that's fine be that way," Pan said trying to look hurt.

"I'm sorry Pan, I didn't mean anything by it," Trunks said noticing that Pan looked hurt. The girls just smirked, the guys looked confused.

"Gottcha," Pan said laughing and running away from Trunks.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that Pan," Trunks said as he chased after her.

"Okay, did we miss something here?" Gary asked.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked trying to look clueless.

"Those two seem, I don't know different," Gary said.

"They are acting like they always have," Bra replied trying to get them off the conversation.

"Bra, your Trunks' little sister, right?" Cory asked seeming as if he was changing the subject.

"Well duh," Bra said.

"You know things about your brother that we don't right?" Cary asked again.

"A few, where is this going?" Bra asked raising an eyebrow.

"So who is this girl that he is trying to prove himself too?" Cory asked.

"Yeah who is this girl who has gotten a major player like you brother to stop playing?" Gary asked.

"That I don't know. He hasn't told me who it is," Bra replied only half of it was a lie. She did know, but he never did tell her that it was Pan.

"Oh come on, we know you know who it is," Gary said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I can't tell you. Where did Trunks and Pan go?" Bra asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know they were running towards the football field when they took off. Let's go find them," Laura said grabbing Cory's hand and dragging him towards the football field. They rest followed after.


	22. Chapter 22 Where Did You Go?

**Meanwhile**

"I'm gonna get you Panny," Trunks yelled.

"I'd like to see you try," Pan said turning her head to yell it over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will get you," Trunks said then thinking _and once I have you I'm not letting you go no matter what._

"Oh yeah, I'm faster than you remember," Pan said stopping for a second to see where she had run to. She was in the middle of the football field. When she turned around to yell something else to Trunks she knew she shouldn't have stopped because he pounced on her.

"See I told you I would get you. You shouldn't have stopped," Trunks said sitting gently on top of Pan. After all he didn't want to hurt his angel.

"I had to know where I was, and maybe just maybe I wanted you to catch me," Pan said with a mischievous smirk as she raised her head so it was closer to Trunks' face.

"Well guess what, I caught you," Trunks said as he leaned his head down to meet Pan's face. He pushed his lips on her and then she did something that surprised him. She had stuck her tongue in his mouth. After a second he slipped his tongue into her mouth were they both fought for dominance. This passionate kiss lasted for a good ten minutes, until they broke because they needed air.

After they caught their breath Pan said, "Wow that was amazing." _ I could help myself those lips just begged to be kissed. Damn baka. He just had to sit on me didn't he. Oh well I hope I get another one like that soon. Shit here comes the gang._

"Tell me about it. You're a good kisser." Trunks said still sitting on top of Pan.

"Well thank, but you need to get off of my now, not that I don't like it, it's just here comes the gang," Pan said with a smile.

"Ok, well let's meet them half way," Trunks said standing up and extending his hand so he could help Pan up. It took everything both of them had to let go of the others hand.

"Where did you two run off too?" Goten asked with a, you better not have done anything to her look.

"He caught me, I stopped to see where I was and he caught me. I lost," Pan said walking off the football field.

"Trunks?" Bra asked.

"That's what happened," Trunks said following Pan.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say those two have something going on. They are both acting different," Gary said look it right at Bra and Goten. He knew that they knew something.

"Why would they have something going on?" Cassidy asked knowing that there was something.

"Why wouldn't they, I have seen how Trunks looks at Pan," Cory said.

"As a friend," Goten said.

"No, jeez Goten, haven't you noticed? For as long as I can remember he has always had the same look in his eyes when Pan is around or when someone says her name. You guys hang out all the time and you haven't noticed?" Gary said looking right at Goten.

"What look is that," Laura asked.

"He loves her," Cory said.

"How would you two know?" Bra asked.

"Because he has the same look in his eyes as Goten has for you and Cory has for Laura and I have for Cassidy."

"Okay, I give up, I will tell you everything you want to know on one condition," Bra said raising her hands in defeat.

"What's the condition?" Cassidy asked.

"What I say doesn't leave this circle. Got me?" Bra said in all seriousness. "If anyone finds out I will find out who told and kick their asses."

"We promise," Everyone said in unison.

"You all are right, Trunks does love Pan and Pan loves him. But my brother being his blind, naive, and Mr. I have to hide my true feelings, self didn't realize any of this until Friday night. They talked about it and decided to wait until this whole thing with Brad blows over, because they didn't want it to look like Pan just dated Brad to make Trunks jealous. Very complicated," Bra said.

"It makes sense, so when are they going to get together?" Gary asked.

"Yeah when, Bra? Haven't both of them waited long enough to be together," Laura said.

"I don't know. Really I don't. Now let's go," Bra said walking towards her car.

Meanwhile

"So when can we do that again?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks," Pan said in shock.

"Sorry, it's just, that was the best I have ever had, no joke. I actually felt something."

"I know, it was the same for me, it's just…oh, what the hell," Pan said as she turned to face Trunks and pushed her lips to his again, but just long enough to make him want more. When she tried to pull away he stopped her and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Pan was gasping for breath while Trunks just smirked.

"That wasn't fair, you got to take a breath," Pan said pouting.

"You know you look so cute when you pout," Trunks said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Don't make me have to hurt you," Pan threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Trunks said still smirking.

"Never mind you might like that," Pan said smacking Trunks playfully in the arm.

"Your phone is ringing; don't you want to answer that?" Trunks asked smiling. He finally got to kiss his Pan, and she enjoyed it. _I would wait for eternity for her; she is the only one for me. I just hope I am worthy of her._

Pan answered her phone, "Hello. Dad, how are you? That's good. Are you guys on your way home? You want us to meet all of you at Capsule Corp.? Okay, we'll see you in about half an hour. Bye dad, love you. Tell mom I love her too. Bye," Pan said hanging up her phone and putting it back in her pocket. "Hey I guess I'm going back to your place."

"I take it the parents are home," Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. But I wonder why they are home so soon. They weren't supposed to be back until next week. Oh well, let's go before the gang can grill us. Too late here they come," Pan said leaning against her truck.

"Hey, what are you two hiding from us?" Laura asked.

"Nothing," Pan said shrugging.

"Sure, you know that you two can tell us anything and your secrets are safe with us and we won't tell anyone," Cassidy said trying to get them to admit that they were in love with each other.

"If we had any secrets we would tell you," Trunks said.

"Okay, I'm sorry you two but I told them. They are our friends and have been since grade school so I figured if we couldn't trust them with this secret then who could we trust. They have a right to know," Bra said looking from Pan to Trunks and back to Pan.

"Okay, well then you know how important it is to keep this just between us for now," Pan said looking pleadingly at them.

"We promise that we aren't going to say anything," Cory said.

"Thanks you guys," Pan said. "Oh yeah Uncle Goten we have to go to Capsule Corp, the parents are home."

"Not a problem. I we had better get going, these two are making us go shopping," Gary said as he pointed to Cassidy and Laura.

"Yeah and our parents are back, so we had better see them," Bra said as she walked over to her car and jumped in.

"Alright we will see you all tomorrow," Goten said getting into his car.

"See ya," Laura said dragging Cory to her car and making him get in. Cassidy did the same to Gary. This left only Trunks and Pan.

"Hey we had better get going," Trunks said turning to go to his car but he was stopped by a soft hand gripping his arm.

"Trunks," Pan said quietly. Something was on her mind.

"Yes, Pan," Trunks said soothingly knowing she had something on her mind.

"Do you really love me or am I just a conquest?" Pan asked very quietly hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Trunks grabbed Pan gently and pulled her into a loving embrace and hold her tightly as he said, "Yes Pan, I love you. What do I have to do to prove it to you? I will do anything you want. Just please don't doubt the fact that I love you with all my heart. I will even walk up to Gohan and tell him that I am madly in love with you, the minute I walk in the door."

"Please don't do that. My dad would kill you. I just wanted to hear you say that you love me. I feel better now. Thank you. Oh and I love you too. Now we had better get going before my dad comes looking for me," Pan said pulling away from Trunks but not before he stole another kiss.

"Sorry had to have just one more, seeing as how I don't know when I will get my next one," Trunks said with a mischievous smirk.

"You can have another one when my dad agrees to letting you take me out on a real date. Meaning you pick me up from my house and my dad says to have a good time. When that happens you can have another kiss, but this one will be even better than the one on the football field," Pan said as she swayed her hips walking away knowing it was driving him crazy.

"Oh don't worry, I like challenges," Trunks said under his breath as he got into his car.


	23. Chapter 23 The Parents are Home Early

**At Brad and Stephanie's**

"Mom, dad, we're home," Stephanie yelled walking in the house with Brad close behind her.

"Father, can I talk to you?" Brad asked walking towards the living room.

"What is it son?" Ayden asked following his son.

"Are we the only sayains?"

"No, we are not, but there are very few of us left. The only one I know of is Kakkarot."

"Who's that? What about our prince? Is he still alive?"

"Kakkarot is just some damn low level soldier, who ruined everything. No son our prince is dead."

"How do you tell if someone is a sayain?"

"They have a tail."

"But I am a sayain and I don't have a tail."

"Your half sayain and I removed yours and your sister's tail when you were born. On earth you don't need them. But there are other ways. Anyone with sayain in them has great strength and their ki signature is higher than anyone else's even if they don't train."

"How can I read ki?"

"We will start your training tomorrow. I will teach you everything you need to know just be patient. Have you had any training?"

"I'm a black belt."

"Well that's a start. We start tomorrow when you get home from school. Now your mother has dinner ready, what's say we sit down for our first family meeting?" Ayden said walking into the kitchen.

"What about Steph?"

"She will learn to, no way my children will be weaklings."

"What was your rank father?"

"First class, now let's go eat,"

**At Capsule Corp**

"Mom, dad, I missed you," Bra said giving Bulma a hug and then one to Vegeta who hugged her back.

"We missed you too," Bulma said.

"Where's Pan?" Gohan asked looking for his daughter.

"Oh I thought she was right behind me," Goten said.

"She should be here any second," Bra said wrapping her arm around Goten, who was terrified. Why did she have to do this in front of Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked at the look on Goten's face. He really did like the little brat and he was happy that his princess liked him because he wasn't some weak baka. _Hmm maybe I should play with his mind some more and then tell him I'm okay with being with my daughter, _Vegeta thought to himself.

With the meanest scowl Vegeta could come up with he said, "Brat, gravity room now."

_Oh no I'm in trouble now,_ Goten thought. "I'm coming."

"Daddy, don't hurt him," Bra pleaded with her father.

"Now Brat of Kakkarot!" Vegeta said ignoring Bra's plea. _Did she really think I would hurt the brat?_

"Vegeta, behave yourself," Bulma yelled.

(Bond thoughts between Bulma and Vegeta start here) I won't hurt him woman, just going to scare him a little. After all he is dating a princess.

If you hurt him you'll get nothing tonight got me?

I promise I won't hurt him, now what's say when I'm done with him we just skip ahead to tonight? (Vegeta's smirking)

When everyone leaves then we can skip to tonight's game, but only if the kids leave.

Oh I will make sure they leave. (End Bond Thoughts)


	24. Chapter 24 Gravity Room Talk

**In the Gravity Room**

"So have you marked her yet?" Vegeta asked standing there very smugly.

Goten was so shocked that Vegeta would ask him this that he couldn't say anything. After all he thought he was going to get his ass kick.

"Well, boy, have you?" Vegeta said loving the reaction he was getting from Goten.

"No," was all Goten could say.

"And why not, isn't she good enough for you?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"No, if anything she is too good for me," Goten answered.

"You got that damn right. Now answer my damn question, why haven't you marked her yet?" Vegeta asked trying not to fall over laughing at the look on Goten's face. He was terrified.

Snapping out of his shock and feeling a bit braver Goten said, "Well for starters she said she isn't ready so I told her I would wait for her to be ready and I would wait for all eternity for her. And second of all I haven't got your permission. I believe that I should have your permission before I take you daughter as my mate, so even if she says she's ready, I won't take her without your permission, you're her father."

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. _He wanted his permission to mate his daughter and he was waiting for her to say yes instead of just doing it. Wow this is something that I wasn't expecting. _All Vegeta could say was, "Well you have my permission."

Goten was waiting to get the shit kicked out of him, when he heard what Vegeta said, "What did you say." Goten didn't believe he heard him correctly.

"I didn't stutter. I said you have my permission to mate my daughter when she is ready. And now I am adding this: Thank you."

"Are you serious? Why are you thanking me?" Goten asked kind of confused.

"Yes Goten, I'm serious. And I said thank you because you respect my daughter enough to wait for her which means when you finally do claim her you will treat her right. And second the fact that you felt you needed my permission before you claimed her even though you thought you were gambling with you life, means to me that you truly do love her."

"You called me Goten, you never call me by my name," Goten said in shock that Vegeta actually used his name instead of brat.

"Well maybe you've earned my respect. Now for my threat: You hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you slowly. I bet I could even get Gohan to help if I wanted to, after all Bra is to him like Pan is to me and if anyone would hurt either of them I would hunt them down and kill them. But I have a feeling I really didn't need to threaten you did I?"

"No you didn't. I won't hurt her she is my life. I love her with all my heart. And your right Gohan would have my head if anything happened to Bra."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get out of here. I think Pan and Trunks are here. But first you need to get Bra and Trunks out of the house tonight." Vegeta said as he walked out of the gravity room. Goten just stood there for a few minutes still in shock. _Vegeta just gave me permission to claim his daughter and he called me by my name and he thanked me. What the hell is going on? I knew Vegeta changed, but he has changed even more. A few years ago he started showing his feelings for Bulma and his kids. Lately he has been showing his feelings more and more. This just took the cake though; he had actually called him by name and said that he now had his respect. _

What do you think so far? What is up with Vegeta?


	25. Chapter 25 Let's Go To Gohan and Videl's

Preview from last chapter

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get out of here. I think Pan and Trunks are here. But first you need to get Bra and Trunks out of the house tonight." Vegeta said as he walked out of the gravity room. Goten just stood there for a few minutes still in shock. _Vegeta just gave me permission to claim his daughter and he called me by my name and he thanked me. What the hell is going on? I knew Vegeta changed, but he has changed even more. A few years ago he started showing his feelings for Bulma and his kids. Lately he has been showing his feelings more and more. This just took the cake though; he had actually called him by name and said that he now had his respect. _

On with this chapter

Goten was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear or even feel Bra come in until she slipped her arms around his waist and said, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, on the contrary he just talked to me," Goten said coming out of his trance.

"About what?" Bra asked afraid that her father had threatened to kill Goten if he didn't break up with her.

"You."

"What about me?"

"Maybe you better sit down, it's quite unVegeta like."

"What?" Bra asked getting impatient.

"Well the first words out of his mouth were, and I quote, 'So have you marked her yet?'"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Bra was shocked.

"No I'm serious. But that isn't the half of it. When I said no he asked me why not. When I told him why, first he gave me permission to mark you and them he thanked me for waiting for you to be ready and wanting his permission first. Oh but that isn't the best part, the best part is, are you ready, he called me Goten. He actually used my name."

"You know what that means?" Bra said almost jumping up and down.

"What," Goten was confused.

"He approves of you," Bra said thinking of how she was going to talk Goten into her next idea.

"That's what he said, well not in the same words."

"So, now I have a question for you," Bra said trying to look innocent.

"Okay,"

"Now since you have daddy's permission to mark me, will you?" Bra asked with pleading eyes.

"Only if you're truly ready," Goten said taking Bra into an embrace and holding her against his chest.

"Oh, I'm ready, I'm more than ready. Have been for awhile, I just didn't know how to go about asking dad if you could mark me, I guess you had the same idea."

"I wouldn't have marked you without his permission. Are you sure you're ready?"

"More than ever, I know you're the one I want and I want to be yours and only yours."

"Good, I want to be yours and only yours too," Goten said kissing the spot on Bra's neck that he would mark the next time they were together.

"Next time we are together I want you to claim me," Bra said pulling away and walking out of the gravity room.

"Oh don't worry, I will. You can count on that," Goten said with a goofy grin walking out of the gravity room behind Bra.

**While Bra and Goten were talking**

"Mom, dad, I missed you, but why are you home so early? I thought that you weren't coming home until next week," Pan said giving her parents a hug.

"Well the convention was canceled because there was an emergency with a few of the doctors and they couldn't make it so they said that they would reschedule for another time. Oh well its back to work tomorrow," Gohan said.

"How was the trip?" Pan asked her mom.

"Fun while it lasted. But like you father said back to work tomorrow," Videl said. It wasn't that she didn't like her work, she loved it, it's just she needed a vacation, same went for Gohan.

"Hey at least you two are the bosses," Pan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but we have to work the hardest. But what can we say we love every minute of it," Gohan said wrapping his arm around Videl's waist.

"Hey Gohan," Goten said as he walked out of the gravity room behind Bra.

"What's up little brother?"

"Do you think Trunks and Bra could stay over at the house tonight, please," Goten begged. Goten lived with Gohan and Videl, because it was closer to school than his parents house. Goku and ChiChi didn't have a problem with it because they knew that Gohan would keep him under control. Besides it meant that they had the house to themselves.

"I don't see why not, what do you think Videl?" Gohan said.

"It's okay with me, but you two get separate rooms," Videl said pointing at Goten and Bra.

"That's fine with us," Bra said. "Is it okay with you mom and dad?"

"It's fine with us, right Bulma?" Vegeta said.

"Sure," Bulma replied.

"Great, let's go. Bra why don't you ride with me," Goten said.

"That's a good idea," Bra said grabbing Goten's hand and running out the door. She didn't take any clothes because she already had some over at Pan's and besides her and Pan shared clothes all the time. When she walked past her car she capsuled it so she would have it in case she needed it.

"Trunks why don't you ride with me? You can capsule your car and take it with you, that is if it's okay with you dad," Pan suggested.

"That's fine with me," Gohan said.

"Well then we'll see you at the house," Pan said rushing out the door but not before saying, "Bye Bulma and Vegeta, thanks for letting us stay over while everyone was gone and thanks for letting Bra and Trunks come over. See ya later."


	26. Chapter 26 It's Off to Work We Go

**In the Morning**

"Alright get up you four," Videl yelled.

"We're up, we're up," Pan grumbled.

Videl walked up to Pan and said, "Sweetie you had better get up before your father sees you and Trunk all cuddled up together." Videl couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Pan jump up quickly and ran to her room. _It's about damn time those two quit denying their feelings and do something about it. I just hope Gohan sees it that way. I know he views Trunks as a son, but he doesn't like his reputation. Oh well he will get over it. I can't believe the four of them fell asleep watching movies last night._ _There are so many rooms in this house and they have to fall asleep in the living room watching movies. I will never understand those four. _ _Well I had better go wake up my mate._ (Oh and Videl is half sayain. Her mother was a sayain.)

"Gohan, wake up if you want food," Videl said shaking her husband.

"MMM. The only food I want is you," Gohan said as he grabbed his wife and pulled her down beside him and kissed her passionately.

Breaking the kiss Videl said, "Maybe when we get home tonight. We do have four teenagers in the house. Now get up we have to go to work."

"Fine, but I will get you," Gohan promised.

"Oh I know. I'm counting on it," Videl purred seductively before walking out of the room to finish breakfast.

When Gohan was finished getting ready he walk downstairs. When he sat down at the table he saw that everyone was waiting for him.

"Daddy," Pan said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Pan, what do you want?" Gohan knew those eyes, she wanted something.

"Well you see we are having some dumb assembly at school today and it takes up half of the school day, I was wondering if you could work your magic and get us out of going?" Pan said with the most pathetic look she could muster.

"One condition," Gohan said raising an eyebrow.

"Anything daddy," Pan said with a smile. She knew she would get what she wanted.

"You four have to stop by the hospital after you get out," Gohan said.

"Okay," the four of them said in unison.

"Now you four need to leave for school or you're gonna be late," Videl said.

They all stood up from the table and started to leave. Pan gave her mom and dad a hug and kiss on the cheek and said," Bye mom. Bye dad, we'll see you at the hospital after school." Then they all walked out the door and headed for school.

"Alone at last," Gohan said grabbing Videl by the waist, pulling her onto his lap and nuzzling her neck.

"We have to go to work, but I promise I will make it up to you tonight," Videl said trying to get up but still being held tight by Gohan.

"You heard what Pan said yesterday, we are the bosses," Gohan said kissing her neck.

"That's exactly why we have to be there on time. What kind of example would we be setting if we were late?" Videl asked.

"I see your point, but come on?" Gohan was pleading.

"I'll make you a deal," Videl said.

"What kind of deal?"

"Well for starters, I'll make up for it tonight, and then we can tell the kids we are going away for the weekend and we can disappear and then use your imagination," Videl smirked mischievously.

"Ooo, I like that deal," Gohan said letting her up.

"I thought you would. Now let's go. I'm sure we have a lot of stuff to do," she said grabbing the keys and heading out the door, Gohan close behind.


	27. Chapter 27 Out of School Early

**At school**

"Hey Pan, I'm sorry to hear about what Brad did to you, but I think you should find someone to date immediately," a girl Pan wasn't sure of her name, but she thought it was Emma.

"Umm. Sure," Pan wasn't sure what to say.

Pan turned to meet her group when another girl came up to her and said, "Pan are you okay? I heard what Brad did to you. So who are you going out with now? You should get right back out there and date."

After about 10 people coming up to her and saying something like that she finally made it to her group and saw Cassidy, Laura, and Bra smirking the most evil smirks. "Okay what did you three do?" Pan had to ask.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Laura said with the most innocent eyes she could manage.

"Sure, you don't. But I can see you're not going to tell me so, shall we go inside?" Pan said.

They went inside and Pan had to go to the restroom so she told them to go ahead without her she would see them in homeroom. She was just about to the bathroom when she heard some one say her name. She turned around to see whom it was and when she saw who it was the look on her face was on that could kill.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To talk to you without anyone around to influence what you say," the boy said.

"Brad you are such a dumb ass. No one influences what I have to say. Take a hint and go away. We are over." Pan said starting to walk away.

"Please Pan, I love you. I know I was wrong. Why can't you forgive me?" Brad said giving her a pleading look.

"Why? Because once a cheater always a cheater. Let me ask you this: did you ever once hear me say I love you too when you told me you loved me?"

"Come to think of it, no. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I never loved you; you may have been my boyfriend but my heart never belonged to you. My heart has only belonged to one person my whole life. Now if you'll excuse my I have to use the restroom. Oh and you better leave me alone if you know what is good for you," Pan said before walking into the girls restroom.

Brad couldn't believe what he heard. She didn't love him. _ I don't care she will be mine._ He thought as he walked down the hall. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the figure that was leaning against the wall. The figure grabbed him and shoved him against the other wall; were no one could see them.

"Stay the fuck away from her, or you'll be sorry."

"Why should I Trunks? It's not as if she is your girlfriend. And besides that you're a player, so you don't know how to commit," Brad said smirking.

"She may not be my girlfriend, but I love her and there is no way in hell I am going to let you get near her again, you cheating bastard. And for your information this player has quit the game. There is only one girl for me and she is mine. If you don't stay the fuck away from her I will take great pleasure in kicking you ass," Trunks said before he let Brad go and walked away. He saw Pan leaving he restroom and got an idea. "Hey Panny, can I walk you to your class?"

"Sure," Pan said looking both ways and since she didn't see anyone, but she did feel Brad's ki she added, "On one condition, I feel Brad's ki over there, I want you to kiss me, but not like the ones yesterday. Just a simple kiss on the lips, like I said yesterday, the only way you're getting a kiss like that again is when my father agrees to let you take me out."

"With pleasure," Trunks said as he leaned in to kiss his Pan. He did as she asked, but he let his lip linger on her for longer than he should have.

"Good boy. Now let's get to class," Pan said grabbing Trunks' hand and walking towards her homeroom.

_She kissed him. How could she kiss him. Pan Son you will be mine._ _I'm going home so father can train me._ Brad left school and went home where his father began to teach him the fundamentals of being a sayain.

"Pan, Bra, Goten, and Trunks, you four need to go to the principles office now," the study hall teacher told them.

"Oh great what did we do now," Trunks said under his breath. The four of them walked out of study hall and down to the principles office where they sat in silence until the principle called them in to talk to him.

"Well, it seems that Dr. Gohan Son has requested that you four join him at the hospital after this period is over. Which means you will miss the assembly. I don't suppose you know anything about this do you Pan?" Mr. Blue the principle asked. He knew that they hated assemblies and that they would do anything to get out of them, even call her father. Pan knew that when Dr. Gohan Son requested someone join him he couldn't refuse because he would be fired. The superintendent would see to that.

"I have no idea what he wants to see us for," Pan said hiding the smirk she had on inside.

"Well whatever reason it is, I have no choice but to let you four go, even if I don't want to. So since this class is just about over you should collect your things and go to the hospital," Mr. Blue sighed.

"Thank you Mr. Blue, we'll see you tomorrow," Pan said as she got up and left the office the other three close behind her.

As they walked out of the school Bra said, "Freedom."

"Did you see the look on his face when he said that my father wants us to join him at the hospital?"

"Yeah, he hates the fact that since our parents are so well known we get away with everything," Bra added as she uncapsuled her car. "I think I will drive, if that's okay with everyone."

"It's fine with us," Trunks answered for them as he lifted Pan up and sat in the back seat before jumping in beside her.

"Alright shall we go see my brother?" Goten asked opening Bra's door for her and then shutting it after she was in.

"Here we go," Bra said stepping on the gas and heading for Mercy General Hospital.

**At the Hospital**

"Excuse me, can you tell me where my father is?" Pan asked the woman at the front desk.

"I could if you tell me his name. I'm not a mind reader," the woman at the front desk replied sarcastically.

_Dumb bitch wait until I tell my father_. But before Pan could say anything, a red haired nurse said, "Pan, how are you? Are you here to see your father? How are you Goten, Bra, and Trunks."

"We're great Sami and how are you?" Goten said.

"Good," Sami replied.

"I'm good, thanks for asking Sami," Pan said in a sweet voice. She really did like this nurse. "And yes I am here to see my father. You don't by any chance know where he is? Do you? I asked this bitch at the desk and she got rude with me."

"She got rude with you? What is your name?" Sami asked turning to the receptionist.

"Debbie, why?"

"Okay Debbie, do you have any idea who this girl is?" Sami asked pointing to Pan.

"No, and I really don't care which patients daughter she is."

Pan was about to fly off the handle when Sami said, "She isn't a patients daughter she is Dr. Gohan and Dr. Videl Son's daughter. You know our bosses."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea. Please forgive me it's my first day."

"You shouldn't have been so rude. Your need to learn some respect," Goten said.

"And you are?"

"I'm Goten Son, Gohan's brother."

"I'll take you to your parents, follow me," Sami said leading them in the direction of Pan's parents.

"Dr. Son, your daughter and her friends are here," Sami called into Gohan's office.

"Good, send them in. Thank you Sami," Gohan said not looking up from his paper work.

"Thanks dad, you're the greatest," Pan said giving her dad a hug.

"Your welcome, when you mom gets here you can leave. Now we can say that you were here. But you four have to go back to the house," Gohan said. He pressed a button on his phone and said, "Janna find my wife for me, please."

"Right away sir," Janna replied.

"Gohan, can I talk to you a minute alone?" Trunks asked.

"Sure Trunks, lets go into the hall," Gohan said getting up from his desk, walking out into the hall and shutting the door behind him and Trunks. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering, if I could take Pan on a date Friday night?" Trunks nervously asked. He knew Gohan was going to say no, but he had to give it a try.

What will Gohan say? Trunks sure is brave.


	28. Chapter 28 Gohan's Answer

Previous Chapter:

"Gohan, can I talk to you a minute alone?" Trunks asked.

"Sure Trunks, lets go into the hall," Gohan said getting up from his desk, walking out into the hall and shutting the door behind him and Trunks. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering, if I could take Pan on a date Friday night?" Trunks nervously asked. He knew Gohan was going to say no, but he had to give it a try.

This Chapter

"Why?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow. _What the hell is he up too? I love Trunks like a son but he is a player and I don't want my little girl hurt. _

"I…I…I love her, Gohan. I know you probably don't believe me, hell if I were you I wouldn't, but I really do, please believe me," Trunks pleaded.

"Trunks I want to believe you, but how many girls have you said I love you too?" Gohan asked.

"Honestly Gohan? None. I have never said I love you to a single girl, or said I loved a single girl, that is except Pan," Trunks replied. _He hasn't said no yet, maybe there is still a chance he will let me. I doubt it._

"Then how do you get them in bed with you?"

"I don't know, my charm. And I'm not being a smartass either."

"Trunks, if I say yes what do you plan to do?"

"Oh just dinner, movie, and then home an hour before curfew or earlier if you want and I will even take Goten and Bra as chaperones if you want," Trunks said.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, I will make you a deal."

"Anything," Trunks said. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and start doing flips.

"You don't have to take Bra and Goten and you don't have to have her home until curfew, but if you hurt her or try anything, I will kill you," Gohan threatened.

"Thank you Gohan," Trunk said as a true smile crossed his face. _He's letting me take her out; I really thought he would say no, yeah. _ "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her; if I did I wouldn't just have you to contend with but also my father. I really do love her Gohan."

_Wow. He actually smiled. He never smiles like that with any girl. He always uses that fake smile. Maybe he does love her, I want to believe that he does but he has such a bad reputation. I guess I will just have to give him the benefit of the doubt. But if he hurts her in any way I will kick the living shit out of him, not kill him because Vegeta would want a turn too. _"Alright Trunks, when are you taking her out?"

"Is Friday night okay?" Trunks asked unable to contain his excitement. _I get to take my Pan out._

"That's fine with me Trunks, except Videl and I are going out of town for the weekend and we won't be home."

"I have an idea," Trunks said.

"I'm listening," Gohan said raising an eyebrow.

"Goten will be home right?"

"Yeah of course he will."

"Well Goten would make sure that I have her home on time, and I'm sure Bra will be there so she will too. I will understand if you want me to wait until you are going to be home, then I will, but I would really like to take her out Friday."

"I don't know Trunks; if I say yes then make me a promise."

"Ok."

"Promise me that you will have her home by curfew and that you will treat her with respect. Which means you are not to try anything, got me?"

"Yes, Gohan, I promise."

"Okay then I will be at the house when you pick her, and if you don't have her home by curfew then Goten will call me and tell me even if you are a minute late. Now the only reason I am letting you take her out when I'm not going to be home is that I know you won't try anything for fear of getting the shit kicked out of you. But if it were anyone else I would say no."

"Thank you, Gohan. Thank you. I promise I will take good care of her," Trunks said with a smile from ear to ear.

Gohan was just about to say something when he saw EMT's running into the building pushing a bed. "What's going on?" Gohan asked one of them.

Find out who is being rushed in the next exciting chapter. (Sorry So Short) Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming.


	29. Chapter 29 Look Who's in the ER

Previous Chapter

"Thank you, Gohan. Thank you. I promise I will take good care of her," Trunks said with a smile from ear to ear.

Gohan was just about to say something when he saw EMT's running into the building pushing a bed. "What's going on?" Gohan asked one of them.

This Chapter

"This kid fell and broke his ankle," One of them replied.

"Take him to room 132 I'll be there I'll be there in a minute," Gohan said pointing to a room down the hall. He turned back to Trunks and said, "You four need to meet me in that room in 10 minutes, I'm going to have you observe this." Then Gohan ran down the hall.

Trunks turned and walked into the room and said, "Gohan wants us to meet him in room 132 in 10 minutes he wants us to observe something."

"So Trunks, what did you have to talk to my father about?" Pan asked.

"Oh, first let me ask you this: Will you go on a date with me Friday night?"

"Only if my father agrees to it," Pan said knowing her father would never agree to something like that. Even though she desperately wanted to go on a date with Trunks.

"He already has. Him and I were talking about it in the hallway."

"Really? Are you serious?" Pan asked not believing that her father would give Trunks permission to take her on a date.

"Yes, so will you?" Trunks asked.

"What do you think? Of course I will," Pan said leaping into Trunks' arms, taking him by surprise and almost knocking him over. He just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I hate to break up this hallmark moment, but we have to go meet Gohan, remember," Bra said laughing as she walked by Trunks and Pan.

"Alright, we're coming," Trunks said not wanting to let go of his Pan, but he did.

**In Room 132**

"What happened?" Gohan asked suiting up.

"I was practicing my Karate, I was in mid kick and lost my balance and landed, I think I heard a crack," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked looking his ankle.

"Brad."

"How old are you?"  
"18."

"Still in school?" Gohan asked as he moved Brad's ankle and Brad screamed.

"Yes, I'm a senior at Orange Star High School," Brad said taking quick gasps for air because of the pain in his ankle.

"It's broken, I just a couple x-rays to make sure. My daughter's a junior there. Her name is Pan Son. Do you know her? Nurse, get the portable x-ray machine."

"Yes, sir," the nurse said as she left the room.

"You're Gohan Son?" Brad asked. _Oh shit this is Pan's father. So far he doesn't know who I am._

"Yes, that's me," Gohan said with a chuckle. _Where have I heard this kids name before?_

"Dad, you wanted to see us," Pan asked poking her head in the door."

"Yeah I want to four to see how to set a broken ankle. Get in here now," Gohan said motioning for them to enter.

_Brad couldn't believe his eyes, Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks were here, Oh shit I am in trouble._

_This ought to be interesting, my father being Brad's doctor. I wonder if dad realizes who he is. I should remind him._

"Pan he goes to school with you, his name is Brad do you know him?" Gohan asked his daughter.

_Perfect_. Pan thought then said, "Why yes dad I do. He is my ex-boyfriend. You know the one that cheated on me." The smirk on Pan's face was on that would put Vegeta to shame.

"WHAT," Gohan yelled. Then looking at the kid on the bed and said, "I thought your name sounded familiar, you're the one that hurt my little girl…" but before Gohan could finish he was interrupted.

"Gohan, dear you need to come to your office immediately, there's an emergency," Videl said before turning to her daughter and her friends. "Hey you guys, if you want you can go home now and we will see you when we get off work." Videl turned to see another doctor walking down the hall and said, "Hey can you finish up in here for Gohan? He has an emergency."

"Sure," the doctor replied as he stepped into the room and took over for Gohan.

"Bye mom, bye dad, we'll see you when we get home, oh and dad thanks for letting Trunks take my out Friday night," Pan said walking out the door.

"See you later dear, you're welcome," Gohan said following his wife to his office.

Seeing Videl and Gohan walk into his office Goten couldn't help but say, "Emergency my foot. If there was an emergency, well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

"Uncle Goten, sayains kinda are monkey's and I'm half sayain and you're my uncle so what do you say about that?"

"You're such a smartass, Pan," Goten said laughing at his niece's reasoning. "You know what I mean, that probably locked the door and told his secretary to hold his call for a couple hours."

"UNCLE GOTEN, please don't say things like that. I do not want to know what my parents do behind closed doors. I think I'm going to be sick," Pan yelled at Goten with the most disgusted look on her face.

"Well let's go to your house Pan and grab something to eat," Bra said. The four of them walked out of the hospital and headed to Pan's house.


	30. Chapter 30 Let's Get Them

**At Pan's house**

'Bra let's spar," Pan said as she walked outside.

"Okay," Bra said following her.

The two girls took their fighting stances and started flying towards each other. In the midst of throwing punches and kicks, Bra says, "So you're going on a date with my brother."

"Yeah, I am so excited. I know I said I was going to wait, but one with everyone at school telling me to start dating again, so I figured what the hell. Might as well." Pan said smirking dodging a punch.

"I'm glad you decided to go and what is with your father?" Bra asked throwing a punch at Pan who dodged it easily.

"I don't know, I never thought he would agree to allow me go out with Trunks on a day that he was going to be home, let alone a day where he is going to be gone. I think it is because you and Goten will be here and Vegeta will be home so he knows that Trunks won't try anything."

"I think that is why too. Hey want to go spy on the boys?"

"How are we going to do that? They are both good at sensing ki and they will see us," Pan said raising an eyebrow.

"I know that. That is why we will wear these bracelets," Bra said pulling two bracelets out of her pocket.

"And what are those?"

"Oh, these nifty little things, well they will hide our ki and make us invisible," Bra said with an evil smirk.

"Oh you are so bad. How long do they last?"

"An hour," Bra said handing Pan a bracelet.

The girls put the bracelets on and walked to where the boys were. When they got there they sat on the ground and listened to what the guys were saying.

"So Trunks, what did you do to my brother to get him to let you take Pan out on a date?" Goten asked.

"I just asked him and he made me promise to have her home on time and to not hurt her," Trunks said shrugging his shoulders. His anticipation for his up coming date was so high he was having a hard time controlling his excitement.

Bra nudged Pan and Pan immediately understood what she wanted. They both snuck up on the guys and tapped them on the shoulder. Both boys jumped.

"What was that?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know," Goten replied. The girls were dying inside. These boys were just too easy to scare. They tapped them on the shoulder again.

"Who's there," Trunks asked looking around. _Maybe I am getting paranoid. _

The girls decided to take it up to the next level and they pushed the boys down.

"What the hell is going on?" Trunks was getting annoyed. Pan got an idea and she sat down next to him and started to run her finger along the waist of his pants. Trunks started to take short breaths and then he started to purr. Bra was doing something similar to Goten. It took everything the girls had not to bust out laughing. Pan was so preoccupied that she didn't realize Trunks had moved his arm and grabbed her wrist. Pan jumped but was pulled closer to Trunks as he ripped the bracelet off her wrist.

"I see you have one of mom's little toys," Trunk said laughing at Pan's shocked expression. "Hey Goten, grabbed for the wrist and take off the bracelet."

Goten did just as he was told and when he ripped off the bracelet and revealed Bra who had the biggest smirk on her face. "So how long have you too been listening to us?"

"Long enough," Pan said leaning down and giving Trunks a quick kiss on the lips. It startled him and he let go of her wrist and she took the opportunity to get up and take off running while throwing over her shoulder, "You can't catch me, because your too slow, Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"Wanna bet Pan Videl Son," Trunks said getting up and chasing after Pan.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Bra asked Goten.

"Sure, they are going to be at it for a while," Goten said as he got up and helped Bra up.

"I think so too. Pan isn't going to let him catch her this time," Bra said walking into the house and sat on the couch while Goten put a movie in and took his place beside Bra and wrapped his arms around him and pulled her close.

**Meanwhile at the Hospital**

"So what is the emergency, Videl," Gohan asked sitting down in his chair.

"Emergency, oh that, there really wasn't one, I just heard what was going on and decided that if I didn't get you out of the room soon you may have hurt the boy even more," Videl said sitting down on Gohan's lap.

"I wasn't going to hurt him, just scare the shit out of him," Gohan said innocently.

"Yeah right Gohan, I know you better then that," Videl said. "So are you really going to let Trunks take Pan out on a date?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am going to let him. I don't know why but something inside me is telling me to give him the benefit of the doubt," Gohan said wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her close.

"Good. You know those to have been hiding there feelings from each other for along time."

"I know Videl. I love you," Gohan said as he gently kissed her neck.

"I love you, too," Videl replied.

"We had better get back to work, so we can leave; I want to spend some time with our daughter," Gohan said making Videl stand up and then getting up behind her.

"My goal is to be out of here by 5:00 tonight. Do you think you can swing that boss?"

"Of course I can after all I am the big boss," Gohan said kissing Videl on the lips and saying, "Now let's go. I will meet you here at 10 minutes to 5."

"Okay see you then," Videl said walking out the door.

_Now I have some unfinished business to attend too._ Gohan thought to himself as he walked out of his office.

What unfinished business if Gohan talking about?


	31. Chapter 31 Stay Away From Her

**In Brad' room**

"Well Brad, it seems you have a pretty nasty break. You will have to be in a cast for 8-10 weeks," Dr. Johns said. He was the doctor Gohan had take over before he went to his office with Videl.

"WHAT! That can't be. That means I can't practice," Brad said in shock. _Oh father is not going to like this. Hell I hate this, why did I have to be so clumsy. _

"Sorry, no you can't you have to stay off of it as much as possible and you will have to use crutches," Dr. Johns replied. "I now have to put the cast on this will take a while and you will have to hold still."

"Fine," was all Brad could say. He was still scolding himself for being such a klutz.

Dr. Johns went about getting everything to put the cast on Brad's leg. Finally he had everything he needed (Which I'm not sure how it goes I've never broken a bone to get a cast so work with me here. LOL :) and walk to the end of Brad's bed and was getting ready to set the bone when he told Brad, "Now you are going to have to hold still."

"Okay," Brad said.

"So you go to school with Dr. Son's daughter Pan, huh?" Dr. Johns asked trying to make conversation with his patient.

"Yeah. Is Dr. Gohan Son really as strong as Pan says he is?"

"Oh yeah, didn't she tell you that his is the reining Tournament of Fighters champion?"

"Yeah, but he looks so wimpy."

"Oh believe me he's not, he's the strongest person I know, well next to Dr. Videl Son and Pan Son."

"There're stronger then he is?"

"Yes and no, those two are the only two people in the world with any kind of power over him. If Videl says jump, Gohan says how high? And if Pan wants something all she has to do is give him an innocent look and she gets it. Strength wise, I know Videl is no were near as strong as he is, but Pan I'm not sure about. She has never competed it a tournament, but she trains all the time. Now would you hold still?"

"Dr. Johns, do you mind if I take over now?"

"Oh, no Dr. Son, be my guest, the patient won't hold still," Dr. Johns said stepping away and walking out the door.

Brad gulped seeing Gohan walk over to him. Gohan smirked at hearing Brad gulp. After all his sayain hearing could pick up everything. Then Gohan's sayain sense of smell picked up something. Fear. _Good he is scared, he should be he hurt my little girl. Ooo this should be fun. _Gohan thought before saying, "So Brad, you're the one that hurt my little girl." He said as he started to set the bone not too gently.

"Ouch, that hurt," was all Brad could say.

"I'm sure not as much as you my little girl caught you in bed with another girl," Gohan said finally getting the bone set. Then starting the cast, still not gently.

Brad was almost in tears, when he said, "It's not what you think."

"Oh it sounds to me, like she wouldn't have sex with you so you decided to go else where."

"It's not like that and besides she went out to dinner with Trunks the next night, and you didn't say anything about that."

"Leave Trunks out of this; it isn't about him. I know his rep, I've seen him grow up and he is like another son to me, I know he would never hurt Pan.

"Well there is where you are wrong Dr. Son, see him and this girl threatened that if I didn't have sex with her that they would tell Pan that I not only had sex with her but many other girls. It was all some sort of scheme for Trunks to get into Pan's pants…"

Gohan had heard enough. _Does this piece of shit think I believe him?_ "I've heard enough. Do you expect me to believe that story? You're unbelievable. My daughter is smart enough to know when someone is telling the truth so why didn't you just tell her what happened if that story was true. I know because it wasn't true."

Brad was speechless. As Gohan finished putting the cast on Brad's leg Gohan said with a stern and threatening face, "Listen to me and listen closely because I'm only going to say this once, if you ever, I mean ever come near my daughter again, a broken ankle will be the least of your problems. The same goes for Bra too. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Brad said he was terrified.

"Gohan, there you are, I've been looking or you," Videl said as she smiled sweetly.

"Oh I was just checking up on this patient," Gohan said discreetly slapping Brad's cast, which made Brad flinch.

"Let's go home," Videl said dragging Gohan out of the room to their car.

**At Home**

When Gohan and Videl and started to head for the house they saw two blurs go past them. They just shook their heads and continued to walk into the house where they saw Bra and Goten curled up on the couch together sleeping. Videl couldn't help but say, "Don't they look so cute? I hate to wake them."

"I know. But we have to wake them. Then we have to find out why the other two are chasing each other around."

"Okay, but you wake Goten, I'll wake Bra. It's safer that way," Videl said walking over to the couch with Gohan behind her. Videl gently shook Bra and Gohan smacked Goten upside the head.

"Oww, what did you do that for Gohan?" Goten asked rubbing the back of his head.

Ignoring his question Gohan asked, "So how long have those two been chasing each other?"

"Oh you mean how long has Trunks been chasing Pan?" Bra corrected.

"Why is Trunks chasing Pan around?" Videl asked amusedly.

"Oh let me start at the beginning…" Bra said telling them what happened to get Trunks to chasing Pan.

"You two are so bad," Videl said holding her sides laughing at what Bra and Pan did. Gohan and Goten just glared. "So they've been out there for awhile then, well who is going to stop them?"

"I will," Gohan said walking outside and yelling, "Pan, Trunks stop."

"Yes, daddy," Pan said stopping abruptly in front of Gohan.

"I see you're still faster than he is," Gohan said meaning Trunks.

"Damn she's fast," Trunk said.

"Are you guys hungry?" Videl yelled out the door.

"Yes," the three of them chimed in unison.

Videl cooked a huge meal with the help of Pan and Bra. The six demi sayains sat down and ate dinner and Gohan told them about his little chat with Brad and everyone laughed. Then when they were finished Trunks and Bra went home and the Sons' did a few things around the house and went to bed.

Hey thanks again for reviewing. Next Chapter will be 'The Date'


	32. Chapter 32 Pre Date Jitters

**At Pan's House**

"I can't find anything to wear," Pan complained. Even though she had two rooms, full of clothes and another room with nothing but shoes.

"Pan, we'll find something. And besides why are you stressing about going out with Trunks? You two have gone to dinner before," Bra said laughing at her friend, who was overly stressing out about her date with Trunks.

"I know we have, but this time is different. This is a date. A real date; and I have to look perfect," Pan said throwing clothes out of her closet and onto her floor.

"Oh, Pan, calm down," Bra said still laughing.

Videl had been standing outside the room as the two girls were talking. She couldn't help but laugh silently at her daughter. She entered the room and said, "Pan dear, Bra is right you need to calm down. It's only Trunks."

"Mom, I can't. I'm just so nervous. This is something that I have been dreaming about forever and now that dream has finally come true," Pan said grabbing an orange shirt and holding it up to her and looking in her mirror.

"That shirt Pan," Bra said knowing that orange was her favorite color and she looked good in it.

"Pan, let me tell you about your father and my first date," Videl said remembering back to when her and Gohan were in high school.

"Mom?" Pan looked at her questionably.

"When I first saw your father I knew from that moment on, I loved him. But for the longest time he showed no interest in me. He dated all these airhead girls and it hurt me, but then one day, I got the courage to ask him on a date and to my surprise he said yes. I was so nervous. I, like you had dreamed of that day. I spent two hours looking for the perfect outfit. The outfit I found was very form fitting and hugged my every curve, it was very uncomfortable, but I figured your father would like it so I figured I could suffer through it for just one night. When your father came to pick me up and he saw me I thought I was going to have to get a bucket to catch all his drool. We decided to go to a movie first. I had a hard time concentrating on the movie, I mean with your father so close to me with his arm behind me and with the outfit I was wearing all I could think of was 'oh my he's so close to me and I can't breathe in this outfit.' When we went to dinner, we were laughing and having a great time and then mid meal you father asked me 'Why are you wearing that outfit? I know you're uncomfortable.' I was speechless; it seemed that during the movie he was watching me more than the movie. Then he said with a raised eyebrow 'Well?' I started to blush when I said, 'I thought you would like it.' He said, 'I do but it just isn't you. I prefer to see you in your normal attire.' I couldn't believe it; your father said he preferred me wearing my normal baggy clothes. I couldn't think of anything to say all I could say was, 'You do?' He just nodded his head and continued to eat. When we were finished he decided that we should go to the mall. The whole time we walked around he had his arm around my waist. I was in heaven. When he finally took me home, he walked me to my front door and told me 'The next time we go out, just wear your normal clothes, nothing that makes you uncomfortable." I replied to him, 'Next time? You mean there's going to be a next time?' I was hoping he said yes. He said, 'Only if you want to, I mean I would love to take you out again.' As soon as he finished the question, I said 'Yes, of course I want to go out again.'" But before Videl could say anything else she was interrupted by a voice.

"Then I said, 'Good, I was hoping you would say that, because I like you a lot and I have for a while I was just afraid you didn't like me so I never did anything about it," the girls looked to see Gohan standing in the door way leaning against the wall.

"Then I said, 'I have liked you from the moment I set eyes on you," Videl said.

"Then I said, 'Me too,' then I gave you a kiss and walked away leaving you speechless for the fourth time that night," Gohan said laughing at the look on his wife's face. He had left her speechless again.

"I remember I stood there for about 5 minutes looking like an idiot. And you had this smug look on your face when you walked away."

"Because I knew I had gotten to you," Gohan said. Bra and Pan just looked at each other.

"So let me get this straight, Dad was a player?" Pan asked looking from her father to her mother and back to her father.

"You could say that," Videl said laughing.

"Hey I was not," Gohan said defensively.

"Yes you were, not nearly as bad as Trunks, but you were a player," Videl said.

"Ok, I was a player, but only because I thought the girl I wanted didn't want me back. If you remember correctly, I stopped after out first date," Gohan retorted.

"Ok, so let me sum this up," Bra started. "Gohan started high school, Videl fell madly in love with Gohan, but little did she know he was in love with her. Gohan thinking that Videl didn't like him he became a player, but then Videl asked Gohan out and Gohan said yes. So Videl spent 2 hours trying to find the perfect outfit and settled on the most uncomfortable outfit she could find. Then while eating dinner, Gohan told Videl that she looked uncomfortable and Videl said she wore the outfit for him. Then after a trip to the mall Gohan took Videl home and said that next time they went out Videl should wear her normal clothing and then Gohan kissed her and walked away with a smug look on his face. Sound good?"

"Great summary, Bra," Pan said sort of in shock.

"Does this sound familiar to anyone?" Bra asked.

"Yeah it does," Videl said knowing what Bra was meaning.

"No," Gohan said oblivious to what she meant. Pan just raised her eyebrow.

"Well let's see so far that sounds a lot like Pan and Trunks, except for a few differences. Like Pan and Trunks grew up with each other and have gone to dinner together before. So before history repeats itself. Pan you need to wear something comfortable and that you would normally wear, not something that you can't breathe in," Bra said looking at Pan and laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Bra, I see your point…" Videl started to say.

"I don't Trunks is nothing like me when I was in school," Gohan said.

"Your wrong, Gohan and you know it, the only difference is your weren't nearly as big of a player as Trunks is or I should say was," Videl said getting up and walking over towards he husband.

"What do you mean was?" Gohan asked.

"Oh come on Gohan, I see the way he looks at Pan it is the same way you looked at me after our first date. Let's leave these two alone, and I will fix you something to eat," Videl said taking her husband by the hand and leading them into the kitchen.

**Meanwhile at Capsule Corp with Trunk and Goten**

"Why are you stressing so much Trunks, it's only my niece," Goten said laughing at his friend who was pacing the floor uncontrollably.

"I can't Goten, what were you like on your first date with my sister?" Trunks said annoyed that his friend would take his nervousness so unserious.

"I wasn't like you, I was just excited. But if you remember correctly, Vegita made me take you and Pan with me," Goten said still laughing at his friend.

"Oh yeah, that's right he did," Trunks said laughing at Goten. "Bra couldn't even get out of taking us with her famous puppy dog eyes."

"I know and it made her so mad. And do you remember her putting on a show for you and Pan?"

"Yes, Pan and I thought we were going to be sick," Trunks said his nervousness lessening as he laughed at memory of Goten's first date with Bra when Bra practically jumped on Goten and started to make out with him in the parking lot.

"See, your not as nervous now are you? I'm sure Pan is going through the same thing," Goten said.

"Your right I'm not as nervous now, but it is time to leave and go pick up Pan," Trunks said walking out of his room and downstairs, with Goten in tow.

"Trunks are you leaving?" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, I'll see you later," Trunks replied grabbing his car keys.

"Son get you ass in here right now," Vegita yelled from the gravity room.

"Father I'm supposed to pick up Pan," Trunks replied.

"You heard me, if you don't get your ass in here you won't be picking anyone up," Vegita yelled back.

_What the hell does he want?_ Trunks thought before saying, "Coming father."

As soon as Trunks walked into the gravity room he was slammed into the wall by Vegita was said, "If you hurt her I will kick the living shit out of you, do you got me?"

"What, why do you think I would hurt her?"

"You don't think I know your rep? Well news flash for you son, I know about all the girls you have slept with and broke up with the next day. Pan will not be one of them. Do you here me? If I find out that you had sex with her, no matter is she wanted to, I will kick the shit out of you and then as soon as I'm done I'll deliver you to Gohan myself. Do you understand?" Vegita threatened his son. _Good, I smell fear on him. It means he won't hurt her. It's funny I trust Goten with my daughter, but I don't trust my own son with Gohan's daughter, Pan. Some how that should be wrong, but what can I say I know Goten will never hurt Bra, and I know Trunks loves Pan, but he has such a hard time committing. Oh well I least I put fear in him._

"I promise father that I will not hurt her," Trunks choked.

"You better not, now have a good time," Vegita said letting go of his son and smirking as he walked away.

"Come on Goten, let's go," Trunks said as he walked out of the door.

"Okay," Goten said knowing not to ask Trunks about what happened in the gravity room between him and his father.

Sorry, I know I said that the next chapter would be the date but I thought that the pre-date should be a chapter of it's own. Sorry.


	33. Chapter 33 Bra's Up to No Good Again

"Pan, Bra; Goten and Trunks are here," Videl said yelling up the stairs.

"We'll be down in 15 minutes," Pan yelled down the stairs.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh; he could smell nervousness and fear on Trunks.

"Gohan, what are you laughing at?" Videl asked semi-scolding him.

"Nothing dear, nothing at all," Gohan said choking back a laugh. "So Goten what are you and Bra getting into tonight sense two of the four musketeers are going out by themselves?"

"I think we are just going to sit around the house and watch movies," Goten said shrugging.

"Well I hope you two have fun. Goten can I talk to you a minute before Bra gets down here?" Gohan asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Coming," Goten said following behind him.

"Trunks calm down," Videl said as Trunks fidgeted.

"Sorry, Videl, I just can't help it I'm so nervous."

"Trunks believe me when I say Pan is just as nervous. Let me tell you the story I told Pan and it seemed to calm her down a little bit. It was mine an Gohan's first date," Videl said as she started the story again.

**In the Kitchen**

"Goten, do me a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Make sure Pan is home by curfew and if she is even a minute late call me."

"Gohan, he won't hurt her,"

"How do you know?"

"I know because I am his best friend and besides not even Trunks is dumb enough to hurt Pan with you and Vegita on his case and also father on his case too. Oh yeah and me too. Oh and don't forget about Bra. She's scarier then you and Vegita when she is mad."

"But will you do me that favor?"

"Yes, Gohan I will do that for you, and I will call Vegita too."

"Good. Now for some brother to brother talk,"

"Oh we haven't done that in awhile," Goten said with a smirk.

"So when are going to mark Bra? You two have been a couple for three years and been having sex for one year."

"How do you know that Bra and I are having sex? I haven't told anyone," Goten said with a look of shock on his face.

"Do you know how many times I have come home when you two have been home alone and I could smell you on her and her on you?"

"Please don't tell Trunks he would kill me."

"What about Vegita?"

"Oh he gave me permission to mark his daughter," Goten said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? You have got to be kidding me, there is no way the Vegita I know would do that," Gohan said in shock

"Well he did and he even called me Goten, can you believe it?"

"No I can't say I can, but he has been acting different lately. He has been more open with his feelings."

"Just promise me you won't tell Trunks," Goten said pleading with his older brother.

"Alright I won't tell him. Now let's go back in the living room and wait for the girls to come down."

"Alright," Goten said walking into the living room following Gohan.

"…And that was mine and Gohan's first date," Videl finished up her story just as the brother walked back in.

"Telling that story again?" Gohan more stated than asked.

"Yeah, it seems to calm down nerves."

"Gohan, you were a player. I thought I had heard it all until now."

"I wasn't nearly as good as you, but I guess you could say I did have my share of girl, that is until Videl. After mine and Videl's first date, she was the only girl I looked at from that day forward," Gohan said standing behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist and then resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Gohan, Pan is the only girl I will ever look at again," Trunks said thinking about his Pan.

Gohan was about to retort when he heard someone clear their throat and say, "I'm sorry it took us so long, but miss picky here couldn't decide what shoes to wear. I thought it took her forever to pick out an outfit, but picking out shoes was way worse."

"Shut up Bra, you're just as bad as me when it comes to shoes," Pan said stepping out of her room.

_Wow she looks great; I mean she always looks great. Damn she is such a hotty. Kami I hope I'm not drooling. Do I even deserve such a goddess? I hope I can prove my self worthy of her. No other girl even comes close to her, why is it just recently that I realized this? Oh well the important thing is I realized before it was too late. _Trunks was too wrapped up in his thoughts to realize the girls were standing right in front of him until his sister decided wake her brother up by smacking him upside the head and saying, "You're drooling."

Everyone laughed as Trunks wiped his mouth, not realizing that Bra was just making fun him. "You are so not funny little sister," Trunk said glaring at his sister. Pan you look great," Trunks than said. Pan was wearing a orange dress (well it was her favorite dress.). It was sleeveless and came just above her knees. It was the most comfortable dress she owned. Her shoes were an orange pair of strappy sandals that she had made just for her.

"Panny, I can't believe my little girl is growing up," Gohan said.

"Daddy, no matter how old I get I will always be you little girl," Pan said knowing that it would make her dad feel better.

"Okay, you two had better get going," Videl said ushering them to the door.

"Have a good time you two and make sure you have her home by midnight," Gohan said.

Gohan, how about you let them out until 1, you know give them a little idea that you trust them Videl used her bond to mentally talk to her mate.

"Better yet, why don't I give you an extra hour, make sure you have her home by 1 Trunks and not a minute later," Gohan said giving in to his mate's request.

Are you happy now? You owe my one Gohan said seductively through his bond to his wife.

Don't worry we have the whole weekend for me to make it up to you Videl thought just as seductively.

"Thank you daddy, you're the greatest," Pan said hugging Gohan.

"Now get out of here you two and have a great time," Gohan said.

"Bye," Trunks and Pan chimed in unison as they walked out to Trunks' car and he opened the door for her and then he got in and away they went.

"Okay, now what's say you and I get out of here," Videl said.

"Sounds good to me," Gohan said grabbing the capsules that contained their clothes and things they needed for their weekend get away.

"You to have fun and behave yourselves," Videl said walking out the door.

"See you sometime on Sunday," Gohan said shutting the door behind him.

"Alone at last," Goten said nuzzling Bra's neck.

"Hey, what do you say we go out on the town tonight?"

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

"If you think I am thinking about spying on the two nervous love birds, then you're right," Bra said smirking evilly.

"That's a great idea, except Pan is good at sensing ki no matter how low it is."

"Well I do have two of these nifty little things that mom gave me," Bra said holding up to watches.

"What are those?" Goten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, they are ki hiders, they don't make us invisible like the ones Pan and I had on earlier, but they do hide ki," Bra said putting hers on.

"Okay lets do it," Goten said taking his from Bra and putting it on.

Next Chapter will be the date I promise.


	34. Chapter 34 The Date

**With Trunks and Pan**

"So, where are we going?" Pan asked.

"It's a surprise," Trunks said.

"Oh, come on you can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone," Pan said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"The surprise is for you and I'm not telling," Trunks said sticking his tongue out at her, trying to ignore her puppy dog eyes. _ She's looks so cute when she uses those eyes, they make me want to give in._

"Please."

"Nope."

"Fine," Pan said as she started to pout.

"You know you look cute when you pout," Trunks said looking at Pan. The comment earned Trunks a playful slap on the arm.

"So are we there yet?" Pan asked trying to be annoying so he would tell her. _I'm not nervous anymore. Just being around Trunks makes me calm._

"If your trying to be annoying it isn't working, cuz you could never annoy me," Trunks said sweetly.

Little did the pair know they were being followed. "Jeez, your brother sure is going fast, it's hard to keep up with him and not be seen."  
"I think he's in a hurry to get to the restaurant where he's taking Pan too," Bra said.

"Oh and where is that?" Goten asked.

"Just the fanciest restaurant in town, where you can only get in if you have reservation like a month ahead of time, The Starlite Restaurant," Bra said grabbing Goten's hand and holding it.

"Oh and just how do you plan to get in there since we don't have reservations? And how did Trunks get them if you have to have them like a month ahead of time?" Goten asked placing his hand on Bra's knee.

"Oh don't worry, we have reservations. Trunks got them the same way I got ours, I just happened to say that I was Bra Briefs and my mother was Bulma Briefs and they were happy to make the reservations."

"Really, so you had this planned, spying on them?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"No, I'm an angel I would never plan to spy on my big brother and best friend when they went on their first real date," Bra said with the most innocent smile she could do.

"You, an angel? Maybe a fallen angel," Goten said earning him a glare from Bra but he quickly added, "But I wouldn't want you any other way. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean that. I love you," Goten said as he pulled in to the parking lot behind Trunks and Pan careful not to be seen.

"I love you too," Bra said kissing Goten on the cheek.

"Trunks we're going here? Oh my gosh I have always wanted to go here," Pan said practically jumping up and down with joy.

"I thought it was the only place that would be appropriate for our first date," Trunks said with chuckle watching Pan.

"How did you get reservations, you have to have them like a month ahead of time?"

"Well I just mentioned who I was and who my mom was and they were happy to accommodate me," Trunks said as he got out of his car and walked over to Pan's side opening the door for her and then handing his keys to the Valet. Pan entwined her arm with Trunks' as they walked into the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" the guy standing behind the counter asked.

"Yes, reservations for Trunks Briefs," Trunks said.

"Oh yes, right this way sir," the man said motioning for Trunks and Pan to follow him.

"Thank you," Trunks said as he pulled the chair out for Pan and then sat down right across from her.

"Your waiter will be with you soon, but here are the menu's," the man said as he walked away.

"Can I help you?" The man said as he took his place behind the counter again.

"Yes, reservations for Bra Briefs," Bra said holding onto Goten tightly.

"Is Trunks Briefs your brother?"

"Yes, he is," Bra said.

"He is here, mam. Would you like to be sat near him?"

"No, I don't want him to know that I am here."

"Okay right this way," the man said leading them to a table that was out of sight of Trunks and Pan, but not out of ear shot for sayain hearing.

"So Goten, want to make a bet?" Bra asked.

"A bet about what?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow.

"How long it will take those two to become an official couple."

"Ok, you've got yourself a bet. What are the wagers?"  
"I bet you it will only be one month until they are together. What do you bet?"

"Two months, my niece is rather stubborn."

"Okay, if I lose then I am your slave for 1 week and if you lose then you are my slave for 1 week. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds great, but prepare to lose," Goten said smirking thinking about how he was going to make her wear a maids outfit when he won the bet.

"Oh no, you better be prepared to lose, and when you do I have the perfect outfit for you to wear," Bra said smirking imagining what Goten would look like in the outfit.

"Pan, I'm glad you are here with me," Trunk said staring onto Pan's eyes.

"I'm glad you took me out," Pan said staring back.

"What do you think Goten and Bra are doing back at the house?"

"Oh, probably having sex," Pan said smirking.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Trunks, I was kidding. They probably fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, they were both tired."

"Pan, did you know your father was a player?"

"Yes, mom told me. Let me guess she told you the story of her and dad's first date?"

"Yeah, she said it would calm my nerves, but when she told me about your father, I just about fell over laughing. I couldn't believe it." Trunks said laughing finishing his meal.

"I know I couldn't believe it either," Pan said finishing her food as well.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Check," Trunks said motioning for the waiter.

"They are getting ready to leave and did you hear what Pan said?" Goten said motioning for the waiter to bring their check.  
"Yeah, she said that we were home having sex, which the more that I think about it I would rather be doing that," Bra said.

"Hey, this was your idea and besides there will be plenty of time for that later," Goten said as he paid the bill.

"You're right, after I win the bet you will have no choice but to do as I say," Bra said grinning evilly.

"You mean after you lose the bet you will have to do what I say," Goten retorted.

"Whatever, we'll see who wins."

Trunks and Pan pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and Trunks said, "We're here."

"Good," Pan said before pulling Trunks' head down to her level and kissing him on the lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lips until he opened his mouth and then she slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to explore every inch of it. This kiss went on for about 15 minutes when oxygen became an issue.

Trunks was I shock, "Wow that was great."

"I thought you'd like it," Pan said grinning from ear to ear with the traditional Son grin.

"So when do I get another one?" Trunks asked greedy for another taste of his Pan.

"Maybe when you drop me off, or maybe on our next date, that is if you want to go on another date with me."

"Panny, I would love nothing more than to take you out on another date, hell I would love nothing more than for you to be my girl," Trunks said hoping she would say yes but figuring it would be too soon.

"You would?" Pan said almost in shock.

"Of course, I now realize that you are the only girl for me."

"Well then maybe I should say yes, but I think I need more convincing," Pan said with an evil seductive smirk.

"Well maybe this will help," Trunks said before taking Pan into another mind blowing kiss.

When they broke apart Pan was speechless. When she was finally able to form words she said, "That helped a lot, but before I answer let me ask you a question."

"Ask away," Trunks said smirking.

"If I say yes, do I get kisses like that all the time?"

"Anytime and anywhere you want."

"Ok then screw waiting any longer, of course I will be your girl."

"You will? Are you serious? That's great, I love you Pan," Trunks said practically jumping out of his seat.

"Yes I am serious, so I guess that means I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. "

"Guess so."

"Oh andI love you too," Pan added.

"Bra, did you see that? They can't be kissing like that," Goten said getting irritated.

"And why not?" Bra asked

"Because I said so."

"Well, Trunks said you couldn't have sex with me but you do."

"That's different."

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend. They are just on a date."

"Shh. Listen they are talking about something," Bra said putting her hand over Goten's mouth to quiet him.

"No they are kissing again."

"Shhh. They are talking again."

"NO, we both lost the bet. That isn't fair," Goten and Bra chimed in unison.

"Oh well, let's get home, I really don't want to see anymore of my brother sucking face with you niece, I would much rather see the inside of my eyelids," Bra said.

"Sounds good to me, let's go back to my place," Goten said starting the car and heading back to his house.

The rest of the date was uneventful. Trunks and Pan really didn't see much of the movie, they were to busy making out. When they got home they saw Goten and Bra passed out on the couch and Pan said, "See I told you they would be asleep." Then she nudged Goten and said, "Uncle Goten it's three in the morning and Trunks and I just go in."

Goten flew off the couch and said, "WHAT!"

Pan fell on the floor laughing at her uncle.  
"Calm down dude, it's only 11:30. I told her to be nice but you know how she is.

"Pan that wasn't very nice," Goten glared.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Hey Bra why don't you stay here tonight and Goten you can go home with Trunks."

"Sounds good to me," Bra said as she picked up the phone and called her mom to tell her that she was going to stay at Pan's and that Goten would be going home with Trunks.

"Alright well we better get going," Goten said leaning down a giving Bra a quick kiss goodbye.

"Yeah, we'll see you two tomorrow," Trunks said leaning in to give Pan a quick kiss, but Pan had other ideas and took the kiss deeper.

When they finally parted Goten asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you Trunks is my boyfriend now and I am his girlfriend"

"I'll tell you everything on the way home, let's go Goten," Trunks said walking out the door.

"Bye," both girls chimed.

Pan and Bra put in a movie and Pan told Bra everything about her date. While on the way home Trunks was telling Goten the same thing.

What will Gohan think about this?


	35. Chapter 35 A Family Chat

**At Brad's Place**

"So dad, since Brad is a klutz are you going to start to train me?" Stephanie looked at her father Ayden, with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, but you brother will heal faster then what that doctor said because he is a sayain and sayains heal much faster than humans," Ayden said smirking.

"How long will it take?" Brad asked.

"Not more than two weeks. Who did you say your doctor was?"

"Dr. Gohan Son…" But before Brad could say anything else Stephanie interrupted him.

"Is that Pan's dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, it is, why?"

"Did he realize who you were?" Stephanie asked.

"Not until Pan told him. Apparently her and her groupies were visiting him at the hospital."

"Her groupies," Ayden asked amused at his children's conversation.

"Yeah, her best friend Bra, her Uncle Goten, and Bra's bother/Stephanie's ex-boyfriend Trunks.

"Stephanie had a boyfriend?" Ayden asked.

"Yeah, Trunks Briefs…" Again Brad was interrupted.

"Is he the son of Bulma Briefs owner of Capsule Corp.?"

"Yeah, why does that matter?" Brad asked.

"You mean to tell me that you dated one of the heirs to Capsule Corp., what happened?" Ayden asked.

"He dumped me daddy," Stephanie said almost in tears.

"After he had sex with her," Brad added.

"WHAT?" Ayden was pissed.

"Never mind dad, its history don't worry about it, why don't you ask Brad why Pan Son, daughter of the world famous Dr. Gohan Son and Dr. Videl Son, dumped him," Stephanie said trying to change the subject.

"You dated the owner of Mercy General Hospital's daughter?" Ayden asked.

"Yeah, so your point is?"

"Why did she break up with you?"

"Oh, she caught him having sex with another girl, Marron I think her name was," Stephanie said.

"Brad, you had a girlfriend and you cheated on her? That was low, son," Ayden said and bowed his head in disapproval.

"Why don't you tell him why you cheated on her?" Stephanie said.

"Stay out of this Steph," Brad growled.

"Well, why did you Brad, I'm curious," Ayden said.

"She wouldn't have sex with me and I had a moment of weakness," Brad said shaking his head. _How could I have done that to Pan? I really cared about her._

"Is she the one you want as your mate?" Ayden asked.

"Yes, she is," Brad said.

"Well then you're going to have to prove yourself worthy.

"Oh, yeah don't forget to tell dad who she has a date with tonight," Stephanie said

"Who?" Ayden looked at his son questionably.

"Trunks Briefs," Brad said through gritted teeth.

"She got over you quick," Ayden said.

"She said that she never loved me and that her heart only belonged to one person and that person wasn't me," Brad said shaking his head.

"So, what's say we all go out to eat? Where's your mom?" Ayden asked his children heading towards the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36 The Morning After

Pan and Bra had planned to sleep in until noon, but the telephone had other ideas. It was only 8:30 in the morning when the phone rang; Pan shot the one closest to her with a ki blast and it exploded into a million pieces. She was in her room and there were like four phones in her room because it was so big. The other phones just kept ringing and ringing, so finally she got up and pick up the receiver and said, "Call back in 3 hours," and hung up the phone. On her way back to bed the phone rang again, so she shot it with another ki blast. The other phone just kept ringing so Pan finally answered it and said in a very irritated voice, "Hello."

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," the voice on the other line scolded.

"Dad, do you have any idea what time it is?" Pan yawned.

"It's 8:45 in the morning. How many phones did you blow up this time?"

"Exactly it's way too early; Bra and I didn't plan on getting up until noon. Only two," Pan said looking at the burn marks where two of her phones had been.

"Pan you have got to quit blowing up the phones just because the wake you up," Gohan said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry dad; Bra and I are going shopping we'll pick up two new ones," Pan said walking downstairs to find something to eat. After all she was half sayain and she needed food.

"That's okay, so how was your date last night?"

"I had a really good time. Trunks took me to the Starlite Restaurant and then we went to a movie and then we went to the beach and took a walk and then we came home. Oh and Trunks asked me to be his girl and I said yes. I played a joke on Uncle Goten too," Pan said sneaking the part about being Trunks' girl.

"I'm glad you had a good time, but what was that about you being Trunks' girl? And what did you do to your uncle now?"

"Trunks' is my boyfriend now, is that okay, daddy?" Pan said in a questioning voice.

"Does it make you happy?"

"Yes, very happy dad, Trunks makes me feel whole."

"Well then, it is okay with me, but I will be watching him. I don't want you hurt. Anyways, what did you do to your uncle?"

"Oh when Trunks and I got home, Goten and Bra were sleeping, so I gently shook him and said that Trunks and I were home and that it was three in the morning and he flew off the couch and Trunks told him to calm down that it was only 11:30."

"Pan, you are horrible, okay I'm going to let you go, you mom and I were just wondering how your date went, she's says congrats on having a boyfriend. We love you, Panny."

"I love you too, dad and tell mom that I love her too. Bye," Pan said as she hung up the phone. _Well that was interesting. Now I am starving, I know. _ "Bra," Pan yelled up the stairs

"I'm sleeping," Bra yelled back.

"Well I'm hungry and I want to go to breakfast, I'll pay," Pan said hoping that would get Bra out of bed.

"Fine, where are we going?" Bra grumbled.

"The all you can eat breakfast buffet in town," Pan said running upstairs to her closet and grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap top. Then she ran to her shoes room and settled on a pair of yellow platform flip flops. Then it was of to the bathroom to put on her make-up and do her hair.

"Pan, I'm ready are you?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, but I'm drivin'?" Pan said grabbing her keys.

"Okay," Bra said grabbing her purse and following Pan out the door.

Pan uncapsuled her Trunk and jumped in followed by Bra.

"So Pan, how does it feel to have a boyfriend?" Bra asked as Pan drove down the rode.

"Great, I don't think I have been more excited in my life. How do you feel about me dating your brother?"

"I'm happy for both of you. I finally saw a real smile on his face yesterday and that was thanks to you. My next thought is that is about damn time!" Bra said laughing.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Well duh, why wouldn't I be?" Bra asked.

"Well I'm your best friend and I'm dating your brother."

"Well I'm your best friend and I'm dating your uncle."

"Good point. Well we're here and I am starving. Let's go," Pan said getting out of her truck and instead of capsuling it she just locked it.

Goten and Trunks were sleeping soundly in Trunks' room when all of a sudden they heard, "BRATS GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED NOW!"

"Trunks, why is your father making us get out of bed?"

"I don't know, but we had better get up and see what he wants," Trunks groaned as he climbed out of bed and put on a blue training gi.

"Whatever," Goten said as he drug himself off the couch and put on a black training gi.

The boys walked downstairs yawning when they smelled something good. They followed the smell into the kitchen where they saw all the food that was on the table and immediately their sayain instincts took over and they filled their plates and engulfed a lot of food.

"Are you boys done?" An irritated Vegeta said looking up from his morning paper. (Yes Vegeta reads the paper.)

"Yeah, sorry father, but it smelled good," Trunks said grinning one of Goten's grins.

"How was your date honey," Bulma asked her son putting her part of the paper down.

"I had a great time, oh and now Pan I my girlfriend," Trunks said smiling.

"Well I'm glad you two finally decided to stop beating around the bush and become a couple," Bulma said excitedly.

"Just remember what I said, boy," Vegeta threatened Trunks.

"So why did we have to get up so early? It's only 9:30," Trunks whined.

"Because you too are going to take Vegeta shopping," Bulma said. "I would take him myself but I have a meeting this morning that will last most of the day. Oh and I called the girl and they will be meeting you three so don't even think about trying to duck out, think again."

"I think my mom is calling me," Goten said trying to sneak out.

"Oh no you don't Goku and ChiChi just left for there anniversary trip to the Bahamas. Nice try Goten, now you three get out of here," Bulma said ushering them out of the door.

"Well boys lets have a fun filled day of bonding," Vegeta chuckled.

"Since when do you like shopping?" Goten asked.

"Since Bulma told me to have fun shopping or no sex ever again," Vegeta said.

"FATHER, please don't ever say that again," Trunks said very disgusted that his father had just said something about his mother and father having sex.

"I see your point Vegeta. Now lets go shopping," Goten said uncapsuling his his car which was a black Toyota Highlander. Vegeta and Trunks got in and they headed for the mall.

"Oh my gosh we have to take the boys shopping. Even Vegeta is going, can you believe it?" Bra asked.

"No I can't. Well anyways let's got to the mall to meet them." Pan said as they got into Pan's truck and left for the mall.

After spending all day at the mall shopping for Vegeta the girl were exhausted. Pan and Bra were professional shoppers and the boys exhausted them. Trunks and Goten complained the whole time, but to their surprise Vegeta didn't complain once, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

Next chapter time for prom.


	37. Chapter 37 Breakfast

"So did you guys have a good time shopping?" Bulma asked as everyone filed into the kitchen and the girl took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't want to shop again for a year," Bra said laying her head on the table.

"Me either," Pan said leaning her head backwards.

"Why are you girls complaining? You two love shopping," Trunks said.

"Anyways," Goten agreed.

"Girls you do realize that Prom is in a couple months?" Bulma inquired.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Pan said with a sigh.

"Oh, well at least we don't have to take the guys this time," Bra said yawning.

"I don't know what you four are complaining about; I'm not one bit tired. I could train for a few hours," Vegeta said shrugging his shoulders as he sat down the bags he was holding.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Bulma asked getting the thermometer out of the cupboard and put it in Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta just laughed and said, "I'm feeling fine Bulma, I'm a sayain and sayains don't get sick," Vegeta said and then added through his bond I am your husband let's go upstairs and I will prove it too, besides this shopping thing isn't that bad. So are you going to take me up on my go upstairs offer or do I have to ask it aloud?

You wouldn't say it aloud, I know you all too well. So when are you taking me shopping?

Vegeta then said with the most evil smirk he could muster, "I will take you shopping whenever you want after you come upstairs with me so I can show you that I am you husband."

The Trunks and Bra just about threw up right there. Pan fell off her chair and Goten fell over laughing. Bulma just sat there and stared at Vegeta in shock. She couldn't believe that he had just said that aloud. When she was finally able to form words she said, "Vegeta are you sure your feeling okay?"

"What, don't like me expressing myself in public?"

"No, I like it it's just something I'm not used to. Well I guess I will take you up on your offer. Now let's go," Bulma said grabbing Vegeta's hand and running upstairs.

"That's our cue to go, Pan," Goten said walking out the door Pan following closely.

"I'm going to the gravity room," Trunks said turning and walking towards the gravity room.

"Well I guess I will go take a swim," Bra said heading to her room to get changed to go swimming.

Gohan and Videl came home the next day and the day was very uneventful. Pan, Goten, Gohan, and Videl just lounged around by the pool all day. While at the Briefs, Bulma and Bra lounged by their pool and Trunks and Vegeta spent their day in the gravity room.

**Monday Morning**

"Gohan, it's time to get up," Videl said shaking her sleeping husband.

"But, I don't want to get up," Gohan whined.

"You have to; we have a meeting today and being as we are the bosses we have to be there and then we have to go to the high school and talk to the principle about post prom. Remember YOU volunteered to host it," Videl said climbing out of bed and walking to the bathroom that was attached to their room.

"Can I join you?" Gohan asked as he got out of bed and followed Videl into the bathroom before he got an answer.

"Only if you behave yourself," Videl said as she got undressed to jump in the shower.

"Do I have to?" Gohan whined.

"Yes, dear, you do. Now are you getting in or do I get to take this one by myself?" Videl asked as she stepped into the shower.

"Well of course I'm getting in," Gohan said as he got in the shower and closed the door. They often took showers together, it saved time, since neither of them were morning people.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. CRASH. _That damn thing. Who ever invented alarm clocks anyways? _Goten thought as he crawled out of bed. He looked over at his nightstand where his alarm clock sat and said, "Shit, I'm going to have to buy a new one. That's the 10th one this month. Oh well at least it wasn't a phone," Goten shrugged and grabbed some clothes before heading into his bathroom to get a shower.

_Damn that uncle of mine, that's the 10th time this month that I have been awoken by a damn blast; can't he learn to control his anger in the morning. Pan you have a lot of room to talk didn't you just blow up two phones because they woke you up. Oh shut up continence I have enough to think about without you reminding me what I did._ Pan thought to herself as she crawled out of bed and walked over to her closet. _Hmm. What to wear; what to wear? OOO, I bought that? That is what I'm going to wear today. _ Pan thought as she grabbed light pink tank top, that was low cut and the arms came off her shoulder and a black squort (skirt over shorts) that was pretty short. She ran off to her bathroom and took a quick shower and proceeded to get ready for school.

"Goten, Pan, breakfast is ready," Videl yelled up the stairs and then returned to the kitchen where she sat down by her husband and finished drinking her coffee.

"Good morning mom," Pan said kissing Videl on the cheek. "Good morning dad," Pan said giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek. "And how is my favorite uncle this morning?"

"Pan, I'm your only uncle, and I am fine. Why are you in such a good mood?" Goten asked sitting down and getting a large plate of French toast and sausage.

"Oh maybe cuz I am dating the one guy that every girl in school wants and can't have."

"Pan, when did you get so arrogant?" Gohan asked his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"When I realized that Trunks really does love me and that all the girls in school want him and I know that he belongs to me so why not let them know that he is mine and I am his," Pan said getting her fair share of breakfast before Goten could eat it all.

"Panny, just be careful. Please try to keep your sayain side in check. I know how hard it is at times believe me, but promise me that you will try," Gohan pleaded with his daughter.

"I promise dad, and if I start to slip Goten will be there to hold me back and so will Trunks and of course Bra will be too," Pan assured her father.

"Alright you two you need to get to school and we need to get to work," Videl said cleaning up the table and programming the maidbot to finish the dishes and to do the house work.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I love you. Oh and you can drive today Uncle Goten," Pan said as she grabbed her books and purse and headed out the door.

"Bye, Gohan, bye Videl. Fine, but what have I told you about calling me uncle? It makes me feel old," Goten said uncapsuling his Highlander and climbing in and heading for school.

"You know if I didn't know better I would believe they were brother and sister instead of uncle and niece," Videl sighed as she grabbed everything that her and Gohan needed for the meeting, but lost in the minute she stated to walk out the door.

"I would have to agree with you on that note," Gohan said grabbing the box of junk out of Videl's hands and said, "I told you I would carry this, what kind of husband would I be if I let my mate carry a heavy box? My parents raised me better."

"Sorry, Gohan," Videl said giving Gohan the innocent eyes he can never resist.

"Oh, please don't use those eyes, they make me want to bow down and gravel at your feet. Let's get going," Gohan said kissing Videl on the forehead and walking out the door.

Next chapter student prom meeting and meeting with the principle


	38. Chapter 38 Dress Shopping

**At school**

When Goten and Pan got to school they saw their gang outside waiting for them. Pan and Goten got out of Goten's Highlander and made their way to the waiting group.

"Love, how are you," Goten asked Bra as he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good and how are you?" Bra said leaning into Goten's chest.

Pan was about to say something when she felt herself being pulled towards forward towards Trunks. She wasn't expecting this so she stumbled a little and found herself being kissed and then she was turned around so that her back was pressed against his chest. Trunks had his arms around her and held her tight.

"So when did you two decide to stop sneaking around?" Gary asked his arms around Cassidy.

"Friday night," Pan said beaming.

"Well it's about damn time," Laura said.

"Let's go inside, it almost time for class to start," Cory said dragging Laura inside the school.

"Let's go," Bra added as she dragged Goten inside and the rest of the gang followed them.

At lunch time they were getting ready to leave to go to lunch when Laura said, "Pan isn't that your mom and dad?"

"What are they doing here?" Pan wondered. She headed in the direction her parents were when she reached them she said, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi honey, your father, opened his big mouth and volunteered to host post-prom so now we have to talk to the principle," Videl said pointing at Gohan.

"Gohan, why did you do that?" Goten asked.

"Because it was any easy way to keep an eye on my daughter," Gohan said forgetting that Pan was standing there.

"DAD," Pan said her ki starting to rise.

Gohan noticed that and immediately said, "Just kidding sweetie, I don't know I figured it would be a good way to be involved in your first prom."  
"Fine, but we are going to lunch so I will see you when I get home," Pan said grabbing Trunks' hand and walking towards the door.

Before anything else could be said Pan heard a voice, "You two stop right there, I caught you now, and daddy can't save you either." It was Mr. Blue the principle; he saw them holding hands which was against the rules.

But before Mr. Blue could say anther word Gohan stepped out of the office and said, "Hello Mr. Blue, I'm Gohan Son, and this is my wife Videl Son. I believe we have an appointment."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Son I will be right with you, I have to punish those two," Mr. Blue said pointing at Pan and Trunks.

"Well if you don't mind me saying in the 20 minutes I have been here waiting I have seen several couple holding hands and you only punish this couple. You do realize she is my daughter don't you?" Gohan said getting very irritated at how the man was trying to punish his daughter.

"She's your daughter, I'm sorry I didn't realize she was," Mr. Blue said trying to cover his tracks._ Shit, I forgot I had a meeting with Mr. I have lots of money and I am better than you Gohan Son. _

"Well she is, now why don't we step inside and talk about this post-prom thing," Gohan said putting his arm behind Videl and ushered her into the office.

"Okay," Mr. Blue gave a defeated sigh as he stepped into his office.

"Let's get out of here before that principle gets any other ideas," Goten said.

As they were leaving Trunks couldn't help but say, "Your parents are hosting the post-prom, that's too funny."

"Oh Trunks you know that since my parents are in on it you know that they will soon be in on it too," Pan said as she got into Trunks' car.

"She's got a point, Trunks, Mom will be in on it at least," Bra added as she slid into Goten's Highlander.

**Later at Pan's House**

"So dad, what do you have planned for post-prom?" Pan asked her dad when they sat down for dinner.

"Oh, you'll see, it's a surprise," Gohan said filling his plate with food.

"Mom?" Pan looked at Videl for an answer.

"Don't look at me he made me promise not to tell anyone," Videl said as she took a bite of her food.

"So, Pan why does the principle have it out for you?" Gohan asked.

"Because you are her father and he knows that he can't do a damn thing to her because if he does and the superintendent finds out then he is out of a job," Goten said shoveling food into his mouth.

"Good at least he knows not to mess with my family," Gohan said smugly.

"Mom, are you going prom dress shopping with Bra and me on Saturday?" Pan asked Videl trying to change the subject.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't miss helping my little girl pick out her first prom dress," Videl said.

"I'll come too," Gohan interrupted.

"Oh no, you can't. Mom tell him he can't come," Pan said pleading with her mom.

"She's right Gohan, you can't go, this is mother daughter bonding," Videl said aloud and then adding though bond thoughts If you disagree with me on this you may find yourself on the couch.

"Okay, your right you guys need to spend some mother daughter time. I guess Goten and I will go see my father then," Gohan said and then added through his bond Please not the couch. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I have to sleep on the couch. I love you. You know that right? How would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?

"I love you too, Gohan and dinner Friday night would be great," Videl said as she finished her meal.

"You know I find that very very creepy," Pan said.

"What?" Videl asked.

"When you guys talk using your bond and then answer those questions aloud."

"Sorry, sweetie, it's a fact of life, so deal with it," Gohan said with a chuckle.

Pan had to laugh at her parents, they were still in love after so many years together and they weren't afraid to she their feeling for each other no matter where they were.

**Saturday Morning**

"Mom, let's go, we are supposed to meet Bra and Bulma over at Capsule Corp. in 15 minutes," Pan yelled to her mother.

"I'm coming, hold on," Videl said coming out of her room.

"Ready?"  
"Let's go," Videl said as she grabbed her capsuled car and keys. Videl had a green mustang convertible.

"Umm, mom I have a quicker way to get their," Pan said.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Videl asked Pan.

"Like this," Pan said as she grabbed her mother's arm and then put two fingers to her forehead and they were instantly transported in front of Capsule Corp.

"When did you learn that?" Videl asked shocked that her daughter knew how to do that.

"Oh, grandpa Goku showed me a long time ago," Pan shrugged and walked into the house and said, "Bra, Bulma we're here."

"Ready to go?" Bra asked as she walked into the living room.

"Whenever you are," Pan said.

"Let's go, I have a feeling this is going to be a long day," Bulma said.

Four hours and several dress shops later Pan and Bra said, "We're hungry."

"It is lunch time, let's hit one more shop and then we will go to lunch," Bulma said.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Videl said as she stopped in front of a huge dress store called Brightly Colored. "Let's go in here."

"Can I help you?" an associate asked the group as soon as they walked in the door.

Pan was the first to answer, "Yes, can we see your private stock?"

"May I ask what you are looking for?" the associate asked.

Bra new if Pan were to answer she was going to say something smart so before Pan could say anything Bra said, "Yes, it's our prom."

"Oh then why don't you look around the store first I'm sure you can find something."

"We don't want to look around the store first we want to see your private stock," Pan said now very irritated. "Is there a manager I could talk too?"

"Pan do you think that necessary?" Videl asked.

"Yes I do mom," Pan said.

"Well then okay, we wish to talk to a manager," Videl said.

"Did someone need to see me? I'm the store manager, Brittany Admiral."

"Yes, we asked to see your private stock and this girl here wouldn't show us," Pan said.

"Hello Britany, I'm Bulma Briefs and this is Dr. Videl Son and these are our daughters, Bra Briefs and Pan Son. Their prom is coming up and we would like to see your private stock, they are very picky."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs and Mrs. Son for my associate, right this way please," the manager said leading them into a spacious back room with lots of dresses.

They were looking around when all of a sudden Pan squealed and jumped for joy.

"What is it dear?" Videl asked walking over to her daughter.

"I found the dress I want," Pan said holding up an orange dress (sorry I am really stuck on the color orange right now). The dress was strapless and was very form fitting from the waist up. It had lots of sparkles and sequins on it. Then from the waist down it was very poofy.

"It is so cute Pan. I love it," Bra said looking at her friends dress before looking at the next rack. "Look at this dress this is the one I want," Bra said holding up a long red dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and an open back. The top of the dress came straight across her bust line and showed quite a bit of cleavage. The bottom half of the dress was poofy too.

"That is great, well looks like that didn't take long," Bulma said looking at the girls' dresses.

"Your dresses are so cute, but you shouldn't show anyone else until prom," Videl said.

"That is a good idea mom," Pan said walking out of the room behind Bulma.

They paid for the dresses and went to lunch and then they snuck the dresses in their houses before the guys saw them.

Next Chapter Prom. (There may be a slight confrontation with Brad and Stephanie) (Slight)


	39. Chapter 39 Time to Get Ready

I think I need to clear something up. Even though Pan acts like a girly girl her and Bra train everyday. Not always with each other though, mostly with their fathers, or in Pan's case father and Uncle. Now on with the story. Thank for all your reviews, keep them coming.

**Before Prom- Time to Get Ready**

Videl woke up that morning and looked at her sleeping mate. _He looks so peaceful. I wonder what he really thinks about his daughter dating Trunks. They have been together for three months now and he really hasn't said much. Let's see if I can do that trick that Bulma showed me. Bulma said it can only be used right before your mate wakes up, when his subconscious is on its way back into the depths of his mind. Concentrate trait Videl, she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to reach into Gohan's mind. She had almost done it when she felt a strong pair of strong arms wrap around her and then she heard someone say, _"What are you trying to do?"

"No..nothing, just thinking," Videl tried covering up, but she knew he could see right through her. She wouldn't be surprised if he was awake before she woke up. He was really good at faking sleep.

"Videl," Gohan said sitting himself up on one elbow while keeping the free arm wrapped around his mate.

"Gohan," Videl giggled.

"You know I do know what you were thinking I just don't know what you were doing," Gohan replied kissing Videl on the forehead.

"Oh, yeah, what was I thinking?" Videl asked raising her eyebrows.

"You were wondering how I feel about my daughter dating Trunks. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well instead of trying to pry into my mind why didn't you just ask me?" Gohan asked with a little hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Gohan, it just you really haven't shown any emotions towards the idea of those two dating I guess I figured you were trying to hide how you felt," Videl said snuggling into Gohan's chest.

"I haven't shown any emotions because I am still not sure how I do feel about it. Ask me again in a month; I made a promise to myself when they first started dating."

"And what was that promise?" Videl asked.

"I promised that I wouldn't make any judgments until they have been together for four months,"

"Why four months?" Videl asked curiosity really starting to peak.

"Because the longest relationship Trunks has ever been in was three months, so I figure if they are together for four then he may actually be worth trusting. That and tonight is Prom and if he breaks up with her after tonight I know that he had sex with her and was just using her or that she refused to have sex with him and he just wanted her for sex," Gohan said thinking about all the ways he could kill Trunks if he hurt his little girl. Little did he know was that Videl was listening to everyone if his thoughts.

"Gohan, don't you think that you should wait until he screws up before you think of ways to kill him," Videl said laughing at all the ways Gohan had dreamed up to kill Trunks.

"You know me, I like to be prepared," Gohan said pulling his wife into a very heated kiss.

After about 10 minute Videl broke the kiss because she needed air. She then said, "You need to get up, get ready, and then you and your brother need to get over to Bulma and Vegeta's," Videl said giving Gohan a playful shove.

"Why do Goten and I have to go over there again I forget?" Gohan said refusing to move.

"Bulma, Bra, and Chichi are all coming over here and Pan and Bra are getting ready here and you, Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks are going to Capsule Corp. so the boys can get ready there so none of you guys will get to see the girls until they are completely ready to go," Videl said tickling Gohan. While Gohan was laughing Videl took the opportunity to push him out of bed. He fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh, you want to play that way?" Gohan said grabbing Videl's wrist pulling her on top of him and then rolling over so that she was underneath him.

"Yes I do want to play that way," Videl said with a huge smirk before lifting her head up to kiss him.

They only broke the when they heard the door open and someone start to yell, "Mom, Dad are you…"

"Videl, Gohan, are you…okay."

"OOO gross, I think I'm going to be sick," Pan said dropping out of super and walking away from her parent's room with a look of sheer disgust on face.

"Well I guess you two are okay, so I will get ready to go to Trunks' and Gohan I won't wait for you," Goten said before shutting the door behind him and he walked to his room.

"Hey, Uncle Goten can I talk to you for a minute?" Pan asked as she sensed her uncle's ki walk by her room.

"Yeah what is it?" Goten asked

"So is Bra my new aunt yet? Sayain way of course," Pan said smirking.

"Not yet, why?" Goten asked.

"Just wondering, so when?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Goten said ducking the question. In fact he had a whole plan for tonight.

"Do you want me to keep Trunks busy so he doesn't find out what you two are doing?"

"PAN, don't you dare do what I think you are talking about," Goten warned.

"And what do you think I had in mind?" Pan asked thinking about what she had planned.

"You are not to have sex with him. Do you hear me?" Goten sternly said.

"Why can't I? You and Bra do," Pan said.

"Pan, look we have went over this before; do we really have to go over it again?" Goten said getting annoyed that his niece would even consider this.

"I know because you and Bra have been dating for three years and you aren't the player Trunks is," Pan said sighing in defeat.

"Pan I am just looking out for you. Trunks may be my best friend but that doesn't mean I trust him with my niece," Goten said.

"Never mind, let's just drop it. So in the morning will I have to start calling Bra, Aunt Bra?" Pan asked.

Before Goten could answer Gohan said, "Goten are you ready to go?"  
"No, I figured I had awhile before I had to leave seeing as how you were busy," Goten said smirking, not seeing the look on Pan's face.

"Sorry to bust your bubble but I wasn't busy, Videl shoved me off the bed and then she fell on top of me and then we rolled over and that's when you two came in," Gohan said shrugging his shoulders. "Now Goten, let's go before Videl kicks us out."

"I'm coming. Well Pan I will see you later," Goten said giving his niece a playful shove and walking out of her room.

Pan walked out of her room and went downstairs to see what she could find to eat. As soon as she got into the kitchen she saw Chichi Bra and Bulma already sitting at the table with Videl and they had started to eat without her. So Pan took a seat and started to shovel food down. When everyone was finished and everything cleaned up Videl said, "Are you two ready to get ready?"

"Hell, yeah," Bra and Pan said in unison. They were so excited. Pan more so than Bra because this was Pan's first Prom and it was Bra's second. After all Trunks and Goten were a year old than Pan and Bra.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Bulma said.

**At Capsule Corp.**

"Brat are you up yet?" Vegeta stood at his son's door scowling.

"No," Trunks said pulling the covers over his head.

"Well get your ass up, Kakarott and his brats should be hear any time," Vegeta said walking over to Trunks' bed pulling his covers off.

"I'm up, I'm up," Trunks said stepping out of bed and walking towards his bathroom to take a shower.

"Brat before you take a shower, gravity room," Vegeta said walking out of his son's room towards the gravity room.

_This is just what I need, sparring with my father the day of my prom. Let's just hope I don't get a black eye. I hope it takes it easy on me today. _Trunks thought to himself as he walked into the gravity room. "Okay father let's get this over with."

"So tonight is the prom," Vegeta more less stated as he closed the gravity room door.

"Yeah, your point," Trunks asked anxious to get this over with so he could get ready so he could see Pan. He didn't even see her dress. He had no idea what color it was or anything.

"What do you have planned for after wards?" Vegeta asked leaning against a wall.

"Goten and I are going to that post prom thing Gohan, Videl, and Mom planned."

"I helped too," Vegeta growled.

"You did!"

"Well of course I did, your mother made me."

"Oh okay well then you know what is going on. So can we get on with this?"

"Don't get smart with me boy," Vegeta growled getting irritated with his son's tone. "Well you and Pan will be attending, Bra and Goten won't."

"Why the hell not?" Trunks said his ki rising with anger at his father saying that his sister and best friend wouldn't be at post prom.

"That is none of you business. It is between Bra, Goten, and me. All you need to know is that what it is about I am fine with it."

"Father what are you talking about? What are you fine with?"

"Like I said son, it's none of your concern. Now like I asked before, what are your and Pan's plans for post prom?"

"Well I figured we'd go to the post prom. I'd say we'd go to her place but seeing as Gohan plans to have it there we will already be there. We might sneak into the house and watch a movie. But if you're thinking what I think your thinking then there is no way in hell I am going to do that. I have too much respect for Pan to do that," Trunks said.

"Well everything will be set up outside of Gohan's house and the only way into the house is with an access code. The only thing I'm going to say is when you two do go into the house, Pan better come out the same way she went in. If her innocence isn't still intact when the night is over I will kill, Gohan isn't going to have a chance, oh and I will be able to tell. Oh and don't bother your sister and Goten. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes father. I would never do that to Pan. I love her. Are we going to spar or can I go get ready?"

"Get out of here boy, before I change my mind," Vegeta said silently laughing at how fast his son left the gravity room.

"Vegeta are you in here?" A voice yelled into the gravity room.

"Yes, Kakarott. Send your youngest brat in here for a minute," Vegeta said.

Goten walked into the gravity room shutting the door behind him and said, "You wanted to see me Vegeta?"

"I wouldn't have had Kakarott send you in here if didn't. Now are you going to mate my daughter tonight?"

"If it's still okay with you that I mark her, then yes, if not then no."

"You still have my permission, oh and don't worry about Trunks he won't bother you. I have seen to that."

"You didn't tell him what I'm going to do, did you?" Goten asked.

"Of course not, that is for you and Bra to tell him not me. I just told him to leave you alone and that what is going to happen I am fine with it. Now I also told him that Pan had better have her innocence after the night is over," Vegeta said smirking.

"Good, I don't have to worry about threatening him then, you did it for me. With all respect are you done with me? I really need to start to get ready," Goten asked smiling sheepishly.

"Go on go get ready," Vegeta said actually smiling.

"Thanks," Goten said running out of the gravity room.

Vegeta sighed. _I know I gave him permission to mate my daughter and I know he will take care of her and protect her, but I feel as if I am loosing her. I know she will be happy with him as her mate, but she is my little girl. _Vegeta thought to himself as he walked out of the gravity room and took a seat at the kitchen table with Gohan and Goku.

"So Vegeta are you chaperoning the post prom with us tonight?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Kakarott, the women is making me," Vegeta said arrogantly and then added, "Besides I have to keep an eye on my brat."

Gohan saw an opening to go to bat for his little brother so he said, "Goten isn't going to hurt Bra. He loves her and he would do anything for her including die for her if he had too."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at Gohan, "Wrong brat," was all Vegeta said as he laughed.

Goku was somewhat confused so he said, "You're not worried about Bra?"

"Why would I worry about her?" Vegeta was confused as to why he would ask that.

"Because she is your daughter," Gohan said.

"She's in good hands. Besides I don't think I am going to see much of her at post prom. I have a feeling she is going to be a bit distracted," Vegeta said smirking.

"Excuse me?" Goku could hardly believe what he had just heard.

"You heard me Kakarott, I'm sure Goten is going to be keeping her busy."

"What has gotten into you?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, Goten makes Bra happy and I want to see my little girl happy so I told him he could mark her. Besides after he told me he wouldn't mark unless I said he could I got a completely new respect for him. It takes a lot for a guy to ask a normal father about there daughter let alone me," Vegeta said very arrogantly.

"So now why are you keeping an eye on Trunks," Goku asked.

"Because I threatened his life."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"I told him that if Pan did have her innocence after tonight then Gohan wouldn't have a chance to kill him I would have already done it."

"What time do we have to leave?" A voice yelled.

"Well the limo will be here in about 15 minutes so I hope you two are ready. I'm going to instant transmission the rest of us over there," Goku said.

"Oh we are ready and if Trunks doesn't stop pacing your going to have to replace the floor in the living room," Goten replied.

Fifteen minutes passed and the limo was there so Trunks and Goten walked out the door and get in. Goku instant transmissioned himself, Gohan, and Vegeta over to Gohan' house, where everyone waited in the living room for the boys to get there so the girls would come downstairs.

Next Chapter Prom Sorry I thought before Prom should be a chapter of it's own. I haven't decided if Prom itself if going to be a chapter or if I'm going to combine it with Post prom, but I think that it will be its own chapter. NE ways thank again for the reviews.


	40. Chapter 40 Prom

**Prom**

When the boys walked in the door Chichi yelled to the girls, "Bra, Pan, the boys are here."

"Coming Grandma," Pan hollered down the stairs. Pan and Bra stepped out of Pan's room and rounded the corner and stopped at the top of the stairs. Goten and Trunks could only stare. Both girls looked beautiful. Pan's hair was in an updo. (Think of the cutest updo that you have seen and imagine that on Pan cuz I am brain dead tonight. LOL). Bra's hair was down and had a curly wave to it.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Pan," Trunks said gazing at the beauty in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he slipped the corsage of orange roses onto her wrist. Goten had insisted that he get orange roses because they were Pan's favorite color.

"Bra, look great, I can't take my eyes off you," Goten said slipping the corsage made of blood red roses onto her wrist. He knew red was her favorite color so when he got the corsage he went with his first instinct.

The girls looked at each other and chuckled at the fact that their corsages matched their dresses. Pan was curious on how the boys were able to do that so she asked, "How did you guys get corsages that matched our dresses? We didn't even tell you what color they were."

"We picked your favorite colors. We figured we couldn't go wrong if we did that," Goten said and Trunks just shook his head in agreement.

"Ok, well we got you these," Bra said. Her and Pan each pulled out a single rose bud and put them on the guys' jackets. The one Bra got for Goten was blood red so that it matched her dress and the Trunks' matched Pan's dress perfectly. While the girls were pinning them on they both told the guys that they were handsome.

"Look at my baby girl, she looks so grown up. And she's beautiful," Gohan said hugging Pan.

"Thanks dad, but remember what I said no matter how old I am I will always be your baby girl," Pan said reassuring her father.

"That's my Princess, you're a looker just like your mother," Vegeta said.

"Thank you daddy," Bra said blushing.

After about 10 minutes of the parents and grandparents fussing over how beautiful the girls looked and how handsome the guys were Chichi said, "I think we should take pictures now."

"Good idea," Bulma and Videl said in unison.

Finally after 15 minutes of pictures being taken Bra said, "Okay enough pictures already, we need to get going…"

"Yes we are starving, we haven't eaten since breakfast," Pan interrupted.

"Alright you four, have a good time," Bulma said.

"Trunks, you take good care of my daughter," Goten said putting his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"I promise," Trunks said as he slipped his arm around Pan's waist.

"Pan, I hope you have a great time. I remember my first Prom, I had a lot of fun," Videl said as she hugged her daughter.

"Goten, you better be good to her," Vegeta warned.

Before Goten could say anything Bra said, "Of course he will daddy, don't worry."

"We'll see you four back here after prom, for post prom," Gohan said giving Trunks the 'you had better have my daughter her as soon as prom ends or else'.

"Okay see you then," Pan said taking the opportunity to grab Trunks and head out the door.

"Yup, see you all after prom," Bra said following Pan's lead and dragging Goten out of the door.

After they were out the door Bulma added, "I hope they know that every newspaper and TV station will be at walk in? Oh well, let's go get ready for walk in."

"Bulma, why will the newspapers and TV stations be there?" Goku asked.

"Because they want to see who the daughter of the World Famous Gohan and Videl Son has as her date to her first Prom, also they want to see who the future president of Capsule Corp. is taking as his date," Bulma said.

"What about Bra?" Vegeta asked stunned that she didn't say anything about Bra.

It was Videl's turn to answer, "They already know who Bra is going with and same goes for Goten. The press knows that Bra and Goten have been a couple for years, so they won't be able to drum up a story there."

"Won't they be surprised when Trunks and Pan walk in together," Goku added.

"Yes, they will and what a story that will be," Gohan sighed. _I hate the damn press. They are going to twist everything around I just know it._

**At walk in**

"What are all those damn reporters doing here?" Pan asked as she looked out the window when the limo pulled up to the place where prom was being held.

"There weren't that many here last year," Bra said looking very annoyed.

Nuzzling Bra's neck Goten said, "Yes but this year they might be able to get a big story. After all we are old news but, Pan is going to be here this year and Bulma has a officially announced that as soon as Trunks graduates then he will become president of Capsule Corp., so they want to see who they are bringing."

"Damn reporters, don't they have anything better to do?" Pan questioned glaring at all the reporters.

"Don't worry about them, they will get the surprise of their lives when they find out that we are here together," Trunks said pulling Pan close to him.

"Well if they want a show let's give them a show," Pan said. "Driver make sure that when you stop everyone is able to see both sides of the limo."

"Yes, mam," the driver replied as he came to a stop in front of the building making sure that both sides of the limo were available.

"Now boys, you two get out first and then help us out, and then go from there," Pan said.

When one of the valet's who were parking cars came up to the limo the driver rolled down the window and said quietly, "There are two couples here, so there needs to be two of you to open both doors. Thank you."

The valet signaled for another to come help and the other one went on the other side.

**Meanwhile outside the car**

Gohan was standing with his arm around Videl, Goku had his arm Chichi, and Vegeta had a hold of Bulma possessively glaring at anyone that dared look at his mate, as they stood their waiting for walk in to start.

"Look here they come," Someone said as the first car pulled up and the first couple got out.

The gang tried to keep their faces hidden from the press, but to no avail, someone recognized them. "Mr. and Mrs. Son who is your daughters date?"

Another reporter yelled, "Mr. and Mrs. Briefs who is your son bringing?"  
Gohan scowled as he said, "Listen, we are here to see our children walk into their prom, it would be appreciated if you all just shut the hell up and let us watch in peace. Maybe when this is over we will answer a few questions, but not until everyone is inside. Do you hear me?"

All the reporters shut up instantly. They knew they weren't going to get any answers out of any of them. Goku turned his head when he heard someone say, "Goku, how are you?"

"Krillin, 18 how are you two?" Goku said turning to Krillin and 18.

"Gohan I heard Pan's got a new man in her life, who is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out Krillin and yes she does have a boyfriend. They have been seeing each other for three months," Videl said smiling.

"Bulma who is Trunks' date?" 18 asked.

"You will have to wait and see too," Bulma said.

"Isn't that one of Capsule Corp.'s limos?" Someone yelled.

"Look someone is getting out of it," Another person said.

"The next couple to arrive is Goten Son and his date and long time girlfriend Bra Briefs," The person announcing names said.

The gang immediately started snapping pictures. Then the announcer said, "What it looks like someone else is getting out of the limo. It's Trunks Briefs and who is his date…"

"Look its Pan Son," A reporter yelled.

"It looks like Trunks Briefs' date is Pan Son. Who would have guessed that?" The announcer said.

A stunned reporter said, "How were they able to keep this a secret? According to my sources Trunks Briefs and Pan Son have been seeing someone for the last three months how could we have not know that it has been each other?"

"Because as their parents we made sure to be very careful so their private lives would not be barged into by you people," Videl growled and then returned to taking pictures.

**Back at the Car before they got out**

Goten stepped out of the car and held out his hand to help Bra out of the car and said, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever saw."

"And you are the most handsome man I have ever saw," Bra replied taking Goten's hand and stepping out the car.

"Look at the press waiting like vultures to see what kind of story they can get," Goten said linking his arm in Bra's and walking towards the door.

"Are you ready for this," Trunks asked Pan.

"As ready as I will ever be," Pan said smiling.

"Let's do this," Trunks said stepping out of the limo preparing himself for lots of camera flashes and like Goten Trunks offered his hand to Pan and she gladly took it.

Trunks and Pan walked into the building arm in arm. The press kept asking questions as they walked into the building, but they ignored them. When Trunks and Pan got inside they found Bra and Goten sitting at a table and went to join them. Goten had to ask, "So how was it getting past the reporters?"

"Shut up. Come on Pan let's dance," Trunks said as he drug Pan out on the dance floor. "Pan I have something I need to tell you."

_Oh no here it comes, he's going to break up with me; tell me that he was just using me. _"What is it?"

"You look really beautiful tonight, but that's not what I'm going to tell you. I want you to know that I love you more than anything else in this world or the next," Trunks said leaning down and kissing Pan.

When the kiss broke Pan blushed and said, "Do you really?"

"Of course I do, I…" Trunks said before being interrupted.

"Can I cut in," a male's voice demanded more than asked.

"No," Trunks said bluntly as he pulled Pan closer to him.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she is mine," Trunks growled very possessively.

"Well you can dance with me," a female voice said.

"Brad, Marron, get lost, we are dancing here," Pan said holding on to Trunks.

"Come on Pan just one dance," Brad pleaded. "Trunks can dance with Marron or Stephanie.

"Forget it," Trunks said angrily, pulling Pan even closer to him. _If he gets any closer to my Pan, I will kick the shit out of him. _

By this time Goten and Bra had seen what was going on so they had walked up and Bra said, "If you know what's good for you, you would go away."

"Stay out of this slut," Marron said.

Goten's anger flared, but Bra was able to steady him but Goten said, "No one calls Bra a slut especially not a skanky whore like yourself."

"How dare you call me a whore, you niece is more of a whore than anyone in this room," Marron said pointing to Pan.

Trunks lost his temper, but Pan was able to hold him back, she almost had to go super to do it but she was still able to do it. Bra said, "Brad I know you don't know how strong my brother and boyfriend are but Marron you do, so why are you antagonizing them?"

"Because I know they won't cause a scene in public," Marron shrugged.

Seeing that they were distracted Brad took the opportunity to grab Pan. Trunks saw this and sent a fist right into Brad's face. Brad stumbled back holding his face and whimpering in pain. Goten and Bra couldn't help but laugh. Finally catching her breath Bra said with all seriousness, "You were warned."

"May I have you attention please?" Some one said over the PA system. "It is time to announce Prom court. There has been an unprecedented vote this year. It seems that we have a tie for King, so we had to make the runner up Queen also. Our Prom Kings are Trunks Briefs and Goten Son," Trunks and Goten walked up on the stage and were crowned and the speaker continued, "Our Prom Queens are Marron Number and Christina Landon," Marron and Christina walked up on the stage and were crowned, (The King and Queen had to be seniors and the prince and princess are juniors) then the speaker continued, "Now again we have had a tie for the princess, this years Prom Princesses are Pan Son and Bra Briefs," The girls walked up and were crowned. The speaker continued yet again, "Since we have two princesses we have to have two princes and they are Alexander Caleb and Jared Brown," They walked up to the stage and were crowned. Marron and Christina were getting excited because they knew that tradition said that the king and queen dance together.

The superintendent took over the mic, "Seeing as how we have two of all the royalty this year and seeing as how the four of them of seeing each other we are going to do something different. Instead of the kings dancing with the queens they are going to dance with the princesses and the queens are going to dance with the princes."

"That's not how tradition goes," Marron said.

"So, I'm the superintendent and if I want to change the way things go I will. Now after the court dances finish you pictures and Prom will be over in 30 minutes. Don't forget Post Prom is being held at Gohan Son's house. It seems he has a nice little set up outside," the superintendent said as he stepped away from the mic.

"I wonder how much he was paid to change tradition," Pan stated as she rested her head on Trunks' chest.

"I don't know it wasn't me who did it. It was probably you father," Trunks said holding Pan close to his body.

"Oh well. What's say after this dance we get out of here? Since we already got pictures," Pan said.

"Let's see what Goten and Bra think," Trunks said dancing his way towards Goten and Bra.

"Hey, what do you say after this dance we get going to my house," Pan asked.

"I like that idea," Bra said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Dance is over, let's go," Goten said. And the four left the prom and headed to Pan's house for Post Prom.

Next Chapter Post Prom oh and it is a Lemon.


	41. Chapter 41 Post Prom Lemon

**Meanwhile at the Pan's House**

"Wow, this looks great Gohan and Videl," Bulma said looking at all they had done to their yard to make it nice for Post Prom. There were three big screen TV's with couches around them for movies. Huge layouts of food and drinks (non-alcoholic of course), two more big screen TV's for video games, all kinds of board games, pool tables, and the pool was open. Videl also decided that they needed to get bumper cars. They also had a very nice portable changing room brought in.

"Thanks. Walk in was great. Everyone had such pretty dresses," Videl said.

Gohan decided that it was his turn to be a proud father so he said, "My baby girl was the most beautiful one there."

"No mine was," Vegeta growled.

"No, Pan was," Gohan growled back ki starting to rise.

"Bra was," Vegeta said ki also starting to rise.

Videl sensing this looked at Bulma who instantly caught on and put her hand on Vegeta's back and he started to settle down. Videl put he hand on Gohan's back and said, "Look you two are both fathers so you both think your daughter is prettier than the other, but the truth is one was just as pretty as the other."

"Fine, let's just agree to disagree," Gohan said.

"Fine," Vegeta agreed.

"What are they doing here so early?" Gohan asked pointing towards the limo coming up the driveway.

"They probably decided to duck out early to make sure they can get into the house if they want to and change," Videl said.

As soon as the limo stopped Pan jumped out and started to run, stumbling with her heals on she took to flying. Soon after Pan was out so was Trunks and he was chasing her. Bra and Goten got out of the limo laughing as they walked over to their families.

"What did Pan do this time?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We were all sitting in the limo and well we…ah…don't really know what happened you see we were…ah…busy," Goten said smiling sheepishly.

"You were busy, huh? Doing what?" Vegeta asked smirking.

"Dad, you know what we were doing," Bra said sarcastically.

"So neither of you two know why Trunks is chasing Pan this time?" Gohan sighed. _Those two are worse now than when they were little._

"Sorry, we were distracted. Goten had something on his face and I was helping him get it off," Bra said as Goten blushed.

"Sure he did," Vegeta said. He couldn't miss an opportunity to poke fun at the couple.

"It's true, look he has something there again," Bra said as she leaned in and kissed Goten on the lips and when she pulled away Goten was blushing furiously.

"Get a room," Pan said as she zoomed by.

"Not a bad idea," Bra said grabbing Goten and dragging him towards the house. "Come on Goten."

Vegeta just stood there smirking at how impatient his daughter was. Bulma was surprised that Vegeta didn't stop them from going to the house so she said, "Vegeta aren't you going to stop them?"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you know what's going to happen," Bulma said surprised at her husband.

"That's fine with me. Is it okay with you?" Vegeta said turning towards his mate.

"Of course it's fine with me. Are you feeling okay Vegeta?"  
"Of course woman, I'm fine. Maybe I like the idea of Goten being my daughter's mate…," Vegeta started to say and then he saw a blur go past him and a short time later another blur. "Okay we have got to stop those two before people start arriving."

"Agreed," Gohan said. "You grab Pan, I'll grab Trunks."

"Here comes Pan," Vegeta said as he got ready to grab her and he did.

"Let me go Vegeta, I can't let Trunks catch me," Pan said struggling to get free. "Where is he, I can't sense his ki."

Trunks was just about on top of Pan when he felt two arms grab him tightly, "Let me go, I must get Pan."

"I told you, you couldn't catch me," Pan said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well I would have you if your father wouldn't have caught me. But look who caught you," Trunks said smirking.

"So, I wasn't expecting him to grab me," Pan said trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up you two," Vegeta said. "Now tell us why Trunks was chasing you Pan."

"Well he started it," Pan said.

"Did not."

"Just tell us," Gohan said.

"Okay fine, since the loving couple that just went in the house were making out, Trunks and I were talking about tickling. Well he was going on and on about how he wasn't ticklish. Well I knew he was, so I had to prove him wrong. So I started to tickle him and he told me that when the limo stopped he was going to tickle me until I peed my pants. I told him that he would have to catch me first and he said no problem so I said that he was way to slow to catch me. Then when the limo stopped I jumped out so he couldn't tickle me," Pan said as Vegeta let her go.

"See she tickled me first," Trunks shrugged as Gohan let him go.

"Okay you two need to call a truce, no more tickling. Do you both understand?" Vegeta said sternly.

"Okay truce," the both said in unison as they shook hands, but when Trunks went to let go Pan wouldn't go.

"Come on we need to go get changed, I don't want to wear this dress to the party," Pan said pulling Trunks towards the house.

After the two went into the house Gohan went to follow but was stopped by Vegeta, "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the bathroom," Gohan lied.

"You're going to need one of these," Vegeta said handing Gohan a watch.

"I already have a watch and why would I need one to go to the bathroom?"

"This isn't a watch, it's a ki hider and you will need it to spy on the brats," Vegeta said putting it into Gohan's hand and then putting his on and walking towards the house.

Gohan put the ki hider Vegeta gave him on and followed Vegeta to the house. They walked up the stairs careful not to make a sound; when they were able to her Pan and Trunks' voices clearly they stopped staying out of sight.

**Trunks and Pan Talking not knowing they are being watched**

"I'm going to go get changed in my room," Trunks said as he walked to the room that was dubbed his, Bra had one to just like Pan and Goten had one at his house.

"Or you could help me change in mine," Pan said with a mischievous smirk.

"No Panny," Trunks said bluntly.

"And why not?" Pan asked a little hurt.

"Because I have more respect for you than that," Trunks said wrapping his arms around Pan.

"But what if I said I wanted to?"

"Then I would have to respectfully say no."

"Am I not good enough for you?" Pan asked hurt welling up in her voice.

"Panny, don't ever think that. You are more than good enough for me; in fact you are too good for me. It's not that I don't want to, because I do," Trunks said holding Pan close.

"Then why not?" Pan asked looking up at Trunks with sad eyes.

"Because, I love you and in order to prove to everyone that I truly do love you and am not just trying to get you in bed with me I will not have sex with you. Please understand. Besides there will be plenty of time for that later, if you still want me," Trunks said kissing Pan on the top of the head.

"I will always want you," Pan said hugging Trunks.

"Good then, let's not have this conversation again for awhile, is that okay with you?"

"Okay, no more talk about sex for awhile, I promise," Pan said. "Well we had better get changed and head back down to the party before my dad comes looking for us."

"And before my father does too," Trunks said walking into his room after Pan went into hers. Vegeta and Gohan went downstairs and rejoined the party not speaking a word of what they heard or saw.

**Goten and Bra**

Goten barely got the door closed and locked before Bra had him in a passionate kiss. Goten broke it because he needed air, she hadn't given him enough time to take a breath. Bra starts to undress Goten; she takes of his tux jacket and is starting to unbutton the top when Goten grabs her hands and makes her stop. "No, no, no. It's not time for that yet."

Bra looked at Goten pouting and said, "Why not? I have waited all night to get you alone and now you won't let me have any fun."

Goten chuckled at the look on her face and said, "You will get to have your fun just not yet." Goten leaned down and kissed Bra with all the passion that he had been holding back on and she kissed him back with all the passion she had been holding back as well. When they finally broke for air about 15 minutes later they were sitting on Goten's bed and neither of them realized that they had went super because their sayain side took over because of all the times they had suppressed it.

Bra came out of her trance and said, "Your hair is blonde."

"So is yours love," Goten said pulling Bra in for another kiss. This time Bra was going to have her way she was going to get Goten's shirt off even if it meant tearing it off. She started to unbutton it again when she felt Goten's hands move so she tore off the shirt which startled Goten. "You tore my shirt."

"Damn right, you should have let me take it off along time ago and I wouldn't have torn it off your body," Bra said smirking and reaching for Goten's belt buckle.

_Ok time for plan B because she is not going to let me do things my way. It seems she has her own plans so I guess I will let her have her way, at least for now._ Goten thought and then said, "Fine have it your way." Then Goten pulled Bra in for another kiss, but this time he unzipped her dress and stood up so it would fall to the ground.

Bra broke the kiss giggling. "See I always get my way," as she said that Goten's pants and boxers fell to the ground. Goten groaned as Bra ran her hand over the tip of his manhood. She started to kiss Goten's neck and made a trail down his chest to his stomach to his waist and then she planted a light kiss on the tip of his manhood. This earned her a louder moan and Goten had his eyes closed. Bra smirked at what she could do to him, and then she took him into her mouth.

After Bra started moving her head back and fourth Goten said weakly, "Bra," and then he pulled her up to his lips and kissed her again before laying her back on the bed and steadying himself over her. "Now it's my turn," Goten said going in for another kiss as he quickly removed Bra's bra and underwear, leaving her completely naked. Goten began to trail kisses down her neck and to her chest stopping at her right nipple. He took it into his mouth and began teasing it with his tongue as he massaged the other one with his hand. Through all of this Bra was moaning. After a few minutes he switched nipples. After he was satisfied with teasing her nipples he restarted his journey downward until he reached her inner thigh where he began traveling to her jewel, finally reaching it he plunged his tongue deep inside her which made her arch off the bed giving him better access.

During his assault on her Bra said, "Goten, please."

"Please what?" Goten knew what she wanted but he wanted her to ask for it.

"Take me, make me yours, please. I can't wait any longer," Bra said breathlessly.

This is all Goten needed to hear, he repositioned himself above her, his manhood just touching her opening, teasing her a little. That is until she bucked her hips causing him to slip inside of her. He began moving in and out of her at a slow pace, but Bra didn't like that so she flipped him over so she was on top and she started to ride him. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster, Goten felt her starting to tense up and he knew she was close she he grabbed her hips and started moving with her. When she finally came she collapsed on Goten's chest. Goten rolled them back over and started pumping in and out of her at a steady speed.

Bra moans, "Faster, harder, faster, harder." Goten doing as she said started moving in and out of her faster and harder. They were both in super and Goten felt Bra getting ready to climax again and thought, _this time she won't cum alone_. Feeling Bra tighten around him, Goten cum inside her and yells," Bra," as he sinks his sharp teeth into her neck making her his. As soon as Bra feels Goten's teeth sink into her neck she climax's yelling, "Goten," and sinking her teeth into his neck.

Goten rolled off of Bra took her into his arms and held her closely. The two lay there for a good 15 minutes before they finally caught there breath and Goten said, "Now your mine, all mine, and I will kill any guy who touches you," as he touched the bite mark on her neck.

Bra reached up to the mark she had left on Goten's neck and said, "And you my dear Goten are all mine, and I don't intend to share. If a girl touches you I will kill her as well."

"Think we should get dressed and join the party?" Goten asked.

"Only if we can continue this later," Bra said seductively.

"You better believe we are going to continue this later."

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get to the party," Bra said looking for her change of clothes and starting to get dressed. Goten did the same.

**Meanwhile at the Party**

"Did you have a good time?" Trunks asked Pan as he pulled her closer to him. They were sitting on a loveseat that they had moved away from the crowd.

"I had a great time. Thank you," Pan said snuggling closer to Trunks.

"I had a great time too. Do you know where my sister and Goten are? I haven't seen them since they went into the house to change?"

"They are probably around here somewhere. They probably just wanted to be alone like us for a while. Hey let's go get into the bumper cars," Pan said pulling Trunks up.

"Okay if you say so. Bumper cars, you are so going down."

"Only if you can catch me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course," Pan said climbing into an orange car.

"Well it is accepted," Trunks said as he climbed into a car. Neither of them could get the best of each other, but that didn't stop them from trying. They probably spent an hour on the cars before they finally got off laughing. They made there way back to their seat. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked as Pan started to get up.

"To get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Yes, but you sit down I will get it," Trunks said gently pulling Pan back down and then getting up.

"Okay," Pan said.

Trunks walked over to the place where the drinks were and grabbed two drinks and was about the head back to Pan when her heard, "Trunks come here."

"What is it father? Pan is waiting for me," Trunks asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you," Vegeta told his son and then started to walk away.

_He never tells anyone he is proud of them, why now? What did I do?_ Trunks thought before he said, "Why? What did I do?"

"Tonight you gave me something to truly be proud of you for."

"What was it?"

"Think about it son. You had better get back to Pan, she's waiting for you and you shouldn't keep the woman you love and respect waiting," Vegeta said thinking _my son is such a dim wit at times how clear can I make it that I was eavesdropping on his and Pan's conversation earlier._

_Holy shit, my father followed Pan and I when we went to get changed. _"Why did you follow us?"

"I'm not the only one that followed you."

"Who else and why did you?"

"Gohan and we did it because we wanted to see what you were going to do and like I said before I am very proud of you. You did the right thing. Now go back to Pan," Vegeta said walking away to find Bulma.

_I can't believe he spied on me, what am I talking about yes I can._ Trunks thought as he walked back and joined Pan. "Hey, beautiful, sorry it took so long, my father was talking to me," Trunks said as he sat down beside Pan.

"About what?" Pan asked snuggling in closer to Trunks.

Before Trunks could answer he heard, "Trunks can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Gohan," Trunks said and then thought, _Oh shit he's going to kill me. I know it, I'm dead._

Pan just sat there thinking, _what does my dad want with Trunks. Dende don't let dad kill him, I love him._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that said, "So were you really going to bed my son tonight?"

Pan blushed furiously and thought, _how does he know what I wanted to do with Trunks tonight?_ Pan was so shocked that she didn't say anything/

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," Vegeta said smirking at her.

"Yes, I was and no it wasn't a test. But he turned me down."

"Do you know why and I know what he said but do you know why?"

"I know what he said but I still don't understand," Pan said giving into the fact that if she didn't tell Vegeta what she thought then he was just going to interrogate her all night. He had done it before.

"Because he doesn't want sex to come between you two, he is afraid that if he does bed you then every time he's late then you will think he is cheating on you or when he wants to talk to you he's afraid that you will think he is going to break up with you and tell you that he was just using you for sex. Trunks doesn't want that so he won't have sex with you, until he is sure that it won't come between you," Vegeta said putting a reassuring hand on Pan's shoulder.

"But it won't come between us, I…" Pan said and then thought back to when her and Trunks were dancing at prom.

Vegeta noticing she stopped talking said, "What is it?"

"Your right Vegeta, it would come between us right now."

"Why?"

"Because, tonight when we were dancing Trunks said he wanted to talk to me, I immediately thought that he was going to break up with me. I can just imagine what it would be like if we had slept together," Pan said putting her face into her hands ashamed of what she said.

"Panny, don't feel bad, you have no reason to be ashamed. He loves you and he will do anything for you, except bed you. Like he said there will be plenty of time for that later if you still want him. Yes I was spying on you, but I wasn't the only one," Vegeta said smirking.

"I don't even want to know," Pan said chuckling.

"Good, now don't forget, no matter how much you try he won't bed you. Now I feel Goten and Bra coming, want to go harass them?"

"Of course," Pan said getting up walking with Vegeta.

**Gohan and Trunks**

Gohan decided to have a little fun with Trunks before telling him thank you. With the meanest scowl Gohan could come up with he said, "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"  
_Oh shit I really am going to die._ Trunks gulped and had a very fearful look on his face as he said, "N…no, why?"

Gohan couldn't keep as straight face with the way Trunks look so with a smirk and a chuckle, "Because you have earned my trust with my daughter."

"W…what, what did I do?"

"You didn't take advantage of Pan and for that I respect you."

"I would ask how you know, but father told me that the two of you were spying on me."

"Your right, but in doing so you gained my trust, so if you and Pan want to go in the house and watch movies in private feel free, but remember, my trust is hard to gain so don't lose it," Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan, you don't know how much knowing that means to me. I think we will go in the house," Trunks said smiling, truly smiling.

"Okay, here come Goten and Bra; let's go see where they were?" Gohan said walking away.

"Okay, but I'm going to go get first," Trunks said going in the direction Pan was, or so he thought.

**Vegeta, Pan, Goten, and Bra**

"So should I start calling you Aunt Bra now?" Pan asked smirking making Bra and Goten blush.

"I'm not calling you son," Vegeta said chuckling at the blushing couple.

"You two are so not funny," Bra said.

Vegeta walked up to Bra and Goten and looked at their necks and said, "Very good."

"There you are, I've been looking for you," Trunks said slipping his arms around Pan's waist.

"Sorry I had to come harass my Uncle Goten and Aunt Bra," Pan said smirking evilly. She knew that they weren't going to tell Trunks so she let it slip.

"What do you mean Aunt Bra? They aren't married," Trunks said looking confused.

"Not in the human way, look closer, pay special attention to their necks," Gohan said laughing at the look on Trunks' face.

"You marked my sister," Trunks said angrily. "Why?"

"Because I wanted him to, dummy, and besides father said he could," Bra shrugged.

"You let him mark her, why?" Trunks turned to his father.

"Because he has been dating her for three years and waited until I gave him permission to mark her to mark her. Just be happy for them."

"Congrats, you two," Trunks said. "Pan do you want to go inside and watch movies in private?"

Pan looked at her father questionably and Gohan said, "Its fine with me. In fact why don't you stay the night Trunks?"

"Are you sure, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I am, in fact why doesn't Bra stay the night too?" Gohan replied.

Before anyone could say anything Vegeta said, "Its fine with me."

"Thank you daddy," Bra said hugging Vegeta and walking towards the house Goten close behind her.

"Come on Trunks, let's go watch that movie," Pan said pulling Trunks towards the house.

"How long is this party for?" Vegeta asked.

"Until 2 am."

"What time is it now?"

"Midnight."

The night went by without any more events or without anyone seeing Brad or his sister, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi decided that they should just stay at Videl and Gohan's that night. Pan and Trunks fell asleep in the living room watching a movie and well we know what Bra and Goten did most of the night.

In the next chapter I am fast forwarding a bit to Graduation. Brad and family will make an appearance. It gets very interesting. You will just have to wait and find out. And thanks for all the reviews.


	42. Chapter 42 Graduation Day

**Graduation Day Two Months later**

"Big brother, it's time to get up," Bra said shaking Trunks to try to get him out of bed.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," Trunks said pulling the blankets over his head.

_This boy is such a pain in the ass to get up, I know,_ Bra thought and then said, "Pan is here."

Trunks flew out of bed and was in and out of the shower in less than 10 minutes. Meanwhile Bra was lying on Trunks' bed laughing hysterically at her brother. When Trunks came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go he saw his sister laughing and said, "Where is Pan?"

"At home," Bra said sitting up trying to control herself, she knew she was in for it. She started to walk out of the room and then she ran.

"You are so dead little sister," Trunks said running after her. Bra was faster than he was; he guessed it was a female sayain thing, he saw that was sitting beside their father smirking.

As Trunks got closer Bra said, "Dad, Trunks is trying to attack me."  
"Brat, leave you sister alone. What did she do?" Vegeta said never looking up from his newspaper.

"She told me Pan was here so I hurried up and got ready and then I found her laughing on my bed and she told me that she wasn't here. Why is it that her and Pan are faster than me?"

"You should have gotten up when she told you to the first time. They are faster then you because they are females and they are more nibble. Deal with it. Now Bra make breakfast, I'm hungry."

"No, I have to get ready, after it's not everyday your mate graduates high school," Bra said getting up from the table and heading towards her room.

"You know you need to learn how to cook, Goten eats a lot," Trunks said leaning backwards.

"Oh don't worry he will get plenty of food, but I think I have another year to learn how to cook, I don't plan on moving in with him until after I graduate," Bra said smirking walking up the stairs.

"BULMA," Vegeta yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bulma yelled back.

"I'M HUNGRY COME MAKE ME FOOD."

"I'M BUSY."

"DON"T MAKE ME COME GET YOU."

"FINE I'M COMING," Bulma yelled coming out of her lab.

"I always get my way," Vegeta said smirking very arrogantly.

**At Gohan and Videl's **

"Pan go wake up your uncle," Videl said while she was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Alright," Pan said walking upstairs and thinking, _how am I going to wake him up without him throwing a ki blast at me after all he isn't a morning person. I know,_ "Uncle Goten, wake up, Bra is…"

Pan didn't even get to finish her sentence before Goten was out of bed and in the bathroom. _I think I had better go back downstairs before he gets out of the shower and realizes that Bra isn't here. _ 10 Minutes later a fully dressed and ready to go Goten was making his way to the kitchen when he reached the kitchen he saw Pan laughing, "Where's Bra, I thought you said she was here," Goten said looking confused.

"Goten what are you talking about Bra is going to meet at graduation with the rest of her family," Gohan said looking up from his newspaper and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Pan said she was here," Goten said glaring at Pan.

"Pan," Gohan said looking at his daughter.

"I didn't say she was here, all I said was Uncle Goten wake up, Bra is and then Goten was out of bed and in the bathroom. I was going to say Bra is going to meet us at the high school but Goten didn't give me time to tell him that," Pan said smiling innocently.

"Breakfast is ready," Videl said sitting down at he table and they all started to eat.

**Later at High School shortly before graduation**

Pan and Bra walked back stage to wish Goten and Trunks good luck before they had to take their seats. Bra saw Goten struggling with his tie so she walked over to help him. Pan scanned the room and saw Trunks leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Pan decided to sneak up on him. She was just about to say boo when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her forward.

"You know that it's not nice to sneak up on people. Didn't you dad ever teach you that?"

"Yes, but your dad told me that it is a good battle technique," Pan said looking up at Trunks with innocent eyes. "I just came to say good luck and I will be watching you."

"Well I need a little something for good luck," Trunks said leaning down kissing Pan.

"How was that for something for good luck?" Pan asked after she broke the kiss.

"Great, now I know that I will not make a fool of myself."

"I love you," Pan said leaning into Trunks' chest.

"I love you too," Trunks said holding her close.

"Awe, look at the cute couple," A sarcastic voice said.

"Buzz off, bitch," Pan said.

"You know he will use you just like he used me," Stephanie said.

"You're just jealous, that I have him," Pan said with a smirk and then added, "He isn't going to use me, and he loves me."

"Oh yeah he tells you that now, what about after you sleep with him?" Stephanie added coldly.

"Refresh my memory, how long did you date him before you slept with him?"

"Three months," Trunks said finally getting in the conversation.

Stephanie just glared as Pan said, "Well Trunks and I have been together for five months and he hasn't once tried to get in my pants. In fact I offered and he turned me down."

"Stephanie you were just a conquest, Pan isn't. Sorry," Trunks said walking away, holding Pan close, before things could get worse.

"Come on Goten, let's go find Trunks and Pan," Bra said pulling Goten.

"Hey Goten," A girl's seductive voice said.

"What do you want?" Goten questioned.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out after graduation," Marron said.

Bra was seeing red, how dare she hit on her mate, "Stay the fuck away from him, he's mine, your parents may be friends of the family but that won't stop me from kicking your slutty ass," Bra growled warningly.

Pan and Trunks noticed what was going on and decided that it was their turn to step in. Pan said, "Marron, I think you had better back off if you know what's good for you."

Before anything else could be said the superintendent walked in and said, "Anyone not graduating today needs to take their seats in the auditorium the ones that are graduating need to take their place we are about to start."

"Uncle Goten good luck; come on Trunks I will walk you to your spot."

"Good luck big brother; and I will walk you to your spot Goten."

The girls walked the boys to their spots and joined their families in the auditorium.

**Brad and his family back stage before graduation**

"I'm so proud of you Brad," Brad's mother, Sara said.

"Thank mom; father, after toady I want to train harder."

"Brad, where did you sister go?" Ayden asked.

"I don't know; she's over there," Brad said point in a direction.

"Who is she talking to?"

"The girl is Pan Son and the guy is Trunks Briefs."

"That's Trunks Briefs? He's the one that punched you in the face prom night?"

"Yes," Brad said getting annoyed.

"He looks so wimpy," Ayden said with a chuckle.

"Shut up father. I'm not as strong as you, I haven't trained nearly as long as you or anyone else. And I have only recently discovered my hidden powers."

"Look everyone is lining up," Sara said. "You need to take your place and we need to go to our seats. Good luck son."

Everyone was in their seats waiting for graduation to start when the superintendent stepped onto the stage and said, "If I can have your attention please we are going to start the ceremony. First we will here from the salutatorian Trunks Briefs," Trunks got up and read his speech and then the superintendent again stepped up and continued, "Now we will here from our Valedictorian Goten Son," Goten got up and gave his speech and then the superintendent got up and continued. The class officers gave their speeches and then all the students were called up and given their diplomas. After all the names were called the superintendent said, "Now if our president and vice president would lead everyone outside you can throw you hats."

Goten and Trunks got up and let the group outside where they stood and wait for Trunks and Goten to say, "Let's do it." Then everyone threw their hats in the air and yelled in excitement. After everyone recovered their hats they joined their parents.

Everyone was standing waiting for Trunks and Goten to join them what they didn't realize was that they were being watched. Ayden and his family made sure they were close so that they could here what they were saying.

"That was a great speech Goten," Bra said throwing her arms around Goten and giving him a hug.

"Your speech was really good too, Trunks," Pan said giving Trunks a hug.

"Thanks," Both boys said in unison.

"Goku," Videl said.

"Yes."

"Why don't you and Chichi come over to our house we can have a little celebration. Bulma you and Vegeta should come over too."

"What do you say Vegeta," Goku said hitting Vegeta on the back.

"Kakarott, don't do that," Vegeta growled.

"We'll be there," Bulma said.

"Good. So what do you say we go face the press so we can get to this celebration?" Videl said.

**Meanwhile**

"Those speeches sucked," Sara said.

"Tell me about it, it took all I had not to fall asleep," Brad said.

"Shh. Listen to what they are saying," Ayden said listening closely to what they were saying.

"Vegeta, wasn't that the name of our prince father?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. It can't be, our prince is alive. I thought he was dead. And that's Kakarott, the one they call Goku. How can our prince associate with that low level weakling?" Ayden asked in shock. "Why is Kakarott here?"

"Because Goten is his son and so is Gohan Son and Pan Son is his granddaughter," Stephanie said shining light on the situation.

"So why is Prince Vegeta here? And who is that blue haired woman next to him?" Ayden asked.

"Well the blue haired woman is Bulma Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corporation, and I believe that she is Prince Vegeta's wife. I know for a fact that Trunks and Bra Briefs are Prince Vegeta's children. I heard them calling him father."

"So that means that you dated a prince," Ayden said looking at his daughter.

"I had no idea that he was a prince at the time," Stephanie said.

"Well now you do, do you still like him?"

"Yes."

"Well then you need to make him your mate you are a better match for Prince Trunks than that low level he is with."

"Father, I like that low level," Brad said.

"You should go after Princess Bra; you are a better match for her than Kakarott's youngest brat."

"Good idea father, but I will have to train harder to make her my mate."

"Let's go home then, so you guys can start training," Sara said.

"Good idea," Ayden said. "Besides I have a job interview tomorrow morning."

**Back to the gang**

"I hate the press," Trunks said.

"Before we go face them I have to ask a question for you Trunks," Bulma said stopping her son.

"What is it mom?"

"You know they are going to ask you if you have chosen someone to be your vice president…" Bulma started to say and then was interrupted.

"Don't worry mom, I have someone chosen," Trunks said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, who," Bulma asked.

"You'll find out in about 5 minutes."

"You're not going to tell me?"  
"Nope, mother I'm not." Trunks said stepping up to the podium and then saying, "Excuse me can we get this over with so I can go home?"

One of the reporters asked, "Mr. Briefs, we understand that now that you have graduated you are president of Capsule Corporation who are you choosing as your vice president?"  
"Yes, now that I am graduated I am president of Capsule Corporation and I have chosen a very capable person of being my vice president," Trunks said pointing to another reporter.

"Who is it?"

"My vice president is standing right here, it is Goten Son," Trunks said pointing to Goten and smirking. "That is enough questions. I have places to be. There will be plenty of time for you all to get interviews with my and my new vice president. Just call my office on Monday and my secretary will set you all up with a time," Trunks said as he stepped away.

"I have a question for Pan Son," A reporter yelled.

"One question is all I will answer," Pan said rolling her eyes.

"Are you Mr. Briefs' secretary?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend," Pan said walking away.

More reporters started asking questions but they went unanswered and the gang headed over to Gohan and Videl's to party.

Next Chapter Ayden's interview. Who could he be getting an interview with? Hmmm.


	43. Chapter 43 The day after Graduation

In the last chapter I know it seemed like Brad was just giving up on Pan to go after Bra, but all will be revealed in this chapter.

**The Next Day**

Pan awoke the next morning and realized that she was in her room. _How did I get here? Last thing I remember, I was sitting on the couch with Trunks and Bra and Goten were cuddled up on the other couch and we were watching movies in the living room while our parents were playing poker in the kitchen. How did I get in my room? _Pan then felt something around her waist pulling her close. _Oh shit who's that?_ Pan thought and then looked beside her to see a sleeping Trunks. _Oh shit dad is going to kill him and then lock me in my room for the rest of my life. _Pan tried to get out of bed without waking Trunks but she couldn't move Trunks was holding her to tight. Pan sighed and gave Trunks a nudge and then said, "Trunks wake up."

"Panny, I love you," Trunks said sleeping soundly.

_This boy is harder to get up than my Uncle Goten is. _Pan thought as she leaned in and kissed Trunks on the lips just until he started to kiss back and the she pulled away earning her an annoyed groan.

"Why'd you stop?" A groggy Trunks asked.

"Because, it's time to get up and I want to know how we got into my bedroom," Pan said smiling.

"What? We're in your room? But last thing I remember we were watching a movie in the living room," Trunks said stunned as he sat up arm still around Pan.

"You mean you don't know how we got in here?"

"No, I don't, but I do know that your father is going to kill me."

"I…" Pan was interrupted by laughing. "It's not what it looks like."

"I know I had your grandfather bring you two up here after you fell asleep on the couch. I figured that your bed would be more comfortable than the couch," Gohan said still laughing at the looks on his daughter and Trunks' face. Trunks just sat there he was speechless. Gohan finally said, "Pan, your mother and I have to get to work, why don't you stop by the hospital later?"

"Okay dad, I love you. Have a nice day at work," Pan said getting up giving Gohan a hug.

Trunks finally spoke, "See ya, Gohan."

"Bye Trunks," Gohan said still laughing.

When Pan was sure her parents had left she closed her bedroom door, then she turned around and ran to the bed and jumped on top of Trunks, who wasn't suspecting it. Pan pressed her lips to Trunks' and when his lips parted in surprise she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and explore every inch of it. Trunks tried to break the kiss for air but Pan just deepened it. Finally when Pan broke the kiss Trunks was gasping for breath which just made Pan smirk and get an idea. When Trunks was in the middle of taking a breath Pan pressed her lips to his again and kiss him passionately. Pan rolled them over so that they were lying on their sides and she let her hands travel down Trunks' back and settle on his butt. Trunks following her lead let his hands roam up and down her back a couple of times before they come to rest on her butt.

**Meanwhile**

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Goten said as he nipped the tip of Bra's nose.

"Good morning prince charming," Bra said leaning up and stealing a kiss. "What are we going today?"

"Well I thought I would take you to breakfast and then shopping and then to lunch and then to a movie and then to dinner," Goten said pulling Bra close and nipping at the mark he made on her neck.

"Breakfast sounds great, but how about we forget the rest and just come back her," Bra said smirking seductively.

"Why? Don't you want to be seen with me in public?"

"Of course I want to be seen with you in public, I'd just rather see you, shall I say, naked," Bra said smirking.

"Oh, well then let's get going to breakfast, so we can get back here then," Goten said getting up and getting dressed.

Bra was finished getting dressed and said, "We should see if Pan and Trunks want to go to breakfast with us."

"Okay, let's go wake them up; Grandpa transported them up to Pan's room at Gohan's request," Goten said following Bra out of his room and down the hall to Pan's room. They opened the door and saw the way the two were laying and where their hands were and cleared his throat loudly.

Pan and Trunks heard someone clear their throat so they broke the kiss and look towards the door to see Goten leaning against the doorway and Bra just standing there.

"What do you want Uncle Goten? I was kind of busy, if you didn't notice," Pan said smirking from ear to ear. Trunks was blushing so bad that his whole face was red.

"We could see that, Bra and I just wanted to know if you two wanted to come to breakfast with us," Goten said rolling his eyes at his niece.

"That would be great, but we are driving separately," Pan said getting up and heading towards her bathroom.

Once Pan was inside Goten said, "So what were you doing with my niece?"

Trunks just smirked and said, "What did it look like?"

"Don't mess with me Trunks, I'm serious," Goten scowled.

"I'm serious too, we were doing just what you saw, making out," Trunks replied.

"That better have been all you were doing," Goten warned.

"Gotta question for you Goten, I just got Gohan's trust to you really think that I would risk loosing it?"

"Let me ask you a question, do you want to have sex with my niece?"

"I won't lie to you Goten, yes I do, but before you say a word let me tell you something. Prom night, I could have but I didn't. I will tell you why, because in order to prove that I really do love Pan to her, you and everyone else I won't have sex with her. And besides that do you really think I want her to think that every time I want to talk that I am going to break up with her and tell her that I was just using her. Well I don't, Goten," Trunks said sternly.

Goten was at a lose for words but finally said, "I'm sorry Trunks, I am just protective of my niece. What do you mean you could have had sex with her prom night?"

"It's okay; I'm the same way about my little sister. She offered, but I said no. If you don't believe me ask Gohan or my father, they spied on us," Trunks said

Before Goten could say anything else Pan came out of the bathroom fully dressed and said, "I'm ready. Trunks get your lazy butt out of my bed and get dressed."

"Yes, Panny," Trunks said and obediently get out of bed and went into the bathroom and got ready.

Pan walked up to Trunks and slipped his arm around his waist touching his butt in the process. Trunks jumped a little bit at the light touch. Pan smirking at his reaction said, "Let's go, I'm starving."

The foursome went to breakfast and just talked about anything and everything.

**Meanwhile**

There was a knock on the door and Brad got up to answer it. When he answered it he saw a guy around his age. The man guy said, "Is Ayden home?"

"Who are you?" Brad asked.

"I'm Ayden's nephew, Jeff."

"Dad, there's a guy here and he claims to be your nephew," Brad yelled.

Ayden walked out of the kitchen and joined his son at the door and said, "Jeff, where's your father?"

"He said he had to go somewhere and told me to come and find you," Jeff said as he followed Ayden and Brad into the kitchen.

"Well Jeff you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Let me introduce you to my family. The woman at the stove is my mate, Sara and the girl sitting at the table is my daughter Stephanie and you've already met my son Brad. Everyone this is my brother's son Jeff. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Hello Jeff, it's nice to meet you. Ayden has told me all about you," Sara said.

"Father can I talk to you a minute, alone?" Brad asked.

"Of course," Ayden said following his son into the living room.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about what we discussed yesterday. Why is it that you want me to mate Princess Bra instead of Pan? I want Pan; I just didn't want to argue with you yesterday. But I really do want her."

"I didn't realize how much you cared about her. Well then what would you say if we let Jeff in on our little plan?

"So it's alright with you that I like Pan?"

"Of course son, so do want to let Jeff in on our plan?"

"As long as he stays away from Pan, he can help us."

"Good then five of us will start training when I get home from my interview. Until then you and your sister should fill Jeff in what we are planning," Ayden said as he walked back into the kitchen. "Sara, I have to go for that interview now. I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too, Ayden. Bye," Sara said walking her husband to the door.

**Back to Breakfast**

"Let's go to, I need to show you something Goten," Bra said grabbing Goten's hand and pulling him away from the table.

"We'll see you later," Trunks said.

"Don't worry, we're not coming back to my house all day," Pan said smirking as Bra and Goten exited the restaurant.

"Why did you tell them that?" Trunks asked.

"So they don't have to worry about not being alone. Trunks sometimes I wonder how smart you really are," Pan said chuckling as Trunks uncapsuled his car and the two hopped in.

"I'm just in denial," Trunks said putting the car in great and driving out of the parking lot. "So where to?"

"The hospital dad wanted me to stop by remember?" Pan said laughing.

"No, I think I was in shock," Trunks said heading for the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and walked into hospital hand in hand. They went to walk past the front desk when the receptionist said, "Can I help you? You need to sign in first."

_Where do mom and dad find these bimbo's_? Pan was just about to say something when the receptionist said, "You, your Trunks Briefs President of Capsule Corp."

"Yes, that's me," Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Here's my number, call me we can go out sometime," the receptionist said sliding Trunks a piece of paper and smiling at him seductively.

Sliding the paper back to her he said, "I'm sorry I'm in a serious relationship with a great girl."

"Oh yeah who's that?"

"Me," Pan said her ki slowly rising, but Trunks slipped his arm around waist and pulled her close.

"And you would be?"

"Your bosses' daughter," Pan said smugly. "Drs. Gohan and Videl Son are my parents."

"Oh, Miss Son I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, your father is in his office and your mother is with patients."

"Thank you. Oh and if you so much as check my boyfriend out again I'll have you fired," Pan said as her and Trunks walked towards Gohan's office.

As they were about to walk into Gohan's office a young male doctor said, "Miss Son how are you today?"

"Fine, how are you?" _I could care less but dad says to be nice to people so I am going to try._

"Just fine, hey I have been wonder if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Sorry she's taken," Trunks growled glaring at him as he pulled Pan close to him.

"Aren't you Trunks Briefs President of Capsule Corp.?"

"Yes, I am, and Pan is my girlfriend." Trunks' ki was rising.

Pan could sense Trunks' ki rising so she said, "Come on Trunks, my dad is expecting us," Pan then turned and said, "Have a nice day." Then she opened the door and saw that her dad still talking to someone so she and Trunks sat down and waited for her father to finish.

Gohan and the man got up and shook hands and Gohan said, "Thank You Ayden, I will talk it over with my wife and I will get back with you tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Son," Ayden said before walking out the door. He glanced over and saw Trunks and Pan sitting there. He noticed that Trunks was holding Pan possessively so he looked at their necks and he was relieved when he didn't see any bite marks after all they were part sayain. His first instincts were to bow before his prince but he knew he couldn't that would ruin everything. So he ignored the couple and just kept walking out holding his head high.

Gohan followed him out and shut the door behind him and then turned to see his daughter and Trunks waiting so he said, "So what are you two doing here?"

"You told me to stop by remember dad?" Pan said smiling at Gohan.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you still wanted to go on that trip."

"Of course dad, why do you think I study so hard during the year?"

"Alright, when do you want to go and you can take three people with you. So who are you taking?"

"I want to leave in two weeks that should give everyone ample time to get ready. And dad do you really have to ask who I want to go with me? Who do I take every year?"

"Bra, Goten, and Trunks," Gohan said shaking his head. "But do you think Trunks and Goten are going to be able to get out of work?"

"Umm, actually I already talked to Bulma about that she said it would be okay with her but I would have to wait for two weeks and I already know were we are going and I already have everything ready I just have to call to confirm," Pan said smirking.

"I guess you have this already planned out don't you?"

"Of course dad, three of the greatest fighters in the world taught me to always be prepared with a well thought out plan of action," Pan said.

"Oh yeah and who were they?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well there's Vegeta, and Grandpa Goku, and of course you."

"Well then you should call and confirm and tell everyone when you are going," Gohan said.

"Okay, dad, is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah, what are you two up to today?"

"I'm not sure yet, I think we might go cruising," Trunks said.

"I think we should go to your office so I can decorate it for you," Pan suggested.

"Can't we do that tomorrow," Trunks whined.

"Get out of here you two," Gohan said laughing at them.

"Bye dad," Pan said giving her father a hug and walking out the door, Trunks in tow.

Pan and Trunks spent the day driving around and going from store to store getting things for their trip and for Trunks' new office. The Trunks said that they needed to get their pictures taken so he could put lots of pictures of them together and some of just her on his desk.

Gohan talked to Videl and they decided to hire Ayden as a new doctor. (bet you didn't see that coming.)

I know I know boring chapter. But the next will be more fun I promise.

Okay, I'm not sure if I'm going to write a chapter about their trip or not. What does everyone think? I have an idea if I do decide to write it, but I want everyone's opinion. Well anyways thanks for the reviews keep them coming.


	44. Chapter 44 Preperations for the Trip

**The Next Week**

"We still have two days before we get to leave," Pan whined.

"Yeah, I know, why don't we go shopping? I still need to pick some things up for the trip," Bra suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, let's go," Pan said jumping off her bed and running out the door.

"Wait up," Bra said running after her. When she got outside she followed Pan over to her truck and jumped in.

"So where to first?" Pan asked starting her truck and headed towards town.

"The mall of course Bra said laughing. "So how many rooms are going to have on the cruise anyways?"

"I'm not sure, Dad did that part of the trip," Pan replied.

"So where are we going anyways?"

"The Bahamas, remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, I can't wait this is going to be so much fun. It will be like a long double date," Bra said squealing excitedly.

**While the girls were shopping**

"My head hurts," Goten whined.

"Stop whining, all I can see is bright spots," Trunks said.

"Are the interviews done yet?"

"For today, we have eight more tomorrow and two before we leave on Friday," Trunks said.

"When are these damn interviews over? If I get asked one more time if I am sleeping with your sister I think I may have to super on their ass."

"Well you are aren't you?" Trunks said smirking. He had finally come to terms with the fact that Bra and Goten were having sex, well as long as he didn't have to know any of the details or hear them or see them.

"Not the point. It's none of their damn business." Goten said angrily.

"Okay, jeez calm down. Hey what's say we cut out of here and got spar somewhere?"

"That sounds great but will you mother allow us?"

"I don't see why not, we've been here since 6:00 this morning and it's noon now, so I think she should let us go at least for a couple of hours," Trunks said getting up from his desk and walking towards the door. Goten got up and followed Trunks to Bulma's lab.

"Mom," Trunks said.

"Yes, Trunks," Bulma said not looking up from what she was doing.

"Do you care if Goten and I cut out for a couple of hours? We are hungry and we need to stretch our legs."

"Listen Trunks and Goten, you two have a responsibility now, but since this is all new for you, you can go. Don't make a habit out of it, you have three hours to get your asses back here," Bulma said.

"Thank you mom, we'll be back," Pan said.

Trunks and Goten ran out the door and took off into the sky to find a nice place to spar. They reached a clearing in the woods.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Briefs?" Goten asked taking a fighting stance.

"Ha, dream on Goten, you will be the one getting your ass kicked today," Trunks said smirking taking his own fighting stance. The two boys started to fly at each other and were throwing punches and kicks at each other which were easily blocked by both.

They both had stopped and were looking at each other thinking of their next move when Goten said, "I think we have had enough warm ups, why don't we take it up a level?" Goten then started to power up. His hair flashed blonde a couple times and then stayed blonde when he was powered up to Super Sayian. Trunks did the same. Then they started to fight again; neither one seeming to get the upper hand on the other one. The boys didn't even notice they were being watched.

**In the bushed close by**

"How in the hell did they change their hair color?" Brad asked.

"I'm not sure," Jeff said

"What do you mean you're not sure, I thought you knew about your sayain heritage," Brad growled angrily.

"I do know a little bit, but I can't remember this, we'll just have to ask Uncle Ayden when he gets home." Jeff said struggling to remember what his father told him about a blonde haired teal eyed sayain. _Shit what was it?_ "Got a question."

"What?"

"Who's who?"

"The one that had lavender hair is Prince Trunks, Prince Vegeta's son and the other one is Goten, son of that good for nothing low level Kakarott."

"Oh, okay, well let's get back so we can talk Uncle Ayden, I want to know about how they were able to turn their hair blonde."

"Fine, let's go," Brad said before taking to the air after his cousin Jeff. (Jeff always knew how to fly but Brad learned a while back).

Trunks and Goten sparred for about an hour and a half when Trunks said, "I'm starving, let's go take a shower and then eat."

Goten powered down and said, "Sounds good to me. We'll stop by my place and see if the girls want to go to lunch after we shower."

"Great, I can't wait to see Pan I haven't had much time to spend with her lately. I can't wait until we leave for vacation."

"I know what you mean, I miss my Bra," Goten said frowning. The two guys flew off in the direction of Gohan and Videl's.

When they walked in the door Trunks yelled, "Pan, where are you?"

"Bra, I'm home," Goten yelled walking up the stairs.

"Where are they?" Trunks asked worried about Pan.

"They probably went shopping," Goten said walking towards his room to take a shower.

"Probably," Trunks said walking towards the guest bathroom to take a shower.

**Meanwhile**

"Pan, what do you say we go surprise the boys and see if they want to go to lunch with us?" Bra asked as she climbed in Pan's truck throwing her bags in the back seat.

"That's a great idea," Pan heading towards Capsule Corp.

The girls walked into the building and started to head towards Trunks and Goten's offices when someone said, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

Bra being Bra said, "No," and she started to walk towards the door that read GOTEN SON VICE PRESIDENT.

Pan decided she would sneak off and go to Trunks' office which was a little ways away from Goten's.

"Miss, Mr. Son isn't in right now, and you need an appointment to see him," the blonde secretary said.

"Well, I will just wait for him in his office," Bra said continuing to walk to the door.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need an appointment, and who are you?" Bra said getting annoyed.

"I'm Caitlyn Nally, Mr. Son's secretary and I'm sorry but in order to see Mr. Son you need to have an appointment," The girl said very politely even though she was getting annoyed. This was only her second week on the job and this girl was causing a lot of trouble. She was trying to make a good impression on her new boss, because he was such a hottie.

"Like I said I don't need an appointment because one I am Bra Briefs and two I am Mr. Son's long time girlfriend, so if you would excuse me I am going to go into his office," Bra said opening the door and walking inside. _Dumb bimbo thinks she can tell me what to do._

As Bra walked into the room Caitlyn was thinking, _when my sister and I applied we didn't realize that they needed both of us: one for the vice president and one for the president. I wanted to be Trunks Briefs secretary but no, my sister had to get it. I wonder why. Not that I am complaining, Goten Son is a hottie, but his girlfriend is a real bitch, I wonder what he sees in her. _

Meanwhile Pan was about to walk into Trunks' office when she heard someone say, "Excuse me miss, may I help you?"

"Yes, is Trunks in?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Briefs isn't in right now, do you have an appointment?" the young girl asked. Pan assumed that she was Trunks' secretary.

"No, but I don't need an appointment. Who are you?" Pan asked.

"I'm Mr. Briefs Secretary, Katie Nally. I'm sorry, but you do need an appointment to see him. Mr. Briefs told me that only a select few people don't have to have an appointment," Katie said very politely.

Pan couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. She really didn't know who she was. "Who are the select few people?"  
"Oh, they are Mr. Briefs' girlfriend Pan Son, Mr. Goten Son the Vice President, Mr. Briefs' younger sister Bra Briefs, Drs. Gohan and Videl Son, Mr. Briefs' mother and CEO of the company Bulma Briefs and his father Vegeta Briefs, and Goku and Chichi Son. I believe that is all."

"You don't know who I am do you?

"You look familiar, are you a reporter?"

"No, I'm Trunks' girlfriend, Pan Son," Pan said smiling extending her hand.

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss Son, I didn't recognize you," Katie said very nervously as she shook Pan's hand.

"Its okay; and you can just call me Pan, no need for formalities seeing as how you will probably see me a lot," Pan said with a chuckle.

"Thank you M… Pan, it's so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you," Katie said as she sat down at her desk.

Pan taking a seat in front of the desk said, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

The two sat there and talked a good forty five minutes when they heard, "My girlfriend and my secretary talking and laughing together, should I be scared?"  
Pan stood up and said, "Trunks where have you been?"

"Goten and I went out for awhile and where have you been?" Trunks said walking towards his office.

"It was nice meeting you Katie; I hope to talk to you again so. Well your sister and I went shopping and then we came here to see if you wanted to go to lunch with us." Pan said following Trunks into his office.

"It was nice meeting you too, Pan," Katie said as the couple walked into the office and she went back to typing.

"So, what's say we order pizza?" Trunks said sitting on his couch.

"Sounds good, but don't you think we should see if Goten and Bra want some too?" Pan said.

"Yeah, but first," Trunk said as he pulled Pan in for a kiss.

**In Goten's Office**

_Look at how many pictures of he has of me and of us together. I wonder where he can be; I think I will just lie down on the couch until he gets back._ Bra thought as she laid down on the plush leather sofa and drifted off to sleep.

Goten walked into his office to see his mate laying on the couch sleeping so he walked over to the couch and kiss Bra on the lips and said, "Wake up my princess."

"I'm awake," Bra said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I've missed you," Goten said sitting down beside her and kissing her.

Breaking the kiss she said, "I've missed you too."

The four ended up getting pizza for lunch and then going home.

**Meanwhile**

"Aunt Sara is Uncle Ayden home yet?" Jeff asked as he walked in the door with Brad in tow.

"He should be home any minute now," Sara said finishing making dinner.

Stephanie came down from upstairs and said, "Hey boys, how was your outing?"

Brad glared at his sister and said, "Just fine how was your day of training?"

Jeff laughed at the two glaring at each other and then said, "Hey Steph want to go outside and spar with me until your father gets home?"

"Sure Jeff," Stephanie said as she smirked at her brother and walked out the door.

"You know you could be a little nicer to you sister, Brad," Sara scolded her son.

Brad rolled his eyes and said, "Yes mother."

Ayden walked in through the back door and said, "I'm home. Where is everyone?"

Brad said, "I'm right here, mom is in the kitchen, and Jeff and Steph are in the front yard sparring."

"Well let's go get them," Ayden said walking towards the front door. "Steph, Jeff time to come in."

Jeff and Stephanie walked towards Ayden and Brad and said, "Uncle Ayden Brad and I went out today and saw Prince Trunks and Goten Son sparring together, and there hair turned blonde but I couldn't sense how high their ki was. They must have had something hiding it. Why was their hair blonde? I remember my father saying something about it but I can't remember what."

Ayden eyes widened a bit as he asked, "Both of their hair turned blonde?"

"Yes and neither one of them could get the upper hand over the other one," Brad said.

"What does it mean?" Jeff asked.

"They are super sayains," Ayden said.

"What's a super sayain?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yes, now I remember, but I thought they were just a legend," Jeff said.

"No, they are real, I am one too, I would power up but I don't want anyone to sense my ki. It look like you three have your work cut out for you. You all will have to train very hard to become one and if you want to beat then you will have to become one. Now let's go have dinner and we will talk about this after dinner," Ayden said walking in the house pondering how he was going to get his two children and his nephew to turn into super sayains and get his revenge.

**Two Days Later- Time to leave for the trip**

It was two in the afternoon and Trunks and Goten kept checking their watches as they sat in their offices being interviewed by reporters.

Goten decided that he was done with this damn interview and said, "Alright you can ask me one last question and then this interview is over."

"Alright Mr. Son, what is your relationship with Bra Briefs? I have heard from a source that she is pregnant with your child," the reporter said.

Goten tried his best to keep his anger in check as he said, "Bra is my long time girlfriend. We have been together for three year. And no she isn't pregnant. Now I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my private life. Now this interview is over so have a nice day."

"Thank you Mr. Son good day to you," the reporter said as he walked out of the office annoyed that he didn't get to ask all the questions he wanted to.

Meanwhile the same thing was happening in Trunks' office.

"So Mr. Briefs, I have heard your girlfriend is pregnant, it that true?" the reporter asked Trunks.

Trunks could barely control his anger as he said, "No she isn't. And this interview is over. You are getting too personal for my tastes. Have a great day."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Briefs," the reporter said as he walked out the door.

Trunks and Goten walked out of their offices and met in the hallway and Trunks said, "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Goten said as he looked around and didn't see anyone so he put his hand on Trunks' shoulder and instant transmissioned them out of there to Gohan and Videl's.

The girls were waiting patiently at Pan's for the boys to get there so they could go on their trip. Finally the boys appeared in the living room and Pan and Bra both chimed in unison, "It's about damn time."

Trunks was the first to answer, "Sorry, but the interviews went longer than we thought they would."

Gohan stepped forward and said, "Alright I made your cruise arrangements and here is everything you need," he handed them each a manila envelope.

"So dad how many cabins on the cruise did you get us?" Pan asked.

"You will just have to see when you get there." Videl said.

They all looked in their envelopes and noticed they each had a key. Bra was the first to speak, "We each have a key does that mean that we all have our own rooms?"

"Get out of here," the six adults chimed in unison.

"Bye everyone," they all yelled as they walked out of the door.

Kind of a boring chapter but the next one will be the better. NE Ways thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be when they leave for their vacation and yes it is a lemon.


	45. Chapter 45 Departure Lemon

**At the Check in Desk**

"May I help you?" A man asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, my name is Pan Son and I have reservations," Pan said.

The man pulled up their information on the computer and said, "Ah, yes your father made those reservations a couple of weeks ago."

I don't suppose you could tell me how many cabins we will be staying in do you?" Pan asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Son but your father paid me extra to keep my mouth shut and to just have someone escort you to your area," The man said and then yelled at the bell boy across the room, "You, what's your name?"

"Adam, sir," the bell boy said as he walked towards the counter.

"Well Adam this is Miss Son and her party could you please gather their things and take them to their area. Oh and you are not to tell them a word about it until they see it, is that understood? I almost forgot, here are four packages that are to be given to them when they reach their area. They are from Mr. and Mrs. Son; they will tell you four all you need to know."

"Yes sir. Right this way Miss Son and party," Adam said leading them down the stairs carrying the four packages he was handed. Adam kept looking at the group, he knew who Pan was but he couldn't quite put a name with the other three. He knew he recognized them from somewhere.

"Excuse me, Adam, but where are we going exactly?" Bra asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss…" Adam said not knowing her name.

"Miss Briefs, Bra Briefs," Bra said offering her name.

"Miss Briefs I'm sorry but I am not permitted to tell you. Are you the daughter of Bulma Briefs owner of Capsule Corporation?"

"Yes that's me, and this is my brother and President of Capsule Corp. Trunks Briefs and this is my boyfriend and Vice President of Capsule Corp. Goten Son."

"Any relation to you Miss Son?" Adam asked.

"Yes, he's my father's younger brother so that makes him my uncle."

They came to a stop in front of two large doors that said private in big bold letters on them. Adam said, "Well we are here so before I open the doors I have to give you these," And he handed them each the package with their name on it.

When they opened their packages they each found another key and a note attached to that key along with an envelope that said 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU HAVE SETTLED INTO THE ROOM.' The note that was attached to the key said, 'Well, now you all have two keys so have fun figuring out which key goes where. And if you even think about opening that envelope you will all get your asses kick when you get home!'

"This so isn't fair," Pan whined.

"Since when did your dad become so evil?" Bra asked Pan.

"That isn't my father's writing," Pan said.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

Trunks smirked he knew exactly who wrote it, "It's my father's handwriting."

"WHAT?" the other three chimed in unison.

"I'm going to kill father next time I see him," Bra growled.

"Calm down, love, it's kinda funny," Goten said as he rubbed Bra's back to calm her down.

"Your right Uncle Goten, well let's go inside we have a game to play," Pan said and then turned to Adam, "Can we go in now?"

"Sure," Adam said as he dug his keys out and unlocked the door for them. None of them were expected to see what they saw. It was like a mini apartment. There was a kitchen, living room, and there was a door on each side of the room.

They walked inside and were in awe as Adam put there things in their room and turned to leave, but Pan stopped him handing him a hundred dollar bill and saying, "Here you go. Thank you."

"Thank you Miss Son, if you need anything just call on the phone and it will be brought down to you," Adam said leaving the room shutting the doors behind him.

"Well, shall we start trying the keys?" Pan said holding her two keys up.

"Yes, but let's think about a couple of things here. We all have two keys; so I'm assuming one of them is for the doors to come in here. Next there are two doors in here; so two of the keys are for one door and two are for the other door."

"Well knowing my dad, Bra and I have a key for one room and Trunks you and Goten have a key for the other room. So shall we try out our theory?" Pan said walking over to one end of the room and trying both of her keys. "Neither of them works over here, so I'm going to try the other side. Uncle Goten you try yours on that side." Pan said and tried both of her keys. This time one of them worked. "Okay I guess this is my room, Uncle Goten?"

"Yeah, my key worked over here. Bra go try your key and Trunks come over here and try your key," Goten said locking the door again.

Bra tried her key and said very stunned, "Neither of my keys work in this lock."

Trunks replied, "Mine either."

Pan and Goten just stood there in a state of shock. Finally Pan said, "Well trade sides and see if that works. Much to everyone's it worked.

"Trunks said, "Well your dad is full of surprises. Well now let's open those envelopes and then we can get settled in."

They opened their envelopes which all said the same thing. BEHAVE YOURSELVES! In big bold letters and then in regular size letters, 'have a good time and good job figuring out the key thing. Don't make me regret the way I have the rooms arranged. Trunks, Pan better come back to me just as innocent and Goten, make sure Bra gets some sleep, don't keep her up all night.' Goten and Bra were blushing very badly.

"I'm going to call my dad," Pan said picking up her cell phone.

**Meanwhile**

"They should be opening those packages we left at the check in desk," Videl said with an evil chuckle.

"And they should be have read the note I attached to their keys in the package and be blaming Gohan for it," Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Why would they blame me?"

"Because brat you are the one who made the arrangements."

"What did you put on that note anyways, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Oh just have fun figuring out which key goes where and if they even think about opening up the envelope before figuring out the puzzle they will get their asses kicked when they get home."

Gohan was about to say something when the phone rang. He answered it, "Hello. Hi Panny, so did you like your surprise? No, Vegeta wrote the note attached to the keys I wrote the one in the envelope that's it. What did Bra say? Hang on, Vegeta your daughter said that she is going to kick your ass when she gets home. Okay I'm back Vegeta says to tell Bra that he would like to see her try. Alright I'm going to get off here, have a good time. Call me later. Your mother and I love you." Gohan said hanging up the phone.

**Back at the boat**

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I am going to go to my room and get settled before we leave port," Bra said grabbing her back of capsules and walking into her room.

"Gotta follow my mate," Goten said following Bra to their bedroom.

"Well my prince shall we go to our room?" Pan asked.

_Our room, I like the sound of that_; Trunks thought as he said, "After you my princess."

Pan started to walk to her room but Trunks had other ideas and he picked her up making her gasp with surprise. Slapping at Trunks' chest playfully Pan said, "Put me down I can walk."

"Nope, sorry, can't do that," Trunks said as he walked into their room.

"Yes you can all you have to do is move your arms and let me down," Pan said struggling to get free.

By this time Trunks was standing over the bed and said with a smirk, "Okay if you insist." and he dropped her on the bed.

What Trunks didn't realize is that Pan a tight hold on Trunks neck when he dropped her and he fell right on top of her. Trunks opened his mouth to say something but Pan had other ideas and she crushed her lips to his and slid her tongue into his open mouth. Pan went to take off Trunks' shirt but he stopped her and broke the kiss and said, "No."

Pan pouted. _Why did he have to stop my fun I only wanted to feel his muscles?_ "I just wanted to feel your muscles."

"Well I was afraid that one thing would lead to another and I am not ready for that so, my shirt stays on," Trunks said kissing Pan again.

"Look, it's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt on before," Pan said still trying to get Trunks to take off his shirt.

"That was different," Trunks said trying to kiss Pan again.

"What if I promise that I promise not to take anymore of your clothes off and promise not to let things get out of hand, and then can I take your shirt off?" Pan said innocently.

_Look at those eyes, how can I say no to those eyes?_ Trunks gave in and said, "Alright, as long as you promise."

Pan practically ripped his shirt off him and said, "I promise."

Trunks smirked and kissed Pan again. Pan kissed Trunks back passionately and started tracing his muscles with her finger tips making Trunks shiver slightly.

**In the other room**

Goten and Bra were looking around their bedroom and saw two doors. "What are those doors for?" Bra asked.

"Let's find out," Goten said opening one and then saying, "This one is the bathroom. What's that one?"

Bra opened the door and gasped with surprise and said, "A hot tub."

"What?" Goten rushing to her side to see what she was talking about.

"I wonder if Pan and Trunks' room has one." Bra said.

"Let's go find out and then how about we come back here and get in ours?" Goten said with a mischievous seductive look on his face.

"Only if we can break it in properly," Bra said with a smile that matched his.

"Sounds good to me," He said as he walked out of their room following Bra.

When they got to the door Bra was about to close the door and walk away when Goten came up behind her and stopped her; he saw Trunks didn't have a shirt on and he said, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Pan noticing the look on her uncle's face and not missing a chance to pick on her uncle she said, "Actually you are I was about to get laid."

Trunks' eyes got as big as saucers and he raised both of his hands in front of his face in a defensive manner and shook his head no.

Bra couldn't help but laugh at the look on her older brother and boyfriend's faces. It was priceless. Pan was also laughing; she was laughing so hard she fell off the bed.

Finally catching her breath Pan said, "I was only joking, so why are you in here anyways?"

"Oh yeah do guys have a spa?" Goten asked.

"I don't know," Trunks said.

"What do you mean, you don't know didn't you two look around your room?" Bra asked.

"No we were a little busy if you couldn't tell," Pan said smirking. Trunks just sat there thinking; _this is a side of Pan I have never seen, I think I like it._

"Well it looks like you do, I mean you have two doors," Bra said laughing at her best friend.

Pan got up and opened one of the doors and jumped for joy, "We have a hot tub. We have a hot tub. Dad out did himself this time. I'm sorry but Uncle Goten, I'm going to have to kick you out now and I'm sure Bra wants to get you into the hot tub in your room, so out," Pan said pushing Goten out the door and Bra with him. After shutting the door behind them Pan locked it. She walked over to where she had set her bag with all of her capsules in them and she started to unpack them.

"What are you looking for?" Trunks asked watching her closely from the bed.

"My bathing suit, you need to get yours out too, I don't intend to get in that hot tub alone," Pan said finally finding her bathing suit and running towards the bathroom.

Trunks found his swimming trunks (no pun intended) rather quickly and got in the hot tub and waited for Pan. When she finally came out of the bathroom Trunks couldn't help but look her over. She was wearing an orange bikini. She looked great.

Pan seeing how Trunks was looking at her said, "What are you looking at?"

"You my goddess, you look beautiful," Trunks said as Pan stepped into the water and snuggled close to him.

"Trunks I love you," Pan said as she laid her hand on his chest and then laid her head on her hand.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him kissing her on the head and saying, "I love you too, Panny."

**Meanwhile**

"I'm going to get into my swimming shorts," Goten said as he started to walk towards his things.

Bra had other ideas. She pulled the bracelet out of her pocket and put it on. Once she had it securely in place she powered up to super sayain and walked over to her purse grabbing two pairs of handcuffs and a blind fold. She turned around to see a Goten naked, getting ready to put his swimming shorts on, but with one swift motion Bra grabbed the shorts out of Goten's hands and put the blind fold on him. Bra said, "Goten walk to the hot tub and sit in it, you can lift the blind fold to see but so help me if you turn around and look at me I swear you will be sleeping on the couch for this whole trip."

"Yes ma'am," Goten said as he made his way over to the hot tub and sat down.

Bra slipped on her red bikini and walked over to the hot tub and said, "Goten you need to move over to your right a little bit. A little more, right there, now don't move," Bra had Goten stop in between two poles, she floated over to him and in a quick motion that not even the best trained sayain eyes, except maybe Pan, could see she had both of his hands cuffed to a pole. Then she stepped into the hot tub and stood in front of him as he took of his blind fold. "Like my new bathing suit?"

"I love it," Goten said. "So why am I hand cuffed? And why are you in super? And why can't I sense your ki?"

"Let's just say I have a plan and that's all you need to know. This little bracelet allows me to keep my ki hidden. Now shush no more questions. Oh and if you try to break those cuffs it will be the couch for you."

"I'm your prisoner," was all Goten could get out before Bra was sat on his lap on leg on each side of him and kissed him passionately. She let her hands roam his body from his chest to his waist and back to his chest. When she finally broke the kiss Bra was smirking and said, "I see someone is happy to see me." She slipped a hand down and rubbed the tip of Goten's aroused member, which earned her a grunt. Bra started to kiss his neck paying special attention to the bite mark she made. She swirled her tongue around it a few times and Goten purred. After a few minutes of kissing his neck she started down his chest and down to his stomach dipping her tongue into his belly button a few times. Then she dipped her head under water and took his hard member in her mouth and started to move her head up and down slowly. Bra stopped because she needed air, which earned her a disappointed grunt. Bra smirked at her mate who was panting and staring at her dreamily.

Goten looked at Bra and said, "I see something wrong with this picture."

Bra raised and eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah, what?"

"You have more clothes on than me," Goten said pouting.

"Well let's see what I can do about that," Bra said as she pulled the string to her top and letting her top fall into the water. "How's that?"

"It would be better if you would take these damned cuffs of me," Goten said smirking mischievously.

"Oh you want me to take those off" Bra asked as she strattled him again acting as if she was going to remove the cuffs.

"Yes," Goten said getting excited the she was going to let him go free.

Bra smirked a smirk that would put Vegeta to shame and said, "Well then you will just have to wait." She then pulled back and crushed her lips to his and snaked her tongue in his mouth exploring every inch of it.

Breaking the kiss Goten says, "Why?"

"Because I said so," what Goten didn't realize is that she loosened up the cuff enough for him to slip his hands out. Bra took a deep breathe and stuck her head back underwater and then took him in her mouth once again. She started to move her head in a slow stokes. She would take all of him in her mouth and then slowly move back up and then back down.

"F…f…faster," Goten said and Bra obliged. And went faster, Goten couldn't take much more he had to get his hands free so he tried again and to his surprise he was able to slip his hands out them. His hands instantly tangled in her hair and moved with her. Bra could feel Goten was getting close and she was running out of air so she sped up. Finally calling our Bra's name, Goten came in her mouth and she swallowed greedily. Bra came up for air only to be pulled into a mind blowing kiss.

After breaking the kiss Goten said with an evil smirk, "My turn." And all of a sudden Bra was in the handcuffs.

"Hey, this wasn't part of my plan," Bra said pouting.

"Who said I played fair?" Goten said as he took one of Bra's full breasts into his mouth and started to rub the other with his hands. Bra was moaning and trying to break the cuffs but to no avail. After a few minutes he switched breasts. Goten stopped his assault on her breast to look up at her and smirk. He got an idea; he yanked her bikini bottoms off and then he grabbed her legs and put one on each of his shoulders. He sniffed her and said, "You smell good. Good enough to eat." Goten then dipped his tongue inside her wet jewel and Bra gasped at the feeling of his tongue moving inside her. Goten nibbled, nipped, sucked and, licked at her all the while Bra was gasping for air. Goten smirked to himself as he felt her muscles start to tighten around his tongue so Goten ate her more roughly and she came while screaming his name.

Goten cleaned her up and then sat her back down in the water and looked at her and smiled lovingly and said, "How was that love?"

Gasping for breathe Bra said, "It was great. Are you going to take these cuffs off now?"

Goten put her legs back down and moved up as if he was going to take the hand cuffs off and then said, "Why should I?"

"Well if you let me go, I will show you why," Bra said nipping at Goten's chin that was just above her face.

"Who said I was done with you?" Goten said.

_Okay, I'm tired of being cuffed I just need to concentrate a second and then, yes, I'm free and he doesn't even realize it yet. Now Goten my turn to have some more fun. Shit I forgot I broke the cuffs, oh well. Time to go for the new plan._ Bra thought and flipped Goten so that he was now under her and said, "I did and it's my turn now."

"How did you get out of those cuffs?" Goten asked in shocked.

Bra didn't answer him she just pressed her lips to him and ran her hand down to his already hard member. She smirked into the kiss and then she slid onto him. Goten groaned feeling her around him. Goten tried to move but she wouldn't let him and since she was in super form she was stronger then he was. Bra gently began to ride Goten. Goten decided to take matters into his own hands and turned super himself and instant transmissioned them to the bedroom floor.

"Hey," was all Bra could get out before Goten crushed his lips to her in a fiery kiss. Then he started to pump in and out of her slowly. "Damn it Goten faster," Bra managed to yell. Goten did as he was told and pumped in and out of her faster and faster until he felt her start to tighten around him and then she came screaming his name which sent him into his climax screaming her name.

Goten rolled over and pulled Bra close to him and said, "I love you."

Bra snuggled into his chest and said, "I love you too." The two fell asleep right there on the floor.

**In Trunks in Pan's Room**

Pan and Trunks were sitting in the hot tub when Trunks heard Pan's stomach growl. So he said, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving, what about you?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, and I'd say it's about time for dinner on this cruise anyways. Let's go get Bra and Goten and walk up to the dinning hall."

"Okay, but don't you think we should get dressed first?" Pan asked.

"Oh, yeah your right," Trunks said jumping out of the tub and running towards where his clothes were and grabbed an outfit and ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

Pan chuckled and went to where her clothes were and got dressed.

"Are you dressed?" Trunks yelled through the bathroom door.

"Yes you can come out not," Pan said with a chuckle.

"Alright lets go," Trunks said taking Pan's hand into his and walking into the living room area and then over to Bra and Goten's door.

Pan knocked on the door and said, "Hey you two get dressed and get your asses our here it's dinner time."

**Inside**

Bra heard the banging on the door and woke up and nudged Goten saying, "Wake up love, your niece is hungry and if we don't get up now you know she will probably break the door down."

"I'm awake, and I'm hungry too just not for food," Goten said kissing Bra on the neck.

"Well you already had me, and besides my stomach is growling," Bra said pouting a bit.

"Alright lets get dressed and go eat," Goten said getting up.

"Come on you two, you have all night," Pan said impatiently.

"Hold on we're coming," Bra yelled.

After about 10 minutes Bra and Goten came out of their room and Pan said, "Well it's about time."

Trunks chuckled and said, "Let's go get food."


	46. Chapter 46 WHAT BALL?

**The next day at the hospital**

Gohan sat in his office stressing over the papers that sat in front of him. _I have to observe that new doctor Videl and I hired what was his name? Oh yeah Ayden, well I had better get him up here so I can walk around with him._ Pressing a button on his phone Gohan said, "Janna, will you get that new doctor Ayden to come here please. Oh and when you done you can take your lunch break if you want."  
"Right away Dr. Son," Janna said and then got a book out of her desk and looked up the number to page Dr. Ayden.

Ayden was doing his rounds when he got a page. He check to see who it was from and then went to Gohan's office and walked in and said, "Dr. Son wanted to see me."

Janna pressed a button on her phone and said, "Dr. Son Ayden is here to see you."

The reply was," Send him in."

Janna turned and said, "You can go in now."

Ayden nodded and walked into the room. Gohan looked up from his desk and said, "Have a seat I will be with you in just a second."

Ayden just nodded and looked at the pictures on Gohan's desk and walls. Gohan finished what he was doing and followed Ayden's gaze and said, "That's was taken on my daughter's 16th birthday."

"Oh how old is you daughter?"

"She's 17. Here name is Pan."

"Who are the other people in the picture?"

"Well, the black haired woman standing in front of me is my wife Videl. That man is my father Goku the women standing beside him is my mother Chichi. That is my little bother Goten and his girlfriend Bra Briefs, who just happens to be my daughters best friend. The lavender haired boy is Bra's older brother and Goten's best friend as well as my daughter's boyfriend, Trunks Briefs. The older blue haired women is Bulma Briefs and the man that looks like he is about to break the camera is Bulma's husband and Bra and Trunks' father Vegeta Briefs. The Briefs are very close friends of my family."

"I see, you have a very nice family. I see you are very proud of them too."

"Yes, I am; my wife and daughter mean the world to me, I don't know what I would do without them. Are you married?"

"Yes I am, and I have two beautiful children."

"Do you have any pictures of them?"

"Not recent ones, they hate cameras."

Gohan had to laugh, but this man in front of him made him uneasy. There was something about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His wife had done some research on him and found out that he was a very good doctor, so she insisted that they hire him so he did. After all he couldn't say no to his wife. Gohan was about to say something when the door opened, Gohan scowled he said he wasn't to be interrupted, but the scowl turned into a smile when he saw his wife walk through the door. "Hey Gohan I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me? Oh hi Ayden, how are things going?"

"Hello Mrs. Son, things are going great thank you for asking," Ayden said.

"What time did you want to go to lunch Vid?" Gohan asked smiling sweetly at her.

"Well let's see its 10:00 right now so how about 2?

"Sounds good to me, I should be done with Ayden's evaluation by then."

"Great, I'll meet you back here at two. Good luck Ayden, you're going to need it, my husband is very hard when it comes to evaluations," Videl said and left the room.

"Your wife is very nice," Ayden said.

"Thank you, she's the greatest. Now we need to get started with this evaluation, so let's go," Gohan said getting up from his desk and grabbing his white doctors' coat and said, "Alright after you." Gohan pointed to the door and Ayden got up and walked out the door.

**At the Boat**

Pan woke up and decided that she wanted a shower before Trunks woke up so she carefully removed Trunks' arm from around her waist and put a pillow in her place. Pan turned to look at Trunks for a minute before she made her way to the shower. While Pan was in the shower Trunks went to pull her tighter not realizing she was gone and woke up when what he was pulling was to fluffy to be his Pan. He realized that she was gone and a pillow had been put in his place. _I wonder where she is, _Trunks thought and then he heard the shower turn off. Trunks climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser where he saw it and he yelled, "SHIT!"

Pan turned off the water and wrapped herself up in a towel. She was towel drying her hair when she heard Trunks yell. Forgetting that she was just in a towel, Pan ran out to see what was wrong and said, "What's wrong Trunks?"

"Look at…," Trunks started to say and then seeing that Pan was only in a towel he blushed furiously.

"What look at what Trunks?" Pan asked a little annoyed that he had just stopped talking. Than she remembered she was only in a towel. "Trunks this towel covers more of me than my bathing suit does,"

"Sorry, anyways look at this," Trunks said handing her a piece of paper.

"What is it Trunks?" Pan asked looking at him somewhat confused.

"It's an invitation to the ball on the cruise tonight and we are the guests of honor."

"TRUNKS, I didn't bring a dress fancy enough for that," Pan said as her face went pale.

"I didn't bring a tux either; what are we going to do?"  
"Buy one," Pan suggested her face turning back to its normal shade.

"That would be a great idea, but there isn't anywhere to buy them," Trunks said.

"I'm calling my father, he has some explaining to do," Pan said grabbing her cell phone off the dresser and dialing her father's number.

On the other line, "Hello this is Dr. Gohan Son's office how may I be of assistance?"

"Hey Janna, this is Pan, is my father in his office?"

"I'm sorry Pan, but he isn't, can I take a message?"

"No Janna that won't be necessary. Does he have his cell phone on him?"

"Yeah he does, he's evaluating that knew doctor he and your mother just hired."

"Thank you Janna. You're the best." Pan said and hung up the phone to dial her father's cell phone.

**Back at the Hospital**

Gohan had now been to four of Ayden's appointments for the day and thought he was doing fairly well. "You're doing a good job Ayden…" Gohan was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Excuse me a minute I have to take this call it's my daughter."

"Sure thing sir," Ayden said, _I can't wait until my plan comes together, I don't know how much more being nice to him I can take. He makes me sick; damn spawn of that lower level moron Kakarott. _

"Hi Panny," Gohan said. "What's wrong?"

On the other line Pan was talking, "I'll tell you what's wrong dad; did you know that this cruise is having a ball tonight?"

Gohan chuckled he knew exactly where this was going, after all he had planned it, but it was Vegeta's idea, "Yeah, I made the reservations remember."

Pan was getting angry on her end of the phone and said, "Why didn't you tell us that they were having a ball and that we were the guests of honor? I don't have a dress formal enough for it and Trunks doesn't have a tux either and I know for a fact that Bra and Goten don't have anything either."

"Well why don't you guys go buy one?"

"We would except there are no dress shops on this cruise ship."

"Well then I don't know what to tell you except that you need to call Vegeta and yell at him. He's the one that didn't want to tell you guys about the ball. Honey as much as I'd love to talk to you all day, I have to finish this evaluation. Give my best to Goten, Trunks, and Bra. I love you Panny, but I have to go," Gohan said and then hung up. _I'm so dead when they get back._ Turning back to Ayden Gohan said, "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, sir," Ayden said walking down the hall to his next patient.

**At the boat**

"What did he say?" Trunks asked.

"He hung up on me; oh he is so dead when we get home." Pan said and the started to dial another number on her cell phone.  
"Pan, who are you calling now?"

"Your father and when we get back I'm going to personally kick his ass."

**At Capsule Corp.**

It was noon and Bulma was at work and Vegeta was still in bed. He decided that he wasn't going to train today. Hell he had decided that he wasn't even going to get out of bed today, after all no kids. He was thinking off all the things he could do to Bulma when she got home when the phone rang. Grumbling Vegeta got out of bed to answer the phone and growled, "Who the hell is it?"

Vegeta heard on the other end, "Don't you take that tone with me Vegeta you're in enough trouble."

Vegeta almost burst out laughing. It was Pan and she was mad. He guessed she had just found out about the ball. It slipped his mind to tell them about it. Not really he had a plan. Vegeta couldn't resist his next move and in the sweetest tone he said, "Oh hi Panny, how are you? I hope you are having a good time on the cruise."

"Don't try and suck up to me, why in the hell didn't you tell us about this ball?"

"Ball what ball? I don't know what you are talking about," Vegeta said trying to act clueless.

"Don't try and play dumb my father already told me that it was your idea not to tell us about he ball. So not only is he dead but so are you."

"I'm hurt Pan, how could you think I would do a thing like that?" Vegeta said trying to sound hurt. But inside he was dying laughing.

"VEGETA, I know you all too well. So what are we supposed to do? We are the guests of honor, so that means we have to go and we don't have anything to wear," Pan said very agitated.

"Maybe you guys should go buy an outfit for the party," Vegeta said knowing that there wasn't a place on the ship to buy formal wear, he made sure of it. See him and Gohan went shopping and bought the girls a new dress and shoes along with all the accessories they would need and put them in a capsule and hid them in the girls' purses. They did the same for the guys. They found it much easier to shop for the guys than the girl. The sales women helped them a lot when it came to buying the girls' things. In fact they did most of the accessorizing. Vegeta and Gohan just picked out the dresses.

"You know that is what my dad said, and that would be a great idea except there is no place to buy them. So any more bright ideas?"

Vegeta couldn't do it any longer and he started laughing and managed to choke out, "Look in your purse."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Vegeta said trying to catch his breath.

**Back at the boat**

"Fine," Pan said stomping to her dresser and grabbing her purse and dumping its contents on the floor.

"Panny, what are you doing?" Trunks asked seeing how Pan dumped her purse out on the floor.

"Your father told me to look in my purse. Alright Vegeta, what am I looking for?"

On the other line Vegeta had managed to regain control of himself and said, "There are two of them and they look exactly alike except one has your name on it and the other one has Trunks' name on it."

"Damn it Vegeta enough with the riddles what are they? All that I see in my purse that even remotely matches that description are two capsules. But what good are they going to do me?" Pan asked.

"Open them up, you crazy girl," Vegeta said.

Pan pushed the buttons that open up and threw them. They opened with a pop and Pan gasped at the sight before her. When she could finally form words she said, "Who picked out this stuff?"

"Your father and I of course," Vegeta said.

"You two picked out everything? Shoes too?" Pan was in shock.

"Yes, why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because everything matches so perfectly."

"So are you still mad at your father and me?"

"No you guys have really out done yourselves this time. Does Bra and Goten know about any of this?"

"Well no, you see I was hoping you and my brat would help me in my plan."

"I'm listening," Pan said intrigued.

"They should be calling me anytime now and I was hoping that you two would go along with me when I tell them that you two knew about it and that you packed those things yourselves and then when they call me back yelling at me I can have some fun with them."

"Of course Trunks and I will go along with it. How could we pass up the opportunity to harass our family members? Oh and what are the masks for?"

"Good. Oh it's a masquerade. And since it is you won't be introduced until the end of the party. Now I had better get going and wait for the love brats to call."

"Bye Vegeta," Pan said and hung up the phone.

Trunks had a very confused look on his face as he said, "What was that all about?"

"Okay, to make a long story short, our fathers went shopping and picked us out those," She said pointing to the clothes and things that were in the capsules. "Well they hid them in mine and Bra's purses and your father decided not to tell us out the ball so he could have some fun with us. Well now that we know he wants us to, when Bra and Goten ask us if we know anything the ball, tell then that we knew about it and we packed stuff for it. I told him we would."  
"Oh they are going to kill us." Trunks said smirking evilly. "Well we should pick up your purse and then put those things back in their capsules before they come over here." Trunks then pushed the button to recapsuled the clothes and put them on the dresser.

"Well why don't you order breakfast while I get dressed," Pan said as she grabbed a pair of shirts and an orange tube top out of her dresser.

"Sounds good to me," Trunks said as he picked up the phone and dialed room service. Pan walked into the bathroom to finish getting dressed and after hanging up the phone Trunks got dressed.

**In Bra and Goten's room**

Goten woke up and carefully crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and decided to do some push ups and sit ups before Bra woke up. In the middle of his push ups he felt like more weight had been put on his back which meant only one thing, "Good morning, Bra."

"Good morning. So what are we going to do today? Maybe stay in bed?" Bra asked sitting on Goten's back.

"I was thinking about breakfast, I'm starving. Hey what's that?" Goten said.

"What's what?" Bra asked with a very confused look on her face.

"That piece of paper on the dresser?"

Bra got off Goten's back and went over to the dresser. She picked up the note and read it. Bra's face went pale.

"Bra, what's wrong?" Goten asked walking over to her and reading the note.

"I don't have anything to wear to this thing," was all Bra could say.

"Why don't we just not go?"

"Because we are the guests of honor and we have to be there."

"Why didn't they tell us about this?"

"Oh your brother is so dead," Bra said grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number.

**Back at the hospital**

Back in Gohan's office he was talking to Ayden, "Well Ayden, you're doing very well. But…" Gohan was interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Bra is on the phone and she seems adamant on speaking with you," Janna said through the speaker phone.

"Put her through. This will only take a minute Ayden."

"Take you time sir."

Gohan picked up the phone and said, "Yes Bra?"  
"Don't yes Bra me. Why didn't you tell us about his ball?"

"You need to talk to your father about that. I hope you are having a great trip and tell everyone I said hi and I have to go now I am in the middle of an evaluation so call me back later. Bye." And then he hung up the phone. "Sorry about the Ayden. As I was saying your doing well, but you bed side manner could use a little work. But don't worry, I will put you with one of my friendliest nurses and she can help you with that." Gohan pressed the speaker button and said, "Janna will you page Nurse Sami for me?"

**Back on the boat**

"Your brother just hung up on me." Bra said in shock.

"What did he say?"

"He said to call my father and that is just what I am going to do," Bra said calling her father

**At Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta had crawled back in bed when the phone rang so he got up and answered it knowing who it was he said, "Hello."

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I was in bed, so how is the trip?"

"Good except there is a ball tonight that we knew nothing about and we have nothing to wear."

"Buy something."  
"That's it WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS BALL?"  
Vegeta had to hold the phone away from his ear while she was yelling. When he put the phone back up to his ear he said, "I thought I did. Pan and Trunks knew about it. Bra I have to go your mother just got home and I am hungry. Hope you have a great trip. Bye." Vegeta said and hung up the phone. Then he got undressed and yelled, "Bulma, come up here."

"Hold on Vegeta," Bulma said as she put the bags that she was carrying down.

"NOW," Vegeta yelled after all he was hungry.

**Back at the boat**

"So what are we going to do?" Goten asked.

"Well dad said that Pan and Trunks knew about it so let's go ask them." Bra said walking towards the door.

What's Bra and Goten gonna do when Pan and Trunks tell them that they have clothes for the ball because they knew about it. How long will Pan and Trunks be able to keep up the charade? Wait and see. Sorry it took so long to update the next chapter won't take so long I promise. Oh and Pan and Trunks will have sex soon enough, don't rush them. LOL!


	47. Chapter 47 Did I Interupt?

**In Pan and Trunks' Room**

Trunks and Pan were sitting on their bed as they finished up breakfast when Pan said, "That was good."

"Yeah it was," Trunks said putting the tray with the plates on the floor and lying back in bed hands behind his head.

Pan smirked as she said, "You have something on your face."  
Trunks wiped his face off and said, "Did I get it?"

Pan just smirked and said, "Nope." Then she jumped on his lap and kissed him. Trunks didn't even see it coming and he never had a chance to get a breath. When he finally broke the kiss he was gasping for breath, after all it lasted a good 10 minutes.

"Is it off now?" Trunks asked pulling Pan closer to him.

"Yes, but I think I have something on my face."

"Well let me see if I can help you get it off," Trunks said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

They were in the middle of making out when the door flew open. They broke apart and their heads snapped towards the door.

"Damn it you two have the worst timing," Pan said very irritated.

"Yeah, why is it that when we are in the middle of something you two decide that it needs to be interrupted. We don't interrupt you two when you are doing what ever it is you two do," Trunks said equally as annoyed.

"Just cool it. We were wondering if you two knew about this ball tonight." Bra said.

"Of course we knew about it. The capsules with our clothes and things are on the dresser." Trunks said doing his best to keep a straight face.

Bra was getting pissed, "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"We thought you knew," Pan said.

"WELL WE DIDN'T AND NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR," Bra yelled.

"Calm down love, everything will be alright."

"No it won't we don't have anything to wear," Bra said frowning

Trunks and Pan couldn't take it anymore and they started laughing.

Goten was mad now, "What the hell are you two laughing at?"

"We are laughing at you two. Bra, look in your purse, you will find two capsules. They have your names on them. Open them up and remember that my father and your father picked them out. Now shoo, I was busy," Pan said with a smirk and then turning back to kiss Trunks.

Bra stormed out of the room and Goten shut the door and followed Bra back to their room.

"The nerve of those two telling us to get out of their room," Bra said grabbing her purse and dumping it out on the bed. She found the capsules and opened them. She would have fallen over if Goten wouldn't have caught her. "It's beautiful," was all she could say.

"Pan said Gohan and Vegeta picked them out, I think she must have been mistaken," Goten said.

"Maybe I should call my dad and see what he says," Bra said picking up her cell phone up and calling her house. "Hello father, how are you."

On the other line, "Fine, now what do you want I was busy."

"Thank you for the dress it is beautiful."

"You're welcome, anything for my princess."

"Goten says thank you too."

"Princess I'm busy right now, I have to go, so call us tomorrow and tell us how the ball went. Bye," Vegeta said and the line went dead.

"What is it with people hanging up on me today?" Bra asked.

"I don't know, but what time is this ball?" Goten asked putting his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"It starts at 6 tonight. What time is it now?" Bra said leaning into Goten..

"It's 2 now, so we have what a couple hours before we have top start getting ready? So what's say we get into that hot tub?" Goten asked kissing her neck.

"Can we eat first? I'm starving," Bra asked looking kind of pathetic.

"Of course we can eat first, just let me order us lunch," Gotne said as he picked up the phone and dialed room service.

**Later That Night**

Pan had just gotten out of the shower and slipped on a short spaghetti dress and opened the bathroom door. She was blow drying her hair when she got the feeling that she was being watched. Pan turned around to see Trunks staring at her so she flared her ki just enough to finish drying her hair. She then walked over towards Trunks who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "See something you like?"

"Yes I do, I can't seem to take my eyes off you." Trunks said looking her up and down.

"Well maybe that's cuz you want me," Pan smirked seductively. Somewhere between seeing Trunks stare at her and walking towards him she gained a whole new confidence. She crawled on Trunks' lap a leg on each side and she was facing him. She nipped the tip of his nose.

Trunks was very uneasy in this position. She was really pushing his limits; if she didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to control himself. Then again this I what she probably wanted. _I'm going to need a long cold shower. _"Pan please don't do this," Trunks begged.

Pan using her most innocent eyes said, "Do what?"  
Trunks looked Pan straight in the eyes and said, "Pan, I want you so badly, having you sit like this is torture. If you were any other girl I would have taken advantage of you a thousand times over. But your not you're Pan, and I love you, but I am not ready to have sex with you. It is too soon, we have only been together for six months and I don't want something as stupid as sex to come between us."

Pan looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I just wanted to show you how much I love you. And how will it come between us?"

"Pan you don't have to have sex with me to prove to me that you love me, silly girl. Just be yourself, that's enough. Let me ask you this: let's say we have sex and then we have plans to go out to dinner but I have to work late so I cancel, what do you think?"

Pan was speechless, she couldn't say anything. He was right. Vegeta had told her the same thing three months ago and she still couldn't say that it wouldn't come between them. Pan started to cry. Trunks pulled her close and said, "Pan, don't cry. Please, it breaks my heart to see you cry and it hurts even more when it's my fault."

"How is it your fault? I am the one who will let sex come between us."  
Trunks grabbed Pan's arms and pushed her out and looked at her and said very sincerely, "Don't you ever think that. Ever; do you hear me?"

"Y…y…yes," Pan managed to choke out in between sobs.

Trunks pulled her close again and said, "It's not your fault that I have the rep that I do, it's my fault. Let's make a deal."

Pan looked up at Trunks and managed a weak smile and said, "I'm listening."

"First let's not have this conversation again for a long while like at least 6 months, okay?"

"But."

"NO promise me."

"Fine I promise."

"Good now shall we get ready for this ball?"  
"I thought we were making a deal."

"That was the deal you promise me and we don't talk about it. See it was a deal."

Pan pushed Trunks down and started tickling him and said, "You're such a pain in my ass."

"Yeah but at least it's a cute ass. Now stop tickling me," Trunks said laughing.

"No way mister you deserve this," Pan said tickling him more.

Trunks grabbed Pan by the waist and flipped her over so that she was under him and started to tickle her. "Trunks, you're not playing fair."

"So," Trunks said and then leaned down and kissed her. Pan leaned into the kiss and put Trunks' hand on her hip hoping he would take the hint. If he wouldn't have sex with her then maybe he would at least fool around with her. Trunks' finally noticing where she put his hand knew what she wanted but was very hesitant. _If I do this will it lead to more? If I don't will she hate me? I will make sure that it doesn't lead to more_. Trunks slipped his hand under Pan's dress, as he did he felt her smile against his lips. He began to massage the inside of her thigh which made her squirm a bit. Trunks was just about to slip his fingers under her panties when he heard a knock on the door and "Hey, Pan can I come in a minute?"

Breaking the kiss, Trunks said up and pulled Pan and whispered, "I'll be right back," and then walked towards the bathroom.

Pan scowled and said, "Yeah."

Bra walked in the door and saw the scowl on her best friends face and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, what did you need?" Pan asked her face softening a little bit. After all how could she say mad at her best friend?

Bra heard the bathroom door close and said, "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"We were just making out, not a big deal," Pan said nonchalantly.

"Okay well I forgot my make up can I borrow yours?"

"You didn't forget it you just put it in with my stuff by mistake, I found it earlier but I forgot to bring it to you," Pan said walking over to her dresser and grabbing a capsule and handing it to Bra.

"Sorry, well I'll get going now, thank you," Bra said and walked out the door shutting it behind her.

"Grrrrrr," Pan said as she fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _I was so close to having him touch me. I have been waiting for that for a long time and I was so close. Bra really does have the worst timing. I think she gets that from Uncle Goten._

_Maybe it was a good thing that Bra came in when she did. Then again maybe not, I was so close to touching her. Oh well maybe I should go back out there or should I get a shower? I need clothes first so I guess I have to go back out there first._ Trunks thought as he opened the bathroom door and he saw Pan lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. So he walked over to the bed and laid down beside her propping himself up on his hand and putting his other arm on Pan's stomach. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Pan said with a sigh.

"Well maybe I can fix that," Trunks said as he leaned down and kissed her. Pan kissed back rubbing her tongue on his bottom lip begging him to let her in. Trunks took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance Pan put Trunks' hand back on her hip and then put her hand behind Trunks' head and entangled her finger in his lavender hair. Trunks slipped his hand under her dress again and started to massage her inner thigh with his thumb. As he did this Pan deepened the kiss. Trunks grazed her through her panties as he moved to her other thigh. This earned him a small moan into the kiss. Pan was getting a bit excited and antsy. He was teasing her and she didn't know how much more she could take. Trunks traced one finger along the edge of her lacy underwear. Pan bucked a little bit which made Trunks smirk into the kiss. Finally Trunks slipped one finger under her underwear and started to move it up and down her. Pan broke the kiss taking a deep breath. Trunks immediately kissed her again and slipped his finger inside of her and then another and started to move them in and out and up and down. Pan was bucking her hips and trying to break the kiss to take a breath but trunks wouldn't let her. Trunks started to go faster when he felt her muscles start too tighten and knew that she was close. When she finally came, he broke the kiss and smirked very arrogantly.

Pan got her breathing back under control and looked at Trunks and said, "Why do you look so arrogant?"

"Because I just gave you your first orgasm, and because I can," Trunk said getting up to take a shower. Then he through over his shoulder, "I think you should get dressed. You only have an hour to get ready."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No why?"  
"You may need this to get ready," Pan said throwing his capsule at him and he caught it easily.

"Thanks babe, what would I do without you?"

"Probably have a different girl every night," Pan said smirking at her little joke.

Trunks didn't find it amusing, "Not funny Pan, you know you're the only girl for me. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that you have only told me a million times, but I never tire of hearing it," Pan said then saying, "Get in there and shower or do I need to do it for you?"

"You just stay out here and get dressed," Trunks said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Pan just laid there for a minute and then it sunk in. "An hour I only have an hour to get ready? Oh shit," Pan flew off her bed and grabbed the capsule and opened it. She was dressed and doing her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. She saw a fully dressed Trunks walk out. She was looking him up and down. "Turn around."

Raising and eyebrow Trunks asked, "Why?"

"Because I want to check out your butt, now turn around," Pan said grinning from ear to ear as Trunks blushed at her boldness.

Trunks did as he was told and then asked, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How do I look?"  
"Hot, very hot," Pan said as she walked up to Trunks and slipped her arms around his waist. "Now I have to finish getting ready so why don't you just sit on the bed and be a good boy," Pan said as she let go of him and walked back to her dresser to finish curling her hair.

**In Goten and Bra's Room**

"Stop that Goten, we have to get ready. We only have an hour and 15 minutes, so go to the shower," Bra said pushing Goten's arms away from her and pointing towards the bathroom.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Goten said smiling mischievously.

"Now Goten if I did that then we would be even more behind then we already are. Now go," Bra said pointing towards the bathroom door. She had already gotten a shower, but when she came out with only a towel and Goten lying on the bed in only his boxers well she couldn't resist.

"Okay, but it is going to be lonely in the shower, I don't know how I will be able to manage," Goten whined.

"Make sure it is a cold shower," Bra said smirking opening the capsule with her stuff for the party in it.

"Ouch, that hurt love," Goten said pretending to be hurt.

"I'll make it up to you later, but only if you get into that bathroom and take a shower without another word until you are completely ready.

Not even a second later the bathroom door was closed and water running. _ Now I have to get ready. Bra uncapsuled her dress and got dressed. She was finished with her hair and was putting on her make up when a fully dressed Goten walked out of the bathroom. _Bra finished putting on her make up and then turned around to see Goten undressing her with his eyes.

"So how do I look?" Bra asked spinning around showing off her dress. Her dress was pastel pink and the top of it came up at an angle because it only had one thin strap on her right shoulder and had an open back. The front of top was very form fitting and kind of plain except for the triangle shape that was cut out of the stomach. At the waist it started to flare out and when it reached the bottom it was very puffy. In her ears she had a stunning pair of dangling pink diamond earrings, around her neck she had a beautiful pink diamond necklace and around her left wrist she had the matching pink diamond bracelet.

Goten stared at Bra for a couple of more minutes before saying, "Great. You are the most beautiful person in the world," Goten said looking her over from top to bottom and then he noticed another box next to where her clothes were. "Hey here's another box." Then he handed the box to her.

"Look there's a note attached to it," Bra said as she took the note off the box and started to read it.

**In Pan and Trunks' Room**

After Pan finished fixing her and applying her make up she turned around and said, "So how do I look?" Pan then began to turn around. Her dress was a light orange and very form fitting, it accented her curves perfectly. It was strapless and had a slit in the right side that went from about an inch above her knee down. She was wearing a pair of diamond earrings with a matching diamond necklace and bracelet.

Trunks just stared. He couldn't find any words to say. Pan finally broke the silence by saying, "Well?"  
"I can't find any words to describe just how beautiful you look," Trunks said as he walked over to Pan and pulled her into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss Pan said, "Thank you. Now let's grab our masks and see if Goten and Bra are ready to go to this ball."  
Grabbing Pan's hand and walking towards the door. They exited there room and walked across the living room.

**Goten and Bra's Room**

"You know with that tiara on you look just like a princess," Goten said as he looked at the tiara that Bra had taken out of the box. Her father had said it was for his princess.

"Well I am a princess and I thought I was your princess," Bra said walking up to Goten and putting her hand on his chest.

"You will always be my princess. Now what do you say we go see if Trunks and Pan are ready? And don't forget to grab the masks," Bra said as she opened the door to her bedroom and let out a small scream.

"Bra are you all right?" Goten asked and was by her side in a second. He saw what had made her scream and started laughing.

"Trunks you ass, why didn't you knock?" Bra asked scowling at her brother.

"We were going to just as you opened the door and I think Trunks has a nice ass," Pan said putting her hand on Trunk's ass and squeezing it.

Trunks blushed and said, "Well let's get to this ball before we are late."

"Yes, let's go," Pan said putting her hand on Trunks' arm. "By the way Bra the tiara is cute."

"Thank you. Now masks on and let's go," Bra said putting her mask on and dragging Goten out of their room. The four of then left their suite and headed towards the party deck.

Okay the next chapter will be the ball and there will be a surprising twist in it.


	48. Chapter 48 The Ball

**On the Party Deck**

"Wow, this looks great," Pan said looking at all of the decorations.

"Look at all the food," Goten said with huge eyes as he looked at all of the table that had food on them.

"I'm starving," Trunks said.

"Oh would you two chill out, there will be plenty of time to eat, now let's find a table," Bra said as she tried to find an empty table.

"I think we are supposed to sit here, see it says reserved for the guests of honor," Pan said pointing to the table she was standing beside.

Just as they sat down a young woman rushed over and said, "I'm sorry but this table is reserved."  
Pan stood up and said, "Yes, we know it is reserved for us, I am Pan Son."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Son; I didn't realize it was you. My name is Lilly and if you need anything feel free to ask me. I hope you have a great time. Now if you will excuse me I have a couple things to do."

"Thank you Lilly," Pan said as she sat back down.

"I'm going to get some food," Goten said as he went to stand up only to be made to sit back down by Bra.

"First we need to talk about something," Bra said.

"What do we need to talk about?" Trunks asked.

"Well this is a dance right?" Pan asked.

"Well yeah," Goten answered.

"We are all going to get asked to dance by other people right?" Bra asked.

"I don't think I like were this is going," Trunks said.

"We all should dance not only with each other but with other people," Pan said.

Goten growled at the idea and pulled Bra onto his waist and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively and said, "I don't want anyone touching my mate but me."

"Calm down Uncle Goten, jeez, all we will be doing is dancing and you can always cut in," Pan said rolling her eyes at her uncle.

"I still don't like it," Trunks said.

"Well tough, now why don't you two boys go get something to eat," Bra said as she climbed off Goten's lap and sat back in her chair.

"Alright, do you girl want anything?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I want watermelon," Pan said.

"I want cheesecake," Bra said.

"Your wish is our command ladies," Goten said as he got up and followed by Trunks walked over to the food tables.

"Is my uncle always so possessive?"

"Afraid so, but I like it," Bra said smiling sheepishly.

"I am having so much fun, and look at how hot Trunks looks in that tux."

"I am having fun too, but don't expect me to agree with you about my brother. But Goten looks yummy in his tux."

Trunks and Goten returned to the table trying to balance all of the plates they were carrying. Bra and Pan had to laugh; you would have thought those two haven't eaten in a month.

Trunks sat down and said, "What were you two ladies talking about while we were gone?"

"Why, you and Uncle Goten of course," Pan answered innocently.

The boys made short work of their food while the girls just picked at theirs.

Trunks stood up and held out his hand and then asked Pan, "Would you like to dance?"  
Pan placed her hand in his and said, "I would love to, my prince."

Trunks led Pan out onto the dance floor. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

Goten stood up and offered his hand to Bra and said, "Would my princess care to dance with me?"

"Of course," Bra said as she took his hand and drug him out onto the dance floor.

They had been dancing for about a half an hour when Trunks asked Pan, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure I'd love something to drink," Pan said as she kept dancing to the fast song that was playing.

As that song ended a slow song came on and Pan went to sit down but was stopped when a guy said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Umm, sure," Pan said accepting his invitation, but keeping her distance.

"So was that guy I saw you dancing with earlier, your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not yet, but I have found the girl I want I just haven't found the right time to ask her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she is with this guy that isn't good enough for her and I'm afraid if I say anything to her then I may ruin my chances with her."

"Well if she cares about you then she will listen to you, trust me I know. See before I started to date my boyfriend, he was sort of a player. Well he confessed his true feeling for me and since I loved him from the first day I saw him, I believed him."

"That is cool. I may have to take your advice…" The guy was interrupted.

"May I cut in?" A gruff voice asked.

"Sure thing," the guy backed off. He didn't know why but he felt he had better not press his luck with this guy.

"Here's your drink babe," Trunks said wrapping his free arm around Pan's waist as she took her drink.

"Thank you, let's go sit down and then we can dance some more okay?" Pan said pulling him towards their table.

**Meanwhile**

Bra and Goten had just finished dancing and were sitting down when Goten asked, "Are you thirsty?"

"Actually I am but I can get it," Bra said as she started to get but was stopped.

"No, you won't I will get it for you."

"Okay, I will wait here then."   
Bra was sitting there waiting for Goten to return when a brown haired guy came up to her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Umm, I'm kind of waiting for my boyfriend to get back. I really should be here when he gets back."

"I promise it won't take long," the guy replied.

"Well I suppose I could," Bra said getting up and walking with the man to the dance floor.

"So how long have you and your boyfriend been dating?"

"A little over three years."  
"Wow that's a long time. So who are the other two people you are with?"

"Well the girl is my boyfriend's niece and my best friend and the guy is my older brother and my boyfriend's best friend."

"So what's your name?"

"I can't tell you right now, but you will find out later I promise."

"I gotta question is there a reason you are wearing that tiara?"

"Oh my father thinks of me as his little princess and he will do anything to show me and anyone else that," Bra said with a chuckle. _Well it wasn't all a lie, I am my father's princess, he just bought me the tiara because I am the Princess of Sayains._

"I take it you and your father are close?"

"Very close, so what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Jeff."

"Well Jeff do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well do have a girl in mind but I am waiting for the right time to ask her, right now she is seeing someone that really isn't good enough for her, but she seems to be infatuated with him at the moment."

"Is he cheating on her or something?"

"I don't think he is, but he doesn't treat her like he should."

"That is terrible. My boyfriend is a total sweetheart and he treats me like a princess. In a way I guess I am, I'm his princess," Bra said with dreamy eyes, just thinking about Goten.

"You know you have pretty eyes," Jeff said looking her directly in the eyes.

"I think I should get back to my table, my boyfriend will be waiting on me." What he said and the way he was looking at her was making her very uneasy.

Jeff grabbed her and said, "I'm sorry it's just that you have such beautiful eyes, they intrigue me. You remind me of someone."

"Look you had better let me go, my boyfriend is very protective of me and he doesn't like other guys touching me," Bra said trying to pull away but was unable.

"So he's possessive, does he really deserve you?"

"Yes very possessive but in a good way, and yes he deserves me. So let me go now," Bra said still trying to get away. (Remember Jeff knew he was a sayain and has trained all his life.)

Jeff pulled Bra towards him and crushed his lips to hers. Bra was in tears as she thought, _No, he can't do this to me, no one is allowed to do that except Goten. How is he so strong? (Bond thought) _GOTEN HELP ME

Goten heard Bra yell for him so he searched for her ki, but couldn't find it. _Oh, shit we still have those damn ki hiders on_! (Bond thought) Bra where are you? I can't sense you, you still have a ki hider on

Bra heard what Goten said and she very sneakily yanked the bracelet off her wrist and spiked her ki just enough so that Goten could find her.

Goten sensed her ki and as fast as he could he found her. Seeing the predicament she was in he grabbed her and pulled her tightly against his body and said through clenched teeth, "What the hell to you think you are doing to my girlfriend?"

Jeff stood there in shock and then smirked as he said, "Dancing with her."

"That didn't look like dancing to me. I think you should get the hell out of my face before I kick your ass for touching her. No one touches her like that except me, she is mine," Goten said as he possessively held her tight to him.

"She isn't a possession, you can't own her."

Goten was doing his best to control his temper but this guy was just making him angrier by the second. "I don't own her, she's my girlfriend and I love her, so like I said before, why don't you just get the hell away from her and stay away from her."

"I'm not scared of you."

Goten's eyes flashed teal and Bra noticed this so she said, "Come on, love, let's just go back to our table and sit down. He won't come near me again."

"He better not, or I will kick his ass," Goten said as he started to walk away with Bra still held tightly.

Jeff had other ideas so he said to Bra, "Beautiful, when your ready to have a real man, why don't you look me up?"

Goten couldn't control himself any longer and he turned around and punched him in the gut. Luckily everyone was too preoccupied to notice anything. "Like I said before you come anywhere near her and I will kill you." Goten walked away with Bra at his side.

Jeff decided that he had better let her go. He was hoping to get her in bed but, he had bigger fish to fry like trying to figure out exactly he was going to get Princess Bra away from that thing she was with. (Jeff didn't know that he was dancing with Bra because remember everyone is wearing masks.)

Back at the table, "Bra are you okay? I never should have left you alone. I'm sorry," Goten was holding Bra close on his lap.

"Goten it's not your fault, don't worry I am fine. Nothing happened to me and you were right there to protect me. So now what's say we dance some more? And once they announce us we can sneak back to the room for some hot tub fun," Bra said purring seductively in Goten's ear.

"Sounds good to me; are you sure you're okay?" Goten said leading Bra out to the dance floor and holding her close as they danced.

"I'm fine," Bra said resting her head against Goten's chest and breathing in his scent.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? IT IS TIME TO ANNOUNCE OUR GUESTS OF HONOR AND THEN THIS PARTY WILL BE OVER AT 2:00 A.M. OKAY WOULD OUR FOUR GUEST OF HONOR STEP UP TO THE STAGE PLEASE," The announcer said and the foursome walked up and stood on the stage to the left of the announcer. "WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME TAKE OFF YOUR MASKS SO EVERYONE CAN SEE YOUR FACES. FIRST IS PAN SON AND STANDING NEXT TO HER IS HER BOYFRIEND TRUNKS BRIEFS; STANDING NEX TO TRUNKS IS HIS LITTLE SISTER BRA BRIEFS AND THE MAN STANDING NEXT TO HER IS HER BOYFRIEND GOTEN SON. LET'S ALL GIVE THESE TWO COUPLE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE. THEY ARE YOUR GUESTS OF HONOR. OKAY LET'S DANCE," The announcer finished and everyone continued to dance except of course Bra and Goten who snuck back to their room to have some 'fun.'

Trunks and Pan were dancing when Pan asked, "Hey where did Bra and Goten go?"

Trunks kissed Pan on the forehead and said, "Probably back to the room."

"I think we should go back too, I am getting kind of tired and I want to get in the hot tub," Pan said pulling Trunks towards the exit so they could go back to their room.

**Meanwhile**

"Jeff do you know what you just did?"  
"Shut up I had no idea that was Princess Bra. She had on a mask and was concealing her ki. I still don't know how can be with that loser that she's with."  
"That loser got on over on you didn't he," Brad said referring to the punch his cousin had received in the gut.

"Shut up, how did your conversation go with Pan when you danced with her," Jeff asked with a smirk.

"I didn't know I was dancing with her. But she says Trunks loves her, yeah right he just wants to get her in bed with him," Brad said clenching his teeth.

"Come on let's go back to our cabins this dance is boring," Jeff said walking towards his cabin, Brad in tow.


	49. Chapter 49 Morning After the Ball

**The Next Morning**

Trunks woke up and looked over at the sleeping girl next to him. _Look at her she looks like a goddess. I should go see if I can find something to give her, I think there is a gift shop on this boat._ Trunks carefully climbed out of bed and pulled a white shirt on that said Capsule Corp. He had already had a pair of grey pajama pants on that he wore to bed. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out of the room to find the gift shop, but not before scribbling a note in case Pan woke up. Trunks was walking down the hallway when he felt a familiar ki, but he couldn't figure out who it was so he just ignored it and continued on to the gift shop.

When he walked in a woman greeted him by saying, "Good morning sir, is there any thing I can help you find? Maybe my number?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? Where is she?" The brown haired cashier asked.

"In the cabin sleeping; I wanted to surprise her with a gift when she wakes up, so if you will excuse me I just want to look around. If I need anything I will be sure to ask," Trunks said as he walked away. He was looking at jewelry when he felt that strange ki he felt earlier and he was just about to see where it came from when the perfect gift caught his eye so he picked it up and took it to the counter.

Another brown haired girl waited on him and said, "Is this all for you handsome?"

"Yes it is," Trunks said ignoring her. Trunks paid for his gift and decided to see whose ki he kept sensing. Who ever it belonged to was somewhere in the gift shop; he looked around until found the owner of the ki.

**Meanwhile**

Pan went to snuggle closer to Trunks when she realized that he wasn't there to snuggle with, she sat up with a snap and thought, _where did that boy go? Oh here is a note_. The note read: My beautiful Pan, I didn't want to wake you so I went for a walk. I will be back in a few minutes. Don't you dare even think about getting out of bed. If you are out of that bed when I get back you will be in big trouble. Love you, Trunks.

_Why can't I get out of bed? Maybe if I just take a quick shower and blow dry my hair he won't notice. Oh who am I kidding of course he will notice. Oh well I guess I am stuck in this spot until he gets back._

**Back to Trunks**

Oh no what the hell is he doing here? Who is he buying flowers for; Trunks snuck a little closer and was eavesdropping when he heard the guy say, "Can you have these delivered to Pan Son?"

"Sure would you like to put who they are from?"

"Just put I'm sorry and I still love you."

Trunks was pissed; so he walked up to the guy and said, "I would rethink that if I were you. Brad."

"Oh would you and who are you?" Brad asked not turning around.

"Turn around and you will see," Trunks replied suppressing his ki to try to keep his anger under control.

"Listen buddy, it's none of your…Trunks what are you doing here?" _Oh shit._

"I am here on vacation with Pan, what the hell are you doing here and more importantly what the hell are you doing sending my girlfriend flowers?"

Before Brad could answer someone said, "Trunks is that you? How are you?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Fine Stephanie. Brad I'm only going to tell you this once so listen closely, if come any where near Pan, or Bra for that matter, I will kick your ass and if those flowers are delivered to mine and Pan's room, I will kick your ass. Do you understand me?"

"You and Pan are sharing a room?" Brad asked somewhat shocked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"See I knew you just wanted to get into her pants and this trip is to ensure that you will and then when it's over you will dump her just like you did my sister."

Trunks was almost went super but was able to keep his anger under control and said, "Listen here you cheating bastard, Pan and I have not had sex, and it's not because she doesn't want to it's because I won't. And when we finally do, I won't leave her, I will make her mine. Oh and for your information Gohan, Pan's father, made the reservations for this cruise and he's the one that arranged the rooms. Now I am going to go back to Pan, she should be awake by now. And remember what I said," Trunks said as he walked away. _The nerve of that guy, to try to send flowers to my Pan. Oh I so want to kick his ass._ Trunks continued to think as he walked back to his cabin. When he walked in the door he saw Pan sitting up in bed watching TV waiting for Trunks to return. "Well sleeping beauty is awake I see."

"Yes, but she didn't get to wake up in her prince's arms," Pan said pouting.

"Well I bought you something; will that make up for it?" Trunks asked as he sat down beside her and handed her the velvet box.

"Trunks I told you not to buy me things," Pan said not taking the box.

"I like spoiling you, now take the box," Trunks said putting the box in her hand.

"Fine, but I am going to get you something and thank you," Pan said as she gave in and took the box. Opening it she saw a beautiful silver ring. The ring looked like two hands holding a heart. She looked at Trunks and asked, "It's beautiful, what is it?"

"It's called a cladaugh. If the point of the heart points away from you that means your single, but," Trunks said taking the ring and sliding it on her right ring finger and saying, "if the point of the heart points towards your heart like this, then that means you are taken."  
"Well since you got me one then I have to get you one," Pan said.

"You don't have to get me anything, just being with you is enough," Trunks said pulling her close.

Pan closed her eyes and smiled, _he really is the perfect guy. _ "Care to join me in the shower?" She already knew the answer but she just had to ask.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Panny."

"I was only kidding; I knew you would say no. Hand me the phone please."

"Why?"  
"Cuz I want to call your sister and see if she wants to go for a walk later with me," Pan said dialing the number to Bra and Goten's room.

**In the Other Room**

Bra and Goten were suggled closely together under the covers when Bra said, "I don't think I am getting out of bed today and I don't think you are either. I am comfortable."

"I like that idea," Goten said and then the phone rang. Goten answered it by saying, "Hello."

"Who is it?" Bra asked trying to grab the phone from Goten but unable to.

"No, Pan, she's busy at the moment. No way, I am not letting her out of my sight. Sorry. No way…" Goten said and then the phone was grabbed out of his hands.

"Sorry, Pan Goten wouldn't give me the phone. No I wasn't busy. What's up? That sounds like fun. Give me 45 minutes and I will meet you in the living room. Bye," Bra said and hung up the phone.

"What happened to staying in bed all day?" Goten said pouting.

"Pan wanted to go for a walk and who am I to turn down my best friend. Besides you and Trunks should go do something, I think they have a gym, you two can spar."

"That sounds like fun, but what happens we lose control sparing?" Goten asked seriously.

"Well then you two need to put one of these on," Bra said throwing a watch at Goten.

"What is this?"

"It's a ki suppressor; it keeps your ki down to a safe level when you're around humans. All you have to do is hit the green button to turn it on and the red one to turn it off. Now care to join me in the shower?" Bra said swaying her hips seductively.

Smirking Goten said, "I thought you would never ask."

Sorry this is so short but I wanted to have Bra and Pan's walk in its own chapter. Well anyways, thanks for all your reviews, and keep them coming.


	50. Chapter 50 Small Talk

**47 minutes later**

Pan stood in the living room waiting for Bra. _Where is she? What is taking her so long? I think she has been with Uncle Goten too long; the only time he is ever on time is when there is food. That's it I am going to go drag her ass out of that room…oh wait never mind I don't even want to think about what they are doing in there._ Pan was thinking to herself when all of a sudden Bra came waltzing out of her room.

"Good morning Pan and how are you this morning?"

"Good, how are you?" Pan asked.

"Great, ready to go? I am starving I thought we could go get breakfast before we started this walk."

"Sounds good to me, now lets go," Pan said as she walked out the door.

Bra and Pan walked towards the dining area to get breakfast. When the girls were finished eating they made their way to the top deck of the ship. "Let's go over there and we can lay out and get a tan," Bra suggested.

"That's a great idea," Pan said as she followed Bra to an empty spot by the pool. "Here looks good." The girls took a capsule out of their pockets and opened them. They contained everything they needed to have a peaceful day by the pool. Pan took her top off revealing her orange bikini top and then she slid her skirt off showing off her bikini bottoms and then she sat down in her chair to start sun bathing. Bra did the same except her bathing suit was red.

"So Pan, have you and my brother you know done it yet?" Bra asked as she sat back in her chair.

"No," Pan said simply.

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because he won't"

"What do you mean he won't? Have you given him signs that you do?"

"I have given him every sign in the book and we've even talked about it."

"So then why haven't you?"

"Well he told me he doesn't want to ruin what we have, by having sex. He says that he has too much respect for me and then he made me promise to not bring up the issue for at least six months."

"Are you sure we are talking about Trunks Vegeta Briefs here? That sure doesn't sound like him," Bra said a little shocked at what Pan had told her.

"Yeah I am positive that it is him all I have to do is look at the smirk on his face."

"Gotta question for you."

"What is it?"

"Yesterday morning when I came in, I know interrupted something what did I interrupt?"  
"Well I put his hand on my hip and he took the hint and then when he was just about to touch me, you knocked."

"I am so sorry Pan, if I had known I would never have knocked."

"It's not a big deal Bra, he finished it and then when I finally came, he had the biggest most arrogant smirk I have ever seen."

"Let me guess, your first orgasm?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Goten had the same type of smirk my first time," Bra said smiling and the she noticed a ring on Pan's finger. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this," Pan said pointing to the ring.

"Yes."

"Trunks gave it to me this morning."

"Wow, you do know what that ring means don't you?"

"Yes, he explained it to me, and I am going to get him one, even though he told me not to buy him anything."

"Thank you Pan," Bra said sincerely.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because he's a better person now and he is happy, I have never seen my brother truly happy."

"Well then I should thank you for making my uncle so happy. I remember when we were younger, before you two started dating; he would ramble on about how cute and special you were. Oh my, he would go on and on about you until I finally had to punch him to shut him up."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, I mean if I didn't punch him he would have rambled on all day long and no offence but there was only so much I could take of my uncle oogling over my best friend."

"Wow, I never knew that Goten could ramble about anything other then food."

"Hey, what's say we go to the gym and spar?" Pan asked.

"Let's sun bath a while longer and then go spar."

"Okay," Pan said as she flipped over on her stomach.

About an hour later Bra said, "Okay ready to spar?"

"Sure let's go," Pan said getting up and putting her things away. Bra did the same and they were off to their rooms to change and go to the gym and have a light spar.

**Meanwhile**

"Goten hurry up I want to spar," Trunks yelled as he stood in the living room of their cabin.

"Chill out Trunks, I will be ready in a second."  
"Just hurry up."

"Alright I'm ready. What are we going to do tonight" Goten said stepping out of his room in an orange gi.

"I don't know why don't we ask the girls after our spar?"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh I forgot to give you this," Goten said handing him something.

"What is it?"

"Your sister said it's a ki suppressor."

"Good thing to have when sparring around week humans," Trunks said smirking as he put it on.

"Come on let's go," Goten said as the two of them exited the room and headed towards the gym.

**Elsewhere on the Boat**

"What don't you go tan or swim," Brad said.

"Because I want to go to the gym with you two," Stephanie whined.

"Just let her come Brad maybe by watching us she can learn something," Jeff said as he walked out the door.

"Fine whatever," Brad huffed and followed Jeff.

"Yes," Stephanie cheered and followed the boys out.

Sorry this is so short but I wanted to update. So I wonder what is going to happen in the gym. Will there be a confrontation? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the reviews.


	51. Chapter 51 Confrontation At Last

**In the Gym**

"Ready to get your ass kicked Goten?" Trunks asked pressing the green button on his watch and getting into a fighting stance.

"In your dreams Trunks," Goten said following Trunks' lead.

Goten and Trunks stared at each other for a moment and then Goten threw a punch at Trunks' head. He blocked it easily and threw a punch at Goten's stomach and like Trunks' blocked it easily. This went on for about 20 minutes when all of a sudden Trunks stopped and Goten, not having time to stop the punch, punched Trunks in the gut.

"Sorry I didn't realize you stopped," Goten said to Trunks who really didn't seem phased by the punch.

"It's okay, do you feel that ki?" Trunks asked scanning the room.

"It feels familiar but I can't place it. Who is it?" Goten asked.

"This way," Trunks said walking in the direction of the ki.

Goten was shocked when he saw who the ki belonged to, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business," Brad said not realizing it was Goten who was talking to him.

"So Brad, who's your friend?" Trunks asked meaning Jeff.

"Trunks what are you doing down here? And Goten I didn't know you were on this cruise too," Brad said silently cursing his luck with running into these too.

"Yeah and so is Bra and Pan," Goten replied.

"Trunks, you look good," Stephanie said.

Ignoring Stephanie, Trunks said, "Goten and I were having a nice spar. So who is the guy with you?"

"Oh this is my cousin Jeff," Brad said nervously.

"Brad are these the guys that threatened you?" Jeff asked referring to Trunks and Goten. "They don't look that tough.

"They are all talk," Brad said feeling brave.

Trunks smirked. _This is perfect; I may get to kick his ass yet._ "Want to see just how tough we are?"

"Yeah I'm sure you two could take us easily," Goten said.

"Well I don't see why not; what do you think Brad?" Jeff asked.

"Alright, but I get Trunks."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Trunks said pressing the red button on his watch. Then he took a fighting stance and waited for Brad to do the same thing.

"Before we begin let's watch those two," Jeff suggested.

"Fine, Go easy on him Trunks, you don't want to kill him," Goten said smirking.

"Give it all you got Brad, remember what your father said."

**Meanwhile**

"Do you think we will see Goten and Trunks when we get to the gym?" Bra asked as her and Pan made their way to the gym.

"Probably, do you think they will spar with us?"

"I want to spar with Goten," Bra said not talking about the sparing Pan was talking about.

"Bra did you really have to say that. I'm curious though, how long have you and Uncle Goten been "sparing?" Pan asked using Bra's reference.

"A little over a year."

"WHAT? That long, wow how were you able to keep it a secret?"

"We were very careful. Hey were here, let's see if we can find the guys," Bra said as they entered the room. Bra spotted Goten and then she saw Trunks. "Pan doesn't that guy Trunks is sparing with look familiar?"

"It almost looks like Brad, but I doubt he would be on this cruise," Pan said.

Bra walked up to Goten and said, "Hey sexy, what are you doing?"  
Goten wrapped his arms around Bra and pulled her to his chest and said just watching Trunks kick Brad's ass."

"So that is Brad," Bra more stated than asked.

"What the hell is that asshole doing here?" Pan growled. "Kick his ass Trunks."

Trunks easily dodged a punch and smiled at Pan as he said, "Anything you say, Panny." And with that he threw a punch that hit Brad in the stomach. Unfortunately he recovered quickly from it.

"Concentrate Brad," Jeff yelled.

"And who the hell are you?" Pan asked.

"I'm Brad's cousin," Was all Jeff said.

"Well what's your name?"

Goten answered for him, "It's Jeff."

Bra went pale and she pushed her self closer to Goten and whispered, "That's him, Goten."

"Who?" Goten whispered back.

"The man from the ball."

Goten's eyes went teal and he tightened his hold on Bra and said in warning growl, "You."

"Me what?" Jeff asked nervously.

"You touched my ma…girlfriend at the ball and now you are going to pay. I think we have had enough watching Trunks and your pathetic excuse for a cousin spar, now it is our turn," Goten said letting go of Bra and taking a fighting stance.

"Fine," Jeff said doing the same.

Bra and Pan just watched and then Pan said, "We have to do something before Trunks and Uncle Goten kill them."

"I agree Pan, but what?"

"You need to calm Uncle Goten down through your bond. That is the only way," Pan said to Bra. Pan knew Trunks wouldn't turn super with this many people around but in the state that Goten was in he would and then Jeff would be dead.

Bond thoughts from Bra to Goten Goten calm down please. Don't do anything rash in front of all of these people. Please Goten.

He tried to hurt you Bra. I can't let him get away with that.

Goten, wait until we aren't around all of these people then you can do whatever you like to him. But please wait until we get home.

Alright if you insist. Goten thought ending his bond thoughts with Bra and threw on more punch at Jeff which made him fall to his knees and then he said, "This spar is over." Goten the walked over to Bra and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. Pan do you mind if I take a rain check on the spar?"

"No I don't. Uncle Goten take her back to the room, I will try and bring Trunks back soon as I can," Pan said and then turned to Trunks who was, how do I say it, beating the shit out of Brad and said, " Trunks Vegeta Briefs stop that right now and come over here."

Trunks did as Pan said and after one final punched walked over to Pan and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Yes, Panny."

Pan smiled and said, "Let's go back to the room."

"Okay," Trunks said and the two headed back towards their cabin.

"You two just got your asses kick big time," Stephanie said laughing at her brother and cousin.

"Shut up," Brad snapped.

"I can't believe they are that strong. We need more training and a place where there's not so many people."

"I'm bored can we go home now?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, do you have your jet copter Brad?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's get packed up and leave."

**Back at the Cabin**

The two couples were sitting around when Pan asked, "Bra what happened?"

Bra went on to tell them about what had happened the night of the ball and Trunks just about when super, but Pan was able to steady him. The rest of the night they sat around the living room watching movies and talking. They fell asleep where they sat that night.

Sorry so short again. I think I am finally down with the cruise and the next chapter they will arrive in the Bahamas. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews and keep them coming.


	52. Chapter 52 Very Boring

Sorry it took me so long to update but I had writer's block and I still kind of do. I know this chapter really sucks. Sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be better and I will do my best to update faster. Anyways thank for reviewing.

**In the Morning**

When Pan woke up she noticed that she was lying on top of Trunks, who had his hand firmly placed on her butt. She smiled at that and decided that it was time to wake Trunks up. Pan smirked and got an idea. She gently lifted her head and pressed her lips to his and then she slipped her tongue into his slightly open mouth. Trunks kind of jumped a bit at not being able to breath and having something in his mouth. Realizing what it was he started to kiss back, but as soon as he did, Pan pulled away.

Pouting Trunks said, "What did you do that for?"

"Because I just wanted to wake you up," Pan said innocently.

Trunks smiled and looked over at Goten and Bra who were sprawled over each other and the floor. Trunks got an idea and smirked.

Pan noticing the mischievous glint in Trunks eyes and the smirk plastered on his face said, "Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

Still smirking Trunks said, "If it involves playing a trick on them then you got it."

"What are you thinking?" Pan loved playing jokes on her uncle.

"Well see that blanket up there?"

"Yes, I think I like where this is going," Pan said grabbing the blanket off the couch and spread it so it was covering both of them.

"Do you know what I am planning?"

"Oh yeah but we have to make sure we aren't too loud or they will know that we are just playing."

"Got it. You start and I will follow."

"Oh Trunks," Pan said trying her best to make it sound like a moan when she really wanted to laugh.

"Pan," Trunks moaned or at least it was supposed to be.

"Harder Trunks, harder."

As the two continued their charade Bra heard the noise and woke Goten and said, "Goten I hear something."

"What is it? Why is that blanket moving?"

Then they heard, "Trunks faster I'm almost there."

Bra thinking aloud said, "Why couldn't they go to their room."

Goten's eyes flashed teal as he got up and yanked the blanket off the couple on the floor while yelling, "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS. I…"

Goten was interrupted by the sight that he saw before him. Fully clothed Trunks and Pan rolling with laughter; Bra saw this and between laughter she said, "They got you good Goten. They got you good."

Trying to calm herself Pan said, "You should have seen the look on your face Uncle Goten."

"That wasn't funny Pan," Goten said glaring at Pan.

"Goten, sweetie, it was hilarious. The look on your face was priceless. But in your defense, Pan that was by far the meanest and funniest joke you have ever pulled on Goten," Bra said with a slight chuckle.

"Your right Bra, that was mean, but I couldn't resist. Uncle Goten you bring on this torment yourself. If you weren't so overprotective of me I wouldn't have to play these little jokes on you," Pan said standing up with the help of Trunks.

"Would you play those jokes on your father?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow.

"HELL NO. Are you crazy? Dad would kill Trunks and I both," Pan said.

"Well then why do you do it to me? And how many times have I told you not to call me uncle it makes me feel so old."

"Well come to think of it you are more like a brother to me than and uncle, but I do it because it bugs you and I like bugging you. Anyways, I'm starving what's for breakfast."

"Yeah me too. Why don't you boys call room service and have them bring down food and then we can pack because we arrive in the Bahamas this afternoon," Bra said as she gave Goten a playful shove towards the phone.

"Okay what do you girls want?"  
Bra and Pan looked at each other and said, "Three of everything."

"Alright," Trunks said with a chuckle.

The boys ordered the food and the girls packed their belongings. At around the 3:00 p.m. the cruise ship docked at the Bahamas and the two couples got off and went to Pan's parents' house.

The gang stayed two weeks in the Bahamas and had a great time together. They went shopping, out to dinner, swimming, and anything thing else they could find to do.


	53. Chapter 53 First Day Senior Year

**I know I am a horrible horrible person. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. First I had writer's block and then the knew Harry Potter book came out I realize that it only took me three days to read it but then I had to work and I then I had family up from North Carolina and it was hard getting to my computer with a 9 and 11 year old running around. Please forgive me.**

**While the Gang Was Still On Vacation**

"Mom, dad, we're home," Stephanie yelled.

"What are you three doing home so soon? Sara asked.

"These two got there asses kicked," Stephanie said walking towards her room.

At this point Aden walked downstairs and said, "What happened?"  
"Well these two idiots over here decided that they would flirt with Pan and Princess Bra in front of Prince Trunks and Goten and they got their asses kicked for it. If the girls hadn't told the guys to stop I don't know what would have happened," Stephanie said laughing at the two boys glaring at her.

"Maybe we should step up your training. And Stephanie as a female sayain you have a natural ability for speed and that's what we will be focusing on. Now you three get into your training gear, we are going on a little trip."

"Where are we going dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Not telling, just go get changed," Ayden said and they went upstairs and got changed.

**Meanwhile After the Gang got Back from Vacation**

Pan walked into her room and tossed her bag aside and flopped down on her bed. _That was a really great vacation. I wish Trunks and I would have went further than we did but oh well there will be plenty of time for that. School starts in a month, hmmm what do to do? Must go shopping. First, unpack, then call Bra then go shopping. Sounds like a plan to me._

"Pan, are you here?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'm upstairs. What are you doing home?"  
"I snuck out to see how your vacation when and to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me," Videl said.

"You snuck out of work? You of all people snuck out of work? Mom, I think you have been hanging out with dad and Grandpa Goku too long."

"Well I can't be good all of the time, just don't tell your father, he thinks I am still at work and if he finds out that I cut out he will want me to do it more often," Videl said laughing.

"I won't tell mom, now where are you taking me to lunch? I am starving," Pan said grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"That my dear daughter is a surprise," Videl said

Pan spent they day with her mom and then went back home to unpack. Before everyone knew it, it was time to start school again.

"PAN VIDEL SON GET UP RIGHT NOW," Gohan yelled up the stairs.

"Let her sleep a few more minutes Gohan," Videl said as she sat a plate of food in front of her husband.

"She will be late if she doesn't get up now, you know how she is," Gohan said eating his breakfast.

"I'll get her up besides I need to get ready to leave for work," Goten said getting up and walking up the stairs. "Pan wake up or your going to be late for school and it's your last year."

"Go away Uncle Goten, I just want to sleep," Pan grumbled.

"Gohan, who just came in?" Goten said just loud enough for Pan to hear. "Trunks you say," The next thing Goten heard was a few choice words and stumbling noises before heard running water.

Goten walked back downstairs and said, "She's up, but I had better get going to work before I am late and before she gets down here and realizes that Trunks really isn't hear."

"Scared of your niece?" Videl asked with a chuckle.

"Hell yes. She is strong and besides she is best friends with my girlfriend. Well anyways, bye have a great day," Goten said as he walked out the door.

"Those two never cease to amaze me," Videl said as she finished her coffee.

"I know. Are you ready to leave?" Gohan asked Videl setting his paper down.

"Yup, just let me tell Pan we are leaving," Videl said as she walked over to the stairs and said, "Pan, your father and I are leaving. We will see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye mom, bye dad hope you have a great day," Pan yelled down the steps. "Tell Trunks I will be down in a couple of minutes."

"Ah dear, Trunks isn't hear," Gohan yelled up.

"WHAT? I am going to kill my uncle," Pan said zooming down the stairs. "Where is he?"  
Videl chuckled as Gohan said, "He went to work right after he got you up. Now if you don't leave soon you are going to be late."

"Oh he is so dead when we get home tonight. What time is it anyways?"

"20 minutes til 8."

"Oh no I'm running late, I only have ten minutes to finish getting ready," Pan said as she ran back up the stairs.

Gohan chuckled as Videl said, "We should get going before we are late."

"We are the bosses so there is no such thing as late," Gohan said wrapping his arms around Videl's waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, but so you really want to be in the way of a teenage girl running late?" Videl countered.

"Good point, let's get out of here before we all die," Gohan said with a look of terror on his face.

"It's not going to be that bad. Let's go though I want to stop and get a cappuccino."

"Anything for you dear," Gohan said leading Videl out the door.

Ten minutes later Pan was completely ready and on her way to school. When she pulled into the parking lot she saw Bra leaning against her car with Cassidy and Laura.

"We're you running late this morning?" Bra asked.

Pan smiled sheepishly, "Just a little. How are you guys? I've missed you. How was Italy Cassidy and France Laura. And Bra I am going to kill your boyfriend."

"France was great although I missed you guys while I was there even though I had cory who by the way proposed to me while we were in Paris by a big fountain. It was so romantic," Laura said grinning wildly showing everyone her left hand.  
The other three girls screamed and hugged Laura. Pan was the first to speak, "Congrats, I am so happy for you. I think I speak for everyone when I say we all are."

"So Cassidy, Italy with Gary, spill," Laura said.

"It was amazing although not as amazing as getting proposed to in front of a big fountain. But amazing all the same. And you two," Cassidy said pointing at Pan and Bra, "How was your trip to the Bahamas? I assume Trunks and Goten went with you? And how are they? Enjoying being President and Vice President of one of the worlds largest companies in the world," Cassidy said all in one breath.

"Breathe Cass, breathe, it was great and yes they went with us. We had a fantastic time. They are a little stressed but they are adjusting well," Bra said.

"Think we should go inside now?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, after all we are seniors this year so we rule the school," Laura said.

"And guess what," Cassidy said.

"What?" Pan asked raising and eyebrow.

"We don't have to deal with Christina and her slutty friend Marron this year either."

"Miracles do happen," Laura said laughing.

"Yeah neither of them are anywhere near here, they went to modeling school half way across the country," Cassidy said.

"Well here we go, first day of our senior year, let's get going," Pan said as the foursome walked into the school.

They were walking towards their homeroom when they heard, "Pan, Bra, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Go away," Bra spat.

"Listen I know we have never really gotten along, but I was wondering if we could be friends this year?" The girl asked.

"No Stephanie we can not be friends, you are just too much of an idiot to hang with us, besides we already have our little group," Pan said pointing to Bra, Cassidy, and Laura.

Without another word Stephanie huffed off. Pan then said, "She's up to something, I can tell."  
"Pan you have been hanging around my father too much. Your becoming suspicious of everyone."

"Hey it's better to be safe than sorry," Pan said.

"Pan you are funny, let's get to class," Cassidy said and the foursome walked to their homeroom.

**Meanwhile**

"Did Pan get off to school okay?" Trunks asked Goten from behind his desk as Goten sat in front of it. They were supposed to be having a meeting.

"Yeah except I think I may die when I get home."

"What did you do?"

"You mean besides tell her you were waiting for her downstairs so she would get up this morning."  
"You didn't," Trunks said.

"I did."  
"Nice to have known you man," Trunks said shaking his head.

"You're not going to save me?"

"Are you crazy no way am I going to get on her bad side, she has a temper."

"What a friend."  
"You wouldn't save me from Bra's rage and you know it."

"Your right so I guess that makes us even."

"I have an idea," Trunks said.

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"Let's go pick the girls up for lunch and while we're at it call Gary and Cory and tell them to meet us at the school they can pick up their girls too," Trunks said and then he pressed a button on his phone and said, "Katie could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mr. Briefs what would you like me to do?"

"First off how many time have I told you to call me Trunks, and Goten and I are going to lunch so could you hold all of my calls?"

"Sure thing, Mr… I mean Trunks."

"I like your secretary; she doesn't hit on you like mine does me." Goten said picking up Trunks' phone and calling his secretary. "Caitlyn hold all of my calls for me I am going to lunch."

"Want some company?" She purred seductively into the phone.

Trunks grabbed the phone and said, Miss Nally, this is Trunks Briefs and I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my little sister's boyfriend or you may find yourself with out a job," Then Trunks hung up the phone.

"Thanks man I keep telling her I have a girlfriend but she doesn't listen. Well let's get going," Goten said as him and Trunks walked out the door.

I know kinda of boring but some important information, next chapter there will be a little surprise. Thanks for all of the reviews and keep them coming.


	54. Chapter 54 The Office

**Meanwhile**

"Did Pan get off to school okay?" Trunks asked Goten from behind his desk as Goten sat in front of it. They were supposed to be having a meeting.

"Yeah except I think I may die when I get home."

"What did you do?"

"You mean besides tell her you were waiting for her downstairs so she would get up this morning."  
"You didn't," Trunks said.

"I did."  
"Nice to have known you man," Trunks said shaking his head.

"You're not going to save me?"

"Are you crazy no way am I going to get on her bad side, she has a temper."

"What a friend."  
"You wouldn't save me from Bra's rage and you know it."

"Your right so I guess that makes us even."

"I have an idea," Trunks said.

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"Let's go pick the girls up for lunch and while we're at it call Gary and Cory and tell them to meet us at the school they can pick up their girls too," Trunks said and then he pressed a button on his phone and said, "Katie could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mr. Briefs what would you like me to do?"

"First off how many time have I told you to call me Trunks, and Goten and I are going to lunch so could you hold all of my calls?"

"Sure thing, Mr… I mean Trunks."

"I like your secretary; she doesn't hit on you like mine does me." Goten said picking up Trunks' phone and calling his secretary. "Caitlyn hold all of my calls for me I am going to lunch."

"Want some company?" She purred seductively into the phone.

Trunks grabbed the phone and said, Miss Nally, this is Trunks Briefs and I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my little sister's boyfriend or you may find yourself with out a job," Then Trunks hung up the phone.

"Thanks man I keep telling her I have a girlfriend but she doesn't listen. Well let's get going," Goten said as him and Trunks walked out the door.

**Back at the School**

"Bra what are those things," Cassidy asked pointing at four watches or what she thought were watches.

"Something mom was working on that she wanted me to test out yesterday, but I forgot to take them out of my purse. So I just put them up there. Anyways where are we going for lunch?" Bra asked.

"I don't know where do you guys want to got?" Pan asked.

Just as Laura was about to answer, there was a huge commotion and Cassidy said, "Let's go see what all the fuss is about."

On their way to the front doors they heard someone say, "I wonder who is in that limo?"

The girls looked at each other and pushed their way through the crowd and then they heard, "That's Trunks Briefs President of Capsule Corp. I wonder what he is doing here."

Then they heard, "Someone else is getting out…"

"That's Goten Son, the Voce President. Look two more people are getting out. They look familiar."

Pan and Bra smirked and looked at Cassidy and Laura who were smirking as well. The foursome walked towards the car. When they reached it Pan walked up to Trunks who put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him kissing her. The three girls just smirked and went to their guys.

Pan broke the kiss and said, "What brings you here?"

Trunks looked over Pan's head and saw the evil glares most of the girls were sending Pan and Bra. "Can't a guy just stop in and see his beautiful girlfriend?"

Pan raised and eyebrow and was about to retort when Bra said, "So Goten, dear why are you four here?"

"Well we just thought that we would take the four most beautiful girls in the world to lunch. Want to come?"

"Yes," All four girls said.

Pan then added, "And if you think sucking up to me is going to stop me from kicking your ass when we get home today you are dead wrong."

"Pan has anyone ever told you that you are the greatest niece in the world?" Goten said batting his eyes at Pan.

"Save it UNCLE Goten, it's not going to save you," Pan said putting emphasis on the word uncle because she knew he hated to be called that.

"How…" Goten started before being interrupted

"Many times have I told you not to call me that, it makes me old," Trunks finished for Goten.

Bra chuckled and said, "I don't know about you guys but us girls are starving so let's get going."

"I second that," Cassidy said slipping into the limo and the rest of the gang following.

**After School**

"Dad look what I got today."

"What are they Steph?"

"I saw Princess Bra and Prince Trunks wearing them and I wasn't able to sence their power level."

"They must be ki hiders. That's great now we can intensify your training and now have to worry about anyone finding out."

"So I did good?"

"You did great. Now what's say we find your brother and cousin and train some?"  
"Sounds great dad."

**Back with the gang**

"Bye Sass, See ya Laura,"

"By Pan, bye Bra. We'll see you tomarrow," Cassidy said and her and Laura left.

"Want to go see the boys?"

"Let's grab a coffee drink first," Pan said.

"Sounds good to me," Bra said as she uncapsuled her car and then said, "I'm driving."

"Great, let's go."

After getting a coffee drink and taking the time to drink it they were on their way to Capsule Corp. headquarters to see Trunks and Goten.

"Well Bra I will see you in a little while. Have fun with Uncle Goten and make sure you tell him that I have been plotting revenge all day; I want him good and scared when he gets home," Pan said as the two girls came to a split in the hall.

"Alright Pan, see ya later," Bra said heading towards the right and Pan headed towards the left.

"Hey Pan how are you?" Katie Trunks' Secretary asked.

"Good how have you been? Trunks not working you too hard is he?"  
"I'm great. No he isn't working me to hard. He's in the office now if you want to go in and see him."

"Thank and why don't you take the rest of the day off. I will take care of the phone."

"Are you sure? Trunks won't get mad will he?"  
"Yes, I'm sure and of course he won't get mad at you because I told you it would be fine and besides your only leaving what an hour early?"  
"Yeah, thanks Pan."

"Not a problem," Pan said walking into Trunks' office and very secretly locking the door.

"I thought I said that I wasn't to be disturbed," Trunks said annoyed not looking up from his desk.

Pan quietly walked around so she was behind him (she was disguising her ki) and kissed his neck and then said, "Not even by me?"

Trunks smiled and turned around and then kissed Pan on the lips. "You are an exception."

Pan smiled and sat down on Trunks' lap and said, "I better be."

"How was school?"

"It would have been boring except a certain someone made a show at lunch time and then I had to listen to all these airheads say how lucky I was to have you. As if I already didn't know that," Pan said as she stood up and the straddled Trunks.

Trunks was a bit uncomfortable with Pan sitting like this but thought it best not to say anything. Then he said, "It's I who is lucky to have you."

Pan smiled and kissed Trunks. The kiss began to heat up and Pan only broke it up to kiss Trunks neck. Trunks groaned and said, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, you'll see," Pan said kissing down his neck to his collarbone and then loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed down his chest.

_What is she doing? I should stop her. _Trunks went to move his hands only to find he couldn't move them. _That little sneak, when did she put those on me. And where did she get those cuffs._ Trunks groaned again as Pan dipped her tongue into his naval. He could feel himself getting painfully hard. If she didn't stop soon then he may not be able to control himself.

Pan was starting to undo his belt buckle when Trunks moaned, "Pan."

Pan smirked and finished undoing his belt and opening his pants and freeing his erection. Trunks started to say, "Stop," when Pan took him into her mouth and started to mover her tongue over the head of his erection before taking him fully into her mouth. Trunks was moaning Pan's name over and over again until she finally pushed him over the edge by giving him one big suck. Pan swallowed all of his cum and looked up at him flushed and smiled. She undid the handcuffs and Trunks fixed his pants and pulled Pan on his lap and started to kiss her. He broke the kiss and said, "My turn."

Trunks sat Pan on his desk and started kissing her neck as his hand moved up and down her bare thigh (she had a skirt on). Pan was shivering with delight under Trunks' touch. He stopped kissing her neck and started to kiss her inner thigh. Pan leaned back on the desk and was moaning quietly. Trunks kept kissing her inner thigh getting closer and closer to her jewel and then moving back down. After about 5 minutes of teasing Pan moaned, "Please."

Trunks smirked and removed her panties and kissed her wet center. Pan moaned this time a little louder and Trunks started to lick and kiss and suck her until she reached her climaxed. When she did he pulled her panties back on and pulled her back on his lap and kissed her forehead.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them until Trunks said, "Shouldn't you be getting home? It's about dinner time isn't it?"

"Want to come with me?" Pan asked and then added, "I'm sure Uncle Goten already invited Bra over."

"Sure, let's get going," Trunks said getting up and taking Pan with him.

Here's the next chapter and I hope you liked the surprise at the end. Please review.


	55. Chapter 55 Untitled as of Now

**Meanwhile**

Bra made her way down towards Goten's office only to be stopped before entering his office by his rather annoying secretary.

"Mr. Son is very busy today and isn't to be disturbed."

_Deep breathe Bra, don't lose you temper. Inhale. Exhale. Good, now repeat._ Bra thought to herself before she very calmly said, "Well if I'm not mistaken but seeing as how I am the daughter of the owner of this company, I believe in a round about way, I'm Mr. Son's boss and therefore if I wish to see him I can, busy or not."

Caitlyn Nally replied with a scowl and said, "Well Goten said that he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, not even you."

Bra, trying to remain calm, said, "Why don't you page him and ask him and if he's says that he wants to be left alone then I will leave but if not then well you will just let me see him. Oh and I believe you are to call him Mr. Son, he has never given you permission to call him Goten."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

Just as she was about to press the button she heard, "Caitlyn I'm going to stop by Logan's house on the way home so I won't be home until late."

"Whatever Katie," Caitlyn said then looked at the time. "And what are you doing leaving early?"

"Pan came into see M…Trunks and told me if I wanted I could go home."

"Who died and made her boss?" Caitlyn asked. "And since when are you on a first name basis with Mr. Briefs and his _girlfriend_?"

"Since I was told to call them by their first names; and if Pan says I can leave it means that she's cleared it with Trunks first or she knows that he won't care. Well I'd love to stay and chat but Logan is waiting."

"Before you leave your Trunks' secretary right?" Bra asked.

"Yeah and if you don't mind me asking who are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm Bra Briefs, Trunks' younger sister," Bra said extending her hand.

"I'm Katie Nally, nice to meet you Miss Briefs," Kaie said shaking Bra's hand.

"Please call me Bra, Miss Briefs is just too formal," Bra said smiling at Kaite.

"Thank you Bra. It was really nice meeting you, but I really should be going," Katie said.

"Katie can you do me one favor before you leave?"  
"Sure M… Bra. What is it?"

"Can you page Goten for me and have him come out of his office?"

"Sure, but can't Caitlyn?" Katie said walking over towards the desk.

"She won't do it."

Katie pressed the button and said, "Mr. Son can you please come here for a minute?"

"Sure, be there I a second," Goten said.

"Thanks so much Katie, and have a nice time with Logan."

"Your welcome Bra," Katie said and made an exit.

Goten stepped out the door and said, "What do you want Caitlyn?"  
"She didn't want you I did," Bra smiled.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" Goten said taking two steps and sweeping Bra into a hug. Caitlyn scowled.

Goten turned to Caitlyn and said, "Why didn't you tell me Bra was here. I specifically said that if she came then you were to tell me she was here and then send her into my office."

"Sorry Goten, but I thought you said that you were very busy and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone."

"I would prefer for you to call me Mr. Son. I did say I didn't want to be disturbed except by Bra, Trunks, or Pan. If you would listen once in awhile."

"I'm sorry Mr. Son, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Goten said and then turned to Bra. "I have a few more things to do so if you want to come in and wait for me then you can."

Bra smiled and said, "I'd love too."

After closing the door Goten went and sat behind his desk and Bra on the corner of the desk.

"So Bra how was you day?"

"It was boring up until the President and Vice President of Capsule Corporation, decided to show up in a limo and take Pan and me to lunch."

Goten smiled and asked, "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yes, very much. Oh and I don't like your secretary."

"Neither do I, but Trunks and Pan like her sister so that is the only reason I keep her around."

"I met her sister today and I like her too."

"Maybe Trunks and I should trade then," Goten suggested pulling Bra onto his lap.

"I don't think Caitlyn would last very long around Pan. Oh by the way, Pan told me to tell you that she has been plotting revenge all day."

Goten gulped and said, "Has she really?"

"Yeah she ran a few of the ideas by me and they are kind of scary."

"Think if I buy her chocolate she will forget about the revenge?"

"Probably not, but she may use one of her less mean plans."

"Let's hope because the chocolate I bought was expensive even for your taste."

Bra pouted and said, "You bought Pan chocolate but not me?"

"Of course I bought you some too. It's in the top right hand drawer."

Bra squealed and opened the door taking out the chocolate and began to eat it.

"Save room for dinner cuz you're coming over to my place to eat."

"Don't worry I'm starving," Bra said as she continued to eat chocolate.

**Meanwhile**

After Goten closed the door behind him and Bra, Caitlyn said to herself, "See that it doesn't happen again. Whatever. I can't believe my sister gets to call Trunks Briefs and his skanky girlfriend by their first names and I get stuck with Mr. Son and his 'I'm the daughter of the owner Capsule Corp. and sister to the President so I get whatever I want' bitch of a girlfriend?"

Caitlyn continued grumbling for another 10 minutes finally saying, "Why couldn't I have ended up as Trunks Briefs' secretary? I mean he would probably be easier to seduce."

"I doubt that," A voice said and Caitlyn jumped.

"Who's there?"

"Trunks Briefs," Trunks said gruffly.

Caitlyn smiled and said sweetly, "Oh hi Mr. Briefs, you're looking good today."

"You might as well forget about it, he's taken," Pan said stepping beside Trunks.

"Oh yeah and who are you?" Caitlyn said venomously.

"Pan Son, my girlfriend," Trunks said and then added. "Now please page Goten for me I would like to talk to him."

"Yes, sir," Caitlyn said and pressed a button, "Mr. Son, Mr. Briefs wants to see you."  
"Tell him we'll be right out."

"He said they'll be right out."

"Now remember Trunks, you have to make it look like you're telling me not to kick his ass."  
"Anything for you, Panny," Trunks said as he wrapped his arms around Pan and rested his chin on top of her head.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and finished her filing. A couple minutes later Pan's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Oh hey mom. Yeah I'm at Capsule Corp. Trunks and Bra are going to come over for dinner is that okay? Thanks. Well I think Trunks needs to run home really quick before he comes over. Do you care if I ride with him? Great, then I will see you in a few. Love you. Bye."

"Why are we going back to my place first?" Trunks asked.

Pan leaned up and whispered in his ear, "We smell like sex, even though we didn't have it."

Trunks' eyes went wide and he turned to Caitlyn and said, "Tell Goten I forgot something in my office and I'll call him on his cell phone." He then grabbed Pan's hand and they walked towards his office.

"What did you do that for?" Pan asked confused.

"You said we smell like sex, well Goten has a sense of smell too."

"Oh, I never thought about that. Well we had better get going so we can clean up," Pan said as her and Trunks made their way to Trunks' car.

Goten and Bra exited his office and he looked around before saying, "Where's Trunks?"

"And Pan," Bra added.

"Mr. Briefs said he forgot something in his office and he would call you. But if you ask me he and his girlfriend were going somewhere to screw."

Goten looked annoyed and Bra raised and eyebrow as she said, "And why do you think that?"

"Because she told her mother that she and Mr. Briefs were going to go back to his place before she came home. And Mr. Briefs asked her why they were going back to his place and she whispered something in his ear and his eyes got really wide. That's when they left."

"I hardly think they went anywhere to screw," Goten said.

"Oh yeah and why do you think that?"

With a stern face Goten replied, "Because I would kill Trunks and they both know that."

"Let's just go Goten, I'm hungry and I'm sure your secretary would like to go home."

"Alright let's go, Caitlyn you can go home now."

"Thanks," Caitlyn said as she packed up her stuff and left.

Bra smiled and said, "Shall we go?"  
"Yes we shall," Goten said and they left.

**Meanwhile**

"Come on Jeff, take it higher. Your almost there, come on you weakling. Your nothing compared to Goten. He's better than you are. You're never going to beat him and take Princess Bra from him," Ayden goaded knowing that he had to be truly pissed off in order to turn Super Sayian.

"No he isn't better than me. My father was an elite and so am I. There is no way a low level baka like Goten is better than me and he doesn't deserve Princess Bra," Jeff said and screamed louder his hair flashing gold a couple of times and then stayed gold and his eyes were teal. A minute later Jeff collapsed totally exhausted.

"You've done it Jeff," Ayden said as he walked over and help his nephew up.

"Yeah but I'm drained," Jeff said as Ayden led him over to the porch to sit down and rest.

"Don't worry it gets easier and next time you won't feel nearly as drained. The first few transformations are the worst because your body isn't used to that kind of power. Now what's say we work on Brad next."

"Let's do Stephanie," Jeff suggested.

"Why?"

"Because you have to be really pissed and if Stephanie become a Super before Brad then we can use that as leverage."

"Good idea, what's say we see if you Aunt has dinner ready yet. I'm starving, pissing off my nephew was hard work," Ayden said with a chuckle.

"Hey I did all the hard work, Uncle Ayden," Jeff said as they made their way to the kitchen.

Hey, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long, writers block. It sucked. I hope to update regularly now. Please review. Thanks.


	56. Chapter 56 Filler Chapter

**Two Weeks Later**

Gohan sat in his office going over some paper work when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Dr. Son can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Sami, What's up?" Gohan asked looking up from his paperwork. "Have a seat."

"I was wondering if I could be reassigned."

"Don't you like the assignment you have right now?"

"It's not that, Kevin is a good doctor and he's great to work with. It's just him and I have been talking and neither one of us trust that new doctor," She was referring to Dr. Kevin Jared one of the top doctors at the hospital.

"You mean Ayden?"

"Yeah there something about him and I thought that maybe I could be reassigned to him so I can keep an eye on him and besides I don't think the other nurses like the idea of Kevin and I working together because we are dating. It would solve a few problems."  
Gohan raised and eyebrow, "They don't like it huh? Well if they don't like you two working together I wonder how they feel about me and Videl working together too."

Sami laughed and said, "That's different though you two are married and you sign their paychecks."

"Alright consider yourself reassigned and I'm putting you and Kevin in charge of keeping an eye on Ayden. I trust your judgment so make sure you and if you two find anything report directly to me."

"Yes, sir," Sami said standing up and saluting.

"Alright get out of here and take the rest of the day off, consider it a free day where you get paid."

"See you tomorrow boss," Sami said and she left.

Pressing his intercom Gohan said, "Janna, can you page Dr. Kevin Jared and Dr. Ayden Prescott and tell then I need to see them."

"Sure thing boss man," Janna said and proceeded to page the doctors.

Fifteen minutes later, "Dr. Son, Drs. Jared and Prescott are here to see you."

"Send them in Janna."

"You wanted to see us Dr. Son," Kevin said.

"Yes, please have a seat this will only take a few minutes."

The two of them sat down and Gohan said, "Kevin, I'm reassigning Nurse Sami."

Kevin doing his best to act shocked said, "Why sir, she's doing great and I enjoy working with her."

"Some of the other nurses are complaining about that fact that you two are dating and working together. I know your relationship doesn't effect your work so don't worry about that, but I think if I move her then things will be better. So Ayden I am reassigning Sami to you as your head nurse. Any questions?"

"No sir," Ayden said.

"Nope," Kevin said.

"Alright then you two are dismissed," Ayden was out the door before Kevin and Gohan said, "Kevin wait a minute."

"Dr. Son?"

"Shut the door. Sami talked to me earlier and like I told her I trust her judgment and yours so if you find anything suspicious then tell me."

"You got it Gohan."

"Now get back to work."

**Meanwhile**

"Pan Son and Bra Briefs please report to the office," A voice came over the loud speaker.

"What did you two do now?" Their teacher asked.

Pan smiled and said, "We didn't do anything, Mr. Blue just has it in for us."

The teacher chuckled and said, "You two better get going before he gives you detention."

Pan and Bra made their way to the office. After stepping inside Bra said, "You wanted to see us Mr. Blue."

"Yes, I'm putting you two in charge of an educational field trip for the entire high school. You two will be in charge of organizing the whole thing and you have one week to have it planned and approved," Mr. Blue said smirking knowing he was giving them an almost impossible task.

Pan and Bra frowned for a minute until Pan smiled and said, "Sure thing Mr. Blue. Is there anything else?"  
"No you can go back to class now."

Pan and Bra left and Bra said, "Well that was nice. How are we supposed to get a field trip planned for the entire high school?" Pan asked.

"Well why don't we split them up and plan two of them?"

Bra raised an eyebrow and said, "Have an idea?"

"Yeah I do actually, come to my house after school and we will get everything in order," Pan said as she and Bra entered the classroom.

**Meanwhile**

"Trunks I have somewhere to go at lunchtime so you're on your own for lunch," Goten said.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked as he looked over some papers.

"I have to get something for Bra."

"Like what?" Trunks looked up.

"You're not going to let me not tell you are you?"  
"Nope, she's my sister and I want to know."

"A ring."

Trunks' eyes went wide and he said, "As in the big ring?"

"Yes the big one."

Trunks grinned and said, "Good it's about time." Trunks looked at his watch and said, "Lunch time now, leave."

Goten laughed and said, "I'm out of here."

**After School with Bra and Pan**

"Alright now what is your plan Pan?" Bra asked as they sat in Pan's room.

"Well Mr. Blue said that we were in charge right? That means we are the leaders."  
"I don't know where your going but I like it," Bra said.

"Well, what if we split the school up, like have 9th and 10th grade go to one place and the 11th and 12th go somewhere else. We would have to go to both places according to his rule. Why don't we plan for the 9th and 10th graders to go to Mercy General and give them a tour, it's not like I don't know it like the back of my hand. Then we can plan for the 11th and 12th graders to go to Capsule Corp. What do you think?"

Bra smiled and said, "That's a great idea. So let's get planning and then we can take it to the Superintendent tomorrow and have him approve it and after he does we can drop it off on Mr. Blue's desk."

Pan agreed and the girls started to plan the field trip.

**The Next Day**

At lunch time Bra and Pan made a pit stop at the principle's office before going to lunch.

Bra said, "Mr. Blue, Pan and I have the approved field trip plan you told us to do."

He looked shocked and said, "I only gave it to you yesterday. And how did you get it approved?"

"We took it to the Superintendent this morning before school and he looked it over and approved it. So here it is," Pan said handing him the folder with all the information in it.

Mr. Blue was mad he hadn't expected them to get it planned so fast, "Thank you, you can go to lunch now."

After leaving Bra said, "I think he was pissed."

"I think your right," Pan said and the two of them left to go to lunch.

**Elsewhere**

"We have to make a plan to capture them before we can plan anything else," Jeff said as he and Brad watched Bra and Pan leave.

"I know, but first we have to become stronger first," Brad said.

"Then let's go train some more," Jeff said and the two of them left.

Sorry it took so long to update but I sort of have writers block. I know where I want to go but it's getting there that's proving the writer's black problem. But hey I'm trying. So anyways please review. Thanks.


	57. Chapter 57 Finally an Update

**In the Morning**

"Hey dad, mom, can I talk to you two for few?" Pan asked.

"Sure what is it sweetie?" Videl asked as she and Gohan took a seat at the kitchen table and Pan jumped up on the counter.

"Well I was wondering how you would like me to start off the field trip Bra and I planned."

"Which group are we getting?" Gohan asked.

"The 9th and 10th graders."

"Oh fun," Gohan said.

"Honey," Videl scolded. "Why don't you start with me and then move to your father. I'll meet you in my office in the pediatric wing."

"Then when your done with the tour with your mom then you can break for lunch and after lunch you can come to my office and then we can begin my end of the tour," Gohan said.

Pan raised and eyebrow and said, "Why do I have a feeling you two have something planned."

Gohan and Videl grinned and said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright, so can I go away for the weekend?"

"Where to?" Videl asked.

"There's this really cool spa place and they just happen to have four vacant spots and well we thought that it would be fun to go," Pan batted her eyelashes playfully.

"I'm sure that Goten and Trunks aren't going to want to go," Gohan said, "I know I wouldn't."

Pan laughed and said, "We weren't thinking about taking those two, we need a weekend without the boys."

Videl perked up and said, "Who were you thinking of taking?"

"Cassidy and Laura of course," Pan smiled sweetly.

Gohan raised and eyebrow and said, "The four of you away for a weekend without adult supervision, sounds dangerous."

"Haha dad, very funny. We'll stay out of trouble. Tell him mom."

"Let them go Gohan, they will be fine," Videl said and then added through her bond with Gohan. '_We can make Goten go to Trunks' and we can have the house to ourselves._'

"Alright you can go and I'll even pay for it," Gohan said getting up and grabbing the phone and then asking Pan, "What's the number?"

Pan smiled and handed Gohan the flyer to the spa and said, "Thank you dad and mom."

Pan called Cassidy, Laura and Bra and told them about the weekend trip. They were all excited.

"Alright Pan, you behave yourself today, if you need anything call me at work your father has a seminar he's speaking at today and tomorrow so he won't be home until tomorrow night."  
"Okay mom. I love you both have a great day, I'm going to train with Grandpa Goku today, I haven't done that in awhile."

"Alright dear be careful and go easy on your Grandpa," Gohan said and he and Videl left.

Brad, and Jeff were watching as Stephanie flew around in circles as fast as she could; Ayden had went back to the house to grab the four of them luch.

"Come on Steph your going to have to do better than that if you want to get Prince Trunks back from that low level," Brad taunted. "I've seen her and she's faster then you are."

Stephanie stopped her eyes flashing teal and said, "Damn you, you son of a bitch, if it wasn't for you I'd have Trunks."

Jeff laughed and said, "That's sad, you have to blame your brother for that fact that you couldn't hold on to your man. Maybe you shouldn't have slept with him. Then maybe he wouldn't have run from your horrible bedroom skills."

That was it Stephanie went over the edge, her hair turned gold and her eyes teal. Out of nowhere she punched Jeff square in the jaw and he flew backwards. He was just about to hit a mountain when he went super and flew back towards Stephanie who just stood there staring at him as he flew top speed at her. He extended his arm to punch her when she moved and elbowed him in the back before falling out of super and collapsing.

Ayden came back to see his daughter unconscious on the ground and his nephew in Super Sayain form. "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Jeff saw Stephanie and dropped out of super while Brad said, "Stephanie reached super and was kicking Jeff's ass before she gave out."

"She was not kicking my ass she just took my by surprise that's all. When you turn super for the first time you usually can't hold it but for a few seconds she held it for five minutes before giving out," Jeff said rubbing his jaw.

"Looks like she banged you up pretty good," Ayden said. "Now Brad looks like your sister just beat you to it."

Jeff smirked and said, "Looks like she's stronger then you too. I mean not only did she make it to Super Sayain level she held it longer then and other first timer I know."

Brad went to punch Jeff but he dodged it and said, "Your sister can hit me and you can't, now that is truly pathetic, no wonder Pan left you, you're nothing but a weakling. A sayain woman wants a strong man, one who can tame her."  
This time Brad almost landed the punch due to the fact that he finally achieved Super Sayain status.

Ayden smiled as Stephanie said, "What's going on, what happened."

"Well daughter not only did you and your brother reach Super Sayain today, but you managed to punch your cousin square in the jaw."

**Meanwhile Later that day**

"That's a nice ring Goten," Videl said as she and Goten sat in her office.

"So, do you think Bra will like it?" Goten asked nervously.

Putting a reassuring hand on top of his Videl said, "She's going to love it."

"How do you know?"

"Have you ever paid close attention to my ring?"

"No why?" Goten asked puzzled.

"Because you and your brother are so much alike, you even picked similar engagement rings," Videl said and the showed Goten her ring which looked quite a bit like the one Goten was holding.

"So your saying that because you like your ring Bra will like this one?" Goten asked a tad bit confused.

"No, I'm saying that because she loves you she's going to love the ring," Videl said. "Besides she already bears the true mark of your love."

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Oh yeah and what's that?"

Videl pushed her shirt off her shoulder slightly to reveal a faint bite mark, "The mark that makes her yours and you hers forever."

Goten smiled and clamed down quite a bit, "Thank you Videl, I knew I could talk to you and you wouldn't lie to me or make fun."

"Hey that's what sister's are for," Videl said smiling. "So how are things going with Trunks and Pan? Now that Gohan's not around maybe I can get a straight answer."

"Where is Gohan?"

"He's speaking at a seminar all day to day and tomorrow, so he won't be home until tomorrow night. Now spill."

"They are doing well. I can't believe how much Trunks has changed. He really does love her. I think he is going to be the next to go ring shopping and I think it's going to be soon."

Videl smiled and said, "Good, my baby girl has been head over heels in love with him since she was old enough to get a crush. What's say you and I go to lunch? I'm starving?"

"Don't you have to be here?" Goten asked.

"I'm the boss I can do what I want," Videl smirked arrogantly.

"You've been hanging around Vegeta and my brother too long."

"Maybe, but I also know that as Goku's son you can't pass up food so let's go," Videl said and told her secretary to forward all her calls to her cell phone she and her brother in law were going to lunch.

**Meanwhile**

"Bra, I need your help."

Leaning against the door frame Bra asked, "Now what would my big brother want my help with? Advice with girls? No, can't be that he's got Pan. Maybe he wants to lose his purple hair?"

"Bra will you be serious for a minute? I really need your help and I'm willing to do whatever you want me to, to get it."

"Alright, what is it?"

"You and Pan have the same size hand right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Good you, I want to buy her a ring and I need you to try it on."

"Ok," Bra said and then said, "Wait a minute, what do you mean a ring?"  
"I mean a ring, you know made of gold with a jewel on it," Trunks said like it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"Smartass, now if you don't answer me straight I'm not going to help you," Bra said, "What kind of ring?"

"An engagement ring," Trunks said.

"When are you going to give it to her?"

"I don't know for sure, but I will know when the time is right and I want the ring with me so I don't have to wait."

"You really are hopeless, now let's go," Bra said grabbing her purse. "Where are we going?"  
"Come with me," Trunks said as he left his study. "It's a quaint little shop that not a lot of people go, but we won't be back until late."

"Alright we'll just say you took me out to dinner for being such a great sister," Bra smiled and then they were out the door.

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a few things going on, but here it is hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks bunches, panny03


	58. Chapter 58 New People

"So spa getaway as soon as the bell rings," Cassidy said.

"Yup, I hope you have everything, cause we leave as soon as the bell rings," Pan said grinning.

"So who's driving?" Laura asked.

"I am, we can put the top down," Bra said.

The four were sitting in study hall, their last class of the day. The teacher didn't get along with the principle so she let them talk. Actually she was also their gym teacher and they were her favorite as well as her best students so she let them get away with everything."

The bell finally rang 20 minutes later and they were headed out. They had to fight the crowd that had formed around the door.

One girl said, "I wonder who it is for."

As Pan, Bra, Cassidy, and Laura made it outside the driver said, "Pan Son, your father sent me to pick you and your friends up."  
Pan grinned and said, "Well girls guess we are riding in style."

They all grinned as they climbed into the limo and Bra said, "Looks like I'm not driving."

As the limo pulled away a black haired girl asked to no on in particular, "Are they always that way?"

Stephanie was the one to answer, "If you mean stuck bitches that flaunt their money and act better than everyone then yes they are."

"They seem like total bitches. By the way I'm Jenna, I'm new, I start Monday."

"I'm Stephanie, I'm a senior. What about you?"

"Same, my parents decided it was time to move."

"Where are you from?"  
"Far away," Jenna said.

"That's cool. Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to be going. I will see you Monday."

"See you Monday." Jenna said as Stephanie left.

"Who was that?" A tall well built man asked from behind Jenna.

"Her name is Stephanie; she will be in my classes.

"Just be careful Jenna, no one can know who you really are," A dark haired women said.

Jenna sighed, "Yes, mother I know; we have a mission and in order to complete it no one can know who we are. I just don't understand why I have to go to school."

"We've went over this Jenna, we don't know how long we will be here so you need to finish school."

"Yes, father, but the boys are all pathetic and weak."

"Hear that Alex? And you were worried she would get distracted by boys."

"It's still possible, Karen."

"You would you two stop it, I'm a fighter, I need a strong male, not these low power level excuses for males."

Karen laughed and so did Alex as he said, "Alright let's get home. We have many things to do before Monday."

**Meanwhile**

"So you dad insisted that we go away for the weekend?" Cassidy asked.

"Sounds like he wanted you out of the house," Laura said.

"I really think he wanted time alone with my mom," Pan said and then added as a side note, "I really don't want to know."

They all laughed and Bra said, "You ever get the feeling that something is going to happen?"  
"What do you mean? Are you turning paranoid like Pan?" Laura asked.

"Hey," Pan chuckled. "I am not paranoid just cautious."

"It's your story Pan," Cassidy remarked and then added, "Now Bra what do you mean."  
"I don't know I just have a feeling something is going to happen."

"Bra, I think you just might be mistaking that feeling for missing Goten, because I don't get that feeling and as Laura and Cassidy so nicely pointed out, I'm the paranoid one."

Bra smiled, "Maybe your right, we haven't been able to spend that much time together with him working. It's all your boyfriends fault."

Cassidy smiled and said, "Yeah your boyfriend is working my boyfriend too hard too."

"Yeah anyways," Laura said.

Pan smirked and said, "Would you like me to talk to him?"

"Yes," All three girls chimed.

With a raised eyebrow Cassidy said, "Just what are you going to do?"

Smirking even more Pan said, "I'm sure I can find some way to persuade him to ease up."

"What do you have in mind?" Laura asked.

"I can think of a few things," Pan said.

"Sex won't work Pan," Bra said nonchalantly.

Pan faked shock and said, "I wasn't even thinking that; now get your mind out of

the gutter. There are other means of persuasion."

"Food?" Bra asked.

"Of course or I could just threaten to sick my dad on him," Pan said innocently.

The four girls started laughing and the driver said, "We are here, young misses."

Pan smiled and said, "Thank you and I hope my dad paid you well."  
"Always," the driver said and opened the door for the girls.

**Meanwhile**

Goten was sitting in his office finishing up the days paperwork when he was paged.

"What is it Caitlyn?'

"Mr. Briefs wants you to meet him in his office."

"Thank you Caitlyn, can you have Cory and Gary meet me us in there too."

"Sure thing, Goten," Caitlyn purred. Goten sighed, he had given up on his secretary not hitting on him.

After arriving in Trunks' office the four guys took a seat and Trunks said, "Alright the girls are gone all weekend, what can we do?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of going house hunting," Gary said. "My apartment just isn't working for me."

"Anyone else find us kind of pathetic? I mean we are 19 years old, we work at a highly successful company, our girlfriends are gone for a weekend, and we are talking about house hunting," Cory said with a chuckle.

Laughing Gary said, "Your right, we are pathetic. We never stood a chance, those girls have always had us trained."

"I miss Bra," Goten said.

"Why don't we go to the Amateur Martial Arts Tournament they are holding this weekend?"

"Can we still get in?" Gary asked.

"I'm Trunks Briefs; of course we can still get in."

"Well then let's go it's got to be better than sitting around doing nothing," Cory said and they left.

Monday morning came around and the girls were sitting in homeroom when Jenna walked in and the teacher introduced her to the class.

The only empty seat was beside Pan so she took it.

Pan turned to her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Pan.

"I'm Jenna."

"Well Jenna this is Bra, and Cassidy, and Laura."

"Hey," they all chimed cheerily.

"So where are you from?" Bra asked.

"Far from here," Jenna said.

"Can I see your schedule?" Laura asked.

Jenna handed her, the paper and Laura and Cassidy looked it over.

"Your classes are with all of us, so if you want you can follow us around," Cassidy suggested.

"Don't mind the principle he doesn't like us," Bra said.

"Why doesn't he like you?" Jenna asked.

"Because he doesn't like our parents," Pan answered. "So what do you say, hang with us today?"

Jenna debated for a minute, these didn't seem like the same girls who she saw on Friday, and Stephanie was nice but there was something about Pan and Bra that kind of drew her towards them. "Sure why not."

Bra smiled, "Good."

Stephanie walked in and said, "Hey Jenna I see you've officially meant the bitches."

Pan rolled her eyes and said, "Still sore about the fact that we don't like you."

"If you have a man Jenna, I would watch him around this tramp she has a tendency of stealing boyfriends," Stephanie said referring to Pan.

Bra smirked and said, "I believe my brother broke up with you way before him and Pan started dating."

"Well if she hadn't interfered we would still be together."

Cassidy roller her eyes and said, "Now she sounds like Marron and Christina. Give it up Stephanie, he didn't want you he was just using you."

"Now shoo, go away," Laura said. "We don't like you."

Before Stephanie could retort the bell rang and Pan said, "Stick with us Jenna and you'll be fine."

Walking down the hall Jenna asked, "What is it between you four and her?"

"Pan was dating her brother last year and my brother was dating her. Well we had a party one night and my brother used to be a male whore…"  
There three girl snickered and Bra looked at them before continuing, "Well he used Stephanie and then broke up with her. Well later the same night Pan caught Stephanie's brother screwing some blonde slut and well it's just gotten worse. Stephanie thinks its Pan's fault for my brother ditching her."

"Yeah Pan stopped him from being a player," Laura said.

"So she basically hates you four so therefore you don't like her?" Jenna asked.

"More or less," Cassidy said.

"Alright class sit down and shut up we have a lot to cover today," the teacher said and they sat through a typical day at school.

After arriving home Jenna asked, "Mother, Father, why would I be drawn to someone?"  
"What do you mean honey?" Karen asked.

"Well I made new friends today, but two of them I feel drawn to them like I should be friends with them."

"Just roll with it, I'm not sure what it means but remember be careful," Alex said.

"Alright father, I promise I will be careful, but first I hear our workout room calling my name," Jenna said as she headed downstairs.

Well there is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	59. Chapter 59 A Small Spat

Pan had her books scattered all over her bed and was jamming to music when her dad came in and shut off her radio.

Pan looked up from her books and said, "What did you do that for, I love that song."

"Because your mother and I couldn't hear ourselves think. Besides you have visitors," Gohan said and stepped aside and Pan saw Cassidy, Laura, and Bra. "Well I will leave you four to your business."

The girls came in and they moved all the books off the bed.

"So what brings you three here," Pan asked.

"Well we were thinking of skipping school tomorrow and visiting a certain office," Cassidy said.

"Think you mom would write us a doctors excuse?" Laura asked.

"I'm sure my dad would if she won't. He likes to torment the principle," Pan said with a chuckle.

"Let's find out," Bra said and then yelled, "Mom, dad can you come up here?"

Downstairs Gohan and Videl laughed at Bra and Videl said, "You know we didn't miss anything only having one child. I mean it's like we have four of them."

"You mean eight?" Gohan said.

"Yes, well I was only referring to the girls; the boys hang out at Trunks' more than here."

"That is true; we had better get upstairs before they come down here and drag us up there," Gohan said and he and Videl made their way upstairs.

"What do you four want?" Gohan asked.

"Well since we are seniors and everything, we were wondering if we could skip school tomorrow and if you would write us one of those handy little doctors' excuses?" Pan asked sweetly.

"She gets that from your side of the family, Gohan," Videl said with a chuckle.

"I don't see why we couldn't write them an excuse, I mean we could say they had something to do for the doctor," Gohan said.

"You're encouraging them to skip school?" Videl asked.

"Why not they all get good grades, and besides the principal doesn't like us so why not?" Gohan asked.

Videl sighed and then smiled, "Fine you have your excuses, just stop by tomorrow and pick them up, so we can at least say you were at the hospital."

They all grinned and Cassidy ran up and gave Videl a hug, "Thanks mom, your awesome."

"I suppose you are all staying here tonight then?" Videl said laughing.

"Of course, we wouldn't want you to only have one kid here for the night," Laura said.

"See Gohan, I told you we didn't miss out on anything only having one child," Videl said, "We actually have four."

Everyone laughed and Gohan said, "Who wants pizza?"

"Me," Pan said, "I'm starving."

"We all do," Bra said, "Besides, Pan you are always hungry."

"It's cause I'm half Sayain," Pan shrugged. Cassidy and Laura knew all about it because they grew up together.

"I am too, but I'm not hungry all the time," Bra said. "It's because you are a Son."

"What can I say it runs in the family!" Pan giggled.

**Meanwhile**

"I just thought of something father," Jenna said.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Alex asked

"When can I train?" Jenna asked.

"There's an open field about 15 miles north of here, have at it," Alex said.

"Just make sure your home for dinner," Karen said.

"I will see you mom, dad," Jenna said before taking off towards the field."

"Will she be okay?" Karen asked.

"She'll be fine; I can't sense anyone with a high enough power level to do her any damage," Alex said.

"Ok, I just worry about her that's all, she's my little girl."

"She's not so little anymore," Alex chuckled.

Jenna flew to the field and touched down, _I think I will take it all the way to super._ Jenna thought and powered up to super sayain.

**Elsewhere**

"Bra do you feel that?" Pan asked.

"Yeah I do," Bra said.

"Oh no here they go with their crazy power sensingness," Cassidy joked.

"Let's go check it out," Pan said.

"One problem, we can't fly," Laura said.

"Maybe not but I know a trick, so everyone touch someone," Pan said and she grabbed Bra and Instant Transmissioned all of them to the open field.

Once they got there they hid in the forest to search for the power. Looking around Pan was shocked at what she saw.

"That looks like the new girl Jenna, but her hair is blonde," Cassidy said.

"You know what that means Pan," Bra said.

"Yeah, trouble," Pan said. "Bra do you have one of those bracelets with you?"

"Yeah; why?" Bra asked handing her a bracelet. "You're not going to do what I think you are?"

"What does it mean?" Laura asked.

"Bra explain everything to them," Pan said as she put the bracelet on and started to hover. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Be careful Pan. If anything happens to you my brother will kill me," Bra said and then turned to Laura and Cassidy and started to explain everything. They knew about most of it but some things never came up.

Pan flew over to Jenna, landed and yelled, "Jenna is that you?"  
_Oh shit, _Jenna thought and then turned around, "Yeah, hey Pan," she chuckled nervously and said, "Like my hair I just died it and I thought teal eyes would be cool so I got new contacts."

Pan didn't look amused, "Nice try, but I'm not buying it."

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"I mean this," Pan said and spiked her power and transformed into a super sayain. "Now either tell me what is going on or I may get cranky and trust me I'm not very nice when I'm cranky."

"What are you?" Jenna tried to act confused which wasn't very convincingly.

"My patients is wearing thin, now answer me. What the hell is going on?" Pan said and her eyes started to glow.

"Nothing I just want to know what you are."

Pan lost her temper and shoved Jenna backwards into the nearest tree. Flying over to her she said, "Now are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to keep resorting to violence. Oh please say the violence, I need a workout."

Jenna got up and swung missing Pan completely. Pan grinned and said, "I'm so glad you picked violence."

Pan then grabbed Jenna and threw her. This little spat continued basically the same way with Jenna throwing a punch and missing and Pan throwing her again. Finally after 10 minutes of this Pan grabbed Jenna and slammed her to the ground pinning her there.

"As much as I would love to keep this up, it's getting boring. You aren't even a challenge for me," Pan said. "Now tell me what the hell is up with you."

"Fine just let me up," Jenna said struggling.

"Not a chance."

"Fine I'm here on a mission. What are you doing here?"  
"I live here. Have since I was born. I'm the one asking the questions. Now what is this mission? To destroy the Earth?"

"No I am not here to destroy the Earth. I have little interest in Earth," Jenna said. "Now let me go."

"Are you a full blooded sayain?"

"Yes, now get off me," Jenna said powering up more.

Pan smirked and powered higher, "Nice try but I have been trained by three of the best fighters in the Universe so don't think you can out smart me."

"Oh yeah and who are they?"

"My grandfather Goku, my father Gohan, and Vegeta."  
Jenna stopped struggling and asked, "Prince Vegeta?"

Well here's the next update hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks much, panny03


	60. Chapter 60 Mystery of Jenna Revieled

Pan looked at her and said, "What do you mean Prince Vegeta?"

"You're a sayain and you don't know who Prince Vegeta is?" Jenna spat and then managed to grab Pan's ki hider and yank it off.

Pan growled and smacked her before saying, "Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago and he doesn't go by Prince Vegeta anymore, it's just Vegeta."

"Well take me to him," Jenna ordered.

"No! Besides from where I am it doesn't look like you are in any position to give me orders."

**Elsewhere**

"That's Pan's ki, and someone else's," Trunks said. "It's lower than hers but I don't like it."  
Goten looked up and said, "Think we should go check it out?"

"Yes I do," Trunks said. "You two coming?"

Gary said, "We would but we can't fly there, flyboy."

"I can solve that," Goten said and grabbed them and Instant Transmissioned them to the clearing.

Vegeta and Goku were sparring and suddenly stopped when they felt Pan's ki spike and felt the unknown ki close to her. They looked at each other and nodded and took off towards the power signatures.

"Do you feel that dear?" Karen said, "I thought you said there wasn't anyone with more power then her."

"I didn't sense any, we should go," Alex said and he and Karen took off.

**Back at the Clearing**

"Pan's not going to kill her is she?" Cassidy asked.

"She won't kill her, beat her senseless maybe but kill her, she wouldn't," Bra said.

"It looks like she's working on the beating her senseless part," Laura said.

Bra looked up and said, "Goku and dad are on their way here. They should be here soon."  
"What the hell is going on?"

Bra spun around and said, "What have I said about sneaking up on me like that, Goten?"

"Sorry," Goten said sheepishly, "But Trunks was worried about Pan."

"She's holding her own Trunks," Bra said then noticed that he had already taken off towards Pan.

"Overprotective baka," Bra murmured.

"Now what?" Laura asked.

"We wait. Goten you may want to get ready for something because I feel 2 more unknown powers on their way and dad and Goku are coming too."

"I feel them, Gohan and Videl are close behind and Gohan's ki is choppy," Bra said and then seeing the confused looks on Gary, Cory, Laura, and Cassidy's faces added, "It means he's pissed."

**Out in the Clearing**

"Pan, are you okay?" Trunks asked and then noticed she was the one on top. "Never mind, what happened?"

"Well I gave Jenna here a choice to tell me what was going on or I was going to resort to violence and she chose violence," Pan said grinning at Trunks.

Trunks chuckled and said, "That's my girl. Goten is over there with Bra and the others and our parents are on their way so what do you think we should do with her?"

"I could use violence some more," Pan suggested hopefully.

"I know you could but why don't we put this ki suppressor on her and wait til everyone gets here?"  
Pan pouted, "Ok fine put the ki suppressor on."

Trunks smiled and put it on Jenna who instantly fell out of Super Sayain and he said, "You know you look cute when you pout."

"Cute enough to kiss?" Pan smirked.

"Always," Trunks said and gave Pan a quick kiss before yelling, "Come on over guys its safe."

Goten, Bra, Gary, Cassidy, Cory, and Laura made their way over to Pan and Trunks.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Gary said.

"No doubt," Cory agreed.

Bra smirked and said, "Jenna you really shouldn't mess with Pan."

"No one asked you," Jenna spat renewing her struggle to get away with Pan but to no avail.

"If you want to talk to Vegeta I suggest you make nice with his daughter," Pan said.

Jenna looked shocked and said, "What?"

Before anyone could answer Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl landed.

"Pan what is going on?" Gohan asked as soon as he touched down.

"Well the girls and I were talking in my room when…"

"Cliff notes version Pan," Videl said.

"Okay, well we came out here and saw her in Super Sayain form so I approached her and she tried to lie to me so I transformed and she wouldn't tell me what was going on so I resorted to violence and then Trunks came and he put the suppressor on her and then you came. Oh and she wants to talk to Prince Vegeta," Pan said.

"What does she want with my father?" Trunks asked puzzled.

"Your father?" Jenna asked.

"Shut up girl, no one is talking to you right now," Vegeta said.

"Stand her up Pan," Gohan said.

Pan grabbed her arms and stood her up shoving her in Gohan's direction. Then she said, "Now what?"

"What do you want with Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"That's none of your business," came a voice.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked starting to power up.

"Let our daughter go," Alex said powering up himself.

Vegeta stepped forward and said, "Are you stupid, do you think you can take on all of us?"

"Yeah I think we can," Karen said. "You have our daughter."

Vegeta powered up and Videl said, "Vegeta, Gohan, stand down right now. Look why don't we talk this out before we resort to more violence."

"Fine, just let us talk to Prince Vegeta," Alex said. "Alone."  
"No," Vegeta said. "What you have to say to me you say in front of them."

"Will you tell him," Alex said referring to Gohan, "to let go my daughter go?"

Shrugging his shoulders Vegeta said, "Fine, Gohan will you let the brat go?"

Gohan thought about it for a second and released Jenna who instantly ran to her parents.

"We heard you were alive," Karen said. "We hoped it was true."

"Yes, I'm alive and healthy, tell me something I don't know," Vegeta spat.

"Is it true that the dragon balls will grant any wish," Jenna asked.

"That's none of your business," Pan spat.

"No one asked you," Alex said.

"Don't talk to Pan that way," Trunks said as he slipped his arm around her.

"What do you want the dragon balls for?" Vegeta asked.

"We want to resurrect Planet Vegeta," Alex said.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"That's none of your concern, you're not from Vegeta," Karen said.

"Maybe not but my mother was, and so is my husband's father," Videl spat.

"Look Vegeta was destroyed because we were foolish; there is no need to resurrect it. I am quite happy on Earth," Vegeta said.

All of a sudden Pan's eyes glazed over and she said in a monotone trance like voice, "Planet Vegeta shall fall under different rule and that rule will end with the destruction of the planet. Only when the True Queen of Vegeta shows herself and comes to power will Planet Vegeta exist once more; for she will unite to races. She will be more powerful than any Sayain has ever been; but unlike the other rulers before her she will be fair but stern. No one will know who she is, but when she shows herself everyone will know her. Don't worry about finding her for she will find you, but it won't be for years to come."

After finishing the speech Pan collapsed and Trunks said, "What the hell?"  
"It was a prophecy from long ago, I remember being told about it as a boy," Vegeta said. "I never understood it. Now I do. When the True Queen comes to power she will resurrect Vegeta and unite it with Earth. I'll be damned."

"Well what do we do?" Jenna asked.

"Well you have two choices, you can stay on Earth and wait peacefully or you can leave," Vegeta said.

"We don't belong here," Alex said.

"I have lived here for years. I have a wife, a son, and a daughter. I am happy here," Vegeta said.

"Where do we go from here?" Karen looked at Alex and asked.

"I don't know, we came here on a mission and we sort of completed it."

Pan stood up and said, "Look, why don't we put all of this behind us. Why don't you stay on Earth; it's a nice planet and if this True Queen is supposed to show herself here then its better that we all are here."

"Pan has a point," Bra said. "Besides it wouldn't hurt to have another Sayain here when evil threatens us."

Pan stepped forwards with Trunks close behind her and said while extending her hand, "No hard feelings?"

Jenna nodded and shook Pan's hand, "Only if you show me some of those moves. Damn girl you are strong."

"Like I said I was trained by the best," Pan chuckled.

"Well I guess that settles it, we are staying," Alex said.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves," Pan said. "I'm Pan Son and this is my boyfriend, Trunks Briefs."

Trunks took over and said, "That's my sister Bra Briefs."

Bra then said, "You already know our father, Vegeta, but this is my boyfriend, Goten Son, Pan's uncle."

Goten said, "That is my father Goku Son."

Goku said, "That is my other son, Gohan Son, Pan's father."

Gohan then said, "Finally this is my lovely wife, Videl."

Jenna said, "I'm Jenna and these are my parents Karen and Alex."

"Why don't we all go back to my house so they can meet my mom and Goku's wife?" Trunks suggested.

Laura cleared her throat and said with a chuckle, "I'm Laura, this is Cassidy that is Gary and that is Cory, we are the non power people of the group and that is a great idea Trunks, and I'm starving."

"Alright let's go," Bra said and they went back to the Capsule Corp.

Well here's the next episode and a special thanks to all those who have review please keep it up. Thanks to all who read.


	61. Chapter 61 Not Titled

The next night Pan lay awake in her bed. For some reason she had sleep all day. Her friends tried to wake her but they were unable. Finally giving up on trying to sleep Pan made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Up a little late aren't you?" Goten, who was sitting at the table, asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Pan shrugged and grabbed the rest of the pizza out of the refrigerator. "Besides the same thing could be said for you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept all day," Goten said, "I am an adult I can stay up as late as I want."

"You just got in didn't you?" Pan chuckled.

"So," Goten grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Wide awake but still a little drained in the power department."

"Well maybe next time you won't go around reciting old forgotten prophesies from a destroyed planet."

"Your so funny uncle; I didn't have a choice. It was like something took over my body."

"Maybe you're the Queen."

"No, I don't think I am. I don't fit with what was said. I don't think Bra is either."

"What about Jenna?"

"No, I think we have yet to meet the true Queen; and like I said, it will be when she wants to be seen and not for awhile, now so I don't think we should worry about it. I'm not. All I want to know about is when you plan to give that ring you have to Bra."

Goten looked shocked, "How did you…"

"Oh come on you always carry it with you and look at it. Besides, we know you going to marry her."

Goten laughed, "When the time is right I will give it to her."

"You're such a dork," Pan said as she finished off the pizza. "Think my dad would notice if I took off?"

"I think he would," Came a voice from the door.

"Dad, what are you doing up?" Pan asked.

"Well I heard you and Goten down here talking and I was wondering what you were doing up young lady you have school in the morning."

"Well I can't sleep, so I decided to raid the fridge," Pan said.

"Are you okay Pan?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine," Pan huffed. "I wish everyone would quit asking me that."

"We are just concerned about you," Gohan said.

"Yeah, well I'm not a little kid anymore," Pan said.

"Okay, well maybe you should go off to bed and try to sleep," Gohan said.

"Yes, dad," Pan said and headed upstairs.

"So Goten, I have a meeting with your friend tomorrow; any idea what that is about?"

Goten looked innocent as he said, "Nope, not a clue. Look at the time; I have to get to bed. Early day tomorrow," then he started to leave the kitchen.

"Stop," Gohan said. "Just tell me, does it have anything to do with my daughter?"

Goten looked seriously at his brother and said, "I can't tell you one way or another and besides you already know the answer to that question. Good night Gohan. I hope you choose the right answer to that question."

Monday at school the Pan, Bra, Cassidy, and Laura were sitting in home room.

"Jenna should be here soon," Cassidy said.

"I'm here, did you miss me?" Jenna said taking her seat beside Pan.

"Of course, you are so part of this group," Laura said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, the skanky hoe group," Stephanie said.

"Jealous?" Pan asked.

"Why would I be?" Stephanie said.

"Because, Jenna has done something you couldn't do," Bra said.

"Oh yeah and what is that," Stephanie spat.

"Got into the popular group," Pan said.

"Yeah and she didn't even have to sleep with anyone," Laura chuckled.

The rest of the girls started laughing and Stephanie huffed and stormed away.

"Well she's such a breath of fresh air," Jenna said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I don't trust her," Pan said.

"Oh here we go with Pan and her paranoid streak," Cassidy said rolling her eyes.

"I am not paranoid," Pan huffed, "Just cautious."

"Whatever," Bra said and the bell rang.

"Every take your seats," the homeroom teacher said.

"So Pan how are you feeling today?" Jenna asked.

"Well I'm not tired that's for sure and I have almost all of my power back. I figure by the end of the day I will be at 100 percent," Pan said with a smile.

"So what's on the agenda for this weekend?" Bra asked and she tilted her head to the side.

Jenna caught a glimpse of Bra's bite mark and gave a little gasp.

"What's up Jenna?" Bra asked her.

In a hushed tone Jenna said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you mean?"

Jenna pointed to her neck and Bra chuckled and said, "Bite marks, yes. Goten is my mate."

"I see, how long?"  
"Since Prom night, but shhh, don't tell anyone. We are the only ones that know about it."

"Ok, anyways, what is going on this weekend?" Jenna nodded.

"Well I thought maybe we would all go see a movie and get pizza," Pan suggested.

"Then we can all come back to my place and have a sleepover and do girl things," Bra said.

"I'm in," Cassidy said.

"Me too," Laura chimed.

"I'm so in," Jenna grinned.

"Alright so we have a plan," Pan said.

"Who's going to drive?" Jenna asked.

Cassidy laughed and said, "None of us."

Jenna looked confused and Bra said, "Pan and I both have limos at our disposal, we'll just take on of them."

"You can do that?" Jenna asked.

"All the time," Laura said.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

**Meanwhile**

Trunks walked into the reception area to Gohan's office and said, "Good Morning Janna. I have and appointment with Gohan this morning. Please tell me he is in a good mood."

Janna chuckled she knew what Trunks was up to, "Go on in Trunks' he's expecting you. As for his mood he really hasn't said much, so it's anyone's guess."

"Thanks," he said and walked into the office.

"Good morning Trunks," Gohan said not even looking up from his paperwork. Not a good sign Trunks thought.

"I can come back later if it's a bad time," Trunks suggested.

"No it's fine," Gohan said finally looking at him. "Take a seat and tell me what's on your mind."

_Here goes nothing_, Trunks thought. "Well I umm…I want to asked ummm…"

Gohan laughed, "Just spit it out Trunks what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"You could tell me hell no," he replied.

"You never know til you ask," Gohan said leaning back in his chair.

"Alright well. Gohan I love Pan."

"I know that."

"I want to marry her Gohan, but I want your permission first."

"Your asking me if you can marry my only daughter?" He asked sternly.

"Yes," Trunks said seriously. "May I?"

"Yes you may." Gohan replied. There was no chance of him saying no. "You're a good man Trunks and you will treat her right."

"Thank you," Trunks was ecstatic.

"When are you asking her?"

"Prom night."

"That's months from now," Gohan replied.

"I know but I wanted all my 't's crossed and 'I's dotted before I do it."

"Good man, now don't you have a desk to be at yourself?"

"Nah I'm on lunch break."

"Well get out of here I have work to do."

"Thanks Gohan."

Trunks left on cloud 9 and started making plans.

I am sooooo sorry it's been so long. I know there is no excuse for it so all I can say is I'm sorry and I hope you forgive. Thanks to all my readers and people who review. I promise not to go so long without an update.


	62. Chapter 62 Engagements REVISED

It had been four months since the whole prophecy thing and everything was pretty much back to normal. The girls were on Christmas break and Trunk, Goten, Cory, and Gary did all they could to ditch work. Although every time they tried they were thwarted by Bulma who knew what they were up to.

Bra crawled out of bed and grumbled. Damn that Goten for thinking they needed to go to breakfast as opposed to dinner. She thoroughly enjoyed sleeping in. Grumbling some more she climbed into the shower and proceeded to get ready. She was getting ready to dry her hair when she heard, "Bra, Kakarot's youngest brat is here."

"I'll be down in a minute," then she flared her ki to dry her hair and walked downstairs.

"Ready to go love?" Goten asked.  
"Of course," Bra said happily.

"Alright," Goten said taking her hand. "See ya around Vegeta."

"Yeah, just leave," he said walking back to the gravity room.

Bra and Goten chuckled as they walked out the door. "So where are we going?"

"You know that one little restaurant you like so well?"

"Yeah," Bra said excitedly because she loved Andre's it was so quaint.

"That's where we are going."

When they arrived the sat at the table they always did and ordered.

"So love it's been a good 3 years hasn't it," Goten started out.

Bra started to panic, "Yeah, why are you breaking up with me?"

"Heavens no, Bra, I love you," he said taking her hand. "The opposite actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was hoping to do this with a little more finesse but I should know better than to think I could pull that off. What I'm trying to say is, Bra I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He pulled out a white gold engagement ring with a ruby instead of a diamond in it.

Bra squealed and launched herself off her chair almost knocking Goten down, "Of course I will."

"Yes," Goten said.

After breakfast Bra went straight over to Pan's house.

"Pan," Bra yelled as she walked into the Son house. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs," Pan yelled back. "I thought you were out with my Uncle."

"Just get down here," Bra yelled back as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Pan came rushing downstairs and in a panic said, "Oh my, you guys didn't break up did you? What did he do? I'll kill him."

Bra laughed at her panicked friend, "Nothing of the sort. Actually," she held up her left hand, "He popped the question and I said yes of course."

"Ahhhh," Pan screamed. "That's so great! When do we start planning?"

"As soon as we tell the girls," Bra said.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's call the girls and tell them."

Two Days Later

"Trunks what is making you so antsy?" Bulma asked her son. He had been pacing the last 30 minutes while she was trying to have a meeting with him.

"I'm taking Pan to Paris tonight."  
"Ok that's why you've worn a hole in the new carpet?"

"Mom…Paris…Eifel Tower…water falls…City of Love."

"Oh…OH," Bulma finally got it. "Well then get out of here, your not doing any good here."

Trunks didn't need to be told twice he was out of there in 2.5 seconds. He stopped at his secretary's desk just long enough to say, "Katie, take the rest of today off and tomorrow, consider them extra paid vacation."

Before she could respond he zipped out of the building. Bulma walked out and said, "He's proposing tonight."

"Well that explains why he's been so anxious all week," Katie said.

"Yeah it sure does. Well why don't you get out of here. You heard him extra paid vacation," Bulma said laughing.

Katie nodded and said, "Alright I'll see you later."

MEANWHILE

"Pan," Videl yelled. "Trunks is going to be here any minute to pick you up."

"I'll be down in a minute," Pan yelled back.

A minute later Trunks walked in the door, "Is Pan ready to go?"

Videl raised and eyebrow at the cloth in his hand, "She'll be down in a few. What's with the orange cloth?"

"I'm going to blindfold her."

"Good luck with that," Gohan said rounding the corner.

Just then Pan walked down the stairs wearing a v-neck orange silk dress with a slit on the right side up to her knee.

"You look gorgeous," Trunks said as he picked her up and spun her. "Now put this on and we can get going."

Pan took the cloth and said, "Why?"

"Just put it on, if you don't it will ruin the surprise," Trunks said tying it around her eyes. "Alright I'll have her back…"  
Gohan interrupted, "By Sunday night at 8pm, no later."

"Ok sounds good to me. See you guys later," Trunks said grabbing Pan and leading her out the door before Gohan could change his mind.

"So where are you taking me Trunks?" Pan asked as Trunks guided her into the limo.

"If I told it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No, but I'll still act surprised," Pan joked.

"I'm sure you would but I'm not telling," Trunks replied as the limo pulled into the airport and he guided her out and onto his private plan.

"Come on Trunks, tell me please," Pan begged.

"Not a chance that would take all my fun away," he said then added, "But I will give you a clue."

"Ok what's the clue?"

"I'm taking you somewhere you've always wanted to go."

"Well that narrows it down a lot," she pouted.

Trunks leaned over and kissed her and said, "You look so kissable when you pout like that. She just stuck her tongue out at him and leaned back in the seat. A couple hours later the plane landed and they got out. Once the limo took them to their destination Trunks took off the blindfold.

"Paris, Trunk, we're in Paris," Pan was in awe. "I love you."

"It's our 1 year anniversary I figured I was due to spoil you a bit."

"Trunks, a bit doesn't even begin to describe this."

They ate the picnic that Trunks packed them right below the Eifel Tower. After dessert Pan said, "You know this was wonderful. You're wonderful."

"Thanks babe, anything for you," Trunks grinned hauling her up and spinning her around. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my life Pan, my other half, my soulmate."

He put her down and dropped to one knee and pulled out a blue Tiffany's box out of his pocket opened it to reveal a 3 karat diamond and asked, "So will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Pan stood there in shock for a moment before throwing herself at him and yelling, "Yes of course."

Everyone who was watching clapped their hands and whistled. Although neither person could hear them because the only thing in their world right now was each other; the rest was insignificant.

"I actually planned to do this on Prom night, but I decided I couldn't wait any longer to ask you," Trunks said.

"I'm glad you didn't. This right here right now is perfect. It's like something out of a fairy tale," Pan grinned and just rested in Trunks' arms as she took in the sights around her. "So where to next, Venice?"

"No, I thought we'd leave Venice for the honeymoon," Trunks smirked. "No this trip only consisted of Paris my love. I'm sorry."

"Oh Paris is just fine," then she grinned devilishly. "Think we can celebrate alone in the plane?"

Trunks knew what she was insinuating, "Nope, not that kind of celebrate, but we can go for a walk or something."

Pan pouted. Ok they had been together 1 year and now they were engaged and he still wouldn't have sex with her. What the hell did it take to get laid by the man you loved and who loved you, because she was sick of waiting.

Seeing what she was thinking, "Don't worry we will have plenty of time for 'that', I promise as soon as we say 'I Do' there will be no stopping me from getting you naked or vice versa, but until then there isn't a chance of it happening."

"Stubborn ass," she murmured.

"Yes I am, that's why I'm such a good business man," Trunks said as they walked the streets of Paris.

Pan playfully smacked him and laid her head on his shoulder.

I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me and read and reviewed this story. As I was ready my reviews it was brought to my attention that I messed up on how long Trunks and Pan were together so I fixed it. I was also told it would have been nice if I would have elaborated on Bra and Goten's engagement so I decided that while I was fixing the how long Trunks and Pan were together I would thrown in Goten's proposal. Hope you all like it.


	63. Chapter 63 Oops

"So Bra what color are your bride's maid dresses again?" Pan asked as she and Bra worked on the plans for Bra and Goten's wedding.

"Red," Bra said. "And our colors are Red and White. So when are we going to be planning yours and Trunks' wedding?"

"Ok. Probably next year, we really haven't talked about it. I mean we will talk about it after yours and Goten's wedding."

"Why don't we make it a double wedding?" Bra suggested.

"No," Pan was adamant. "I don't want to steal your spot light."

"You wouldn't be. Come one Pan it would be great!" Bra argued.

"I don't know Bra," Pan hesitated.

"Come on."

"Let me talk to Trunks and see what he says, but I think him and I should wait. After all we haven't been together nearly as long as the two of you."

"Go ask him. Shoo."

Pan chuckled, "It's not getting married I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Being a virgin for the rest of my life," Pan groaned.

"You mean….you and Trunks haven't?" Bra said. "I thought you just weren't telling me because he is my brother."

"Not for lack of me trying."

"You're telling me he is still refusing to have sex with you? It's been like a year."

"Yeah well tell that to your brother!" Pan exclaimed.

"Why don't you go to the office and try to convince him again?" Bra suggested. "Besides all these plans are giving me a headache, so I think I'll come with you and give Goten a visit."

Pan grabbed her purse and said, "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

When they arrived at Capsule Corp. Bra and Pan went to their own ways.

"Good afternoon Pan," Katie said. "He's in a meeting but he told me to tell you if you showed up to go ahead in because it's not that important of one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's one Bulma made him take," Katie replied smiling. "Oh and can I see it again?"

Pan smiled and showed Katie her ring, "its beautiful Pan. Congrats."

"Thank you I'm so happy," she said smiling.

"I would be too, now why don't you go ahead in. I think he's secretly expecting you."

Pan laughed and walked to see a blonde kissing Trunks. She saw red and her ki flared. "So this is why you won't have sex with me? Because you getting it from…"

The blonde turned around and Pan was shocked to see who it was. "Marron," Pan turned to Trunks and said, "You've been having sex with that hoe. I can't believe it."  
Holding back her tears and without giving Trunks a second to say anything she took off her ring and threw it at him, "It over Trunks. I can't believe you would do this to me. I've wanted to for months now and you keep telling me no, now I know why."

Pan took off out the window and just flew.

Meanwhile Trunks put his pain aside and let the anger surge. This was all his mother's fault. He didn't want to have this meeting with Marron. Then when he sensed Pan he tried to end the meeting so he could see her, Marron took him by surprise and kissed him. He didn't even have time to react before Pan opened the door. Now Pan was pissed and hurting and he was going to kill Marron for doing that.

"Marron, get the fuck out of my face, my office and my company. If I ever see you again I'm going to kill you. As for your modeling career, well let's just say when I get through, no one will hire you."

He picked up the phone to Katie and said, "I'm leaving for the day and if my mom wants to talk to me tell he I said to go fly a kite. Oh and have security escort Marron out immediately." Then he took off out the window after Pan, ring in hand. He was going to set things right.

Sensing the rise in powers Bra and Goten made their way to Trunks' office just in time to see him fly out the window. Bra turned to Katie who just looked dumbfounded and asked, "Do you know what happened?"

"No, I don't. Trunk called and said he was leaving for the day and if his mom wants to talk to him tell her to fly a kite oh and I have to call security and have Marron escorted out of the building."

Bra then saw Marron standing their and said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing Trunks didn't want," she said and sauntered towards the elevator where security was waiting to take her away.

"We have to find them," Goten said.

"No, it isn't our place to fix this. It's up to Trunks and Pan. I hate to sound clichéd but if it's meant to be they will be fine."

"Umm where did they go?" Katie asked. "I never saw them come past me."

"There are some things I just can't explain."

"Ok fair enough," she shrugged.

Just then Bulma walked in and said, "What the hell happened here? Marron just left in tears saying Trunks threatened to ruin her modeling career. Where is Trunks?"

"Um Bulma," Katie said shyly. "Trunks told me that if you wanted to talk to him that I was to tell you that he said to go fly a kite."

"He what? Just wait until I see him."

Meanwhile

Pan flew out to the lake where her and Trunks always used to spar at when they were younger and she just sat there and cried.

_How could he? I mean it's not as if I wasn't offering, I could see if I wasn't. Maybe I should have given him a chance to explain but I was so hurt and so mad._

Trunks found her quickly and landed beside her. She instantly quit crying and turn to him anger burning in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Pan, I'm sorry," Trunks began. "It's not what it looked like."  
"Oh really sure did look like a kiss to me."

"I didn't kiss her," he defended.

"You didn't stop her either!"

"She took me by surprise I sensed you and was trying to get rid of her that's when she kissed me."

"Why was she in your office to begin with?"

"Mom's idea; she was supposed to be the one meeting with her but she had an emergency with the Board so it fell to me. Mom promised her help with her modeling, otherwise I wouldn't have let her anywhere near me or my office."

Pan look at him. He looked desperate. "Do you swear that nothing happened?"

"Yes Pan I swear. I would never cheat on you. I love you," he replied pulling the ring out of his pocket. "Will you put it back on now?"

Pan smiled she believed him and knew she over reacted. She held her hand out and Trunks slipped it back on her finger. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. He was so afraid he had lost her. She kissed back tangling her fingers in his hair. Trunks pulled her on his lap so she was straddling him. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. Pan thought she'd test the waters again and she pulled at Trunks' shirt. When he didn't stop her she tugged it over his head and started to run her fingers over his shoulder and down his back.

Trunks groaned and pulled off Pan's shirt and unhooked her bra. He then took a nipple in his mouth and Pan threw her head back and moaned. Pan reached down and unbuttoned his pants.

"Are you sure about this Pan, because we can stop if you want to?" Trunks said huskily.

Here's another update. Sorry it took so long. I hope to have anther up soon. Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed.


	64. Chapter 64

Last Time:

"Are you sure about this Pan, because we can stop if you want to?" Trunks said huskily.

Now:

"Trunks if I wasn't sure we wouldn't be half naked right now," she replied finishing unbuttoning his pants. "Now less talk."

Trunks crushed his mouth to her and pulled her up and the finished shedding their clothing. After they were back on the ground Trunks started to kiss down her body but Pan had other ideas and wrapped her legs around his waist to let him know what she wanted.

Trunks just looked at her and she smirked, "We've had enough foreplay to last awhile!"

Trunks just shook his head and said, "Are you sure?"

Pan bucked her hips and his tip slid partially in and she replied, "Answer your question?"

"Alright," he replied and then slid in further until he came to her barrier. "This is going to hurt Pan. I'll be as gentle as I can."

"I trust you," she said with a strong voice. Trunks leaned down and kissed her as he pushed through. Pan's breath hitched.

"I'm sorry Panny," Trunks said stopping so she could get used to him.

Soon Pan moved her hips and they got into a rhythm, which got harder and faster the closer they got. When they both reached their peak, Trunks felt his sayain side starting to take over and said, "If I don't get away now I'm going to claim you."

"So," Pan said not caring. Trunks held on until she hit her climax and then he pushed himself away. She wasn't ready for him to claim her.

After coming down from her high she said, "Trunks why did you do that?"

"Because it shouldn't be done in the heat of the moment," he replied. "Claiming is far too important and permanent to be done when we are both running on pure instinct."

"Oh," was all Pan could say.

After calming down Trunks moved back beside her and pulled her close and said, "Don't worry we'll get to that. I promise."

"I'm sorry I over reacted Trunks. It's just when I saw her kissing you I saw red and all reason went out the window."

Kissing her head he said, "I know. If the situation was reversed I can't say I wouldn't have reacted the same way."

"Yeah right, you're Mr. Levelheaded Business Man. You would have assessed the situation then you would have reacted accordingly."

Trunks let out a laugh. "That maybe so in the business world, but when it comes you to, I am anything but levelheaded. You make me crazy."

Pan smiled, "I like that."

"You would," he joked. "I think we had better get back before some girl's very powerful, very over protective father comes looking for her and then finds her and a certain boy naked in the woods; then decides to kill the certain boy."

"I don't know to whom you are referring," Pan giggled.

Trunks picked her up and walked over to the lake, "Maybe dropping you in will refresh your memory."

"You wouldn't dare," Pan said almost daring him to do it.

"Oh I would," he said dropping her. What he didn't realize was that she was holding on tight enough and spiking her ki just enough so that when he went to throw her it threw him off balance and they both landed in the lake.

They were both laughing. "Alright I really do think we should get back," Trunks said. "My mother is probably going to want to see me since I told Katie to tell her to go fly a kite."

"You said that?" Pan asked as they climbed out of the water and slightly spiked their ki to dry off.

"Well I was a little pissed off at the time so she was lucky that was all I said," Trunks said putting his clothes on.

"That's funny," Pan said. "Well let's take off."

They both headed back to Capsule Corp.; arriving to see a very angry Bulma and an anxious secretary.

Trunks looked at Katie and said, "Katie if you wanna take off for the day you can."

She looked relieved, "Thank you." And out the door she went.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs please explain to me why you decided to take off in the middle of the day and have Marron escorted off the premises by security and threaten to ruin her modeling career. Oh and if you ever tell me to go fly a kite again you are in big trouble young man."

"You're going to have to hold those thoughts mom, I have a couple phone calls to make and a promise to uphold," Trunks said walking away from Bulma and into his office.

"Oh no, he did not just put my on hold," Bulma said looking stunned.

Pan not wanting to get involved said, "Tell Trunks I'll talk to him later I'm leaving," and before Bulma could argue she was out the door.

Bulma stormed into Trunks' office were he was on the phone. She hung the phone up and said, "We are going to have a talk right now."

"We can talk as soon as I'm done with the phone calls I have to make," he said removing her hand from the phone.

"No, we are going to talk right now!" She said unhooking the phone line.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about first; you pushing your meeting with Marron off on me, or Marron trying to ruin my relationship with Pan by kissing me in front of her?"

"I didn't mean to push the meeting off on you but I had no choice."

"You could have rescheduled it."

"Krillen and 18 are friends of the family so I was doing them a favor by helping Marron."

"Yeah well Marron is nothing but a slut and if she so much as steps foot in my company again her modeling career will be the least of her worries."

"What happened Trunks, I've never seen you like this?" Bulma was worried about her son; she had never seen him this angry.

"I met with her like you asked and told her I would talk to some agents on her behalf and when I tried to end the meeting because I sensed Pan she leaned over the desk as the door opened and kissed me. Now she knew Pan was out there. That little stunt almost cost me Pan and for that I will never forgive her. No one messes with Pan!"

"I'm sorry Trunks I never knew," Her son was a true sayain that was for sure. No one messes with a sayains mate.

"Its fine," Trunks shrugged digging out his cell phone. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a modeling career to ruin."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs," Bulma scolded. "No matter what happened you will not ruin someone's career."

"Whatever, she tried to ruin my life," Trunks argued.

"Do you want to stoop to her level though?"

His mother had a point and he hated it, "Fine mom you win."

"Good," she smiled. "Now let's go home.

**Meanwhile**

Pan called Bra, "Bra meet me at our sparring spot we need to talk."

With in 10 minutes Bra was there, "What going on? Are you and Trunks ok?"

Pan grinned and said, "We're fine. I think I over reacted slightly, but that's not why I called you here."

"Well what's going on?" Bra was a little nervous about what was going on.

"Well," Pan started out. "It finally happened."

"What finally happened?"

"Trunks and I finally had sex."

"What?" Bra was shocked.

"Yeah he followed me and we argued. I decided to try again and it finally happened. Then we almost claimed each other."

"Almost?"

"Yeah after I came he pulled himself away until he could get himself under control."

"Wow," was all Bra could say.

"Yeah," then it dawned on her. "Don't tell my uncle."

Bra laughed, "I won't as long as your dad doesn't find out."

The girls started to laugh.

"So are we having a double wedding?" Bra asked.

"Ummm I never got around to asking."

Bra just shook her head. Both girls just sat there and laughed and talked until it started to get dark and they both went home.

Well there's a new update. I hope to get another up soon. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.


	65. Chapter 65 Your boyfriend is a Pain

**Two Weeks Later**:

"Come on Trunks," Bra whined. "Why can't we have a double wedding?"

"Because you and Pan have always done everything together, shared the spot light so to speak, and I think it's time for you to do something separate, besides you both deserve your own spot light for once," Trunks replied pinching the bridge of nose. For the last 2 weeks he had been having the same argument with Bra but she wasn't giving up on it. "Bra I love you but no matter what you say or do it's not going to happen."

"But Trunks…" she was interrupted.

"Trunks, I'm sorry to interrupt but Gary is here and he says it's important," Katie said over the intercom.

Trunks silently thanked the Kis for the luck, "It's ok Katie; we were done anyways. Send him in."

"Ooo you are such a baka Trunks," Bra said before storming out.

Gary shut the door and said, "What did you do to your sister this time?"  
"I refuse to give into her request to have a double wedding," Trunks said shaking his head.

Gary let out a hefty laugh, "She's still on that? It's been like 2 weeks."

"I'm about to take Pan and elope just to shut Bra up," Trunks said. "But then that would screw Pan out of her special day."  
"Unless you elope and then have a big wedding," Gary said. "It's a win-win situation."  
Trunks face lit up, "That's a great idea. Now what was the emergency?"

"There wasn't one, your secretary called me and told me to get up here so she could tell you that I needed you for something important because if she didn't find some way to get Bra out of your office you were going to have a nervous break down."

"I'm giving her a raise," Trunks said pressing his intercom. "Katie can you come in here a minute?"

She opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"I'm giving you a raise," Trunks said. "Give me a figure you think is fair for a raise and I'll give it to you, because you are the best!"

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I'm giving you a raise and I'm letting you name your price."

She just stood there speechless.

"Just say thank you Trunks and give him a large figure because right now you are his hero," Gary said.

"Ok, but I don't know how much."

"How about $200,000 a year salary?" Gary suggested.

"Sold, how does that sound Katie?" Trunks asked.

"Isn't that a bit much? I mean I am only a secretary," she replied.

"You're a really good one though," Trunks said. "You put up with my moods and you've impressed my fiancé, which is hard to do and you even know what I want before I ask so I think you're worth at least that. So I'm calling down to payroll now and that's going to be your yearly salary from now on."

"I don't know what to say, but thank you," Katie replied.

"You're welcome oh and I have a girl question for you."

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Do you think it would be ok to elope with Pan and have a huge wedding later?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, but you would have to ask Pan," she replied.

"Thanks," Trunks said. "Oh I'm going to lunch so hold all my calls please."

"Ok," Katie said and walked out of the room.

"I want a secretary like her," Gary said. "Where do I find one?"

"She has a sister," Trunks said.

"Really," he asked not realizing who he was talking about.

"Yeah, want me to see if she wants to work for you?"

"Sure, why not," Gary said. What Trunks was about to was evil but it was going to be funny.

"Ok I'll see what I can do now what say we go to lunch, I'm starving," Trunks said.

"You're always starving," Gary said. "Let's go get Cory and Goten or else they will have our heads for not inviting them to lunch."

"I'll get Goten, if you get Cory," Trunks suggested.

Gary nodded and they went off to get their friends. Trunks walked into Goten's office and said, "Goten, I have good news and bad news."

"Let's here the bad news first," Goten said.

"Your getting a new secretary temporarily."

"That's bad news? What's the good news?"

"You get a reprieve from your secretary for a week," Trunks repeated with a grin.

"Ok," he said raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Well, your wonderful secretary is going to Gary," Trunks replied. "He likes mine so much that when I told him he had a sister and suggested that I see if you would like a job he said ok."

"Trunks," Goten couldn't believe what his friend was doing. "That is really evil and Gary is so going to kill you when he finds out."

"Oh but it is so going to be worth it," Trunks said. "Besides it's only going to be for a week. Besides I'm curious to see how Cassidy handles her."

"Oh she is gonna kill her and then she's gonna come after you and kill you," Goten said as they walked towards the lobby to meet up with Cory and Gary.

**Meanwhile**

"GRRRRR….your boyfriend is such a pain in the ass!" Bra exclaimed as she walked into Pan's house.

Pan walked downstairs with a toothbrush in her hand and a towel wrapped around her, "He's your brother. What did he do now?"

"He's not listening to anything I have to say," she bulked.

Pan laughed, "And that's different from any other day how?"

"It's not, but he won't even consider a double wedding," Bra said as she sat down.

Pan laughed. She didn't care one way or another about the wedding as long as she got to marry Trunks. Maybe they should just elope. It would be so much easier. "Well I told you it was up to him and if he's not budging on his answer looks like you will have to marry Uncle Goten alone."

"But it would have been so cool to have a double wedding," Bra sulked knowing she had lost.  
"Yeah, but you know how stubborn your brother is," Pan said walking back into her bathroom.

_Oh well_, Bra thought, _I'll just have to change my tactics_. She dug out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart but didn't use very often. She was going to play dirty. Bra Bulma Briefs didn't like losing especially to her older brother.

Pan returned fully dressed and saw her friend hanging up her phone and smiling. "Bra, what are you up to now?"

"Oh you'll see," Bra replied. "What's say we go shopping?"  
Pan grinned, "Sounds like fun."

**WITH THE BOYS**

"I have good news Gary," Trunks started. "Your new secretary is waiting for you."

They had just returned from lunch and were entering the Capsule Corp. building.

"Already?" Gary asked. "That was quick."

"What can I say, I'm good," Trunks replied.

"You're getting a new secretary?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, Trunks' secretary's sister," he replied.

Cory's eyes got wide and he opened his mouth but closed it when he saw the grin on Trunks' face. Gary was going to kill him when he realized who it really was and he couldn't wait to see it.

"Alright guys, we had better get back to our desks before my mom finds us," Trunks said and they all went to their offices. Well Gary went to his and the other three went to Trunks' office to see what Gary was going to say.


	66. Chapter 66Not above bribery

Bra and Pan had just finished shopping and Pan said, "Bra do you mind dropping me off at the hospital?"

"No," she replied. "What's up?"

"Just want to ask my dad something," Pan replied. "I'll meet you back at the house."

"Aright just hurry back because remember Cassidy and Laura are coming over," Bra said as she turned into the hospital parking lot.

"Don't worry I won't be long."

"Want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, I'll fly home."

Pan climbed out of the car and headed into the hospital, not bothering to stop at the reception desk. As she walked the halls sensing her father's ki she was greeted by many people.

"Good afternoon Miss Son," one of the doctors said.

"Good afternoon," she returned smiling slightly.

The doctor noted the ring on her finger and asked, "Is that a new ring?"

Pan's light smile turned into a full on grin as she brought her ring up for him to see, "Yeah my boyfriend took me to Paris just to propose to me and of course I said yes."

The doctor discreetly looked at her neck and breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Well congratulations," he said. "Well I had better finish my rounds."

"Thank you," Pan said and continued towards her father's ki.

"Panny," Videl said. "What are you doing here today?"

"I actually came to bounce and idea off you and dad."

Videl looked at her daughter concerned but Pan smiled and said, "It's nothing bad I promise."

Videl smiled and said, "Alright I'll get your father and meet you in my office."

Pan nodded and headed towards her mother's office to wait. She didn't have to wait long before her parents walked in.

"What's up Panny?" Gohan asked.

"With Bra and Goten's wedding planning, I've done some thinking of my own."

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying Trunks?" Gohan asked voice laced with concern.

"Of course not daddy; I was merely thinking what a pain in ass and hassle planning this wedding is. And I was wondering if you guys think it would be a horrible idea if I wanted to elope or have a very tiny secret wedding."

Gohan and Videl both grinned; their silent prayers had been answered.

"Why would that be horrible dear?" Videl asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's just most girls dream about these big lavish weddings and all I can think about is how much work and stress it will be and what's the point. I mean no matter if I have a huge wedding or a tiny one it's going to end the same, I'm going to marry the man I love. I don't know maybe I'm just not a normal girl."

Gohan let out a merry laugh, "Oh Pan being normal is overrated."

Videl smiled, "Besides just because you don't want some extravagant wedding doesn't make you abnormal. It just means your being sensible."

"So you two are telling me it's ok for me to have a small wedding or elope."

"How small are you talking? Gohan asked full of curiosity.

"Well I was thinking about just eloping but I want you to give me away daddy," Pan said. "So maybe just You, mom, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Goten, Laura, Cassidy, Cory, Gary and maybe the Z gang."

"I tell you what your mom and I have been talking about it and were going to make you and Trunks a deal."

Pan raised her eyebrows, "I'm listening."

"We were going to offer to buy you guys a house if you guys eloped or had a small wedding and that definitely classifies as small," Gohan replied.

"So let me get this straight you were going to bribe us? Why?"

"Simple we didn't want the headache of a huge wedding," Videl said.

"Well I'll talk to Trunks but I think you have yourselves a deal," Pan said then thought of something. "Does the house come fully funished?"

Gohan grinned; leave it to his daughter to think of something like that, "Of course darling. Now run along, your mother and I have work to do."

Pan smiled and hugged her parents, "See you guys tonight. Love you."

As soon as she was clear of people Pan took to the sky deciding she would stop and see Trunks before meeting up with Bra. She flew up to the window of his office and knocked.

**Meanwhile**

"You know he's gonna kill you when he find out," Cory said.

"It's not my fault he's so gullible," Trunks shrugged.

"It's not Gary I'd worry about," Goten said. "It's Cassidy. When she finds out that it was you who did that, let's just say I'd rather deal with Pan when she's pissed."

Gary laughed and then all three of them jumped when they heard a knock at the window.

Trunks grinned as he opened the window, "Finally someone who will be on my side."

"What did you do Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Oh he just switched Gary's secretary out with Goten's," Cory said.

"Oh Cass is so gonna kill someone," Pan chuckled. "And she won't hesitate because since she's human she will punch her."

They all laughed and Goten said, "Not that I don't enjoy your company but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the other girls planning a wedding?"

"Actually I came to run and idea by my fiancé," Pan smirked.

"What's that babe?" Trunks asked.

"Well…." Pan started before the doors to Trunks' office swung open.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you are and asshole," Gary said storming in.

"I'm sorry Trunks I tried to stop him," Katie said.

"It's okay, we were expecting him," Trunks said.

"What's wrong Gary?" Pan asked.

"Your boyfriend there gave me Goten's psycho secretary," Then turning to Katie, "I'm sorry I know she's your sister."

"It's ok I know how she is," Katie said smiling. "Well have fun in here. Oh and please don't hurt Trunks too bad, he signs my paychecks."

Pan laughed, "I'll make sure they don't break his hands."

Katie shook her head as she closed the doors and went back to work.

Gary went to open his mouth but Pan said, "Before you hurt him I need to talk to him."

"Lets hear it," Trunks said.

"Did you know my parents aren't above bribery?"

"Why are they bribing you?"

"Well first I went to bounce and idea off them today; about our wedding actually."

"I have an idea about that too, but go on."

"Well I was thinking we should either elope or have a very tiny wedding."

Trunks grinned from ear to ear; that's the best news he'd heard all day, "I like the way you think."

"You do?" Pan asked surprised.

"Yeah but we will talk about that when your done. We were talking about your parents and bribery."

"Well dad said that he and mom were going to offer to buy us a house if we eloped, but dad said he could deal with a very tiny wedding too. What I'm trying to say is if we have a very tiny wedding my parents are buying us a house, if we have an extravagant wedding they won't."

"Pan you have no idea how much I love that idea, whether or not your parents buy us a house or not. I was just talking to Gary about it earlier."

Gary nodded and Pan said, "Well then it's settled I already have the guest list and we are so keeping it secret which means please don't tell Bra yet or anyone else for that matter. Well I have to go or Bra will kill me, so we will talk about it more later," Pan said turning to leave then added, "Oh and Gary don't break his hands or hurt him too bad."

As soon as Pan was out the window Gary turned to Trunks and said where were we?"

**With the Girls**

"Where is that Pan?" Laura asked impatiently.

"She'll be here soon," Bra assured her. "She stopped to ask her parents something."

"How is she getting home?" Cassidy asked.

"Well I can fly of course," Pan said touching down.

The three girl turned and Laura said, "It's about time."

Cassidy said, "I wish I could fly."

Bra looked at Pan and vice versa and Bra said, "We could teach you."

"Really?" Laura and Cassidy said in unison.

"Yup," Pan replied.

Bra said, "We can start right now."

Thank you all for sticking with my and my long gap in updating. I hope to update regularly now. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Your reviews inspire me to write more.


	67. Chapter 67 Trunks at the Office

Jenna sat in the grass and laughed as she watched for about the hundredth time that day as Cassidy and Laura managed to float a good distance from the ground only to fall back down and land on their asses.

"You know maybe we just aren't meant for this," Laura said rubbing her sore butt.

"Are you giving up so easily?" Pan taunted. "Here I thought you wanted to learn how to fly. All I see you to doing is floating and falling."

"Oh and you can do so much better Pan?" Cassidy retorted.

"Duh," Pan said as she flew straight up and then around in a circle a couple time before coming to a stop and landing in front of them.

"Oh stop showing of," Laura said.

"Stop complaining and try it again," Bra said.

"Fine," Cassidy said as she stood up and started to float again.

"Good now go a little higher," Jenna said.

"So we can fall and you can laugh at us some more," Laura replied.

"Nah so you can learn how to fly," Bra replied.

**MEANWHILE**

"You guys are gonna have to step up your training," Ayden said.

"Why is that dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Because Prince Trunks has proposed to that low level so it's just a matter of time before he attempts to claim her and after that it could very well be too late."

"Claim?" Brad asked

"It's how we sayain's marry. When we find our mate we bond with them. Once a claim is made it's permanent and can not be broken, even with death. For when one mate dies, they other will soon follow."

"Did you and mom do this?" Brad asked.

"Of course," Ayden said pulling his shirt aside revealing the faint bite marks on his neck where his mate had bitten him years prior.

"So how much time do we have?" Jeff asked.

"It's really hard to tell, it all depends on the pair. I figure we have at least until graduation, because I highly doubt the high and mighty Gohan Son will let his precious little girl be claimed any sooner."

"Maybe it's time we join my father on Chiraka where the gravity is higher and we wouldn't have to worry about someone finding out about us," Jeff suggested.

"Stephanie has to finish school," Ayden said.

"She can finish when she comes back," Sara replied. "I will home school her when she returns with the excuse she has a very sick relative that she had to stay with."

"Alright I guess it's settled then we leave in the morning," Ayden said. "Be ready. This training isn't going to be easy; you three have to get stronger quickly."

**Back with the Girls**

"Finally," Pan said exasperated. "You two are finally flying. Not very good yet but that comes with practice and time."  
Laura and Cassidy grinned; they couldn't believe they were actually flying. It only took half the day and two very bruised butts, but it was all worth it because they could now fly.

"So who's up for teaching us to fight like you guys?" Cassidy asked.

Pan and Bra groaned but Jenna said, "Well I think that will be a job for all of us, but not today because I promised my parents I would be home before dark. You would think that I wasn't a powerful Saiyan warrior the way they act."

Everyone laughed, Pan the said, "Ok well let's finished planning Bra and Goten's wedding before we start your training."

"Yeah I think that would be best," Laura said.

"Speaking of weddings Bra," Cassidy knew she was goading but she couldn't help it, "Did your big brother agree to a double wedding?"

"Of course not, the baka told me that Pan and I need to do something on our own for once."

Jenna laughed, "So your brother refuses to give into you still, you've been on that for like a while now."

"Yeah well he's a stubborn ass," Bra hmphed. "And Pan here won't help me."  
"Not a chance, he's your brother. Besides it's not as if I care how Trunks and I get married."

The four girls just gawked at her. Jenna was the first to speak, "What do you mean you don't care? All girls, even me, dream of their wedding to the man they love."

Pan laughed and shrugged, "What does it matter what kind of wedding it is as long as Trunks and I get married?"  
"You are not normal," Cassidy said.

Pan smirked, "Normal is overrated."

"Now you just sound like your dad," Bra said.

The girls started to laugh and all of a sudden Jenna's phone rang, "Yeah mom."

"We were just finishing up," she sighed. "Yes I'm on my way in like 5 minutes. Jeez you act as if I'm a little child. I know I'm your only child but still don't you think I can handle myself. Fine we will talk about this when I get home."

"Sorry guys, the overprotective let's treat our 17 year old daughter as if she's 2 parents, want me home."  
"It's ok," Bra said. "We all should be getting home."

"Yeah and now Cass and I can fly all the way home," Laura said with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well see you all on Monday," Pan said.

Laura, Cassidy, and Jenna all took off in their separate directions leaving Bra and Pan standing there.

"So Capsule Corp?" Bra asked,

Pan grinned, "You bet. Still can't believe our mom made Trunk and Goten work on Saturday."

"Well if they would learn to stop ditching work just to take us to lunch she would probably stop making them work Saturdays," Bra replied.

Pan grinned and the two girls flew towards their fiancés. Once there Bra went her way and Pan hers."

"Hey Katie, how are you?" Pan asked.

"I'm good thanks for asking," Katie replied. "I'm glad you and Trunks worked things out."

"Me too, I overreacted slightly," Pan started then saw Katie's raised eyebrow, "Ok maybe more than slightly, but things are good now. Just so you know yours and Logan's attendance at our wedding when we finally have it is mandatory."

Katie laughed, "Of course we'll be there."

"Good," Pan smiled. "Speaking of the devil, is he in his office?"

"Actually no, he's in a short meeting that should be about over."

"Don't tell him I'm here?"  
"Oh you bet I won't," Katie said smiling.

Pan slipped into his office and looked around for a hiding spot when an idea crossed her mind. She grinned and placed the ki hider she always kept on her on and crawled under Trunks' desk.

Pretty soon she heard, "Any calls while I was in hell?"

Katie laughed, "It couldn't have been that bad; just your mother saying that she would be up shortly to talk to you."

"Great first hell then my mother," Trunks mumbled as he entered his office and sat at his desk, completely unaware he wasn't alone.

Trunks laid his head on his desk right before he heard, "Trunks Briefs just what do you think you're doing?"  
"Umm, reading files by osmosis," he said sheepishly.

"You're supposed to be going over the Mainline file," Bulma scolded.

"I was getting ready to mom," Trunks said then he felt some one tugging at the zipper of his pants, he discretely glanced down to see Pan smirking up at him. _That little minx, when did she get here and what is she up to._

"Well since I'm here I'll go over it with you," Bulma said taking a seat in front of the desk.

Since Trunks couldn't put his hand under the desk without raising suspicion Pan worked quickly taking Trunks' semi-hard dick out of his pants and slipping her mouth around it which made it go instantly hard and Trunks had to swallow a moan.

"Don't you have something else to be doing?" Trunks asked Bulma.

"This is important Trunks," Bulma chided. "This file needs be gone over and changed so we can draw up a contract for the takeover of Mainline Pharmaceuticals."

Pan worked her tongue up and down his shaft before finally taking the whole thing into her mouth and slowly moving her head up and down. Trunks was squirming to say the least. Here was his fiancé giving him head under his desk while his mother sat across from him trying to discuss business.

"I know mom," Trunks turned his moan into a sigh that best he could. "Wouldn't it be better for me to change what I think should be changed then go over it with you? That way if I did something incorrectly," his voice hitched when she ran her tongue down the length again before picking up her speed. "You can correct me after I made a decision not while I'm making it. Otherwise how am I gonna learn?"

He would say anything at this point to get his mother out of his office, because once she was gone he had and empty conference room that he would be taking Pan to and teaching her it's not nice to tease.

Bulma held her hand up in defeat, "You have a point but even if you have to take this file home with you I want to see it first thing Monday morning."

"Okay mom," Trunks said making a good show of opening the file and pretending to read it.

"Alright I'm leaving for the day then; I'll see you at home," Bulma said as she left.

Trunks moaned as Pan kept up her teasing but he had one more thing he had to do before he could pay her back, be pressed the intercom button on her phone, "Katie, I'm going to be here for a while yet, so if you want to you can go home."

"Thanks Trunks that would be great," came Katie's cheerful reply. "Do you need anything before I leave."

"Nope, but thanks," Trunks said.

"Have a good night," Katie replied.

As soon as he clicked off the intercom Trunks pulled Pan up on his lap and growled, "You naughty little saiyan, do you have any idea what you were doing to me?"

Pan grinned, "Well I thought I was giving you head but I could be wrong."

"Oh you know exactly what you were doing you little tease," Trunks said throwing Pan over his shoulder and heading for his empty conference room right off his office.

"What do you think you're doing Trunks," Pan asked struggling to get away.

"Oh you will see," Trunks said locking the door. There were going to be no interruptions while he taught his little fiancé a lesson.


	68. Chapter 68 Trunks at the OfficePart 2

**LAST TIME**

"Oh you know exactly what you were doing you little tease," Trunks said throwing Pan over his shoulder and heading for his empty conference room right off his office.

"What do you think you're doing Trunks," Pan asked struggling to get away.

"Oh you will see," Trunks said locking the door. There were going to be no interruptions while he taught his little fiancé a lesson.

**NOW**

Trunks sat Pan on the large desk and took a couple steps backwards.

The look in his eyes made Pan wonder if she didn't cross the line a little bit with the stunt she just pulled.

"Trunks," she started. Watching him watch her, "I'm sorry I…"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to talk to my mother with your mouth on me?" Trunks growled as he stalked closer to her.

Pan gulped, she now realized what that look was, it was lust. She smirked, finally she was going to experience what Bra had been bragging about. She looked innocently at him and said, "I don't have any idea what you are referring too."

Trunks stopped when he was standing between her legs. Lowering his head nipping at the spot on her neck that would one day wear his bite mark; _soon_ he thought to himself and his sayain side that had been trying to take control receded, satisfied for the moment. "Don't you? Well I'll just have to show you."

Pan shivered in delight as Trunk pulled her up from the table and crushed her to him giving her a searing kiss. He strategically turned them around and backed her up until her back was to the wall. Her hands ran down his back and she started to untuck his shirt. Trunks had other ideas and gently grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head against the wall.

"I don't' think so my little Sayain tease, I'm going to teach you that is not very nice to tease like that," he said running his finger along the waist of her shorts. He was going to make her beg.

Pan shivered again in anticipation. Trunks smirked against her lips as he kissed her again and began placing butterfly kiss along her jaw back to her ear where he nibbled at the lobe and then gave it a gentle suck, earning him a moan. "Oh my little Sayain, I've only just begun."

With his free hand Trunks lightly ran had fingers down her side and gently pulled her shirt over her head. He let her wrist go and gently lowered her to the ground. He kissed her again, breaking it only to kiss down her neck and chest, stopping in between her breasts. Where he noticed she was wearing his favorite type of bra, snap in the front. Looking up at her with a smirk he took the snap in his mouth and unsnapped it. Running his hand lightly up her sides he brought them around and gently pushed the cups aside revealing her naked breasts. He ran his palms over them giving them a gentle squeeze causing her to arch into his touch. The last time she was impatient not giving him a chance to properly worship her body, this time he would worship it to the point of her begging him to take her.

Lightly kissing from her stomach to her right ear he whispered, "You are beautiful, Panny. Now just relax and soon I'll have you screaming my name from those glorious lips of yours."

Pan shuddered and choked out, "Someone will hear me."

He smirked against her ear and nibbled on it before saying, "No they won't this room is sound proof."

Pan's eyes went wide, instantly she knew what he was going to do, and it excited her and made her slightly nervous. She moved her hands to his shirt and she started to fumble with the buttons. Soon Trunks sat up and took over removing his shirt. Leaning back down he took one nipple in him mouth not so gently sucking on it while rolling the other one between his thumb and finger eliciting the most exotic moan he had ever heard. Soon he switched and her breath hitched and she arched further into his touch. She buried her fingers in his hair which made him suck harder and her to moan louder.

Soon he stopped and she whimpered at the loss of contact, but he quickly started kissing down her body stopping only to dip his tongue in and out of her belly button a couple time making her squirm. He smirked before continuing his journey downward. When he reached the waist of her shorts he kissed all around it before using his teeth to undo the snap and the zipper. He gently shimmied her out of the shorts and growled when he saw the underwear she was wearing. They were red, which was his weakness, and lacy and barely a scrap of fabric. Trunks had to take a deep breath to keep from tearing said scrap of fabric off and taking her before he was ready. Although the bulge in his pants said he was more than ready, but he had more control then that, at least he thought he did. Once he had control of himself again he brushed his hand along her legs spreading her thighs.

She smirked at him knowing the color of her panties had done something to him, "Like them?"

Trunks growled out, "I like them so much I intend to leave them on for a while."

Pan's smirk faltered. She hadn't anticipated that. She figured he would see them and rip them off right away.

Trunks inwardly smirked. He knew she hadn't expected that reaction from him. Initially he intended to rip them from her body but after seeing that smirk he knew that's what she wanted, so as punishment for her actions early he wasn't going to give her what she wanted when she wanted it. This was going to be done on his terms. He leaned down and kissed her right thigh from the knee all the way up stopping just short of her wetness; then her switched and did the same thing to the other thigh. Then to be even more evil he kissed all around her wetness, breathing over it but never touching it. He ran his hand up and down her legs the whole time.

After 15 minutes of this torture, Trunks finally removed her panties, using his teeth of course. Then he put his mouth directly over her and kissed her. Pan shot up with the sensation. Trunks smirked against her, never breaking contact; he pushed her back down and licked her which caused her to shoot straight up again. He soon started to lick, nibble, and suck her until she was just about to climax, then he stopped and kissed his way back up her body. She growled at him and he just smirked. Oh he was enjoying this.

"What's wrong my little Sayain?" Trunks asked as she started to kiss down her body again.

Pan just glared at him not giving his the satisfaction. Trunks just smiled and once again started to lick, suck, and nibble at her bringing her just to the point she was about to climax before stopping. Pan growled louder this time and he just smirked as he leisurely kissed her body before returning to his early torture bring her again just to the brink but stopping before she went over the edge.

He did this 7 or 8 times before Pan finally pleaded, "Please Trunks."

He smirked before looking at her and saying, "Look at me and say it."

Pan opened her eyes and looked at him revealing that fact that her eyes had turned teal. She hadn't went super but she was close, he knew, and when he finally let her climax he knew she would go.

"Please stop teasing me," she begged. He smirked. These were the words he was looking for so the next time he went down on her he didn't stop and he pushed her over the edge and sure enough her hair went gold and she went super.

He quickly shed his pants and boxers as she recovered. The look in her eyes as she stared at him made his go super. He pulled her up and roughly bent her over the table before entering her from behind.

She gasped in surprise. He grabbed her hips and started pushing in and out of her at a hard but leisurely pace.

"Faster please Trunks, go fast," she pleaded with him. She couldn't stand the slow pace.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So my little Sayain likes it fast, what about gentle or rough?"

He started to move at a fast gently pace which earned him a growl, "Harder, you weakling."

Trunks growled in response to being called a weakling and tightened his grip on her hips and started to pound.

Instantly Pan started screaming at the wonderful sensations, "Yes Trunks, yes. Please don't stop.

**MEANWHILE**

Bra walked to Goten's office upon seeing his secretary she said in a sickening sweet voice, "How are you today Caitlyn?"

"Just fine Miss Briefs, thanks for asking," Caitlyn replied hating the fact she had to be so nice.

Bra smiled outwardly but smirk inward, "Did I show you my engagement ring?"

Caitlyn looked surprised, she wasn't aware that Goten had proposed, "No, I didn't realize that you were engaged."

"Oh yes Goten and I are planning our wedding for shortly after I graduate, we don't want to wait too long."  
"Oh well congratulations," Caitlyn replied a little clipped.

"Thanks," Bra smiled. "Well it was nice talking to you."  
Bra didn't give her time to reply before she was walking into Goten' office. Upon seeing her Goten smiled and said, "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah Pan, Jenna and I got done teaching Cass and Laura how to fly so Pan I decided we would come see you and Trunks."

"Well I like surprises like this," Goten said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her. "So how did flying lessons go?"

"Well they are flying, not very well yet but they are flying," Bra grinned.

"Good," Goten replied. "But now Gary and Cory are gonna want Trunks and I too teach them how to fly."

"Probably," Bra replied. "So when do you get out of here?"

"As soon as I get this pile of papers," he said pointing to a stack about 2 foot high, "Sorted and put away."

"Don't you have a secretary for that?"

"Normally yes, but these have sensitive material in them and your mom prefers that I do them myself."

"Want some help?"

"Sure," Goten replied and he and Bra started to sort the papers together.

An hour later Bra said, "Done at last."

"Thanks for your help, love," Goten said. "I would have been here all day."  
"Anytime," Bra replied, "What's say we go get Pan and Trunks and see if they wanna go grab a bite to eat with us?"

"Sounds like a plan," Goten said and he and Bra made their way towards Trunks' office.

Once inside they didn't see any sign of them and Bra said, "Where could they be?"

"Maybe they are in Trunks' conference room," Goten said walking over towards the door and tried to turn the handle. "Locked."

"Does he keep it locked?"

"When he isn't here he does, it's where we have our board meetings."

Bra walked up to the door and tried to look through the glass. She stood there for 5 minutes trying to see in but couldn't see anything.

"Guess they already left," Bra said.

"Well, then I guess we should get going too," Goten said. "We gonna call them and see if they wanna join us to eat?"

"No way, they couldn't let us know they were leaving they can fend for themselves," Bra said as she an Goten left.

**MEANWHILE**

After making Pan cum while bent over the desk he picked her up and shoved her against the door, never missing a beat. He knew he was close and so was she again, but he heard voices on the other side of the door.

Moaning Pan managed to choke out, "We have to move they are gonna see us."

Trunks increased his speed making her scream his name again before moving one arm around her and taking 2 fingers and rubbing her clit as he fucked her hard and fast.

Whispering in her ear, "Does it turn you on, to know that your uncle and best friend are on the other side of this door, trying to look in?"

Pan went to reply as she saw Bra looking in directly into her eyes, "Bra is looking right at me. She can see me."

"Are you sure about that," He said quickening his pace with his fingers, bringing her screaming over the edge again.

He slowed down giving her time to recover, "Yes she is looking right in at me."

"Well then let's finish the show then," he growled spreading her hands out on the door to give her a little more support before grabbing her hips and slamming into her as hard and fast as he could. Soon she was screaming his name over and over again as he pushed her over the edge twice more before finally cuming with her. He collapsed pulling her on top of him.

After regaining the ability to speak Pan said, "Wow that was amazing, but your sister and Goten saw."

Trunks grinned and said, "You were amazing, and no they didn't. It's one sided glass. We can see out but they can't see in."

Pan smacked him, "You did that on purpose."

"Course I did," he replied. "So is that what you were hoping for when you came to visit?"  
"Better," Pan replied wincing as she moved.

Trunks noticed her wince and instantly felt bad; he feared he had been a little too rough, and she had just confirmed it. "I'm sorry Panny; I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

"If I remember correctly I was the one begging for you to go faster and rough," Pan replied smirking.

Trunks grinned from ear to ear he couldn't believe just how perfect she was, "I also remember you screaming my name over and over and over while you were begging me."

That earned him a playful smack and a glare and Trunks continued, "In all seriousness are you sure you're ok. I didn't mean to lose control that bad, but the more you screamed and begged them less control I had."  
"I'm fine," Pan started. "Better than fine actually, besides I'm a Super Sayain remember. The soreness and pain will be gone by tomorrow."

"If you sure," Trunks said hesitantly.

"I'm sure," Pan said then smirked. "I will be expecting a repeat of that sometime in the near future."

Trunks just looked at her. He felt slightly disappointed in himself. He went from refusing to have sex with her, to taking her virginity and almost claiming her, to full out fucking her in his office in less than 3 weeks. Now she was demanding a repeat and he knew he would give into her, because he would always give into her when it came to sex now.

"Oh don't worry so much about it," Pan said knowing where his thoughts were going. "It's not like I'm complaining. Besides mate, it would have happened anyway sooner or later. I just wanted it sooner."

He laughed at her and said, "You're right mate. Now what say we shower so we can go home?"

Pan grinned knowing he had a shower in his office and knowing what could be done in said shower, "What are we waiting for?"

Pan grabbed him and instant transmissioned them across the room to the shower where she preceded to seduce him.

Finally an hour after they got into the shower Trunks and Pan were fully dressed and on their way to their sparring spot. They were gonna sit there for a while, discussing wedding ideas.

They were there for 10 minutes when they felt 2 familiar kis approaching. Pan who was lying close to Trunks snuggled closer and the couple pretended to be asleep.

"See Goten," Bra replied. "I told you they would be here."

"I guess," Goten said as he got closer and took a deep sniff of them.

"Oh would you stop it," Bra chided. "They didn't have sex or we would have been able to smell it before we got here. They probably just wanted some peace and quiet together time and flew out here to get it, and then fell asleep."

Goten sighed, he needed to trust his friend more; "I guess you were right, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay," Bra said wrapping her arms around his waist, "Let's wake them up."

Goten grinned but Bra scowled at him as she gently shook Pan awake. "Pan wake up."

Groggily Pan said, "What's up Bra?"

"Just thought you 2 would like to know that it's going to get dark soon," Bra replied as she watched Pan nudge Trunks.

"Thanks we'll be home shortly. We wanted some alone quiet time and must have fallen asleep."

Bra nodded and said, "Alright well we will see you two later."

Goten and Bra took off.

After they were out of sight and earshot Pan said, "Well it's a good thing we came out here when we did."

"Tell me about it, and you are an excellent actress," Trunks said pulling her in for a kiss before lifting them both into the air.

"I can fly myself you know that right?" Pan said from her spot in Trunks' arms.

"Yup," was all he said as he flew them home.

Ok sorry for the really long time between updates, there's really no excuse for it but I am sorry. I am going to try harder to get regular update out until this story is completed. So I would like to give a special thanks to all those who have stuck with me and those who have reviewed.


	69. Chapter 69uh oh

The next day Bra, Pan, Cassidy, Laura, and Jenna sat under a tree in Pan's yard working on Bra's wedding.

"Have you even set a date yet Bra?" Cassidy asked.

"No, she's still holding out, hoping Trunks will give in to her request to have a double wedding," Pan said.

"Well don't you think you should give up?" Jenna asked. "I mean he hasn't yet so I don't think he's gonna give in."

"Oh he will give in to me," Bra said. "I'm persistent."

Pan rolled her eyes; persistent wasn't the word for it, stubborn was more like it. _Seriously Trunks and I are so eloping before Bra and Goten get married, or I fear they will never get married because Trunks will never give into Bra._

"I think these wedding plans are done," Laura said. "Well minus the date."

Bra looked over all the plans laying front of them and replied, "I think you may be right. Now just to go over it with my fiancé and convince my brother to have a double wedding."

"Good luck with that," Jenna laughed. She hadn't known her new friends for very long but she had learned their personalities rather quickly and she new that Trunks was never going to give in to his little sister.

Bra scowled and the rest of the girls laughed. Soon they were all sitting around laughing about different things, when the felt and unfamiliar, yet familiar ki at the same time, approaching.

They looked in the direction that the ki was coming from and soon a tall dark haired, tan guy touched down.

"Pan, Bra," the guy said. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Uub?" Bra and Pan said together grinning. They hadn't seen Uub in like 5 years.

"The one and only," Uub smiled.

Bra ran up and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you."

"Well I missed you too," Uub said smiling at her. Uub used to spend a lot of time with her, Pan, Trunks, and Goten before he left to do a little solo training and to find out more about himself.

Pan grinned and ran up giving him a big hug and when he let her go Uub ruffled her hair. But before either of them could say anything they felt a power skyrocket.

Everyone looked over to see Trunks standing there power spiking higher and higher.

Pan quickly walked over to him and placed her left hand on his chest and asked, "What's wrong Trunks?"

Looking at her with teal eyes he said, "Some guy just touched you and you gave him a hug."

"Trunks, you need to calm down now," Pan said calmly looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't want strange guys touching you," Trunks said simply. Rationally he knew he needed to calm down that there wasn't anything to get that worked up over, but his Sayain side was taking over and he was fighting a losing battle with it. His Sayain side didn't want any guy that he didn't know touching her at all; far as it was concerned Pan was his mate and the only thing that was missing were the bite marks that went alone with it and until he claimed her he didn't want any male touching her that wasn't family.

"He's not a strange guy Trunks," Pan said smiling at him. She knew that she had to handle this situation delicately, because right now he was running on pure instinct. "He's Uub. You remember him don't you?"

Trunks went Super and Pan had to follow just to keep on her feet.

"What's going on? Why does Trunks look as if he's about to kill someone?" Jenna asked.

Bra sighed before saying, "When we were younger Uub used to have a crush on Pan; and I guess Trunks' Sayain side remembers that and doesn't like it very much."

"Ok but that doesn't explain why he looks like he wants to kill some one. Trunks is way more rational than that," Laura said.

"The human half of Trunks is more rational, but right now you're dealing with his Sayain half; which is anything but rational where its mate is concerned," Bra started. "You see Trunks and Pan are mates. They always have been meant for it, even when they didn't know it. Right now Trunks hasn't officially claimed Pan yet and his Sayain half knows that, so until it happens he isn't going to want too many guys touching Pan, and since Uub had a crush on her once upon a time, he views him as a threat."

"And Sayain eliminate threats to their mates," Jenna finished. "But you and Goten aren't like that."

"Goten and I are different than Trunks and Pan," Bra explained. "Trunks and Pan are warriors; Goten and I train and we will fight if we have to, but Trunks and Pan go rushing into battle and put their whole heart into it. Also, Trunks and Pan are both dominant personalities where as Goten and I are neither dominant or submissive but evenly matched personality wise."

"I get it," Cassidy said. "But will it ever change. I mean will guys ever be able to touch Pan without Trunks spazzing out like that?"

"Once he is able to make his claim on her," Jenna said. "He should mellow out a little on that front. He won't view every male a threat to his mate."

"Trunks," Pan said a little harshly. "What is your problem?"

Trunks looked down at her with hard teal eyes, "He touched you and he is a threat to you. I don't like it. I haven't claimed you yet, so no male should be touching you."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Is that what this is about?"

Trunks nodded and Pan tilted her neck to the side baring part of her throat, "Fine then claim me."

Trunks started to lean his head down but then stopped, "No, you aren't ready. This isn't how I will claim you."

Pan looked at him, "What do you mean this isn't how you will claim me. I'm letting you do it now."

"No, when I claim you, your not going to submit to me," Trunks said as he gained control of himself and came out of Super Sayain.

Pan followed suit and said, "Feel better now?"

Trunks smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry, Panny. Uub I'm sorry for my behavior."

Uub smiled, "No need to apologize, I understand."

With those words all was forgiven between the two. Pan was till pondering what Trunks meant by not submitting to him when he claimed her.

Well there's another chapter. I hope to get another one up in the next few days. So thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed.


	70. Chapter 70

The girls sat in home room waiting for the bell to ring.

"I wonder what happened to Stephanie," Jenna asked. "I mean she hasn't been here for four days."

"Who cares," Cassidy said. "I say good riddance, she was such a drag."

Pan was about to say something when she heard her name so she turned to look and saw some guy taking the empty seat in front of her. She realized that no one was talking to her so she turned back around and continued her conversation.

"So," Laura started. "Dress fitting tomorrow?"

Bra grinned, "Yup right after school."

"Excuse me," came a voice.

Pan turned around and said, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm Cort," the guy sitting in front of Pan said. "And who might you lovely ladies be?"

Jenna jumped in before her friends could say something sarcastic, "I'm Jenna, that's Pan, Laura, Bra and Cassidy."

Looking right at Pan he said, "Those are lovely names. So Pan, I was wondering if you want to go to dinner Friday night."

Pan rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry I have plans."

"What about Saturday?"

"I'm taken," Pan said simply. Then she looked at her phone and smiled. "Girls we need to go shopping after school because Bra and I need a new dress."

"Are you sure because I was really hoping to have a lovely girl show me around town since I'm new; my dad just took over as manager of the pharmaceutical part of Capsule Corporation."

Pan knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do but she couldn't resist, "Does that mean you know Trunks Briefs? He's so dreamy." She even got the starry eyes most girls got when they talked about him.

Cort saw an in with Pan and replied, "Yeah I know him. We are buddies actually."

Bra grinned and couldn't help but chime in, "Really? Do you know his Vice President, Goten, too? He's hot."

Jenna rolled her eyes at the two's antics but couldn't stop herself from commenting, "Maybe Cort, here can introduce you two to them."

"Do you think you can?" Pan asked hopefully.

"I'll have to talk it over with Trunks and Goten but I don't see why not," Cort said.

"That would be awesome," Bra replied. Just then the bell rang and the girls and Cort when different ways.

"You two are terrible," Laura said.

"Yeah did you have to mess with the new kid like that?" Cassidy replied.

"Oh come on, he's the one who said he knows Trunks and Goten," Bra replied.

"Yeah it's not our fault he opened the door for it," Pan replied with a chuckle.

"So why are we going shopping after school today?" Jenna asked.

"Because Trunks and Goten have some type of business dinner and they want us there," Bra replied.

"Which reminds me," Pan started. "Anyone want to come over to my house after dress fittings tomorrow for a movie night?"  
"Of course," all four girls chimed.

When lunch time came the girls were headed to the gym when Mr. Blue, the principal called them into his office.

"What did they do?" Cort asked as he walked by.

"Who knows what they did," Jenna chuckled. "With those two it's hard to tell."

"I'm betting they didn't do anything Mr. Blue just wants to be an ass," Laura replied.

In the principal's office Mr. Blue said, "These packages are for you two. A currier just brought them over."  
Bra and Pan thanked him and then read the attached note. _No need to go shopping girls, we did it for you. Well actually Katie did it for us but it's the thought that counts right? Love you. Your fiancés._

"Aren't they charming," Bra replied.

"I can hardly wait to see what they look like," Pan replied as she and Bra walked out to see Cort talking to the other girls.

"So what did you two do this time?" Cassidy asked.

"Nothing, but we got presents," Bra grinned.

"I think our boyfriends need to start taking lessons from yours," Laura said smiling.

"So," Cort started, "what's in the packages?"

"We don't know yet," Pan replied. It was only half a lie. "We aren't allowed to open them until school is over."

"Are you sure you don't want to do lunch with me on Saturday?" Cort asked again.

"I told you I'm taken," Pan replied.

"We all are," Jenna added. She knew what would happen if this kept up. "Let's go girls."

Cort looked dejected as the girls walked away. The end of the day didn't come soon enough for the girls who were excited to see what Trunks and Goten had sent Bra and Pan.

"So your house or Bra's?" Cassidy asked.

"Mine," Pan said and all 5 girls took off toward Pan's house. Once inside they ran tore open the packages.

"Wow, your boyfriends have good taste," Jenna said.

"Fat chance," Pan replied. "Katie, Trunks' secretary, picked this stuff out."

Pan held up an off the shoulders asymmetrical lavender dress and Bra held up a stunning open back, knee length black dress.

"So what time is this dinner?" Laura asked.

"The limo will be here at 5:30," Bra replied holding the dress up to her and looking in a mirror.

"I still can't believe you guys have limos at your disposal," Jenna said.

"Actually," Cassidy said. "We all do."

"Huh?" Jenna asked,

Pan grinned, "Well you see being friends with Bra and I come with major perks. Such as using the limos when you want."

"Seriously?" Jenna asked.

Laura and Cassidy looked at each other and said, "Seriously."

"Now enough about limos, time to give these two a make over for their dinner," Cassidy said. Bra and Pan groaned and the other girls smirked.

**MEANWHILE**

"You know if you two are making us look bad," Gary said.

"They can't take credit for any of it," Cory replied. "It was Katie's idea. She even picked out the clothes."

Trunks grinned, "And none of you can have her, she's mine!"

"I'll trade you her sister," Goten added.

"Oh yeah right, trade Katie for the nutcase," Trunks replied. "Not a chance."

"Didn't you mom ever teach you to share?" Goten asked.

"Sure but dad taught me not to," Trunks replied.

"You are one selfish man Trunks Briefs," Gary replied.

"Your point?" Trunks asked.

Everyone laughed and then Katie came in, "What are you 4 laughing at?"

"Trunks is an ass and won't share you," Cory replied.

"I'll tell you what," Katie started. "If any of you can top what Trunks is paying me, then maybe I'll come work for you instead."

"How are we gonna do that?" Gary asked. "He will just increase it so there's no chance of us getting you."

"Guess your S.O.L. then," Katie replied.

Trunks bust out laughing; there was no way anyone was ever taking her away from him, best secretary ever. "So what's up?"

"Just thought you would like to know your mother is going to be here in 15 minutes, so you better at least act like you're working."

"Thanks Katie," Trunks replied. "See another reason no one is taking her from me."

**Back with the girls**

"If don't hurry up we are going to be late," Bra replied as Jenna fussed with her hair.

"Oh would you two just calm down," Cassidy scolded.

"Girls," Videl yelled up the stairs. "You have a visitor. Are you all decent?"

"Yeah, mom, send them up," Laura replied.

"So are you three about done with us?" Pan whined.

"Just about," Cassidy said. "Now stop whining and hold still"  
"Wow, I think they call that cruel and unusual punishment," A male voice said from the door.

"Uub," Bra said. "Trust me it is."

"Whatever, you do it to us all the time," Laura chided.

Everyone laughed, and Jenna dropped the comb she was using on Bra's hair. Pan noticed this and smirked.

"Not that we aren't glad to see you, but what are you doing here," Pan asked.

"Well I was flying around and felt all you girls' ki and thought I would stop in and see what was going on," Uub said.

"Ok," Pan said then noticed Jenna fidgeting added, "Why are you really here?"

"Pan," Jenna chided.

"What, he's up to something," Pan replied.

"She's right," Uub relented knowing Pan had his number. "I confess I came here to find one of you specifically."

"Spill," Bra said.

Uub turned and looked right at Jenna and said, "I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me."

Jenna flushed and nodded.

"We can't hear you," Pan chided. "What was that?"

"I'd love to," Jenna replied.

"Good," Uub said. "Let's go."

"Now?" Jenna asked, her eyes going wide. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Nonsense, you and Pan look about the same size," Cassidy said walking over to Pan's closet.

"I think you look just fine in what you're wearing right now," Uub said.

Cassidy eventually came out of the closet and said, "She looks fine in that but she will look fantastic in this," she handed Jenna a yellow halter top and black capris. "Now Uub, out so she can get changed."

Uub shook his head, some things never change, and he walked downstairs to wait for the girls to get done.

As soon as the door was closed Jenna turned to the girls and said, "You all suck."

"We know," Pan said. "Now get changed."

20 minutes later the girls were walking downstairs.

"It's about time," Videl scolded. "the limos has been waiting for 10 minutes."

"Limos," Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Bra smirked. "I hope you don't mind but I arranged for a limo for you and Uub and one to take Cass and Laura home."

"Out," Videl said ushering all 6 of them out the door. "Have fun."

As soon as Pan and Bra walked into the restaurant the concierge said, "Capsule Corp table?"

Pan smiled and said, "Yes, thank you."

He showed them to the table and when they came into view Trunks and Goten stood up.

"There they are," Trunks said as Pan walked to his side.

"Sorry we're late," Pan said kissing him on the cheek.

"It's ok," Trunks said pulling out her chair and then turning to the other people at the table, "Everyone this is my fiancé Pan Son. Pan this is the new head of Pharmaceuticals, Marcus and this is his wife Dina and their son Cort."

Pan smiled and said, "It's very nice to meet all of you."

Marcus kissed Pan's hand, Dina shook it and Cort shook her hand but looked dumbfounded.

It was Goten's turn, "This is my fiancé Bra Briefs."

"It's very nice to meet you," Bra smiled and everyone mirrored the handshakes that were done with Pan.

"Briefs," Marcus inquired.

"Trunks is my older brother," Bra smiled.

Dinner went well and then Pan and Bra excused themselves to powder their noses. Soon after Cort excused himself.

Outside the bathrooms Cort ran into Bra and Pan.

"Still going to introduce us to Trunks and Goten?" Pan asked with a smile.

"You could have told me you knew them," Cort said coldly. They had humiliated him.

"What fun would that have been?" Bra asked. "Besides we keep out relationships as quiet as we can, because it's none of the public's business."

"Aren't you two a little young to be engaged?" Cort asked.

Pan and Bra looked at each other and Pan said, "Nope, we're ready."

"Let's get back to the table," Bra said. "I want desert."

Well there's another chapter. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed it's much appreciated.

Here's is a review from some. They had asked me to try to incorporate it into my story but I wasn't able to and make the story flow so I'm going to post it here

**panny-chan731  
2011-10-14 . chapter 69 **

**omg this chapter is super good =)**

yesterday was crazy so like yeah (im reviwing this at 12:58) truth or dare crazy stuff .

i luv this story 68 ch. long so far its awsome for being so long:D wohooo and boo my cucuz is sad b/c his freind died this week off of drugs (please can u put DONT DO DRUGS in the next ch. for him it would mean alot RIP-;my cucuz is trying to stop taking drugs) u might not care but it would mean alot for me and the dude that died.


End file.
